


Грядет новый мир

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: Джейкоб Портман отправился в невероятное приключение, о котором мечтал всю жизнь. Однако в нем обнаруживается далеко не одна странность, которую ему тяжело принять.





	1. Chapter 1

Я оказался здесь из-за Эммы. Звучало, пожалуй, даже слишком правдоподобно, настолько, что хозяин комнаты только хмыкнул в ответ. Вообще-то я не специалист по всяким там скрытым посылам и полутонам человеческого голоса, но мне показалось, что Енох все же удивлен моим присутствием. Чего скрывать, я был не менее неприятно поражен тем фактом, что оказался здесь быстрее, чем был к этому готов. На секунду я прислонил ухо к двери, с облегчением понимая, что Эмма прошла мимо.   
\- Пошел к черту, - миролюбивее, чем я ожидал, поприветствовал меня Енох. Меня скрючило в попытке не улыбнуться, потому что каким-то дьявольским образом он напомнил мне Рики. Если серьезно, если бы я что-то сильно не поделил с человеком, я бы определенно сорвался на внуке. Хотя какое серьезно, это уникальная ситуация. В общем, я его не винил.   
\- Не успел, - пробормотал я себе под нос, оказываясь в неловком положении перед собой. Я должен был сейчас лежать в кровати рядом с коматозно пьяным отцом в баре неподалеку отсюда в семидесяти с хвостом годах дальше по жизни, но что-то побудило меня согласиться на предложение мисс Перегрин. Что-то. Все мое детство, что прошло в сказках о них. О каждом, кто живет в этом доме и до сих пор, магическим образом оставаясь в петле времени. Могу с авториретом сказать, что человек, объявленный психически больным, доведенный разумными аргументами до окончательного морального поражения перед диагнозом, схватится руками и ногами за повод опровергнуть свое душевное нездоровье. Я ухватился. Притащи за мной миллион тракторов и одну Бронвин, я и не подумаю сдвинуться с места. Я нормальный.   
Нет, похоже, что нет.   
Я ведь предпочел Еноха Эмме. Посмотрите на ее удивительно кукольные черты лица, да, я с мрачным некромантом с темными кругами под глазами размером с теннисный мяч. Это что, нормально? Да какая разница, я мог таким же образом оказаться у Горация.   
Я нормальный. Кроме того, что мог унаследовать дедушкин талант видеть всяких красавцев мутантского происхождения.   
Я нормальный. Я хочу знать, о чем дед не стал рассказывать мне, не сумев превратить в сказку. Я хочу знать, почему Енох так ненавидит меня, что от его ощутимой ко мне неприязни у меня волосы встают дыбом там, где у них еще хватало совести лежать аккуратно до сих пор. Я не умею выбираться из сложных ситуаций, а моя психика иногда не видит иного выхода, кроме как отказать мне. Стоило мне повернуться лицом к этому полному ненависти ко мне парню, как эта самая психика помахала мне ручкой. Что ж, она выдержала новость о том, что Эмма была подругой моего деда. Ее я тоже не виню.   
Я вдруг понял, что он может натравить на меня кого угодно, но я не уйду отсюда без объяснений. Я с боем выбил информацию о таланте своего деда. Я даже остался здесь ночевать, хотя я в душе натуральный панический домосед, и нет ничего уютнее для меня, чем обыденность. Просто в один момент я решил быть честным с собой. И меня понесло, аж до этого чертового Кэрнхолма донесло. Я все еще на инерции решительности, мне не свойственной. Смерть деда у меня на руках повлияла на меня, но с тех пор, как я ступил за порог этого дома, я больше не считаю это стрессовой реакцией. Я словно раскрылся. И восторг от этого глушит обычного, трусливого и нерешительного Джейкоба.   
Теперь можно поговорить о том, что я не так крут, когда вижу реки крови. Ладно, маленькую струйку, подумаешь, из огромного чертового сердца, которое этот придурок очищает ножом от каких-то белых полос. Может быть, жира. Меня замутило от запаха, который я до сих пор почему-то не осознавал, хотя и ощущал. Так пахло… Не знаю, наверное, так пахнет в морге. Или нет? Не то, чтобы это был запах гниения, скорее, острая химия, которая пролезает до самого желудка.   
\- Я серьезно, исчезни, - повторил Енох, покрутив нож в руке. Я сосредоточился на том, что хочу уметь так же круто его вертеть. Я вообще держал нож когда-нибудь не для того, чтобы вскрыть пачку поп-корна перед микроволновкой? Как будто это умение мне так было нужно. Я подумал над его предложением вполне серьезно. Почему бы и на свалить? Потом я вспомнил о тошнотворном взгляде Эммы, который ясно говорит мне о том, что она явно путает меня с дедом. И это, честно говоря, попросту противно. Она хотела, чтобы я ночевал вместе с ней. С ее внешностью любой бы уже бежал и терял штаны на ходу. Странный, странный я, правда?  
В этом, в общем, тоже моя проблема. Я нахожу это отвратительным. Не ее, нет, ее я тоже понимал, но быть заменой, использованным, да и вдобавок на вторые сутки знакомства с этим странным миром – это не по мне. Я пришел за ответами. За правдой. За своим психическим здоровьем. Ладно, с последним еще можно проиграть в этой нездоровой обстановке, но, обобщая все перечисленное, я хочу, чтобы она перестала обращать на меня внимание. И жаться ко мне. Я не люблю прикосновений.   
\- Это из-за способностей? – выдаю я с огромной скоростью и тут же жалею об этом. Впрочем, я потерял ощущение реальности, свою отказавшую психику, так чего я ждал, проблесков ума? Я выезжаю только на странной инерции от смерти деда. Я уже видел, как нож Еноха летит в меня.   
Нет.   
\- Если бы я горел желанием сообщить тебе все, вплоть до цвета трусов твоего деда, я встал бы в очередь за Эммой. Как видишь, я все еще здесь, - развел он руками. Я почти привык к этой темной крови на его руках. Подавив тошноту, я счел, что это самая маленькая странность, которую я видел. – Так что просто отвали. Мне не стоило так, - он замялся, - реагировать, это да. Все мы тут немного взбудоражены тем, что ты чертов двойник Эйба, - мне не понравился его тон. Вопреки его словам, похоже, его все еще бесил сам факт моего существования.  
И я одновременно хотел, и не хотел узнать причину этого всего.   
\- Мисс Перегрин разрешила мне ночевать, где захочу, - упрямо заявил я. Меня несло. Ну почему, почему я не могу просто выйти и переночевать с Хью и Горацио? Нет, я вляпался а это соревнование характеров и намеренно ныряю еще глубже. Меня снова подташнивает. Я тоже хочу уметь унижать взглядом. Как этот парень так делает? Если перейти в сферу размышлений, моя неуверенность не будет написана на моем лице. Я понимаю, что не должен уступать ему, и меня по мальчишескому обычаю тянет соревноваться.   
Я придурок. Я его даже не знаю, с чего вдруг я лезу в эту паутину прошлого и настоящего, тайны и обманчивого первого впечатления. Это придало мне сил.   
Я бросил выданные мне вещи на сундук возле входа, взял пустующий стул возле стола, заваленного этими пугающими куклами, после чего развернул его так, чтобы лицом сесть к Еноху. Я буквально ощутил треск его завесы нелюдимости. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но мне показалось, что я сбил его с толку.   
\- Я Джейк, я не имею ничего общего со своим дедом и пришел сюда только потому, что хотел выяснить, не сумасшедший ли я. И мой дед, - и я протянул ему руку, хотя внутри меня все кричало о том, что сейчас будет неловкая и унизительная ситуация.   
Я был уверен в этом все три минуты молчания. Мне показалось, что Енох завис. Я заскучал даже, когда устал бояться предстоящего унижения. Я смотрел на него уже просто с любопытством. Наконец его брови едва заметно дрогнули.   
\- Имеешь, - буркнул он, снова опуская взгляд на огромное сердце в своих руках, продолжая аккуратно препарировать его.   
\- Что? – бестолково спросил я. Ладно, моя рука так и висела в воздухе, и это подарило мне толику неловкости и унижения, на которые я рассчитывал первую минуту. К концу третьей минуты это опять было обидно.   
\- Внешность. Ты похож на него, как близнец. Поэтому мисс Блум не в силах держать себя в руках и руки при себе, - он произнес это уже с предсказуемым презрением. Я очень хотел спросить, но решил, что еще рано. К тому же я вдруг допустил вероятность того, что это презрение может относиться не к деду, а к Эмме. Это открытие первых минут нашего лишенного всякой приязни общения воодушевило меня на дальнейший поиск правды. Я поймал на себе его косой быстрый взгляд. – Хотя нет, я поторопился, - недовольно добавил он, бережно опуская сердце в подготовленную банку с желтоватой жидкостью. На меня пахнуло едким запахом этой комнаты в чистом виде, после чего меня едва не вырвало. Моя слабость веселила Еноха.   
\- Я не хочу ни с кем ругаться здесь, - сдавал я свои позиции. На самом деле все не так, но я почему-то не нашел других слов. Его пренебрежение мой, моей попыткой установить мир ударило меня больнее, чем я ожидал.  
\- А ты будешь. Все ждут от тебя реинкаранации Эйба. Но ты ведь и рядом не стоял. Забавно. Я только сейчас это понял, - усмехнулся он, вытирая руки о какую-то тряпку, но на деле еще больше размазывая кровь по рукам.   
Мне хотелось спросить, написано ли это на моем лице, но помолчав секунду, я осознал, что дед, наверное, вряд ли был поражен спецификой таланта Еноха. И формалином. Эта вонючая жидкость ведь именно так и называется.   
Спорить я не стал. Куда мне до деда. Он умел защищать и защищаться, владел оружием, боевым искусством, прошел войну и человеческую, и странную. Я не претендую ни на какие его подвиги. Мое покорное молчание, хоть я и не ожидал этого, привело к тому, что уровень ненависти Еноха ко мне резко упал. Это было похоже на спад температуры. Ему словно стало на меня плевать.   
Это оказалось еще обиднее, чем я думал. Я молча сидел и смотрел на то, как он готовится ко сну. Быть пустым местом – это моя профессия по жизни, но здесь для меня и места не нашлось, чтобы накрыть его своей пустотой. Было обидно быть странным в доме странных детей. Я отметил краем сознания, что крой его футболки такой же, как и у меня, а, значит, мисс Перегрин все же выглядывала в настоящее, хоть и запрещала о нем упоминать. Уловив эту деталь, я вдруг начал жадно рассматривать его, словно только что осознал, что Енох родился в девятнадцатом веке. В двадцать первом его внешность сделала бы его аутсайдером, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Чего стоили его синяки под глазами. Почему они вообще взялись? Я мучился кошмарами полгода, но и вполовину не выглядел так же плохо, как Енох. Что-то похожее на жалость закралось в мое сознание.   
В общем-то, одновременно с кулаком Еноха, врезавшимся в мою скулу. Позорно, как мешок мелкой картошки, я упал на пол, взращивая в себе обиду и непонимание пропорционально Фионе и ее моркови. Я был предан в самом доброжелательном намерении. Мне было настолько обидно, что я забыл о саднящей скуле и о том, что отец учил меня бить в ответ, не раздумывая. Я тупо смотрел на пышущего гневом Еноха прямо надо мной, думая, то ли он больной, то ли я все же переоценил свои дипломатические способности.   
\- Не смей меня жалеть, - прошипел он в ярости, с силой которой я еще до сих пор не встречался. Меня уже били пару раз до появления Рики, но это было больше для развлечения, чем от ярости. Я только гадал, как он понял эту жалость во мне, когда я ее только-только обнаружил. Я списал это на ошибку деда. Не так уж мы и отличаемся, наверное.   
\- И не думал даже, - поспешил оправдаться я.   
Енох мне не поверил. Он оттолкнулся от пола и поднялся на ноги. В его молчании явно читалось желание выкинуть меня из окна. Я был близок к тому, чтобы уйти. Я принимал решение остатками чувства самосохранения. Как будто мне так нужно было его хорошее отношение. Пора было снимать розовые очки.   
Но нет.   
Я аж услышал, как во мне переключило тумблер адекватности. Я сел на его кровать. Мне показалось, что я опять на волне деда, потому что телом управлял кто-то другой, точно не я. Я никогда не был настолько дерзким. Внутри жалкая часть меня съежилась и дрожала от страха быть побитым/убитым его гомункулами. И как-то одновременно я его умудрялся понимать. Доктор Голан от радости сошел бы с ума, осознав глубину моего психоза. Я рискнул посмотреть на Еноха. Он стоял спиной ко мне, лицом к окну, и в полутьме его комнаты я угадал его растерянность. Как будто, не знаю, он ждал, что я или ударю его в ответ, или уйду. Когда он повернулся, я по наитию понял, что он не решил, что со мной делать. Когда слетала вся его завеса нелюдимого неприятного парня, он становился каким-то уязвимым. Правда, при мне она слетала секунд на двадцать, так что все это мои домыслы.   
\- Просто сделаю вид, что тебя здесь нет, - наконец пробормотал он, перекидывая полотенце через плечо. Я как тень последовал за ним, останавливаясь в дверях его миниатюрной ванной комнаты. Ее обустройство ввело меня в какой-то идиотский восторг непродвинутым технически прошлым.   
Я был очень занят отсутствием труб у странного умывальника, когда поймал себя на том, что смотрю то я, в общем, не на умывальник, а на его руки. Они были очень белыми, и если на фоне крови это казалось не таким пугающим фактом, то на фоне белого таза очень даже. Я забеспокоился.   
Может, стоит спросить его, живой ли он сам? Мало ли тут всяких чудес.   
\- Джейкоб, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, - его тон стал каким-то равнодушным. Я не был готов к а) своему имени и б) слову «пожалуйста». Я и так поступал странно, но эта его уязвимость и стремление к одиночеству показались мне слишком знакомыми, чтобы я вдруг опомнился и ушел. Я был словно во сне. Все окружающее было для меня дико и в то же время интуитивно знакомо. Разделился ли я на старого и нового Джейкоба в тот момент, когда вошел в эту комнату? Тогда я этого не знал. Сейчас мне вспоминается только то, что я сделал в пылу нервозной горячки, на инерции странного дома для странных детей, одним из которых я так мечтал стать в детстве и кем, к своему ужасу, все же оказался. Эта инерция толкала меня на необдуманные, но какие-то однобокие поступки, которые я идентифицировал как глупые. Моя мать считала интуицию чем-то вроде рудимента, абсолютно лишнего в нынешнем прагматичном мире. В тот момент, когда я сделал шаг вперед, возможно, самый стоящий шаг в моей жизни, я чувствовал необходимость в этом чисто интуитивно, если можно так назвать временное расстройство желудка, решившего вдруг, что он свернувшийся клубком еж. В тот момент я не знал, что встречусь с этим чувством еще не раз. Я не знал о том, что оно спасет жизнь не только мне, но и всем, кого мне посчастливиться назвать своими друзьями и своей семьей. Я просто поверил в то, что моему шестому чувству, очевидно, живущему где-то между пупком и желудком, известно, как преодолеть барьер прошлого с тем, кто не готов меня принять. Хотя мне казалось, что я заколдован и вообще сплю, я хорошо помню каждое свое движение. Я не помню, чтобы я чего-то боялся. Я был искренен, я не делал ничего демонстративно. На краткий миг моя интуиция подсказала мне мой единственный шанс поладить с Енохом, и я поверил ей, как пятилетний ребенок. Я сделал так, как только и мог придумать пятилетний ребенок.   
Я помню, как ничего не испытал, взяв его за руку. Ничего, кроме холода, оставшегося от воды. Возвращаясь в тот момент, я не нашел в себе сил смотреть на его лицо. Его маска отвращения, созданная персонально для меня этим вечером, могла меня спутать. А шанс у меня оставался ведь только один. Мне кажется, что я не испытал никакого страха, устраивая руку на его плече и притягивая его к себе. Пусть я не получил ответа от него, опыт с провалившимся рукопожатием научил меня не ждать ничего хорошего, но и не рассчитывать на плохое. Не знаю, есть ли у меня слова, которые подошли бы для объяснения того, что я сделал.   
Наверное, я породил нечто вроде диссонанса или шока в сознании Еноха, замершего так, словно он повстречал медведя на своем пути и решил прикинуться мертвым, чтобы я от него отстал. Мне было кристально ясно, что слова мне уже не помогут. Я завис в пространстве и времени примерно так же, как и он сам, но не от шока. Скорее, от печали собственной тупости, благодаря которой я не могу социализироваться ни в одном из обществ, даже самом странном. Я словно не в этой реальности, не важно, к какому году она принадлежит. Боюсь, что доктор Голан был прав насчёт того, что дед настроил меня на своеобразное сказочное восприятие мира, от которого я так и не смог убежать.   
Моя проблема в том, что люди не знают этикета общения в моей сказочной реальности.   
Моя скула все еще горела слабым отзвуком рождающейся ноющей боли, когда я зафиксировал его мимолетное движение ко мне. Я успел пожалеть левую скулу, но вместо этого я был сражен всем, что за секунду захватило меня. В ту секунду, когда Енох подался навстречу мне, я был раздавлен миллионом ощущений, рожденных одним весьма нелепым объятием. Я напоминал себе восковую фигуру, ведь тело мое застыло в напряжении, тогда как органы чувств работали на пределе. Часть моего сознания все еще работала на все двести процентов, но лидирующий остаток препарировал происходящее на отдельные фрагменты. Меня бросило в холод там, где его волосы задевали мою щеку, и в жар, рожденный его руками. Его объятие было полно какой-то силы, которая стала для меня открытием. Я был уверен, что он покорился мне, хотя по его силе выходило все совсем наоборот. Я остро ощущал тепло его тела, особенно щекой, прижатой к его виску. По моим подсчетам, я обнимал около десятка человек в своей жизни, восемь из которых приходились мне родственниками, одна прихватила меня насильно, будучи наглой от природы, и только его я обнял самостоятельно, по доброй воле. Впору было зародить в себе сомнения, ведь Енох явно талантлив в том, что касается контроля, но глупо обвинять в моем шальном поступке его. Не глупо, трусливо. Я сравнил себя с трактором, бесцеремонно снесшим изображение реалистичной каменной стены толщиной в пару сантиметров. Я набирался сил для этого и точно проиграл поражение в своей голове каким-то адекватным центром психики, но его ответ остановил меня на первой трети намеченной пути. Я тормозил, о, очень тормозил. Я не успел сгруппироваться физически и эмоционально, прежде чем я осознал, что он пошевелился. От его рук, сдавивших меня в плотном кольце, я был близок к острому кислородному голоданию, пусть и всего на пару секунд. Стоило мне вдохнуть поглубже, как он тут же обмяк, спрятав лицо в районе моего плеча.  
Мне было больно.   
Объяснить природу боли я не мог. Я только знал, что все странное, что есть в нас обоих, тянулось друг к другу, но наша первая, человеческая душа, отрицала подобное. Я отрицал. И я же сделал шаг навстречу. Я уткнулся взглядом на стену, но глаза сами опускались вниз. Мы ведь были одного роста, как он оказался вдруг ниже меня? Не помню, чтобы я вообще дышал. Все вокруг меня было заполнено Енохом, как в ловушке. Незнакомой мне ловушке, которую я видел. Но не смог избежать. Мои мысли скакали с одного на другое, но ответа на главный вопрос не могли найти.   
Я не знаю, что все это значит.   
Он оттолкнул меня в ярости. Я начинал к ней привыкать. Его удар я почувствовал многострадальной скулой за несколько секунд и отбил его так, как будто до шестнадцати лет жил в Тибете и практиковал восточные боевые искусства. Он развернулся под траекторией своего удара, и я с легкостью лишил его возможности двигаться, обхватив руками сзади. Я получил вторую волну всего, что составляет Еноха, от его тепла до запаха. Еще никогда в жизни, за весь мой великий опыт прикосновений я не читал никого так быстро, не узнавал так стремительно. Я угадал бы его по одному лишь дыханию в сплошной темноте в комнате площадью метров двадцать. Это пугало.   
Он снова замер. Его ярость сменялась отчаянием и ненавистью, затем попыткой равнодушия и снова вспыхивала огнем гнева. Я наблюдал за этим так, как за морем в шторм. Он отдавал столько энергии одними эмоциями, что я обнаружил в себе энергетического вампира. Мне нужно было больше. Он хотел ударить меня затылком. Клянусь, что я никогда не знал о том, как правильно держать человека поперек горла. Я был ошарашен своим выпадом больше, чем Енох. Он снова замер, слегка откашлявшись.   
\- Какого черта тебе нужно от меня, - прошипел Енох, и я был близок к тому, чтобы пожать плечами. Я вовремя вспомнил, что он не видит меня.   
\- Пусти меня, - пробормотал я быстрее, чем подумал. В этом в меня определенно был природный талант, я еще ни разу как следует не подумал перед тем, как что-то брякнуть.   
\- Нет.   
Он не спросил, зачем мне это нужно. И это неплохо, потому что я не знал. Я отпустил его, испытал острое сожаление тем, что не могу больше питаться им. Ощущение, захватившее меня на несколько секунд сразу после, напоминало мне голод. Оно росло, словно в моем животе расцвела черная дыра. Я недооценил ее. Я упал на колени, сложившись пополам, проявив невероятную растяжку позвоночника. Я прижимал ладони к животу так, как будто искал там дыру. Мне было еще хуже, чем от дизентерии, которую я подхватил пару лет назад в летнем лагере. Я взмок за долю секунды. Я не мог дышать, выворачиваясь наизнанку.   
Никогда, еще никогда я не испытывал ничего подобного.   
Я не фиксировал окружающее. Настоящее пришло ко мне не сразу. Я был готов плакать от счастья, когда этот голод, дикий, сравнимый с самой сильной болью, отступил. Я не понимал, в чем дело. Все мое тело предательски дрожало. Тошнота еще подкатывала волнами к горлу, но я хотя бы мог дышать. Я вытер левой рукой лоб, мгновенно растерев толстый слой пота. Моя правая рука была в крепкой хватке.  
Енох держал мою руку возле своей груди.   
Я отшатнулся сразу же, как понял, что моя ладонь как будто в самом деле касается чего-то горячего и ритмически сокращающегося. Как будто я потрогал его сердце. Ужас рос во мне прямо пропорционально изумлению. Я сжимал и разжимал руку, как ненормальный. Енох смотрел куда-то мимо меня с досадой, но никак не с удивлением, как будто он уже проходил это раньше.   
Моя логическая цепочка была быстра, если бы не один чертов вопрос, который уместился в два слова:  
\- Какого хрена?   
Енох не ответил. Я не удивился, хотя бы потому, что в подобие моего шока люди обычно не имеют сил на то, чтобы еще чему-то удивляться. Я случайно вернул в памяти эпизод этого сумасшедшего голода и чуть не вспотел второй раз. Я сел на полу, обнимая колени. Я достаточно играл в нового Джейкоба. Я не хочу, я действительно не хочу быть странным. Одно дело – зажигать огонь, но совсем другое – видеть монстров и страдать этими припадками. Я был опустошен и измотан. Я находился на грани своего мужества, на грани своего сознания. Я до отчаяния хотел уснуть, но вопрос не давал мне закрыть глаза. Мне было страшно. Я боялся самого себя.   
\- Надень.   
Я послушно нацепил протянутые мне очки. Поначалу я ничего не видел, кроме того, что стекла очков окрашивают комнату по-разному. Затем Енох сжал пальцами мой подбородок и заставил меня поднять взгляд. В центре его груди, с уклоном влево, ритмично перемещались потоки цветных вихрей. Это было красиво, хотя и не понятно. Енох высказал что-то о моей непроходимой тупости, после чего я заметил это. Я не претендую на звание биолога или анатома, но я точно усвоил, что сердце человека было четырехкамерным. Но не сердце Еноха я видел только два. Слабые, призрачные контуры двух камер. Это было странно, но нужного мне ответа я не получил. Я стянул очки, пожав плечами, после чего Енох вздохнул. Устало. Возможно, еще более устало, чем это сделал бы я. Прежде, чем я успел выдать хоть один звук, он запустил руку в банку, поморщился, вытащив свежее сердце, после чего совершил этот фокус с подменой сердец. С самим собой. Он побледнел, но я больше не смотрел на него. Я в слабом отзвуке страшного понимания смотрел на его сердце, черное наполовину. Мертвое наполовину. Мои глаза округлились, по моим подсчетам, до размеров арбуза. Мои мысли летели со скоростью света, пока он менял сердца обратно. Его трофейное бычье сердце заметно увяло, когда он вернул его в банку.   
Я складывал два и два. Мой приступ был ему знаком, да и в движениях его было много какой-то обыденности. Моя странность была точной копией таланта моего дела. Не нужно было быть Нобелевским лауреатом, чтобы понять, что Енох проделывал это, чтобы помочь моему деду. Да только с чем, что такое этот чертов приступ?  
Перед моими глазами все еще стояло наполовину мертвое сердце. Вопросов меньше не стало, но я вдруг переключился на то, что должен испытывать Енох. Он не был полным ублюдком, если пошел на это. Да только что это такое? Мне грозит это еще раз?  
\- Расскажи мне, - одними губами взмолился я, с возросшим сожалением всматриваясь в его лицо. Теперь понятно, откуда его синяки под глазами и совершенно белый цвет рук. Он запретил себя жалеть, но я ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
\- Ты ведь не дашь мне уснуть? – с безнадежностью в голосе произнес Енох, после чего рывком поднялся с корточек на ноги и прошел обратно в свою спальню. Я, пошатываясь, побрел за ним. Я не хотел сидеть, не найдя в себе этих сил, поэтому просто лег на вторую половину его кровати. В конце концов, я трогал его сердце, ничего страшного в том, что я полежу в метре от него, уже не было лично для меня. Я ждал, когда же он заговорит, но он молчал.   
Я с трудом повернулся на бок. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, запрокинув руки за голову. На секунду я подумал, что он спит, однако Енох тут же открыл глаза. Он сверлил взглядом потолок.   
\- Мы узнали о странности Эйба случайно. Возможно, прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он появился у нас, он не знал тогда ни единого слова по-английски. К той вылазке он достаточно свободно общался, так что да, наверное, он был с нами уже в пределах трех лет. Виктор подбил его и Хью на вылазку, конечно, без ведома мисс Перегрин, - я смотрел на него и понимал, что для Еноха это все словно было вчера. – Это была та ночь, когда Виктор погиб. Эйб никогда не смог простить себе его смерти, хотя никто его не винил. Пустота была одна, но это не делало ее менее опасной. Эйб и Хью бежали к петле, будучи полностью уверенными в том, что Виктор позади них. К моменту, когда они вернулись в дом, его отсутствие уже было замечено. Это был тяжелый день для всех нас. Лишь случайно, несколькими днями позже, мы услышали, как Эйб описывает пустоту. После этого его странность больше не была загадкой. Так нам казалось. Он часто выбирался в деревню, сопровождая девочек за продуктами или платьем. Он сопровождал даже мисс Перегрин, особенно тогда, когда ей нужно было уезжать. Я не знаю, что произошло в Лондоне в тридцать восьмом, но одно нам сказали точно – Эйб может не только видеть пустоты, но и контролировать их.   
Он вдруг замолчал. Я слушал его, не думая ни о чем, а потому смысл его слов дошел до меня с опозданием. Я уже хотел задать вопрос, но он вдруг продолжил.   
\- У его способности был странный побочный эффект. Он мог выходить на связь с пустотой, когда она захочет, но точно так же могла и она вызывать его, и тогда он испытывал голод нечеловеческих размеров.   
Он снова замолчал. Я ощущал всем телом, насколько трудно ему об этом говорить. Я хотел, действительно хотел его прервать и даже поднял руку.   
\- Не думаю, что кто-то знал другой путь его спасти. Человеческий организм не может перенести этот голод, только если не утолит его. Только я мог предложить… - он впервые запнулся. – Подходящее питание. Мисс Перегрин предупреждала меня, что так будет, что я не обладаю бесконечным запасом сил. Но я посчитал, что если он умрет без меня, я никогда, - он оборвал себя.   
Мне было так стыдно и неловко слушать это, как если бы Эмма описала мне характер своих отношений с моим дедом. Он молчал, но я и не хотел знать больше. Во мне одновременно царило и восхищение, и огромное, громоздкое чувство вины.   
\- Прости, - произнес я, хотя не знал, за что извиняюсь.   
\- Он написал мне о тебе. В одном предложении за все семьдесят лет. Так что я, - он повел рукой в воздухе, - не удивлен. Хотя мне не хотелось бы пасть жертвой ваших чудесных портманских талантов. Но иной роли во всем этом дерьме мне не уготовано, - горько усмехнулся он. Я не стал спрашивать, о чем он. Мне было достаточно этой горечи, которая могла бы открыться и мне, если бы я подумал над тем, что происходит. Не думаю, что я умею контролировать пустоты, но этот эпизод значит, что это существо обо мне знает.   
И сказать, что мне страшно – это ничего не сказать.   
\- Хватило же меня на семьдесят лет, - совсем тихо добавил Енох, и я не выдержал этого.   
\- Я не буду использовать тебя, - твердо произнес я, оказываясь над ним. Мне до боли нужно было смотреть в его глаза, чтобы убедиться, что он верит мне.   
\- Тогда ты умрешь. Потому что они могут выносить этот голод, а ты нет, - равнодушно пояснил мне Енох, отказываясь встречать мой взгляд. Мое отчаяние возросло одновременно с тем, как я сосредоточился на его изможденном лице. – Успокойся, Портман, мне нечего терять. Все равно ты уйдешь. Я бы ушел. Кто станет рисковать своей отличной, нормальной жизнью?   
\- Я не, - но его рука не дала мне договорить. Я послушно замолчал.   
\- Не лги. Как только ты увидишь ее, ты побежишь со всех ног, и никто тебя не осудит.   
Ее. Пустоту. Мне снова стало нехорошо. Я вдохнул и выдохнул. Страх поселился во мне только с его словами. Страх не перед монстром, ведь я уже видел его однажды вживую и много раз в кошмарах. Страх оказаться бесполезным, даже если я останусь сражаться.   
\- Если бы у тебя был выбор, - начал я.   
\- Я сидел бы в чертовом атомном бункере, - немедленно оборвал меня Енох. Взгляд его темных глаз был пугающе серьезен. – Потому что я эгоистично дрожу над своей жизнью, пусть даже такой жалкой. Наверное, именно поэтому выбора мне никто и не дал.   
Я хотел разубедить его в том, что он не трус. Трус не может отдавать себя, спасая другого, но я не знал, какими словами это выразить. Я лег на кровать рядом с ним, не понимая, почему после этого вечера он кажется мне еще более чужим и незнакомым, чем в это же утро. Он молчал, накрывшись одеялом.  
Я вдруг подумал, что было бы, если бы Эйб Портман не был моим дедушкой и моим талантом было бы только шумно пукать классическими мелодиями. Всем было бы плевать на меня, на то, что я есть. Проецировал ли я себя на Еноха? Конечно. Было ли это ошибкой? Я не знаю до сих пор.   
\- Почему ты не уходишь? – спросил он секундой, минутой или часом позже. В его комнате не было времени. В его вопросе была безнадежность, которая импонировала моей внутренней уверенности в своей бесполезности. Он лежал ко мне спиной, и я не видел выражения его лица. Должно быть, он устал. Устал смертельно. Благодарил ли его когда-либо дед?  
Я никогда не видел фотографии Еноха, осознал я. Никогда. Я не слышал о нем от деда ни разу за все детство. Это значит, что мой дед поступил по-свински, восприняв его жертву как должное?  
Я не спал и не пребывал в помраченном состоянии рассудка. Я твердо был уверен в том, что делаю, потому что одного слова было бы недостаточно. Я произнес его, всем своим телом прижимаясь к нему со спины. Я обязан был своим существованием ему. Его сердцу, которое навсегда останется в моей памяти как свидетельство преданности, которую не всегда можно высказать вслух. Я подавился этим чертовым словом, потому что оно прозвучало так глупо, так просто. От напряжения мышц болела моя рука, которой я держал его возле себя. Он странно вздрогнул. Я бормотал это идиотское слово снова и снова, разбивая в нем что-то очень важное, чем он прикрывался все это время. Я уткнулся носом в его затылок, потому что для меня не существовало личного пространства. Я только что сожрал часть его жизни, которую он добровольно пожертвовал, чтобы уберечь меня. Я касался его сердца. Это стоило недель знакомства.   
Мне не становилось легче. Чем больше я думал о нем, тем больше я мечтал исцелить то, что было давно мертво. Я не мог представить себе, что это такое – забирать чьи-то силы, чье-то сердце. В какой-то момент я сломал его окончательно. Я не знаю, как перенес это я сам. Он крутанулся в моих руках, обнимая меня со своей чертовой силой, которая живет в нем несмотря на все, через что он прошел. Я спрятал его в своем объятии, даря себе провал в памяти. Ни одному из нас не нужно, чтобы это сохранилось. Я вообще не считал то, что происходило с ним, чем-то позорным, но я понимал, что его гордость не выдержит воспоминания об этом. Я гладил его по голове, как ребенка. Моя рука удивительно легко скользила по его волосам, расправляя его кудри. Они волшебным образом скручивались снова, и я был загипнотизирован этим.   
До сих пор я был уверен в том, что я ненавижу прикосновения.   
Но каждая секунда в этом положении причиняла мне боль пополам с умиротворением, какого я никогда не знал. Я никогда не чувствовал большей ответственности за кого-то, чем в тот момент. Когда он попытался отстраниться от меня, я не отпустил его. В его движении головы было что-то такое, что заставило меня вздрогнуть и моментально покрыться мурашками. Может быть, мне было щекотно от его волос, может быть, я сошел с ума, и близость Еноха мне приятнее, чем Эммы. Все дело было в искренности и доверии, и я впитал это мгновенно, как наркоман – дозу, и мне хотелось еще. Все, что Енох только мог мне отдать. Я устыдился этого сразу же, как только оформил ощущения в слова, но я не в силах был отодрать руки от его плеч. Он лежал тихо, больше не шевелясь и не пытаясь вырваться. Я не видел его лица, но это и к лучшему. Я был слишком потрясен всем, что открылось мне, я сомневался, стоило ли мне копать так глубоко. Я интроверт, и я не знаю, как быть с людьми, особенно теми, кто вдруг нечаянно открылся мне.  
Но в одном я уверен – если я разобью это доверие, я никогда не смогу себя простить.


	2. Chapter 2

Мое возвращение в настоящее заставило меня не на шутку встревожиться. Волнение поселилось во мне не сколько от реакции моего отца, сколько от новости о мертвых овцах. Я соврал отцу о подростках, с которыми якобы тусовался весь день, и ему это, естественно, не понравилось. Слава богу, мне моментально пришло в голову прикинуться влюбленным придурком-подростком. Кажется, моему глупому выражению лица отец поверил. Я посмотрелся в зеркало и даже сам себе поверил на пару секунд. К сожалению, это вранье стоило мне пространных и спутанных рассказов отца о былой юности. Я вырвался с его пляжа только тогда, когда появление орнитолога сбило отца с толку. Мне было его жаль, но я предпочел все же воспользоваться случившимся и ускользнуть. Путь к петле был для меня уже знаком, и я больше не соскальзывал в хлюпающую жижу болотистой местности, что позволило мне добраться до дома мисс Перегрин достаточно чистым. Из туманной сырости предзимнего периода я перешел в тепло уходящего лета, и солнце тут же заставило меня забыть о пронизывающем холоде. Я стащил свою куртку и взбежал по деревянным ступеням на крыльцо детского дома. Я обнаружил в комнатах только Фиону и Хью, поразительно дернувшись в стороны друг от друга при моем появлении. Мисс Перегрин, по их словам, отлучилась в свой кабинет, где ее нельзя было трогать. Я вышел в сад, находя взглядом Бронвин с Оливией и Клэр, устроивших кукольное чаепитие на нагретой солнцем деревянной террасе. Я замер, помахав им рукой, и хотя они были мне, безусловно, рады, но звать в свою игру не спешили. Да я и не горел желанием. Я сбежал на изумрудную траву, идеально ровно укрывающую весь сад стараниями Фионы, после чего прислушался к самому себе. Я хотел вырваться сюда с самого утра, но детализировал ли я это желание? Только оказавшись в этом райском уголке прошлого, я вдруг понял, что стремился сюда просто за тишиной и спокойствием. В этом удивительно теплом, совсем не жарком дне я ощущал себя на месте, словно принадлежал этой петле всю жизнь. Мне не хотелось уходить, как бы я не переживал о своем отце. Я прислушался к себе, ища внутреннее направление, которому я хотел бы последовать. Стоит сказать, что я не думал о прошедшей ночи ни единой секунды, словно сразу признал это сном. Я был уверен, что если встречу в саду Еноха, он даже не потрудиться на меня посмотреть. Я решил подтвердить это и направился, было, к дому, решив, что замкнутый парень проводит дни там, как стрелка внутри меня резко крутанулась. Я еще никогда не ощущал необходимое мне направление так уверенно, как в этот момент.   
Я осторожно сделал пару шагов в угаданную сторону, гадая, что я в действительности хочу получить от него. И Еноху, и мне было бы лишним возрождать это слишком открытое общение, поставившее бы нас обоих в неловкое положение. Да, мне удалось преодолеть его предубеждение, но вряд ли я стал его фаворитом, учитывая момент его слабости и мое свидетельство. Я бы точно не горел желанием общаться близко с тем, кто видел, как я плачу. Я поневоле вернулся во вчерашнюю ночь, ощутив некоторое беспокойство. Стоит мне вообще искать его? Наверное, нет. Хотел ли я этого? Затрудняюсь ответить. Я помялся перед красивым кустом ароматно пахнущих роз. Мой нерешительный спор с самим собой прервался маленьким пошатывающимся человечком, наставившем на меня руки-спицы. Я улыбнулся, разглядывая его типичное пугающее лицо пупса. Гомункул подбирался ко мне, оттесняя меня от кустов. Мне показалось, он даже что-то пробурчал. Мне ничего не стоило обмануть его ложным выпадом и проскользнуть за кусты и стену из молодых деревьев, где я немедленно обнаружил Еноха.   
Он даже не поднял головы. Его рука двигалась вдоль альбомного листа, сжимая в руках карандаш. Я не знал, привлекать ли мне его внимание или нет. Я прошел к одному из деревьев, окружающих эту скромную полянку, после чего сел, выпрямляя ноги. Солнечный свет сюда не проникал, но я бы выпал в осадок, если бы обнаружил Еноха в лучах солнца. Я хотел посмотреть, что он рисует, но Енох недвусмысленно намекнул мне резким движением рук, что это не мое собачье дело. Я не стал спорить.   
Я нашел этот уголок наиболее спокойным из всех существующих. Из всего шума странного дома сюда не доносилось ни звука, только шелест листьев надо мной. Это оказался убаюкивающий звук, а я никогда и не догадывался об этом, пребывая всю жизнь в четырех стенах. Я прислонился затылком к стволу дерева, глубоко дыша чистым воздухом сорокового года. Я подумывал о возможности кислородного отравления моих бедных смоговых легких, когда мой взгляд соскользнул на руки Еноха. Есть вообще что-нибудь, что он не умеет делать своими руками? Я отдался легкой зависти. Но постепенно зависть сошла на нет, и равномерные движения его руки в сочетании с шуршанием карандаша и шелестом листьев ввели меня в легкую дрему. Я потерял счет времени. Мог ли я вообще представить большее единение с собой, чем на этой поляне?   
Мне было хорошо.   
И от этого простого состояния, редкого, уникального, но простого, мне не хотелось думать.   
Может быть, я заснул. В одно мгновение я потерял ощущение реальной грани между сном и явью. Темнота вокруг меня не была похожа на ночной провал, скорее на уютное притемненное покрывало для моего сознания. Я отдыхал больше, чем за всю ночь.   
Я обнаружил себя черт знает сколько времени спустя привалившимся к плечу Еноха. Первое время моего пробуждения я не шевелился, подтверждая свое подозрение. Если бы я пошевелился, он бы тут же спихнул меня на землю. А так я мог смотреть на его рисунок. Это было достоверное и реалистичное изображение дома странных детей. В этом было много красоты практичных линий, к которой я в своем настоящем привык благодаря компьютерной графике, не позволяющей рисовать криво. Я посмотрел вперед.   
Все дело было в том, что через стену молодой рощи дома видно не было. Он рисовал по памяти.   
Я был растерзан удивлением и восхищением, пытаясь подвести это под странность, но иного объяснения, кроме как талант, у меня не находилось. Я не понимал, как он мог настолько управлять рукой, вырисовывая четкие линии. У меня порядком затекла шея, когда я наконец переключился с этого замкнутого круга феномена Еноха, я подумал вдруг, что давно не оставался с кем-то в тишине. Существовал ли вообще кто-то, с кем я мог общаться наедине? Рики ведь не считался, это был контракт, не более. Между нами не было ничего общего, как, впрочем, и с Енохом. Но почему же тогда быть в его компании мне было скорее приятно, чем нет? И в полном молчании. Это не укладывалось в голове.   
Я пошевелился.   
Енох не оттолкнул меня.   
Я поежился, пытаясь восстановить нарушенную сном терморегуляцию. Моя шея ныла, но мне не хотелось отстраняться. Я отгонял от себя эти странные наркоманские мысли о том, что рядом с Енохом мне что-то нужно от него. Хотелось бы понять, чего именно. Ведь пока я не оказывался рядом с ним, этих потребностей не возникало. Я отстранился на самую малость, но только чтобы для того, чтобы посмотреть на него новым взглядом, пытаясь увидеть его как в первый раз. Я снова нашел его внешность устаревшей для привычного мне настоящего, однако я не находил в себе отрицательного отзыва на это. Я скорее считал его уникальным. В моей голове это прозвучало смущающе, но я сделал усилие над собой. Я в самом деле считаю, что Енох уникален. Начиная от его имени и заканчивая его странной прической. Покопавшись в себе, я обнаружил снова эту зависть. Во мне не было ровно ничего выдающегося по сравнению с ним.   
\- Енох, - я позвал его, но он едва ли посмотрел на меня. Мне показалось, что он избегает моего взгляда. Я слегка напрягся, потому что в тот момент, когда я хотел идти к нему навстречу, я ждал от него того же. Он игнорировал меня. Мне это не нравилось.   
В следующий момент случилось сразу две вещи. В пылу моего неудовлетворенного притяжения к нему я схватил его за руку. Могла ли Эмма появиться раньше? Я был уверен, что все случилось как назло. Отдергивать руку было поздно, да и в чем, честно говоря, я был повинен? Что было такого в том, что я взял Еноха за руку? Его рука безжизненно лежала в моей. Он смотрел на Эмму устало, а я – с растущим подозрением. Ее рот приоткрылся в немом возмущении, когда она остановила свой взгляд на нас.   
\- Джейкоб, - ее голос звенел. Мне становилось все хуже от близкой необходимости признать то, что невежливо говорить вслух. Мне плевать на ее приставания, я – не мой дед. – Я везде тебя ищу, - она звучала обиженно. Господи, она собиралась плакать! Я ненавижу только слезы больше прикосновений. И я себе противоречил, ведь я прикасался к Еноху и делал это специально.   
\- Я тут, - начал я, но в эту секунду ее прорвало.   
\- Тебе было мало Эйба? Разве хорошо кончились твои игры в прошлый раз, Енох? – Она не кричала, но в ушах у меня уже звенело, и я абсолютно не понимал, о чем она говорит. Что за прошлый раз? Я смотрел на Еноха. Он отвечал Эмме лишь равнодушным взглядом. Ничто в его лице не выдавало возмущение ложным обвинением.   
\- Эмма, я не понимаю, - попытался я. Енох пытался отдернуть руку, но я сжал ее со всей доступной мне силой. Я не собирался верить всему, что она говорит, без разумного объяснения. Она не оставила без внимания наш временный союз, и ее лицо тут же испортила невеселая усмешка. Она сжала кулаки, запылавшие огнем. Я напрягся. Если честно, я боялся ее больше Еноха.   
\- Расскажи ему, Енох. Расскажи о том, что ты делал с Эйбом, - язвительно прошипела она, остужая свои руки.   
Но Енох молчал. Меня раздражало все, от шкурного интереса Эммы ко мне до молчания Еноха. В этом молчании я начал сходить с ума, и мне потребовались все мои силы, чтобы подумать. Что я знал о способностях Еноха? Мог ли он управлять мной и тащить к себе? Я вспомнил о его сердце. Меня поразила догадка о том, что я мог стать единственным, кто знает о его связи с моим дедом. О его жертве, которую он не афиширует. Я посмотрел на него, и он опустил глаза. Я снова воспылал волной возмущения – защищай же себя! Я дернулся вперед, чтобы подняться на ноги. Не знаю, чего я ожидал, может быть, того, что Енох остановит меня. Но он не помешал мне. И я оказался нос к носу с ней, с красоткой Эммой, которая не вызывала во мне ничего, кроме жалости.   
\- Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, - произнес я, сверля взглядом ее переносицу. На самом деле, скажи она, что действительно знает, я бы тут же сдался. Но она вспыхнула и отступила. Я победил в долговременной борьбе, не зная ее причины.   
Она развернулась и стремительно скрылась за кустами. Я стоял и смотрел ей вслед, собирая осколки напряжения. Я не жалел. Я лишь хотел знать, прав ли я в том, что заступился за Еноха.   
\- Что тебе нужно от меня, Джейкоб?   
Я вздрогнул, услышав его голос прямо позади меня. Оказалось, что он неслышно подошел ко мне, встав за моей спиной. Я не нервничал, нет, хотя обычно я чувствую себя неуверенно в таком уязвимом положении.   
\- Ничего, - ответил я, покривив душой. Просто я не знал сам ответа на этот вопрос. – Я сделал правильно?  
\- Зачем сделал, если не знаешь, правильно это или нет? – Я кожей спины чувствовал его ядовитую усмешку. Я вспыхнул, разворачиваясь. Мне хотелось причинить ему боль. Не знаю, почему, но его реакция меня обидела. Как будто я хотел почувствовать себя героем и защитником, нашел рядом с кем, тоже мне, принцесса. Но мой гнев было не остановить. Едва ли он сопротивлялся, когда я прижал его к дереву. Мне не хотелось читать его взгляд от слова совсем, но мне пришлось посмотреть в его темные глаза.   
\- Прекрати, - я замялся. Прекратить что? Быть собой? Не доверять незнакомцу, коим я, конечно, являюсь? С его сердцем ему только и раздавать доверие направо и налево. Мне нужно было подобрать правильные слова. – Прекрати отталкивать меня.   
Мне показалось, что я был жалок.   
\- Ради чего? – немедленно парировал он, пытаясь сбросить с себя мои руки. Но я был упрям, даже очень. Я должен был, просто обязан получить от него то, не знаю что. – Ты уйдешь, и что тогда? – Я молча уставился в его глаза, гадая, спасет ли меня моя психика или утянет еще глубже. Я тонул, но не знал в чем.   
\- Я не уйду, - глупо и наивно, но относительно твердо прошептал я.   
\- Рано или поздно они придут за нами. И мы умрем, и твое присутствие повлияет только на пару минут, пока пустота будет есть тебя, - каждое его слово было похоже на кинжалы, вонзаемые в мое тело один за другим. Хуже всего было то, что он прав. Я не строил иллюзий. Я не Абрахам Портман. Я всего лишь Джейкоб. В моем теле не хватает даже веса, не то, что сил бороться с монстром вроде пустоты. И я отпустил его. Кто я такой, чтобы вообще что-то требовать? Конечно, я убегу. И буду ненавидеть себя весь остаток жизни.   
\- Но даже если ты уйдешь, твари найдут тебя и там. У тебя не будет даже призрачного шанса умереть, сражаясь, - последние слова он попросту выплюнул мне в лицо. – Так легче. Мисс Перегрин не считает нужным произнести этот вопрос с тобой так, как он должен звучать. Но я свободен от моральных принципов. Вопрос в том, Джейкоб, как быстро и бесполезно ты желаешь умирать.   
Я молчал. Страх внутри меня сворачивался тугим комком с каждым днем. Чего я боялся? Смерти? Я не знаю, что это такое, чтобы бояться. Перед моими глазами все еще стояла картинка моего мертвого деда в лесу. Я моргнул. На этот раз на моей сетчатке словно проступил силуэт пустоты. Я могу ее видеть. Разве это позволит мне убежать, поджав хвост? Дед никогда не убежал бы. Он сражался, чтобы я жил спокойно, так почему я не могу сражаться, чтобы его смерть и его жизнь не была напрасной? Пусть я бесполезен и действительно отсрочу неизбежное для всех нас на пару минут, но мы проведем их в борьбе.   
\- Я видел пустоту однажды, - произнес я. Енох поднял бровь, видимо, не ожидая услышать нечто подобное. – В штаны не наложил, так что, - я неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе. Он кивнул, словно был благодарен мне за то, что я не скрываю причину смерти деда. – Но у меня не было семидесяти лет, чтобы тренироваться.  
Не знаю, почему я произнес все это. Словно просил его убедить меня. Енох склонил голову к плечу.   
\- Помоги мне, - произнес наконец я, поступившись всем, что только составляло ростки моей гордости. Он не высмеял меня. Не унизил. Не назвал показушником или трусом. Он просто еще раз кивнул, хотя и устало. Я не мог избавиться от ощущения, что мы только что заключили какую-то очень важную сделку.   
Я снова увидел перед собой его сердце. Нет в моей памяти воспоминания живее, чем это.   
\- Только не ценой… такой, - пробормотал я.   
\- На твой век хватит, - чуточку высокомерно ответил он мне, но накалившееся напряжение между нами спало. Я отступил от него на шаг, позволив ему занять свое место возле дерева. Однако на этот раз он не стал брать в руки свой планшет с рисунком. Он сложил руки на коленях, смотря куда-то сквозь рощу. Я чувствовал связь с ним, которая передалась мне от деда, вне всякого сомнения, но эта связь не могла объяснить моего восхищения им. В нем было все, чего никогда не доставало в жизни мне. Я снова сел рядом с ним на траву, не стараясь особо отодвигаться. Енох не реагировал на меня, но мне нужно было подпитаться им как можно больше. Когда я был рядом с ним, я словно анестезировался, накачивался стероидами и ощущал, что я могу все. А это слишком странные ощущения для такого труса, как я.  
Я подлез под его руку. Жалок я был или нет, в тот момент мне казалось, что нигде в мире больше нет человека, который видит ясно мою трусливую и бесполезную натуру так же, как Енох. Он не возражал против моих инсинуаций в его сторону. Я решил, что он получает не меньшее вампирское удовольствие от моей наглости и неадекватности, которыми я фонтанировал за гранью волевых возможностей своей личности.   
Если честно, мне хотелось не просто подлезть к нему, но и оказаться так близко, чтобы выкачать все его невероятное спокойствие, всю его уверенность и весь его разум. Он подпустил меня к себе. Я едва не утонул в таком резком водопаде черт его присутствия рядом. Я тонул и хотел больше. Я чувствовал себя роботом рядом с мощнейшим аккумулятором, который я только встречал в своей жизни. Его присутствие было как подарок на Рождество. Я был уверен, что останься я хотя бы в метре от него, этого сумасшествия бы не было, но теперь меня пришивало к нему нитями моей слабости и благодарности, склеивало восхищением и связывало доверием. Я ничего не знал о Енохе О'Конноре, но его присутствие рядом со мной стало жизненно необходимо для меня всего за сутки.   
О да, я просто больной.   
Я видел его, ощущал его руку на своем плече, дурманился его запахом, который я никогда не смог бы встретить в своем столетии. Этот едкий запах формалина начинал нравится мне, щекоча мой нос. Но кроме формалина, от него пахло чем-то гораздо более приятным, но чем именно, я не знал. В бреду моего помешательства я склонил голову и коснулся носом его шеи. Енох вздрогнул и инстинктивно оттолкнул меня.   
Резко встряхнуло и меня.   
\- Ты совсем не как он, - хрипло пробормотал Енох, покрываясь чем-то вроде призрака румянца.   
Ну, в этом не было никаких сомнений, хотя бы потому, что в этот момент мой дед тискал бы Эмму за соседними кустами. Но, что еще хуже, мне не просто было плевать на Эмму. Эта игра с Енохом напоминала мне трюки с острой бритвой, опасность игры с которой щекотала мне нервы. Он вызывал во мне океан адреналина, топивший все сосуды, то, отчего я веду себя как зависимый. Я подсел на это. Я подсел на устаревший, уникальный наркотик, имя которому было Енох.   
Я не мог больше оставаться в такой близости от него, но и оторваться не смел. Я нашел выход, странный, идиотский, но единственно возможный. Я устроил голову на его коленях. Я был вознагражден растерянностью и смущением Еноха, отчего его щеки снова порозовели. При всей его худобе щеки казались попросту достоянием Еноха. Я определенно включил бы в описание его не только его тени под черными глазами, не только его коротко стриженные кудрявые черные волосы, но еще и несуразно большие щеки, скидывающие ему пару лет. Если бы он не был в петле и подрос на пару лет, я готов был спорить, его лицо преобразилось бы, и щеки оставили бы после себя тонкие и острые черты его лица, обнажив скулы. Я хотел это видеть.   
Я чувствовал себя победителем всего пару секунд. У Еноха было, чем ответить моей наглости. Мгновение я еще довольствовался его разрушенной невозмутимостью, но затем я ощутил его пальцы в своих волосах. Я едва не заорал от того, насколько несколько легких прикосновений Еноха обезоружили и распяли меня на его коленях. Я превратился в жалкое хлюпающее желе, лишенное воли, и если Эмма имела в виду именно это под его умением контролировать людей, то да, о да, Енох определенно меня контролировал. Я покрывался беспощадными волнами мурашек, у меня отнималась каждая часть тело и сводило зубы от того, как чертовски приятно было воспринимать то, что он делал со мной. Я уверен, это не могло вписываться в рамки приличного, потому что даже лежа у меня кружилась голова каждый раз, когда он зарывался руками в мои волосы. Он делал это медленно, как будто нехотя, а я позорно умирал каждую секунду от удовольствия, которое никогда не было мне доступно. Не было ни единого шанса хоть чему-либо стащить меня с его коленей. Я лопнул бы от переизбытка удовольствия. Я замурчал, как кот под валерьянкой, потому что выносить это тихо больше не мог. Мое мурчание показалось мне громом среди ясного неба, и я тут же открыл глаза в ужасе, когда его пальцы замерли. Я смотрел на него глазами размером с арбуз, боясь, что он воспримет это… Да как вообще это можно воспринять?   
И тут я увидел невозможное.   
Уголки его губ едва заметно дернулись вверх. Енох улыбнулся, хоть и едва заметно.   
Вместе с очередным движением его пальцев это стало причиной моего маленького сердечного приступа. Я забывал дышать, терял способность управлять телом, я только ерзал в надежде получить больше и дольше. Мне даже не хватало моральных сил и всякого желания думать о том, как я рассказал бы об этом деду. Плевать. Мне никогда не было так чертовски хорошо.   
\- Джейкоб! Енох! – голос Бронвин застал нас врасплох. Я был готов держать его за руки, лишь бы все это не прекращалось, но это был глупый и беспечный порыв. Я должен был думать о том, как это выглядело со стороны. – Мисс Перегрин недовольна вашим опозданием.   
Как бы я не хорохорился, меня снесло с его коленей в рекордные сроки, стоило мне услышать о том, что мисс Перегрин мною недовольна.   
Я сидел за столом далеко от Еноха. Это позволило мне понять, что я в своем роде передозировался им. Эйфория захватывала меня все больше и больше, а голова никогда не была такой легкой. Пронзительный взгляд мисс Перегрин не доставлял мне никаких неприятностей. Гораздо больше мне не нравилась Эмма, которая хоть и вела себя тихо, но ела раскаленными приборами. Остальные дети чувствовали, что что-то не так, а потому молчали. Я должен был остановить себя и подумать над тем, что происходит со мной, но я умело отмахивался от своих сомнений, убеждая себя в том, что ничего не выходило за рамки неразумного.   
Выходило.   
Мне нужно было больше.   
Я не собирался уходить на ночь. Я вообще не хотел никуда и никогда уходить, если каждый день здесь будет таким. Понимал ли я, что все происходящее со мной было лишь из-за одного человека, из-за парня, из-за Еноха? Нет.   
После невеселого обеда мисс Перегрин усадила нас за кино, рождаемое снами Горация. Мы смотрели на проекцию какого-то ателье, гардеробной, затем Эмму в одежде, забрызганной кровью. Мы видели какие-то белые стены и мост с провалом, бивший из-под земли огонь. Картинки пугали Клэр, и мисс Перегрин хотела остановить Горация, но вдруг я увидел себя. Мое лицо было так разбито, что я поневоле потрогал свое руками. Я был в крови, в грязи и саже. Но мое лицо выражало что-то, на что прямо сейчас я не был способен. Облегчение. Облегчение, сравнимое с жизнью и смертью. Мрачная напряженная тишина опустилась на гостиную. Я смотрел на себя и ничего, абсолютно ничего не понимал. Это тоже вещие сны Горация?  
Мое лицо исчезло. Сначала я увидел глаза, отличающиеся от темноты только бликами. Я не мог не узнать Еноха. Но тот Енох, которого я видел, выглядел едва живым. Синяки, запекшаяся кровь и шрамы на его лице выглядели слишком реально. У него больше не было щек, только синяки под глазами стали еще больше. Он стоял за решеткой.   
Решеткой, которую Хью открывал ключом.   
Я посмотрел на Еноха. Ни единой эмоции не читалось на его лице, разве что он был еще бледнее обычного, если это вообще реально.   
Я вернул свой взгляд на экран. У меня родилось предчувствие чего-то, что нельзя смотреть никому. Даже мне. Но было поздно. Мисс Перегрин поджала губы, смотря на стену.   
У меня поджалось все.   
Я заставлял себя смотреть, как едва живой я вхожу в его камеру. Мое сознание не выдерживает моего выражения лица, и я не могу его описать. Все мое существо не верило, что я способен на подобные эмоции. Но еще хуже было видеть Еноха… Я отвернулся. Он тоже, закрыв лицо руками. Мисс Перегрин велела Горацию прекратить, и он послушно вытащил окуляр.  
Только я успел увидеть, как держу Еноха в своих руках, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Так сильно, словно я вообще не верил в то, что он живой.  
Все молчали.   
Енох поднялся на ноги первым. Я, не думая, вскочил за ним. За моей спиной мисс Перегрин отправляла всех по комнатам. Я шел за Енохом до самой его комнаты, но он захлопнул прямо передо мной дверь. Как будто мне было легче от того, что я увидел. Как будто только его одного испугало все то, что приснилось Горацию. Я боюсь боли. А там от моего лица не осталось вообще ничего. Это невозможно. Нет.   
\- Джейкоб, - мисс Перегрин возникла передо мной, застав меня врасплох. Я сидел возле комнаты Еноха, чувствуя себя потерянным, напуганным мальчишкой, который просто хотел доказать всем и себе в первую очередь, что он не псих. Впервые я встретил кого-то, кто, вероятно, понимает и принимает меня таким, какой я есть, и я опять виртуозно все прошляпил. – Пойдем со мной, пожалуйста.   
Я покорно поднялся вслед за ней. Ничего хорошего я не мог услышать от нее. Перед моими глазами все еще стояло изможденное лицо Еноха-пленника, и оно причиняло мне большую боль, чем мое собственное. Не надо было гадать, я подвел его, как это сделал мой дед. Очевидно, что использовал до предела. Но я не хотел этого. Не хочу.   
\- Скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать, Джейкоб, - спросила мисс Перегрин, стоя ко мне спиной, лицом к окну.   
\- В смысле? – напряженно переспросил я.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы на твое решение повлияли какие-то внешние факторы, - начала она, и я тут же помрачнел.   
\- Я хотел бы быть поставлен в известность о таковых, - процедил я, изо всех сил отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что выбора для меня, похоже, не остается. Весь вопрос в том, когда, где и с кем я умру, напомнил я себе.  
Я ожидал, что мисс Перегрин начнет гнуть свою линию, но вместо этого она открыла для меня маленькую неприметную дверь, за которой я обнаружил незнакомую мне старушку. Вид ее был далек от здорового. Я с непониманием смотрел то на нее, то на мисс Перегрин.   
\- Это имбрина, Джейкоб. Ее петля была разрушена тварями и пустотами, а дети – похищены. Я не уверена в том, что бедняжки еще живы, - на этот раз ее прямолинейность поражала. – Похищены уже многие мои подруги, Джейкоб. И со дня на день твари будут здесь. Не стану скрывать, твои способности могут спасти нам жизнь. Но это не означает, что ты обязан оставаться здесь.   
Я пожал плечами. Я целиком и полностью доверял своей низкой самооценке, чтобы знать, что я ничем не смогу помочь. Но я попытался представить свою жизнь там, с родителями, которые так любят меня, что скорее запрут в психушке, чем позволят исчезать, когда я захочу. Кто ждет меня там, Рики? Он найдет другого парня для домашних заданий. Родители? Они любили меня по факту наличия, но не из-за того, кто я есть. Они будут ласково выбивать всю дурь, что вложил мне в голову дедушка, и будут ласково называть это лечением. Что ждет меня здесь? Мое странное, нечеловеческое и абсолютно неправильное притяжение к Еноху, ненависть Эммы и неоправданная вера детей в мои силы. Ах да, еще монстры. И смерть. Я бы не стал называть этот выбор простым.  
\- Я должен предупредить отца, - буркнул я, не веря тому, что, похоже, принял решение. Мисс Перегрин нахмурилась, собираясь запретить мне выходить из петли. Однако она ничего не произнесла, как будто мой дед научил его нашему семейному отношению к запретам. Я вышел из ее кабинета, слегка пошатываясь. Я действительно не представлял, что ждет меня, но все было лучше, чем на всю жизнь оказаться запертым в четырех стенах и выбрасывать пилюли в унитаз. Я только хотел попрощаться с отцом, которого все-таки любил чуть больше. Наверное, потому, что он был совсем уж непримерным отцом и редким мечтателем. Я любил его особой, снисходительной любовью, понимая, почему дед не принял своего сына. Мне было его жаль, конечно, но тогда я был обязан пожалеть и себя, ведь родители не принимают меня. Впрочем, себя как раз жалеть не хотелось.   
Я собирался сразу выйти из дома и направиться к выходу из петли. Но уже у самых треклятых дверей комнаты Еноха я остановился. Надоевшим мне шестым чувством я представил, как Енох сидит возле стены, ожидая моего решения. Я обругал себя в самолюбии и эгоцентризме, но все же толкнул дверь, просто чтобы доказать себе, что я не пуп земли.   
Я был близок к непечатной ругани, обнаружив его в предсказанном положении.   
\- Я остаюсь, - произнес я буднично, как будто желал спокойной ночи. – Мисс Перегрин говорит, они направляются сюда, и…  
\- Только дурак не свяжет смерть Эйба и нашу петлю, - пожал плечами Енох. – Добро пожаловать на тонущий борт.   
\- Да, я только, - я дернулся в сторону двери, однако Енох поймал мою руку. И если до сих пор мне казалось, что он силен, то на этот раз от его хватки я едва ли чувствовал свою кисть.   
\- Куда? – прошипел он не хуже змеи. Я бормотал что-то об отце и опасливо поглядывал на его стол, где поднималась его немногочисленная верная армия. Не знаю, что я сказал такого, что убедило его, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить меня, он схватил свой плащ с крюка на стене.   
\- Да я быстро, - отнекивался я, но в то же время мне было дьявольски приятно не идти по темноте одному. Да что там врать, мне было приятно идти туда с Енохом. Я снова оказался в пределах правления моих вампирских потребностей, но гораздо больше меня заботило удовольствие от того, что кто-то берет за меня ответственность.   
Я вдруг осознал, что Еноху больше семидесяти лет.   
Из дома мисс Перегрин мы вылетели пулей, однако чем ближе был выход, тем медленнее мы шли. Молчание между нами было, готов спорить, похоже на отличный разговор. Он все еще держал меня за руку, и хотя она больше не немела от недостатка крови, силы Енох явно рилагал больше, чем нужно.  
Испытав переход, я обернулся к нему лицом в полутьме туннеля.   
\- Я не вернулся бы туда, если бы ты остался со мной.   
Я понимал, что несу полный бред, еще как. Но Енох не стал смеяться надо мной. Он присел и зачем-то взял песок в руку. Я зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как он снова высыпает его на землю. Часть песчинок унесло ветром.  
\- Вот что будет со мной через два дня в настоящем, - спокойно объяснил Енох. – Я буду ждать тебя в доме.  
Если в мире существовало что-то более обнадеживающее, чем его слова, то я отказывался в это верить. Видимо, он и сам понял, как странно это прозвучало, потому что тут же уставился в покрытую трещинами стену. Я кивнул и поспешил к выходу, не сумев побороть желание обернуться. Я сделал это, в который раз изучая его силуэт и гадая, почему он так магнитит меня к себе.   
Я бежал по размокшей грязи до самой деревне, подскользнувшись лишь пару раз. Сырой туман скрывал мои ноги, а сумерки лишали меня возможности нормально видеть. Я бежал со всех ног, понимая, что отец снова учинит мне допрос с пристрастием и начал фантазировать заранее. Возможно, я бы вышел сухим из воды, если бы не смерть Мартина. Мне было обидно осознавать, что погиб именно Мартин, ведь он был добр ко мне и помог разгадать, хоть и неосознанно, загадку деда. А теперь я стоял на пляже и смотрел на его распростертое тело, одетое самым неподобающим образом и старался не смотреть на его внутренности. Я отлично знал, чьих щупалец это дело. И сказать, что мне страшно – значило не сказать ничего. Я хотел бежать прямо с пляжа, но отец поволок меня в бар, заперев в комнате на ключ. Я терял драгоценное время.  
Енох ждал меня. А я не мог выйти из четырех стен, пока мой отец предавался бесконтрольному пьянству внизу. Я смотрел на то, как медленно ползет секундная стрелка. Если бы у меня была сила Бронвин или Фионы или кого угодно. Но нет, я всего лишь вижу монстров, и ничто не мешает одному из них поймать меня прямо в клетке. Я хотел отвлечься, но меня тошнило с каждой секундой все больше. Меня едва не вырвало, когда я вдруг понял, что приступ повторяется. Голод оглушил меня, сводил с ума, и я больше не был Джейкобом Портманом, я был кем-то больше, сильнее, страшнее. Я хотел крови. Я упал на пол и царапал дерево, мечтая поесть или умереть. Кровь. Ее запах. Ее волшебная пульсация. Может быть, я кричал. Я больше не был собой. Я видел огонь маяка и слышал океан.  
Я был пустотой и умирал от этого.  
Я упал на спину. Мне казалось, что у меня нет живота, и мое туловище разорвано пополам. Я кричал так, что сорвал голос. Страх во мне, в той мизерной выжившей части меня лишь ухудшал все.   
Енох.   
Мне кажется, я даже кричал и его имя. Я звал его, потому что никто больше в этом огромном мире не смог бы помочь мне. Когда кто-то потянул меня с пола, я прощался с сознанием. Я слышал, как кто-то бормочет мое имя, но я думал, что это враг, тварь. Я дрался. Меня снесло на пол. Я рычал. Я хотел крови. Я получил ее.   
Моя рука сжала горячий упругий предмет. Я снова держал в руках горящее жизнью сердца. Меня вырвало второй раз, и тогда многократные провалы по первой помощи в средней школе помогли мне вспомнить, что нужно перевернуться на бок, чтобы не захлебнуться рвотой. Я жаждал потерять сознание, но не знал, как. В ушах звенело, а перед глазами все двоилось и крутилось. Первым вернулся запах. Я резко и глубоко вдохнул, с облегчением узнавая этот резкий запах Еноха, слегка перебитый чем-то влажным. Я был благодарен, как пес. Не в силах шевелиться, я мог только раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Перед моими глазами мелькало что-то черное, и еще никогда этот цвет не ассоциировался у меня с горячей надеждой и благодарностью. Я всхлипнул, потому что не вспомнил слов. Со мной было что-то явно на так хорошо, как в прошлый раз. Страх вернулся. Что, если Енох опоздал?  
Я еще раз глубоко вздохнул. Черт возьми, как же невероятно круто просто жить. Я обнаружил себя на кровати, хотя не помнил, как поднимался. По моим вискам стекало что-то холодное и остро пахнущее. Мое горло обожгло влитое зелье, не иначе, жидкий огонь, и я кашлял вечность. Я не знаю, через сколько я пришел в себя. Меня мутило, ноги дрожали мелкой дрожью, но в остальном я был самим собой. Я нашел Еноха взглядом. Он занимал кресло рядом с моей кроватью, сидя в странной и непривычно открытой позе. Я поймал себя на мысли, что в моем веке мало кому хватает смелости так сидеть. Его глаза были закрыты, а немногочисленная армия скромно сидела возле его ног на полу.   
Я хотел позвать его, как вдруг услышал звук поворота ключа. Я похолодел. Это отец. Я не успел посмотреть на Еноха, даже не представляя, как заставить свой мозг работать, не то, что врать отцу. Выдать Еноха за девчонку было бы крайне проблематично и смешно. Я смотрел, как шатающийся отец ввалился в темную комнату и шумно рыгнул, моментально выдав порцию крепкого амбре. Он упал на кровать, удосужившись пройти лишь пару шагов до кровати. Кровать натужно скрипнула, после чего все стихло. Я наконец обернулся к креслу, но не увидел Еноха. Я что, уже вхожу в галлюцинаторный психоз?   
Секундой спустя с пола поднялась темноволосая макушка. Енох с мастерством ниндзя подлез на мою кровать, после чего я захватил его в ловушку из себя. Нет, я не хотел выдавить ему легкие, я просто не знал, как выразить благодарность за свою жалкую жизнь.   
\- Мне иногда нравится дышать, - прохрипел он мне на ухо, и я ослабил хватку, глупо улыбаясь. Я забыл о трупах на острове, о новом человеке в очках, я забыл обо всей опасности, увидев Еноха в такой близи от себя. Я зависел от него больше, чем все дети странного дома от меня. Хотел бы я высказать все это горящее чувство внутри меня. Вдруг я разглядел темное пятно на его щеке. Это зверски походило на синяк. Протянув руку, я осторожно коснулся синяка – трудно было поверить, что я ударил его во время собственного спасения.   
\- Надо уходить, - произнес он, и я кивнул. Надо.   
Я посмотрел на отца, храпящего целую ночную симфонию в трех ролях. Мне было грустно, но скучать я не обещал. Вскоре я уже скользил по трубе вниз, на землю. Я снова почувствовал головокружение и едва не грохнулся спиной назад, как вдруг руки Еноха затормозили меня и спустили на землю. Я бежал за ним так, словно нас догоняла смерть. Его верные гомункулы бросились врассыпную, как дозорные, и мы бежали по пустынным улицам, ощущая все предвестники начинающегося шторма. Петля встретила нас тихим вечером. Мы слегка замедлили шаг, и я снова попытался обратить его внимание на себя. Я твердил о своей благодарности, пока не достал его. Енох обещал заплатить мне, если я заткнусь. Я решил, что уже прилично замолчать.   
Я лично рассказал мисс Перегрин в черном халате с бигудями на волосах о произошедшем. Большинство детей уже спали, и только самые старшие были допущены на этот маленький совет. Мисс Перегрин выслушала нас достаточно внимательно. Глубокая складка залегла на ее лбу, после чего она велела всем закрыть окна и двери и идти спать. Я был возмущен ее приказом, однако Енох утащил меня быстрее, чем я начал возражать. Генералам не протестуют, прошипел он мне на ухо, втолкнув в свою комнату.   
\- Никогда не знаешь, когда удастся поспать, - резюмировал он. Я счел его доводы весомыми, уставившись в окно. В каждой тени мне мерещились какие-то люди и монстры, и я поспешил забраться на кровать Еноха, скромно ковыряя пододеяльник. Больше в этой комнате спать было негде. Я несколько взволновался, когда он наконец подошел к кровати. Но Енох не прогнал меня и ничего не сказал, молча устраиваясь на боку под одеялом спиной ко мне.   
Но меня это абсолютно не устраивало.   
Я туи же двинулся к нему, ведомый преданностью, похожей на щенячью. Был бы у меря хвост, я бы уже махал им вовсю. Мой восторг был обусловлен не только чудесным спасением, сколько сочетанием всех факторов, которые сложились в Енохе. Он пытался меня отпихнуть, но я был такой безнадежной прилипалой, обхватив его руками и ногами. Он ворчал, и мне было смешно. Я посмеивался, устроив голову на подушке рядом с ним.   
\- Енох, - позвал я его тихо, опасаясь в своем эйфоричном нервозе сломать все, что происходило. – Мне хорошо с тобой, - добавил я едва слышно, пряча слова в ткани его футболки. Мне было тепло, даже горячо рядом с ним, безопаснее, чем где либо еще и алогично приятно дышать его запахом. Я не знал, доставляет ли удовольствие лежать и обнимать кого-то, или все дело было только в Енохе.   
\- Простого «спасибо» хватило бы, - грубовато отрезал Енох.   
\- Я не о благодарности, - обиженно произнес я. Мои глаза закрывались от тепла и уюта, и я думал о том, что никогда, никогда больше не смогу заснуть в ином положении. Без него.   
\- Тогда я не понимаю, что происходит, - неожиданно тихо сказал он, даже не повернувшись ко мне. – И это пугает похуже пустоты, Джейкоб.   
Я оставил его реплику без ответа, стараясь отогнать эти вопросы от себя. Как я мечтал стать взрослым и решительным, делать выбор, брать ответственность. Если бы я хоть на секунду задумался о происходящем, я бы запаниковал и остался бы в настоящем, никогда не узнав, что значит обнимать кого-то, с кем тебя связывает огромное общее дело, существующее априори.   
\- Не смей умирать, Джейкоб, или я воскрешу тебя и буду мстить всю жизнь, - угрожающе протянул он. Меня такое соглашение устраивало, и я лишь крепче сжал руку на его плече. Договорились.


	3. Chapter 3

Я не мог уснуть. Сначала я думал, что это связано с резким переворотом в моей жизни, переходом в сказку родом из моего детства, но затем я рискнул допустить, что это связано с Енохом. Я осмелился думать о том, что в нашем общении не так, ровно несколько секунд, после чего осознал, что мои щеки горят не хуже рук Эммы. Только тогда, в чужой постели, я открыл для себя все неприличие и абсурдность того, что происходило между мной и Енохом. Несколько минут я остывал, глубоко дыша. Я принялся рассуждать в сторону того, что мой век чертовски развращен, и я отвык воспринимать близкие отношения безо всяких намеков. Мне было хорошо здесь, рядом с ним, и мое настоящее упорно трактовало это как ненормальное общение. Только сейчас мое настоящее нагнало меня. Я посмотрел на спящего рядом Еноха. Узнать, что он думает, было радикально невозможно. Что я знал о времени, в котором он родился? Да ничего. Но если он до сих пор допускает меня в свое личное пространство, значит, он попросту не видит в этом ничего абсурдного. Я успокоился от этого заблуждения. Я закрыл глаза и пытался уснуть. Но, черт возьми, не получалось.   
Я прислушался к себе, стараясь разложить все по полочкам. Наконец я добрался до латентного возмущения тактикой мисс Перегрин об изоляции. Мы не можем просто сидеть и ждать смерти, ведь мы в ловушке. Нужно было узнать врага в лицо, можно было подстеречь его в настоящем, чтобы не пускать в петлю вообще! Чем больше я думал об этом, тем больше загорался. Я сел на кровати, потирая запястья. Мне было не успокоится. Орнитолог или нет? Я не помню, был ли он в очках. Кто-то еще? А пустоты? Сколько их? Умер ли Мартин своей смертью или нет? Голова шла кругом. Чем больше я оценивал происходящее, тем больше убеждался, что необходима разведка. Наконец я дошел до нужной кондиции и принялся будить Еноха. Отчасти мне было стыдно, когда я увидел, с каким трудом ему удалось открыть глаза. Он посмотрел на меня с раздражением. Но я уже горел тактикой ведения предстоящего боя. Енох вздохнул и сел рядом со мной, потерев глаза.   
\- Что? – только и спросил он.   
Я слегка замялся, потому что мой огонь был сбит ненадолго его изможденным видом. Что-то во мне требовало немедленно уложить его спать обратно, запереть его комнату и никого сюда не пускать. Но диссонанс был в том, что без него я был не в состоянии даже выйти из этой комнаты. Что, если меня накроет где-нибудь далеко от него? Да я же тупо и бесславно помру от этих пустотных припадков.  
Я изложил ему свою точку зрения на происходящее. Он выслушал меня с неохотой, но как только я заикнулся о теле Мартина, его глаза нехорошо загорелись.   
\- Мы можем спросить прямо у него, - произнес он, и я не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. Затем я медленно догнал его мысль и подскочил на кровати. Енох усмехнулся и потянулся к ночнику. – Но я не думаю, что нам не стоит спросить мнения остальных ребят.   
\- Зачем? – тупо спросил я.   
\- Затем что ты недооцениваешь ужас присутствия тварей и пустот на этом острове.  
Я натянул кофту. Обычно я не люблю признавать, что кто-то предусмотрительнее меня, но Еноху я был готов простить все. Я хотел извиниться за то, что не дал ему отдохнуть, но решил промолчать, ведь Енох не из тех, кто демонстрирует свою слабость. Я нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, полностью одетый, у дверей, не понимая, почему Енох не торопится выходить. Я наблюдал за тем, как он подошел к огромному сундуку. Енох махнул мне рукой, и мне пришлось подойти. Я тут же пожалел об этом, потому что сундук был полон формалина, в котором плавали сердца самых различных размеров. Тошнота становилась мне привычным спутником в этом странном мире, думал я, тем временем как Енох голыми руками доставал сердца, наиболее огромные из всех, заворачивая в несколько слоев ткани каждое из них. Я едва успел что-то вякнуть, прежде чем в мои руки шлепнулся такой сверток. Я был готов запищать, как девчонка, и я обязательно сделал бы это, если бы не хитрый взгляд Еноха. Только нежелание упасть в его глазах заставило меня молчать изо всех сил, подавляя нехорошие ощущения от чертового запаса Еноха. Он вытащил в общей сложности четыре, после чего захлопнул крышку. Мои глаза щипало. Нос отказывался вдыхать. Но я выдержал эту специфику дара Еноха.   
И получил от него пару баллов на свой личный счет.   
Мы стучались в комнаты ребят, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Не сговариваясь, мы выбрали наиболее старших и сильных, и вскоре в комнате Еноха собрались Бронвин, Эмма, Хью и Миллард. Они слушали с энтузиазмом, которым недавно горел и я, но Бронвин пыталась достучаться до нас напоминанием о мисс Перегрин и жуткой, смертельной опасности за пределами петли. Мы были детьми, в конечном счете, так что мы игнорировали ее предупреждение. Несколькими минутами спустя мы разбрелись собираться и готовиться, и в час ночи с помощью малышки Оливии выбрались из дома. Наша процессия выглядела, наверное, более чем странно. Мы молчали и шли навстречу опасному настоящему. Моему настоящему.   
Настоящее встретило нас дождем и штормом. Даже если мы и боялись встретить кого-то, это было напрасно в такую погоду. Я поежился и поплотнее укутался в выданный мне Бронвин плащ. Мы быстро добрались до рыбной лавки, которая, как оказалось, в обоих временах существовала на одном месте. Ледник был нами обнаружен также в короткие сроки.   
Я был несколько удивлен тем, что труп нашел не Енох. Не знаю, что за детская убежденность в том, что Енох должен чувствовать их, как я – неприятности, но я правда был удивлен тем, что первой воскликнула Бронвин. Мы собрались возле одной из ванн, с ужасом взирая на остатки Мартина. Я пребывал в странном оцепенении, из-за чего забыл об отвращении. Ведь этот человек совсем недавно ходил и разговаривал со мной! Могло ли что-то потрясти меня больше смерти дела? Нет, но смерть Мартина стояла на втором месте.   
\- Он в отвратительном состоянии, - заметил очевидное Енох. – Не думаю, что он скажет нам что-нибудь полезное, если вообще скажет. Ему не понравится здесь, так что шаг назад.   
Мы послушались без повторной просьбы, отступив на метр сразу. Я следил за Енохом, как заколдованный. Он опустился на колени рядом с ванной, сняв капюшон. Только лишь следя за его размеренными действиями, я задался вопросом, как Енох обнаружил в себе эти способности, еще более странные на фоне других странных. Он вытащил одно из четырех сердец, бережно разматывая ткань. В который раз мой взгляд прилип к его рукам. Я подумал вдруг о том, что он был достоин большей силы, как тут же возразил себе – разве это так слабо, управлять жизнью и смертью? Да, он не боец, как Эмма или Бронвин, но его искусство выходит за пределы понимания даже странных людей. Все смотрели за ним, задержав дыхания.   
Енох запустил руку в ледяную ванну. Моя богатая фантазия тут же представила ощущение ледяных кишок Мартина. Да как вообще можно копаться в чьих-то внутренностях с таким выражением лица, как у Еноха? Наконец он что-то нашел. Эту руку он оставил в ванне, тогда как другой сжал освобожденное от ткани животное сердце. Он смотрел в пространство, и поначалу я думал, что ничего не получается. Но затем сердце в его руке начало рассыпаться в пыль на глазах. Он покачал головой и протянул руку ко мне. Я тут же с облегчением вытащил хлюпающий и воняющий сверток из кармана и развернул его. Если бы по его рукам еще и кровь текла, я бы хлопнулся в обморок. Меня спасало только восхищение его спокойствием. Я держался только за его уверенность в своих силах.   
Со вторым сердцем произошло то же самое, но тело не шевелилось. На лбу Еноха проступил пот, блестевший в свете огонька Эммы. Этой ночью я впервые благодарен за то, что она с нами. Она, казалось, воодушевилась от моего взгляда, и я поспешно отвернулся. Я начинал переживать за Еноха. Его руки дрожали мелкой дрожью, и он, казалось, начинал злиться. Ему передали последнее, четвертое сердце.   
И Мартин пошевелился.   
Я помню то, что он говорил мне, как во сне. Скажи мне кто еще раз потом, что я добровольно склонился к остаткам человека, чтобы услышать его слова, я бы не поверил. Но я в самом деле сделал это, больше всего из опасения, что старания Еноха окажутся напрасными. Среди его слов про старика и болото я с ужасом осознал, что он не знает, кто убил его.   
\- Джейкоб, - позвал Енох, но я и так знал, что времени нет.   
Я спросил про человека с белыми глазами, но Мартин ушел быстрее, чем смог ответить. Енох вытащил руку из льда, пряча ее под кофту. Столько стараний зря, столько риска. Я опустил руки, сев на колени по другую сторону ванны. Я хотел сказать что-то, но треск двери ледника заставил нас подскочить.   
Человек в шляпе и очках слепил нас фонарем. Я узнал орнитолога со второго взгляда, но он вел себя странно.   
\- Мы просто очень голодные, сэр, очень, - заныла Эмма тонким, заунывным голосом. Я бы поверил ей. Но орнитолог вдруг заорал имя и факты о каждом из нас, и я похолодел. Инстинктивно мы сгрудились в одну кучу. Внутри меня тихая паника стремительно закручивалась в уже знакомое мне чувство голода. Нет же, только не сейчас. Но голод не превратился в черную дыру. Новое ощущение в животе, тянущее, ноющее, мешающее мне адекватно воспринимать реальность, заставило меня пасть духом. Да этот орнитолог к черту перестреляет нас всех!   
Я думал, что хуже быть не может. Но когда я увидел в нем водителя моего школьного автобуса, затем садовника, а после – доктора Голана, я по-настоящему запаниковал. Не было и речи, чтобы я думал над его предложением, нет.   
Я безмолвно смотрел на него, мысль за мыслью догоняя то, что я и только я виноват в том, что эта тварь нашла петлю. Я не только умру сам, но и подставлю всех, кто готов был принять меня в семью. Я просто стоял столбом и смотрел на Голана, рефлексируя. Я бы так и превратился в статую, если бы не Енох. Он толкнул меня в бок, и тут я понял, что он имел в виду. Он видел это по неверным теням, я же видел пустоту впервые в таких деталях. Она стояла в углу, молча ожидая, пока Голан закончит свой монолог. Ее поблескивающие воспаленные глаза смотрели на каждого из нас. Ее рот был закрыт, но я прекрасно знал, что прячется внутри. Я медленно кивнул Еноху. Страх нарастал, как снежный ком. Душа ушла в пятки, потеснив странную душу, не иначе. Мои колени дрожали, потому что я сравнил силы. Их даже нельзя было сравнивать.   
Голан возвестил, что ему, к сожалению, не до нас, после чего оставил нас одних против пустоты. Девочки отступили за мою спину, как будто моя способность видеть уже обеспечивала защиту. Я нервно сглотнул. Мои пальцы онемели. Внутри я мечтал встать за чью-то спину, но умом понимал, что не смогу никогда поставить вперед себя кого-то еще. Енох наблюдал за тенями. Его способности были бесполезны. Я кратко кивнул Бронвин и Эмме в сторону пустоты. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Но что мог сделать я?  
Пустота играла с нами, с нашим страхом. Мой живот крутило, но я не обращал на это внимание. Наконец пустота открыла свой поганый рот, и три щупальца метнулись к каждому из нас, стоящих более ли менее впереди. Эмма мгновенно пальнула огнем по языку, но мы с Енохом могли лишь отталкивать свои, что щупальцам было по барабану. Мы отступили. Нужен был план.   
\- Бронвин, нужно, - начал я, как вдруг услышал звук, от которого мое сердце провалилось еще ниже, чем в пятки. В деморализующем ужасе я смотрел, как щупальце пустоты обвилось вокруг пояса Еноха. Он настолько выбился из сил, что оказался не в состоянии сопротивляться. Я не знаю, почему мое тело бросилось вперед, к телу пустоты. Мое тело хотело совершить самоубийство, а мозг никак не мог его остановить. Я врезался в мускулистое тело пустоты, не имея никакого другого оружия, кроме кулаков. Но нужного эффекта я добился, и все три щупальца ринулись ко мне. Енох мешком упал на пол с приличной высоты, однако я уже не имел времени удостовериться в его состоянии. Щупальца обожгли меня жгутом вокруг моей груди и пояса. Я с трудом дышал, задыхаясь еще и от трупного смрада из рта пустоты.   
\- Говори с ней, Джейкоб!  
Говорить с ней? Он что, шутит? От недоумения моя паника отступила. Я смотрел в глаза пустоты и ощущал похожий голод внутри себя. Голод, что связывал нас. Воздуха становилось все меньше. Я задыхался. Мне было не разжать ни одно из щупалец, мои ноги дергались в воздухе. Я понятия не имел, как говорить с монстром как из самых страшных галлюцинаторных снов. В данный момент я был озабочен лишь спасением своей жизни.   
Стой.   
Я решил, что брежу от недостатка кислорода. Пустота зависла, продолжая удерживать меня на высоте. Она что, послушалась? Ее глаза смотрели на меня с недоумением. Затем я понял, что пустота оправилась от растерянности. Я приготовился провалиться в воняющую темноту ее рта. Но я выиграл несколько секунд, и эти секунды позволили Бронвин метнуть целую ванную в пустоту. Она заверещала и выпустила меня. От падения заныли колени и локти, а из легких выбило весь воздух немногочисленный. Я не мог сделать вдох. Меня подняла Бронвин, буквально за шкирку выкидывая в щель в стене, прямо под дождь, лицом в грязь.   
Но, черт возьми, я был еще жив.   
Я бросился бежать вслед за Хью и Миллардом, боясь оглядываться. Я не успел испугаться, как обнаружил Еноха рядом с собой. Тяжелый бег Бронвин я слышал. Это было чудо. Мы бежали. Бронвин обрушила весь ледник на пустоту, и Хью не сдержал восторженный клич, но всем было ясно, что пара досок не задержат пустоту слишком долго. Я бежал так, как никогда в жизни. Дождь хлестал меня по лицу и жег холодом глаза, но как только я закрывал их, я тут же соскальзывал в лужи и болотную грязь. Страх внутри меня нарастал. Я понял.   
Это пустота. Она нагоняет.   
Мы поднимались в гору как только могли. Поочередно каждый из нас соскальзывал, и мы тащили друг друга вопреки всему: грязи, усталости, дождю и ветру. Мы бежали ценой жизни, но время все равно было не на нашей стороне. Мы не успели бы до петли. Я слышал, как несется пустота по нашим следам в два раза быстрее нас, цепляясь всем, чем только можно. Нужен был план, и срочно.   
\- Нужно разделиться, - проорал я сквозь ветер и дождь. Я лихорадочно думал. Мне хотелось бы не быть отвлекающим звеном, но только я способен видеть ее. Я мог выжить. Должен выжить. Кричала Эмма. Кричала Бронвин. Я уступил страху.   
Я попросил его пойти со мной и рискнуть жизнью. Я хотел это сделать, но Енох предугадал мой вопрос. Он потянул меня в сторону. Девочки направились в другую, хоть Эмма и кричала о том, что она будет драться.   
\- Мы можем умереть, - произнес я, не зная, услышит ли Енох меня.   
\- О, мы просто обязаны умереть, - усмехнулся он, перебираясь вместе со мной через канаву. Плащ промокал. Мои руки были в грязи, вся одежда была в склизкой, вязкой грязи, но я пытался бежать. Я бежал, хватая ртом воздух. Я знал внутренним компасом, что пустота повелась.   
Мы спасли остальных.   
Но шансов для нас не оставалось.   
Передо мной вырос тот самый домик, полный овец и дерьма. По иронии судьбы, только это могло стать нашим спасением. Я ворвался в дом первым, погружаясь в мягкий настил овечьего дерьма. Домик был полон мокрых, жалко блеющих овец, но только их ужасный, попросту отвратительный запах мог стать нашим спасением. Я привалился к дальней стене первым, тяжело дыша и не обращая уже внимания на вонь. Енох остановился рядом секундой спустя, опершись руками о стену и склоняясь вниз.   
\- Ты не обязан был, - пробормотал я, прекрасно понимая, что мы в ловушке.   
\- Не тебе судить о том, кому и что я обязан, - прорычал Енох, снова скидывая капюшон. Я сделал шаг навстречу к нему, потому что подумал, что он сейчас упадет. Но он оттолкнул мои руки, оглядывая помещение. Я последовал его примеру и обнаружил ножницы. Хоть что-то, черт возьми, хоть что-то.   
\- Если…  
\- Никаких если в дерьмовом доме, в буквальном смысле! – прошипел Енох. Я видел его страх. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что он в еще большем ужасе, чем я. Это поменяло нас местами. Я должен вести. Я должен защищать. – Я не хочу умирать здесь, - произнес он весьма четко.   
\- Я тоже, - согласно пробормотал я и приложил палец к губам, забыв о грязи. Пустота шла мимо дома. Я осознавал это так, словно видел. Енох закрыл глаза, будучи белее снега. Вряд ли я был розовее. Каждая секунда растянулась с вечность.   
Стой.   
Нет, не работает. В чем, черт возьми, дело? Мне не хватает сил? Пустота не была глупа. Она обходила нас со спины. Думать, мне нужно было думать. Я знал слово. Одно. Но не мог снова его произнести, не разбирался в себе. Моя странность еще была не управляема.   
Овцы толклись рядом с нами, пребывая в животном ужасе. Я мало чем отличался от этих овец.   
\- Мне нужна помощь, - пробормотал я, не веря, что вообще произношу это. Силы. Мне нужны силы. Помощь, которая подскажет мне, как вытащить из себя слова, которые управляют пустотами.   
Я не переношу вид крови. Не переносил. Я упал бы в обморок от вида переломанной кости. Раньше. Если бы дома я увидел вырезанное сердце, я бы убежал. С тех пор многое изменилось, и прежде всего прогноз моей жизни. Я никогда никого не ранил и не убивал, но сейчас передо мной стоял выбор, который нужно было сделать. Нужно.   
\- Ты можешь перекачать из них в меня? – произнес я с трудом, не ожидая, что Енох поймет меня. Не было больше никаких шансов. Я не верил в себя и в свои далеко не тренированные умения.   
\- Я не знаю. Зачем? – спросил Енох, и его голос даже не изменился под треск сломанной двери в задней части домика.   
\- Я попробую поговорить с ней, - а вот мой голос срывался на шепот, потому что большего напряжения я не испытывал никогда. Мой стресс превысил все пороги выносливости. Я смотрел на овец и не видел их. Пустота шарила языками в задней комнате. Времени не оставалось.   
Енох опустился на одно колено. Он погладил овцу, после чего буквально погрузил руку внутрь овцы. Она страшно заблеяла. Я не мог слышать ее крик, но и стрекот пустоты нельзя было игнорировать. Я балансировал на грани отвращения, ужаса и паники. Енох взял меня за руку. Меня успокоило его прикосновение, но я не ждал, что овечья энергия будет настолько трудно переносимой. Мне было попросту больно. Но я старался. Я впускал ее в себя. Я не видел, как упала овца, а за ней следующая. Я искал. Искал в себе тот язык пустот, который спас бы нам жизнь. Мне не хватало опыта использовать правильно овечью энергию. Я видел пустоту в нескольких метрах от меня. Енох качал в меня все, что только мог достать. Но это, похоже, было бесполезно. Я отнял руку. Он отступил к стене, улавливая появление в комнате пустоты.   
Я стоял на месте, переполненный до краев, готовый лопнуть от энергии, что Енох перекачал в меня. Не было места для страха, паники. Все внутри меня занимала энергия, но как, как ее использовать? Я был так занят, что позволил себя схватить. Я не чувствовал боли. Ничего. Только энергию.   
Глаза пустоты были напротив моих. Я видел в них обещание смерти. Не только себе, но и Еноху.   
Это переключило во мне тумблер языка, который я так усиленно искал.   
Стой. Отпусти.   
Пустота поставила меня на ноги и отступила. Ее глаза были полны непонимания и обиды. Но тело ее было подчинено мне. Власть я ощущал как тонкую нить, которая была готова порваться в любую секунду. И тут я выпустил внутрь нее всю чуждую мне овечью силу. Это было похоже на взрыв внутри меня. Я бесславно шлепнулся на пол. Внутри меня больше ничего не было. Я пребывал в прострации. Ни боли, ни тела. Ни мыслей. Ничего.   
\- Джейкоб! – Я услышал крик Еноха сквозь вату. Мутный мой взгляд уставился на Еноха в путах бешено визжащей пустоты. Она наносила удары направо и налево, словно ничего не соображала. Я приказывал ей выйти, но, похоже, сила овечьих жизней взорвала ей мыслительную часть мозга. Овцы спасали нас от случайных ударов.   
Нужно было прикончить ее.   
Агестезия огромного количества энергии стремительно таяла. Я лишался сил с огромной скоростью. У меня не было никакого другого оружия, кроме ножниц, тупых, почти бесполезных. Шатаясь, я подошел к ней, и от ее визга мои перепонки могли лопнуть в любую секунду. Она не понимала, что видят ее глаза. С каким-то хладнокровным сожалением я всадил ей чертовы ножницы прямо в глазницы, вздрагивая от боли, что причинил ей. Я убивал во спасение, но убийство всегда останется убийством.   
Она смолкла лишь через несколько минут. Я переступил ее и добрел до выхода, подставляя лицо дождю. Я никогда не ранил. Никогда не убивал. Я не знал, как к этому можно привыкнуть. Мой организм истощил все запасы адреналина, а синяки противно ныли. Я все еще слышал отзвук ее визга, видел ее глаза за секунду до появления крови. Как я хотел отключиться.   
\- Ты убил ее, - я сосредоточился на голосе Еноха. Он подошел ко мне такой же измученной походкой. Я видел кровь, стекающую с его виска на щеку. Я хотел вытереть ее, но Енох ударил меня по руке.   
\- Мне не нужно заражение крови, - рявкнул он, после чего добавил уже мягче. – Придурок.   
Должно быть, я покинул пределы здравомыслия раз и навсегда. Но его обидное, казалось бы, определение моих умственных способностей заставило меня засмеяться. Я был стопроцентным психом, но я смеялся так громко, как только мог, с учетом ушибленных легких. От смеха мне было противоестественно легче.   
Я ощутил руки Еноха на своих плечах. Видимо, он тоже счел меня потенциально опасным психом. Но я, я думал только о том, что я сдох бы в этой куче дерьма, если бы не он. Енох спасал мою жизнь так часто за последние дни, что я привык к этому. Я мог бояться и вовсе передвигаться, не имея его под рукой. Он был нужен мне как часть моего тела, чтобы сражаться, а ведь это возможно. Так далеко от реальности и возможно.   
Я налетел на него всем своим весом, желая обнять, но спотыкаясь о клешню пустоты. Наше лишенное грациозности падение прямо в лужу было так себе заключением геройского подвига, но телу было плевать, на чем оно лежит. Лежать было так хорошо. Меня все еще потряхивало от истерического смеха, когда я приложил ухо к груди Еноха. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы сердце билось так, с остановками, быстро, неритмично, как заглючившее радио меняет частоту. Я был уверен, что не использовал ни капли его энергии, но передача далась Еноху с таким же трудом. Я поднялся на локтях, понимая, что мой вес ему не поможет. Я смотрел на него, не замечая грязи, не видя крови, не видя полопавшихся сосудов в глазах. Все, что я видел – человека, без которого я черт знает как существовал до сих пор и не знал, как двигаться дальше.   
\- Ты нужен мне, - произнес я уверенно. Я не врал. Я признавался. Енох усмехнулся так, словно не верил мне.   
\- Только чтобы выжить. Не нужно, - он убрал с лица мокрые и грязные волосы. – Один раз я поверил, и больше не собираюсь наступать на те же грабли. Нужно идти. Мы нужны остальным.   
Я хотел возразить, но вовремя вспомнил, что я ничего не знал о том, как дед обошелся с ним и его преданностью. При всей своей нелюдимости Енох был преданным тем, кто заслуживал его доверия. Он был предан моему деду и потому помогал мне. Это больно ударило по мне, ведь я надеялся оторваться от иллюзии деда на мне в его сознании. Мы шли молча до самой петли.   
Встретившие нас Бронвин и Эмма едва не задушили в объятиях. Мне пришлось сказать, что мы убили тварь, из-за чего целая симфония восторгов скрыла попытки Еноха отказаться от славы. Они посвятили нас в то, что случилось с двумя имбринами. Мы остались в одиночестве, кучка детей, мало что способных сделать и никогда не бывавших без контроля и защиты. Маленьким стало страшно, но лично я не стеснялся признать, что испытываю похожее ощущение. Мы выяснили, что Миллард проследил за Голаном в направлении маяка. Не было времени отсиживаться, и это понимали все. Не было времени переодеться, нечем вооружиться. С нами были только наши способности и надежда, которую нельзя было никак уничтожить. Мы стояли вне дома, который вот-вот должна была уничтожить бомба. Гул самолетов разрывал небо. Где-то далеко стрекотала одинокая зенитка. Темнота вокруг нас взрывалась вспышками.  
\- Нам нужно подготовиться, - произнес я в тишине. Эмма начала вопить о том, что Голан мог увезти мисс Перегрин в любую секунду, но я знал о шторме. Он не начался пять минут назад и не собирался прекращаться через десять. Мы должны были найти хоть что-то подходящее для своей защиты. Это не займет много времени.   
\- У него пистолет, он может пристрелить ее, - бушевала Эмма. Я думал.   
\- У него пистолет, и он может пристрелить нас, - произнесла Бронвин. – Я согласна с Джейкобом. Нужно идти в дом и собрать то, что может пригодиться.   
\- Да с каких чертовых пор Джейкоб решает, что мы должны делать? – подняла она голос. Гораций присоединился к ее бунту. Я не знал, действительно ли я имею право что-то решать, ведь я же, по правде говоря, трус. Я хотел признать ее правоту, как ощутил руку на своем плече. Затем вторую. Разные. Обернувшись, я обнаружил, что меня поддерживают и Енох, и Бронвин.   
\- С тех пор, как он убил хотя бы одну пустоту и спас нам жизнь, - тихо возразил Енох. – Мне нужно собрать хоть какой-то стратегический запас.   
\- Не все мои пчелы успели проснуться, - добавил Хью, до сих пор не вступая в спор. Фиона молчала, но судя по тому, как она обнимала Клэр и Оливию, мне было ясно, что она не пойдет с нами. Я был благодарен ей больше всего.   
\- Хорошо, - сквозь зубы произнесла Эмма. – Пусть так.   
Я не знал, что мне поможет из вещей дома странных детей. Я поплелся за Енохом, как бесполезный хвостик, переключаясь с режима лидера в режим послушания.   
\- Ты умеешь стрелять? – спросил он, натягивая заплечную сумку, напоминавшую рюкзак. В ней подозрительно топорщились несколько рук и ног.   
\- Нет, откуда, - почти простонал я. Я впадал в новую волну паники. Если честно, я мало походил на героя, даже после того, как уложил пустоту.   
\- Жаль, дадим арбалет Эмме, - пробормотал Енох. Он переодел мокрый плащ на куртку с целой кучей карманов. Не самые приятные запчасти его гомункулов скрывались в них без следа. Он был поразительно собран, как будто всю жизнь готовился собираться в экстренном порядке.   
Я вспомнил о слое грязи на своем лице. В крохотной ванной я смыл все, что только смывалось, изрядно намочив шею и футболку, однако холодная вода помогла мне отрезветь. Я валился с ног, но эта усталость стала источником моей силы. Никогда не думал, что такое возможно. Я закрывал кран, когда еще раз посмотрел на Еноха. Мой взгляд остановился на засохшей крови на его лице. Недолго думая, я намочил полотенце основательно, не волнуясь о капающей на пол воде. Я подошел к нему с привычным смятением.   
\- Я не хочу использовать тебя, - произнес я, не надеясь, впрочем, что и это поможет. Он передернул плечами, не считая мои слова важными. Я развернул его к себе лицом, ощущая, как тает моя уверенность. – Я хочу быть тебе другом.   
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.   
Правда. Мне нечего было возразить. Я мало что знал о нем, кроме того, что я безгранично доверяю ему, испытываю странную, необъяснимую зависимость от него.   
\- Я надеюсь, у меня еще есть время узнать.   
Я протянул руку с полотенцем и прижал его к эмпирическому месту ссадины, скрытому темными волосами. Енох поморщился. Я вытер кровь и с его лица, после чего набрался смелости посмотреть ему в глаза. Он ждал. Я ждал. Мой запас терпения был намного, намного меньше.   
\- Я боюсь.   
Хотя мне удобнее было считать, что я не говорил этого, в действительности я прошептал эти слова. Мне было стыдно за эту правду, ведь на меня рассчитывало так много детей. Они верили в мои способности еще сильнее после убийства темноты, а теперь я должен вести их против взрослого вооруженного психа, надеясь, что все не только выживут, но и вытащат мисс Перегрин. Я не верил, что может произойти два чуда подряд. Я вообще больше ни во что не верил, кроме того, что есть здесь и сейчас. Я ждал, что Енох поздравит меня с моим страхом, съехидничает или замнет эту тему, но вместо этого он шагнул мне навстречу. Клянусь, что я слышал на самой низкой громкости «Я тоже», прежде чем меня окружило Енохом. Он обнял меня, а я опять тонул в его личном пространстве. Это длилось не больше нескольких секунд, но мне стало легче.   
Просто легче.


	4. Chapter 4

Я смотрел на призрачный силуэт маяка, который выдавал себя лишь периодическими вспышками огня. Мы вышли на берег и укрылись за камышами маленькой компанией. Для безопасности мы оставили детей под присмотром Фионы и Хью в тени леса. Эмма рвалась в бой, считая, что плыть к маяку нужно в любом случае и как можно скорее. Миллард считал, что без разведки бой мы проиграем. Я не мог решиться ни на что. Я постоянно думал о том, что у Голана пистолет. Это не игрушки. Пистолет. Но выхода не было, мы должны были использовать даже этот мизерный шанс подобраться к нему незамеченными. Миллард проследил за ним до сюда через половину острова, оставаясь незамеченным. Может быть, еще не все потеряно.   
Наконец я озвучил свою поддержку решения Эммы.   
\- Часть моих ребят размокнет, если я поплыву, - мрачно предупредил меня Енох, но скорее для того, чтобы его слабая поддержка не стала неожиданностью.   
Я принял это к сведению. Мы стянули плащи, после чего сползли к самому краю берега, врываясь в холодную воду и принимаясь плыть так быстро, как только можно. Эмма вела нас к затонувшему кораблю, и мы плыли, внутри замирая от страха быть замеченными. Буквально через несколько минут – вечность для меня – мы ступили на погруженное в воду железо корабля. Нужно было снова корректировать план действий. Я нервничал еще больше, потому что теперь я видел маяк во всех деталях, и скрыться там, черт возьми, было попросту негде.   
Миллард вызвался плыть первым, а Эмма пыталась его переубедить. Я думал. Я никогда еще не думал с такой скоростью. Мой мозг отказывался воспринимать даже информацию о пагубном для здоровья сочетании холодной воды и ночного воздуха. Я понимал, что ставлю под удар всех. Миллард был виден благодаря все той же воде, и это ставило его под удар наравне со всеми. Он подошел к краю, чтобы нырнуть. Я смотрел на маяк. Вдруг я увидел Голана так ясно, словно он стоял передо мной. В его руках был пистолет, направленный прямо на Милларда. Я не успел издать даже звука, не успел передать сигнал телу. Оглушительный хлопок вывел меня из оцепенения. Я уже во всех красках представил, как пуля пронзает тело Милларда. Я обладал странной способностью фантазировать боль, как будто попавшая в него пуля пронзила и меня.   
Но когда я решил поверить своими глазами, оказалось, что Миллард упал к моим ногам. Я ожидал увидеть на предполагаемом месте его тела кровь, но ничего красного я не заметил. Я ничего не понимал. Эмма вскрикнула. Я слишком медленно осваивал новую информацию. Искаженное болью лицо Еноха ворвалось в мое сознание как торнадо. После этого время полетело со скоростью света. Пистолет стрелял снова и снова, и пули отделяла от нас только старая железяка возвышавшаяся над водой. Мы рефлекторно присели. Я никак не мог решиться посмотреть на Еноха. Больше всего на свете я боялся увидеть пулю в сердце.   
\- Надо прижечь, - пробился сквозь мой ужас голос Эммы.   
Я смог посмотреть на Еноха. Левой рукой он прижал правую к телу, дыша через раз. Он с ужасом посмотрел на Эмму, но ничего не сказал. Он прислонился спиной к железяке и запрокинул голову. Я хотел, горел желанием забрать его боль себе. Он оттолкнул Миллорда и спас тем самым его жизнь.  
\- Он перестреляет нас всех, - пробормотал я, стараясь не вдыхать запах горелой кожи. Когда Эмма отпустила руку Еноха, он позволил себе неясный звук и опустился прямо в воду, как если бы ноги его не держали.   
\- Ну уж нет, - проревела Бронвин, ковыряя железные части корабля. Я не понимал, что она хочет сделать. Испуганным щенком я подполз к Еноху, не зная, как спросить его о том, сможет ли он доплыть. С пулей в руке, о чем я вообще? Он был бледен, намного сильнее обычного. Эмма затягивала импровизированный жгут из рукава его же рубашки. Все ждали моего решения. А я с радостью бы предоставил это кому-нибудь еще. Я коснулся здоровой руки Еноха, подбирая слова.   
Он кивнул, отмахнувшись от меня. Не скажу, что меня обрадовала его решимость плыть дальше.  
\- Вот теперь можно плыть, - с удовлетворением в голосе произнесла Бронвин, и я смотрел на гигантский пласт железа в его руках. С этим плыть? Мой рот поневоле приоткрылся, но я напомнил себе – это же Бронвин! – Держись за меня, Енох, все остальные рядом.   
Ее решимость передалась нам. Мы перестроились и соскользнули в воду сквозь какой-то огромный люк. Как только мы появились в пределах видимости Голана, Бронвин вскинула руку с импровизированным щитом. Признаюсь, я не верил в него, но град пуль не пробрался к нам. И я выдохнул с облегчением. Мы выбрались на берег и бросились за стену маяка, скрываясь от глаз Голана. И снова нужно было тактическое решение. Я не успел даже занервничать.   
Бронвин бросилась со щитом прямо на Голана. Желудок мой оборвался и лишил меня всяческого спокойствия. Я паниковал. Мы смотрели ей в спину, неосознанно произнося молитвы, даже я, хотя я никогда не был в храме. Она добежала прямо до лестницы и метнула дверь прямо в Голана.   
Он не ожидал этого. Мы тоже. Но это был успех!  
Я знал, что должен идти туда, должен разобраться с Голаном. Часть дедушки во мне рвалась в бой, но трусливый мальчик Джейкоб совсем этого не хотел. Тем более, что Енох не мог идти со мной. Я не знаю, чего я боялся больше, остаться безоружным против пистолета или остаться без поддержки Еноха. Я смотрел на него в детском отчаянии. Но Енох ничем не мог мне помочь. Боль захватила его сознание, и привычное мне равнодушное выражение лица исчезло, сменившись маской боли. Только Эмма могла составить мне компанию. А я совсем, совсем не доверял ее взбалмошности и неуправляемости.   
Нужно было бежать как можно быстрее, ведь Голан мог оправиться и начать снова стрелять по нам. Я никак, никак не мог заставить себя сделать шаг.   
\- Только попробуй умереть, - произнес с трудом Енох, и я против всякой логики воодушевился. Он обещал меня воскрешать и убивать снова, а, значит, смерть моя точно не грозит мне скукой. Я не сдержал улыбки и тут же побежал, опережая Эмму. Мы поднялись по лестнице и встали по обе стороны от вынесенной Бронвин двери. Я дышал и считал до пяти. Этот ублюдок поставил под угрозу людей, которые стали мне дороги всего за пару дней. Он стрелял в Еноха. Я влетел в подножье маяка, но, к счастью, никого не обнаружил. Я громко спросил Эмму, поступив по-идиотски, после чего едва сам не получил пулю. Мы бросились из поля его зрения, прямо по хлипкой лестнице вверх. Мы, не сговариваясь, начали трясти лестницу в надежде, что она обрушиться и облегчит нам задачу. Однако этого не случилось. Я был вознагражден звуком падения, но явно не тела.  
Пистолет.  
Я сжал его в руке, тяжелый и влажный. Я не знал, заряжен ли он, но точно был уверен в том, что Голан стал менее опаснее. Я кивнул Эмме – теперь можно было подниматься. Мы поднимались аккуратно, стараясь не упасть с ветхой конструкции, но не увидели Голана до самого конца. Он был на узкой круговой площадке, на которой нам и предстояло принять бой. Все было бы легче, если бы не клетка с птицами, которую он утащил с собой. Мы окружили его. Эмма попробовала обхитрить его, однако выдала себя почти сразу. Чем дольше мы находились там, тем больше я понимал, что пистолет заряжен. Взгляд Голана не отрывался от курка.   
Рано или поздно я должен был выстрелить и убить живое существо, каким бы уродом оно ни было. Я плохо себя чувствовал от вида крови, и разнести чью-то голову мне не представлялось возможным. Я был уверен в том, что, скорее всего, не смогу нажать на курок и убью этим самым или себя, или Эмму, или имбрин, или всех вместе. Я слишком погрузился в свои мысли, так что упустил момент, когда он оттолкнул Эмму и бросился на меня. Стреляй, стреляй, стреляй. В моей голове пульсировало лишь одно слово. Голан ударил меня по лицу, но я продолжал держать пистолет. Эмма бросилась к нему сзади, прижигая кожу на его шее. Он заорал и запрокинул голову. Стреляй. Стреляй. Стреляй.   
Я до сих пор не знаю, смог ли бы я выстрелить тогда.   
Мою руку на пистолете накрыла чужая рука. Одно движение чужих пальцев, и пистолет дернулся в моей руке. Я рефлекторно закрыл глаза, обжигаясь каплями крови на своем лице. Крови и чего-то еще, теплого и скользкого. Я слышал, как прогнулась площадка под телом Голана. Я заставил себя открыть глаза.   
Позади меня стоял Енох.  
\- Имбрины, - с диким криком Эмма бросилась вниз. Я должен был, не раздумывая, броситься за ней, но вместо этого я стоял и думал о том, какой же я бесполезный идиот, не способный защитить даже собственную жизнь. Тошнота стала моим постоянным спутником. Мне было так стыдно перед Енохом. Он забрал у меня пистолет и, проверив его, спрятал за пояс. Я смотрел себе под ноги, ожидая, что он озвучил мои собственные, унижающие меня самого мысли. Мне не место среди странных детей, несмотря на мой дар, если я не в силах помочь им действиями. Однако Енох прошел мимо меня к выходу из маяка. Это было еще унизительнее, чем если бы он что-то сказал. Вид его руки, прижатой к телу, причинил мне еще больше боли. В Енохе было больше смелости, чем во мне. Ему следовало отдать мой дар.   
\- Зачем? – только и спросил я, хотя сам не знал, зачем спросил зачем. Мне просто хотелось услышать его голос.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты убивал, - сказал он, после чего пошел вперед меня.   
К тому моменту, как мы спустились, Эмма пустилась вплавь к месту, куда упала клетка. Я хотел помочь ей, но Енох остановил меня. Наконец я обнаружил то, о чем он меня молчаливо предупреждал. Рядом с Эммой бурлила вода. Она уже не могла добраться до клетки из-за поднимающей ее подлодки. Я наблюдал за появлением тварей с равнодушием. Как будто я кончился как личность, способная бояться. Они стреляли по Эмме и по нам, и я скорее на автомате просился за лестницу, испытывая скорее сожаление. Мой дед никогда не отпустил бы Эмму одну, но я – не он. Я слабее, чем он, и мне самому нужна защита и иногда ментальный пинок.   
Я сел спиной к лестнице, отказываясь знать, к чему привела моя слабость. Я был обузой, изредка способной идти вперед на пределе страха и паники. Я был пушечным мясом без Еноха позади меня. Мне все еще было стыдно на него смотреть. Я ничего, ровно ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь ему. Помочь всем. Как он мог говорить мне, что боится, если оттолкнул Милларда и закрыл его собой, если поднялся за нами и выстрелил ровно в тот момент, когда это было нужно. Я услышал щелчок. Моя голова свесилась к плечу, и я увидел, как Енох пытается прицелиться в тварь на подлодке левой рукой. Он ругнулся, и я протянул руку, пребывая в снотворном равнодушном состоянии. Енох колебался и наконец отдал его мне. Я никогда не стрелял, я не знал отдачи, поправки на ветер. Я просто выстрелил, не надеясь на успех. Но тварь привалилась к поручню и некрасиво, с фонтаном брызг упала в водоворот, оставленный подлодкой.   
Я не хочу, чтобы ты убивал. Енох смотрел на меня с каплей разочарования, но зато мне было не так стыдно. Я отдал ему пистолет и пошел к берегу, качаясь от усталости, чтобы помочь мокрой Эмме, сжимающей в руках комочек перьев.   
В тот день, когда я впервые убил человека, во мне умер тот, кем я всегда себя считал.   
**  
Спасение мисс Перегрин было омрачено разрушением петли. Для меня это означало невозможность вернуться в свое настоящее, но я и не горевал, потому что сороковой год стал для меня настоящим. Вместе с остальными детьми я вошел в растерзанный дом, разделяя их горечь, хоть и в меньшей степени. С детства я жил в нем посредством рассказов дедушки, и теперь этот мир был уничтожен не без моего участия. Можно ли было здесь воспрять духом и порадоваться нашей победе? Мы уничтожили пустоту и двоих тварей за день, вытащив мисс Перегрин из заварухи, но все это меркло по сравнению с тем, что петли больше не существовало. Мы разбрелись, пытаясь найти среди разрухи нужные вещи или хотя бы просто полезные. Маленькие дети не понимали, почему мы вернулись с победой, но поникшие. Для них все было проще, чем для нас. Хью пожал мне руку. Я хотел сказать ему, что ничего не сделал для того, чтобы наша маленькая операция увенчалась успехом.   
Но Енох не хотел, чтобы о его поступках знали. В чем была причина его молчания, я не понимал. Остальные дети не очень-то любили его, и эта правда могла изменить их отношение к нему. Так почему же он так упорно молчал и позволял мне выставлять себя героем? Я тоже был хорош. Я молчал, слушая восторги Эммы, которая, конечно, не уделила Еноху никакого внимания. Были ли у нас с ним одинаковые причины для молчания? Вряд ли, я не хотел спорить, зная, что слава деда не на моей стороне правды, а Енох не считал убийство достойным делом.   
Иначе бы он не сказал мне то, что я слышал на маяке. Я бродил, как потерянный, ибо мне нечего было взять из этих остатков дома моих грез. Я не хотел никому мешать из детей, прощающихся с домом по-своему. У нас не было выбора, ведь оставаться здесь было опаснее, чем уходить. Здесь мы предсказуемы, здесь мы скованы островом. Как бы того не хотелось, мы должны были уходить тем единственным существующим путем по морю к большой земле, и делать это во время самой кровопролитной войны прошлого для меня века. Это было безумием, серьезным, обдуманным и взвешенным. Енох выступал за оборону здесь, в этой местности, где сама земля была за них, Гораций и Хью склонялись к его стороне. Эмма, как всегда, жаждала действий. Каждый высказывал то, что думал. Мне снова пришлось выбрать решение за всех.  
После убийства твари я перестал паниковать. Я почувствовал в себе силу защищаться, но заплатил за это высокую цену пробитой морали и нарушенной заповеди, которой следовал всю жизнь. Я пристрелил человека, пусть и во благо, пусть тварь, но этим я перечеркнул всю свою предыдущую жизнь. Я не имел права возвращаться к ней, пройдя через убийство. Я повзрослел, но неестественным путем. Мне ничего больше не хотелось, только остановить все это сумасшествие мира, о котором я так мечтал. Но я был слаб, объективно слаб, и с этим нужно было бороться. Жаль, что пустоты не валяются на каждом шагу, иронично подумал я. Я установил бы причину и природу своей связи с ними, приручил бы армию, если бы у меня было время и субстрат для обучения. Я ждал, пока дети отойдут от борьбы, но одиночество было невыносимо. Я поднялся наверх, замирая в коридоре. Я хотел, до боли хотел войти в комнату Еноха, но не имел на это никакого права. Мало того, что я подставил его. Я свел на нет его попытки уберечь меня. Для меня было дикостью знать, что кто-то заботиться обо мне вопреки родству или обязанностям. Енох оберегал меня, а я не был в состоянии ему отплатить. Мне хотелось поговорить с кем-то более умным, чем я, и прекратить весь театр абсурда. Я схватился за ручку двери комнаты Хью и Горация, когда услышал свое имя.   
Призыв Еноха для меня облегчением не стал. Он все еще был в порванной и залитой кровью и, о боже, мозгами Голана, и я тут же отругал себя за эгоизм – вряд ли с простреленной рукой удобно переодеваться. Я обычно не задумывался, когда предлагал помощь, но с Енохом все было совсем не так просто. Я уже собрался, было, заикнуться о том, что неплохо было бы ему переодеться. Странно, что никто больше не подумал об этом. Я слонялся, должно быть, минут двадцать, и никто не подумал о ране Еноха. Это было более чем несправедливо.   
Но вместо того, чтобы выслушать меня, Енох кивнул на свой опустевший стол. Я опустил взгляд, но не понял, чего он от меня хочет.  
\- Нужно быть придурком-оптимистом, чтобы думать, что лезть к тварям – это не самоубийство, - произнес Енох, застегивая сумку. – Меня могут убить. Меня могут забрать. Это гарантия того, что от пустотного голода ты не умрешь.   
Я уставился на медальон на длинной цепочке, лежащей на столе. Нет, я не хотел знать, что внутри.  
\- Нет, - решительно произнес я. – Даже и не подумаю.   
\- Глупо, - пожал плечами Енох. – Обратно я приделать все равно не могу, так что будем считать, что потратил зря.   
\- Да я не, - я схватил медальон и хотел отдать ему, как уловил странное подозрительно знакомое ощущение в груди. Как будто… Как будто я рядом с Енохом, хотя и стою в паре метров от него. Я смущенно замолчал. На Еноха мое странное поведение не произвело абсолютно никакого впечатления. Я посмотрел на простое украшение в своей руке. Мне было даже слишком спокойно с этой вещью. Я бы надел его. Бы. Если бы не мысль, которая поразила меня не хуже пули. Енох знал о моих приступах и знал о том, что может помочь мне. Из этого никак не вытекало логичное создание медальона. Он уже делал подобное.   
Для моего деда.   
\- У него был такой же? – спросил я мрачно, хотя боже мой, у меня не было права вообще на это злиться, это было семьдесят лет назад, меня даже в проекте не было! Нет, не так, меня и не было бы, если бы у моего деда не было этой помощи от Еноха. И все же я злился.   
\- Да, - как есть ответил Енох. – Надеюсь, благодаря ему Эйбу удалось так долго бороться.   
\- Я не хочу стать причиной твоей гибели, - процедил я, надеясь, что он поймет. Не может не понять. Все это время я вел себя, как придурок, но как честный придурок. Я не обманывал. Я говорил искренне. Мне не нужна была просто жертва, точнее, я вообще не хотел этой жертвы.   
\- Я думаю, это будет какая-нибудь до зубов вооруженная тварь, не обольщайся, - Енох попробовал поднять поврежденную руку, чтобы стянуть майку. Рубашка была в этом плане гораздо удобнее, и он быстро справился с ней. Я увидел на кровати стопку теплых вещей. Енох был слишком проницателен, даже очень, и так глуп, отдавая мне часть себя. Я не смогу никогда воспользоваться его помощью так, как следует.   
Я вообще не хочу быть тем, кому он обязан помогать, не имея выбора.   
Я сделал шаг к нему и помог ему снять майку. Я аккуратно поднял ее, снимая со здоровой руки, а затем с головы. Ему не нравилось быть беспомощным. Мне, в свою очередь, понравилось эту помощь предлагать. И как я не старался, я никак не мог забыть то, что забрал у Еноха мой дед. Конечно, Енох сделал все добровольно, но неужели дед не понимал, чего это стоит? Это больше, чем получить смазливую девчонку, больше, чем поддержку. Я не хотел спрашивать о том, почему Енох сделал это для моего деда. Я боялся узнать причину. Она разрушила бы все, чему я поддавался в этом времени. Только лишь потому, что я не осознавал смысла происходящего и делал все по наитию, я дошел так далеко в общении с Енохом. Произнести название этому – означало все разрушить. Поэтому я промолчал.   
Мой дед ушел из этого дня. А я начинаю с него свой путь.   
Ему было также трудно одеться. Его это бесило так же, как и меня его преданность моему деду. Если угодно, я ревновал. Прошлое шло вразрез с тем, что я считал уникальным. Неповторимым. Необъяснимым. А Енох просто не хотел просить помощи. Я решил, что его мнение меня не волнует в данный момент. Я молча помог ему одеть чистую и сухую одежду, конечно, темную. Я принялся за пуговицы на его рубашке. Я стоял рядом с Енохом, и гнев мешал мне получать от этого мое извращенное удовольствие. Я замер на третьей, понимая, что лопну, если не спрошу. Он смотрел на мои руки, а я смотрел на него.   
\- Енох, - его редкое имя прозвучало у меня как заклинание. Он поднял голову, слегка щурясь. – Есть ли хоть что-то, что отличает…  
\- Да.   
Мое сердце забилось так, словно было заправлено ракетным топливом. Естественно, я не спрашивал различия в немецких и английских бомбардировщиков, он был достаточно умен, чтобы понять, о чем я спрашиваю. Но что значит «да»? Что отличает меня и деда? Как много? Это было архиважно для меня. Критически. Он смотрел мне в глаза, и я в который раз попался в его ловушку. Эмма была права на все сто процентов. Он контролирует меня. Потому что я хочу этого.   
\- Как жаль, что я не родился лет на восемьдесят раньше, - произнес я едва слышно, не зная, почему именно жаль. Я почти догадался. Его полуулыбка привела меня в еще большую злость. Я искал, искал ее причину в себе так глубоко, как только мог, отбросив стыд.   
\- Если бы я знал, я бы не отдал ему так много.   
Себя. Я закончил за него. Мое сердце билось, казалось, в моих ушах. Если бы не мой дед, он достался бы только мне. Мой. Я нашел это, то, отчего мне хочется рычать, убить кого-то. Открутить кому-нибудь голову. Я хотел, чтобы Енох был моим. Чтобы в его жизни никогда не появлялся мой дед, только я. От невыразимой ярости мне свело руки. Я отпустил его рубашку, но вместо того, чтобы отойти от него, я положил руки на его плечи. Поднял на шею. Горячая кожа под моими ладонями лишь ухудшала мой очередной психоз. Я прижался лбом к его лбу. Он смотрел на меня так, как будто пытался перекопать все внутри меня. Он ждал подвоха, ждал признаков того, что сделал когда-то мой дед. Что бы это ни было, я не собираюсь повторять его ошибки. Смотри, сколько нужно.   
Его лицо было так близко от моего. Мне казалось, что он даже не дышал. От напряжения и ярости я звенел внутри себя, как натянутая струна. Я напоминал себе ребенка, который увидел игрушку его жизни, только вот Енох не был игрушкой. Он был тем, чего я так хотел, чего не мог добиться, как бы близко к нему не оказался. Мне было так мало его.   
\- Он когда-нибудь…  
\- Нет.   
Как ор мог знать то, о чем я хочу спросить его? Я злился еще больше. Я хочу услышать, что он никогда не трогал Еноха. Никто, кроме меня. Его длинные темные ресницы дрогнули. Он моргнул и отвел взгляд.   
\- Как ты можешь знать, о чем я хочу спросить тебя? – спросил я тихо. Его нос касался моего носа.   
\- Потому что я не могу это сказать, - еще тише откликнулся он. Его холодная здоровая рука легка на мою руку. Я позволил ему переплести пальцы с моими. Как мне удовлетворить этот голод до тебя, Енох? Как мне перестать гадать, какой пустотой я являюсь, если мечтаю сожрать тебя всего без остатка? Еще немного, и я совершил бы что-нибудь непоправимое просто потому, что хотел избавиться от этого. Я молил его отпихнуть меня. Я молил его предотвратить то, к чему я шел километровыми шагами. Он закрыл глаза и оттолкнул меня.   
От досады я едва не застонал.   
\- Не думаю, что моя одежда будет лучше, чем то, что осталось от Эйба, - произнес он как ни в чем не бывало. Он хотел натянуть свитер сам, но и здесь я помог ему, закусив губу. Быстро и деловито. Запрещая себе даже думать о том, что я мог совершить.   
\- Не хочу искать, - пробормотал я, хотя дело было не в этом. В тот момент я ненавидел деда да то, что он сделал с Енохом. Мне достались его осколки. Я чувствовал, что внутри него кто-то невообразимо горячий, полный сил. Был когда-то, пока он не разделил себя на части, которыми жертвовал, чтобы вытаскивать моего деда. Что за вид монстров мы представляем с ним, если мы жрем близких нас людей, называя это жертвами и подвигами? Я стянул мокрую и грязную одежду, наспех вытираясь полотенцем. От него удушающе пахло стиральным порошком, так, что, казалось, я провонял им насквозь. Енох бросил мне все, что могло удержаться на мне, и я принялся подворачивать штаны и закатывать рукава. Не думая, я обмотал цепь вокруг шеи дважды, лишь бы не потерять медальон. Он скрылся под тремя слоями одежды, которая также пахла порошком.   
Если бы она пахла Енохом, я сошел бы с ума.   
Вскоре мы стояли во дворе дома странных детей, молча отдавая дань памяти замечательным годам. Похороны Виктора были чем-то очень значимым, но не для меня. Мне было стыдно за тот укол ревности, который я ощутил, когда Енох положил на грудь Виктора одного из своих гомункулов. Но я тут же одернул себя. Идиотизм – ревновать к мертвецам.   
Мы брели к докам под покровом ночи, похоронная процессия детей с жалкими пожитками, на лицах которых было столько же скорби, сколько и на простых детях этой войны. На нашем пути в доки нам никто не мешал, и вскоре мы распределились по лодкам, ухитрившись впихнуть только часть наших вещей. Остальное пришлось спрятать в лодочном сарае, но скорее для того, чтобы скрыть факт нашего исчезновения. Никому из нас, ну, может быть, за исключением Клэр, не верилось, что мы вернемся сюда. Я греб в одной лодке с Хью, Енохом и Эммой. Эмма постоянно твердила, что может грести не хуже мальчика, Енох же молчал, устроившись на деревянном возвышении возле моих ног. Дерево лодки было ювелирно высушено Эммой, и все же запах плесени все равно преследовал нас. Мы плыли молча, сохраняя подобие энтузиазм до конца волнорезов. Когда Эмма озвучила расстояние, я впал в глухое отчаяние. Меня нельзя было назвать сильным парнем, далеко не выносливым, но выбора у меня не было. Я греб в течении нескольких часов, стараясь не обращать внимания на жару. Я пожалел о теплых вещах, что натянул на себя. Мы двигались слишком медленно.   
Я позволил себе отдаться невеселым мыслям. Что будет, когда мы переплывем пролив? Группа детей без единого взрослого вызовет подозрение даже у обычных людей. А ведь еще война. И твари. Чем больше я думал об этом, тем больше впадал в новые глубины отчаяния. Что мы можем? Среди нас есть совсем маленькие девочки. Наши способности поражают, но и они имеют предел. Я волновался за рану Еноха, хоть Эмма и прижгла ее. Я вообще волновался за него, и особенно из-за чертового медальона, греющего кожу над грудиной. Я снова вспомнил момент в его комнате, испытав своего рода волнение. Все могло быть понято двусмысленно. Почему-то мои мысли закончились на воспоминании о том, как я помогал ему переодеваться. Я видел голых парней на физкультуре миллион и один раз, и я не помню, чтобы меня это когда-то смущало. Но то, что я видел Еноха без рубашки, имело какой-то интригующий смысл, странную особенность, которая и рождало это волнение. Я рискнул подумать о том, что было бы, будь у меня в запасе хотя бы месяц. Ведь всего за несколько часов я буквально сошел с ума. Я никогда и ни в ком не испытывал подобной потребности. Енох дремал, подложив под голову на лавку рядом со мной свою сумку. Я мог беспрепятственно разглядывать его лицо, хотя я был уверен в том, что уже знаю его до последней черты. И все же я продолжал находить в нем что-то новое.   
Туман настиг нас незаметно. Бронвин сочла это плохим знаком, я же больше волновался за свои руки. Натертые мозоли давно превратились из волдырей в эрозии, и я физически не мог держать весла. У Хью была та же проблема. С огромным опозданием я понял, что нужны были перчатки, но откуда мне знать особенности многочасовой гребли? В тумане мы моментально потеряли нужное направление. Поднявшийся ветер не сулил ничего хорошего.  
До сих пор мне кажется, что берег за проливом мне приснился. Мы выползли на негт мокрые до трусов, изможденные и лишенные всякой надежды. Если бы не Оливия, мы бы утонули. В этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Я не мог даже сполоснуть руки холодной водой – морская вода была соленой, и от боли я бы мог и сознание потерять. Еще пару часов назад я думал, что устал смертельно, но я догреб и вылез на землю на ногах, хоть по ощущениям они не были моими. Земля была усеяна галькой, но я растянулся на ней во весь рост, дыша полной грудью. Руки саднило, я волновался о том, что не смогу их использовать вовсе. Можно было бы намазать их любым кремом, но почти весь наш багаж утонул в проливе. Я посмотрел на свои руки на фоне серого пасмурного неба. Это было жалкое зрелище. Боль пронзала все мое тело и поражала своим разнообразием, от тупой и ноющей боли в спине до саднящей в руках. Я хотел пить, мои губы пересохли, а тошнота от голода только усиливалась. Весь я был снова грязный, насквозь мокрый, оставленный на неизвестность под холодными порывами ветра. Я сел, стараясь вытереть лицо тыльной стороной кисти. Глаза щипало от соли, и я начинал замерзать. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось лечь, но я понимал, какая отличная мишень из нас, группы детей на пустынном берегу. Мы разбрелись с нехитрыми заданиями, однако успехом увенчалась только миссия Милларда. Он обнаружил укрытие в скале. Гораций принес менее утешительную новость: в небе вот-вот должны были появиться цеппелины, и судя по их курсу, они искали совсем не лодки. Здравый смысл подсказывал мне, что мы не могли интересовать этих людей, но я уже не удивился бы, узнав, что твари есть и там. Или, по крайней мере, верные им люди. Все были согласны воспользоваться укрытием, чтобы передохнуть. Я отказывался верить глазам, сообщавшим мне, что даже у Бронвин есть свой предел. Мы волочили ноги с гальки на песок, пока не добрались до укрытия. Только под сводом из камня мы наконец услышали гул моторов. Миллард первым вспомнил о лодках и следах, и мы бросились за ними, не обращая внимания на боль в мышцах и ничего не видящие от усталости глаза. Наконец мы устроились в сыром, холодном каменном укрытии, без вещей, еды и воды. Здесь почти не было света, и Эмма, как ни старалась, ничего ярче маленького огонька размером со свечу, сообразить не могла. Я упал в темноту, привалившись к стене. Меня трясло. Нужно было просто не думать о холоде, я много раз делал так в детстве, но пережитый стресс давал мне свое. Я даже не пошевелился, когда кто-то приблизился ко мне. Я не мог больше переживать или удивляться. Я просто позволил Еноху устроиться рядом с собой. Ему пришлось сесть на весла, помогая нам в шторм, и я даже в абсолютной тьме знал, что он еще более измучен, чем я. Холод не собирался отпускать нас, а высушить одежду не было никакого варианта. Мой нос моментально заполнился водянистыми соплями, вероятно, из-за того, что в моих ботинках хлюпала вода. Я хотел спать и не знал, можно ли. Глаза болели, и я не смог их закрыть. Наконец я ощутил, как Енох касается моей руки. Удивительно, но даже в полной темноте я отлично знал, что рядом со мной он и никто другой. Я интуитивно развернулся к нему лицом. Забыв о собственном плохом состоянии, я притянул Еноха к себе, надеясь, что меня хватит на то, чтобы его согреть. Поначалу мне было еще холоднее от его не менее мокрой одежды и волос, но минута за минутой между нами росло тепло. Я хотел видеть его в моих руках. Вместо этого я довольствовался лишь его запахом и холодными руками в моих руках. Он пошевелился, и его голова легла на мое плечо. Я замер, ощущая, как его присутствие стирает прочие неудобства. С каждой секундой я все больше понимал, что я ненормален. Не существовало никакой нормальной причины, по которой мои руки сводит от желания… Я мысленно застонал. Мне моментально стало жарко от стыда. Я просто отлично согрелся, сгорая внутри от идиотских наваждений. Я только сильнее сжал его руки в своих руках, запрещая им сдвигаться даже на миллиметр. Енох засыпал. От его теплого сонного дыхания меня накрыла волна мурашек, и я тут же похолодел. Я ясно ощущал все места, которыми только касался его тела. Вес его головы на моем плече слегка увеличился, и я понял, что Еноху удалось заснуть. Я завидовал ему. Мое сердце вытанцовывало дикие пляски, а я тратил все силы на то, чтобы держать его так, как еще могли объяснить приличия. Меня крутило от потребностей не хуже пустотного голода. Я хотел обнять его.   
Борьба с собственным телом была сильна. Я остро вспомнил, как легко я касался его кожи, помогая ему переодеваться. Я пытался представить, что значит провести по ней рукой, но вспоминал лишь жар его щек. Мои руки тревожно дернулись. Я проигрывал. Я старался отвлечься на его руки, растирая и согревая их, но вместо этого думал о том дне в петле, когда я лежал на его коленях. Сейчас, в темноте и сырости, я снова запылал и заалел щеками от воспоминаний о том, как мое тело реагировало на движения его пальцев. Он никогда и близко не подходил к моему деду и наоборот, он понимает разницу между нами, не может, черт возьми, не испытывать хотя бы тысячной доли того, что мучает меня, иначе не подпустил бы меня к себе. Енох. За последние несколько дней его имя отзывалось в моем сознании целым ворохом щекотливых воспоминаний. Возможно, только я и держал его так, в кольце рук, за всю его жизнь. Если бы это было так, я бы совершил что-то непоправимое. А так я не был полностью уверен в его ответе.   
Ответе.   
Он снова пошевелился во сне. Я едва не подскочил, ощутив, как Енох уткнулся мне в шею. Хуже всего было не только ощущать его горячее дыхание, добавлявшее мне невыносимого огня, но и обнаружить, что его губы касаются моей кожи.   
Да я бы заорал, если бы мог. Я должен был определить наши с ним отношения, или мне действительно понадобился бы психиатр. Все началось с первого же дня, как только я увидел его. Я не представляю ни единого другого человека, которого бы хотел коснуться до зубного скрежета.   
Если бы на его месте была девушка, то я прекрасно знал бы, что влюблен. Но Енох был так же далек от девичьей природы, как Земля от Солнца. Я буксовал, пытаясь вылезти из этого парадокса. Я никогда не замечал за собой ничего, что позволило бы мне думать о том, что я в принципе другой. У меня никогда не было никаких предпосылок, и вдруг я встречаю его. Все в нем, от внешности до голоса, заставляет меня восхищаться им, желать стать ближе. Я пробивался к нему с невиданным усердием, и вот он, Енох, спит в моих руках и на моем плече, не зная о том сумасшедшем огне, что вызывает во мне. Что, если в его время это с натяжкой можно было назвать нормальным? Никакой нормальности лично я не видел. Мне нужно было так много Еноха, сколько я вообще способен вынести. Да я бы съел его, если 6 мог, только не отлучаться от него ни на шаг. При мысли о том, какой вкус у кожи Еноха, я окончательно съехал с катушек. Я уступил рукам, которые сами по себе взметнулись к лицу Еноха, к его волосам, зарываясь в них и путаясь в его кудрях. Или я должен был уйти, или лишить его выбора.   
Осторожно отпустив его на сумку головой, я бросился вон из пещеры, не слыша ничьих предупреждений. Я бежал по огромным камням берега, стараясь свыкнуться с тем, что я влюблен в Еноха О'Коннора, парня из девятнадцатого века, который мог пристрелить кого угодно и забрать его сердце, чтобы оживить мертвого. Я вспомнил, как удивительно к месту выглядел пистолет в его руке. Я нашел это таким же опасно-возбуждающим, как и общение с ним.   
Я грохнулся на камень, наиболее плоский среди всех. Я сжал волосы в руках, опустив голову. Чем больше я вспоминал, тем хуже мне становилось. Ведь я действовал так, словно понимал природу этих ощущений, словно смирился со своей влюбленностью, чем, наверное, вызвал доверие Еноха. Я ощущал себя предателем. Я даже не удосужился разобраться в себе, прежде чем лезть к нему. Я так боялся стать ненормальным еще и в этом, что всерьез думал сбежать. Только бежать было некуда. Я хотел извиниться.   
Извиниться за то, что схожу с ума по нему, извиниться за то, что не могу держать себя в руках. Я не был готов к ответственности за то, к чему склонял его. Он не мог знать о такого рода отношениях, которые в моем мире были близки к пропаганде. Мои уши пылали. Я хотел бы никогда не влюбляться в него, ведь мои моральные терзания были сильнее, чем все удовольствие, что я получал от прикосновений к нему.   
Я просидел так около десяти минут. Снова начал накрапывать дождик, и я потер онемевшие от холода пальцы. Я остыл и мог возвращаться. Я встал, развернулся и едва не шлепнулся на задницу, вопя благим матом. Я подумал, что все, настала пора галлюцинаций. Я ущипнул себя. Было больно. Я сделал глубокий вдох. Сейчас или никогда.   
\- Не позволяй мне сделать этого, - взмолился я, смотря прямо в глаза Еноху. Да, я жалок, я слаб, я урод, каких вообще земля не должна носить, помоги мне в последний раз. – Не позволяй мне сделать то, что будет нельзя исправить.   
Он твердо развел мои руки в стороны. Я испытал облегчение от того, что он внял моим просьбам, но вместо того, чтобы, скажем, врезать мне по солнечному сплетению, чего я подсознательно желал, он встал ко мне нос к носу. Все начиналось снова. Я так сильно закусил губу, что она взорвалась острой болью. Мои руки дрожали. Предательское сердце пошло на попятную и замедлилось до рекордного минимума.   
\- Не позволяй мне поцеловать тебя, - пробормотал я хрипло, понимая, что не могу держаться больше. Потребность в нем была сильнее страхов и принципов. Я не знал, что сделаю с ним, если он сейчас же не поставит меня на место.  
Но он молчал. Я ненавидел его так же сильно, как и обожал. Его губы были так близко, что я уже не представлял ничего другого, кроме как поцеловать их. Мое тело было готово предать меня, а разум – простить это. Последним толчком силы воли я закрыл лицо руками. Оно снова горело. Я вообще не могу существовать, поглощенный в такой момент такими заботами. Мне не было места среди странных, потому что я слаб, и среди нормальных, потому что я другой. Я сам, собственноручно, перекрыл себе пути в оба мира. Как же было трудно дышать.   
Я не мог сопротивляться силе Еноха. Он отнял мои руки от лица. Я находил его поразительно красивым. Я твердо знал, что никогда раньше и никогда в будущем я не смогу встретить никого, кто был бы похож на него. Я был влюблен в него, может быть, еще по-детски, но сила этого чувства была слишком гипертрофирована. Я был на грани.   
Он склонился к моему уху. От перенапряжения мои глаза наполнились влагой, так долго я держал их открытыми. Я моргнул. Енох все равно что пытал меня, ведь я касался его своей щекой. Он все еще держал мои руки. Мне казалось, на мне отпечаталось все места, где мы когда-либо соприкасались.   
\- Я больше не могу, - признался я на выдохе. Дальше падать некуда. – Я не могу ни о чем думать, не могу…  
\- Я тоже.  
Промежуток между его шепотом и сумасшедшим, алогичным, невинным прикосновением губ к моей щеке был мизерный. Все мои мысли сделали реверс и встали, организовав полный стаз. Я мог только хлопать глазами, переваривая информацию. На этот раз я застонал вслух.   
Мне было мало. Я прижимался губами к его губам, прихватывая каждую из них. Я шарил руками по всему его чертовому телу, которое так идеально подходило мне. Я не знал, что я хочу от него, не имея никакого опыта вообще, никогда и ни с кем. Я был уверен в том, что здесь мы с ним друг от друга не отстали. Я не понимал, что мне нужно делать, но мне было дико хорошо от легализованной возможности трогать его так, как я захочу. Я потерял способность ориентироваться в собственных руках. Я не мог оторваться от него, скользя губами по его щекам, губам, носу. Он не успевал за мной. А я боялся, что умру от сердечного приступа, если остановлюсь хоть на секунду и пойму, что он отвечает мне. Я постоянно целовал его так, как, наверное, только в детском саду и целуются, но тут же забывал ощущение его губ и возвращался снова. Я забыл, что нужно дышать, я забыл, что мы на виду. Я целовал его шею, этот мучительный источник его запаха, от которого все мое тело рефлекторно напрягалось. Мои пальцы давно запутались в его волосах. От своего имени, произнесенного им, я дурел еще больше. Мне было мало.   
Так мало.   
Свет прожектора ослепил меня.   
В который раз я поставил его жизнь под угрозу.


	5. Chapter 5

Мокрые ветви хлестали нас по ногам. Никогда в жизни я не перестану ассоциировать лай собак с настоящим животным страхом за свою жизнь. Я так бежал, как будто у меня открылось второе дыхание, но, скорее всего, это был тот самый инстинкт самосохранения. Не было ни единого признака того, что мы в мире, где время еще сохранило свой ход. Я слышал лай собак, пульсацию крови в ушах и страх внутри себя. За удивительно короткий срок мое существо переключилось с эфемерных потребностей на вопросы моего существования. Я ни о чем не думал, кроме своей жалкой жизни, которую я так хотел спасти. Мне казалось, что мы будем бежать вечно. Но дети начали падать один за другим, и хотя Енох прикрикнул на Хью, он и сам напоминал астматика в тяжелом статусе. Я дышал так, что был готов к обмороку. Стало понятно – больше мы бежать не можем. Из-за шума в ушах я уже не понимал, слышу я собак или нет. Фиона сотворила для нас темное, крошечное и сырое убежище. Здесь нам предстояло ждать нашей участи. Один за другим мы залезли в этот шалаш, где благодаря тесноте мы наконец смогли согреть воздух своим дыханием.   
Здесь было так темно, что я не понимал, кто где. Я нашел относительно пустой участок в самой глубине, где плюхнулся на землю. Весь пережитый ужас пытался вылиться, но я держался. Здесь были дети. Клэр плакала. Нужно было молчать, чтобы собаки не услышали нас. Было решено читать сказки, но мне лично сказка по барабану . Я хотел найти Еноха, но он опередил меня. Я с благодарностью позволил ему обнять себя, пряча лицо в изгибе его плеча. От страха меня трясло. Или от холода. Или от усталости. Я не мог держаться. Моих сил хватало только на то, чтобы молчать. Мне пришлось закусить мокрую ткань его куртки, чтобы вообще не издавать не звука. Я дышал, сконцентрировавшись на правильном ритме. Его спокойная поддержка помогала мне успокоиться. Я приходил в себя, избавившись от мыслей, страхов и всего, что повергало меня в состояние истерики. Мне должно было быть стыдно, но в сложившихся ситуации я решил, что реагирую нормально. Я сжимал его в ответ до боли, стараясь превратить страх в силу объятия. Енох пошатнулся, прислонившись к стене. Я впечатал его в стену, удивляясь, откуда во мне столько сил, ведь я весил так мало, что не мог в других обстоятельствах сделать этого. Я вложил в объятие все доступное мне чувство, которое сочеталось и смешалось вместе с ощущением от происходящего. Я не знал, пытается ли Енох справиться также. Я молча использовал его, вот и все. Я прятался в нем. Я сбежал к нему, как ребенок. Его защита была единственным, благодаря чему я смолчал и не выдал нас. В темноте никто не видел моего позорного момента, только Еноху было доступно все мое жалкое существо. И он не собирался отворачиваться от него за это. Прошло несколько минут или полчаса, я не знал, но страх начал спадать. Я слышал сонное сопение Клэр. Дети начали засыпать. Я позволил себе ослабить хватку на его руках. Я так вцепился в него, что мои руки свело от долгого напряжения. Я хотел отпустить его и перестать использовать, но Енох сам не отпустил меня. И тогда я прижался к нему снова, безмолвно сгорая в благодарности к нему. Холод его кожи обжег меня. Я потерся носом о его шею, прямо под ухом. Передо мной был барьер сомнения в том, что я делал с ним только что перед этим побегом. Енох едва слышно выдохнул, и я повторил свое нехитрое движение. Его рука взметнулась к моим волосам. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, за секунды превращаясь в ненавистное мне желе, стоило ему провести рукой от виска к затылку. Я не мог стоять. Я хотел увернуться от его руки, потому что не хотел добавлять себе слабости в такой момент.   
Мне показалось, что это обидело его. Я испугался. Это был другой испуг, не смерти, нет. Испуг того, что я больше никогда не смогу повторить с ним того, на чем нас прервали.   
\- Я упаду тут же, - прошептал я прямо ему на ухо.   
\- Всегда можно сесть, - угадал я в слабом движении его губ. Хорошо, что я не видел его лица, иначе я впал бы в свое недавнее безумие. Хотя нет, чем больше я находился рядом с ним, тем больше я заводился. В темноте прикосновения к нему казались еще острее, еще чувствительнее. Он буквально уложил меня к себе на колени. Я послушался без единого промедления, подложив на его мокрые штаны свой капюшон. Его пальцы путешествовали по моей голове в непредсказуемом танце. Я вдруг осознал, что устал смертельно. Чем дольше он гладил меня, тем сильнее закрывались мои веки. Я проваливался в дрему, хотя еще минуту назад не был уверен в том, что смогу уснуть. Я протестовал. Я хотел обнимать его, но ничего не мог поделать с дремой. Сон забирал меня в свои объятия, ревнуя к Еноху. Я проиграл сну. Я заснул, думая о том, что люблю его руки.   
Черт возьми, я люблю его руки.   
**  
Я проснулся ночью. Я потрогал руки Еноха, проведя по его плечам. Он спал сидя. Я ненадолго вышел в сырой туманный лес, после чего снова забрался в душное логово. Я аккуратно прошел в самую глубь, в потемках различая Еноха. Я сел, устраивая его на своих коленях. Он даже не проснулся. Мне было бы стыдно бессовестно проспать всю ночь в удобном положении, поэтому я даже не подумал о том, что спал не так много, как мне хотелось. В предрассветных сумерках заблудших сюда первых частиц утреннего света я смотрел на него, не представляя, почему все так случилось. Я не жалел, ни в коем случае, но как человек, ни разу не испытывавший подобных чувств, я с недоверием относился к ним. Я искал, тщетно искал в нем то, что поначалу мне так не понравилось в нем. Он был язвителен, иногда груб, замкнут и мрачен, но это была специфика его личности, которой я так легко подарил свою независимость. Его тело без его личности, его характера меня абсолютно не интересовало. Я поиграл с прядью его еще влажных волос, убирая их со лба. Крупные кудри этой пряди легли на мой палец так, словно для этого и были созданы. Он спал так крепко, что никак не отреагировал на мои прикосновения. Я осмелел, поглаживая его по голове. Как бы я хотел узнать, что он думает обо мне. Как самый книжный герой романа, влюбленный по уши, я мечтал залезть в его голову и подтвердить ответное его чувство, которое просто обязано было быть похожим на мое. Я так замечтался о возможности проникнуть в его сознание, что провалился в какой-то сон наяву, продолжая гладить его по волосам. Я представлял то немногое из его жизни, что знал. Я пытался представить, как может выглядеть дом гробовщиков, и черное низкое деревянное здание с отдельным входом с заднего двора тут же предстало перед моими глазами так ярко, что я мог услышать даже звон колоколов храма, что находился ниже по улице. Эта картинка производила гнетущее впечатление. Я хотел представлять дальше, но Енох подскочил, как ошпаренный. Я различил панику на его лице. Этот ужас был похож на инстинкт самосохранения, только глубже. Он оглядывался и не понимал, где он. Я протянул руку и аккуратно поймал его, привлекая к себе. Он часто и неглубоко дышал. Кошмар. Это нормально в такой-то обстановке. Я снова провел по его волосам, и он довольно быстро успокоился.   
\- Расскажешь? – спросил я тихо. Енох пожал плечами.   
\- Просто кошмар, - отрезал он. Я не сомневался. Я хотел бы узнать, что за кошмар может присниться такому некроманту, как Енох. Но в мое сознание упорно лезло мрачное здание с отзвуком колоколов. Енох снова дернулся.   
\- Какого черта, - выругался он, доставая из кармана куртки человечка. Он повторил спешно свой ритуал, и человечек нехотя начал подниматься. Енох разобрал его так же быстро, как и собрал. Что-то пугало его. Я молчал, считая, что если нужно, он расскажет сам. Он потряс головой и потер лицо руками. Я ждал. Наконец он снова прислонился к моему плечу.   
\- Как будто я теряю силы, - пробормотал он. Я в третий раз принялся успокаивать его движениями левой руки, под которой он сидел. Енох откинул голову мне на плечо, не возражая против моей попытки успокоить его. Как он обнаружил свои пугающие, в общем-то, способности? Я вдруг увидел во тьме очертания столов и каких-то силуэтов, лежащих без движения. Они резко сели, все разом, и от неожиданности я вздрогнул. Это совпало по времени с отпихнувшим меня Енохом. Он смотрел с ужасом на меня, и в этом не было никаких сомнений.   
\- Зачем ты делаешь это?  
Делаю что? Я озвучил этот вопрос, не понимая, что происходит.   
\- Зачем ты забираешь мою силу? – произнес он уже в гневе. Я только и уставился на него с видом абсолютного идиота. Я не просто не забирал, я даже не представлял, как это делается. Я сообщил ему об этом, и Енох не поверил мне. Больше он ко мне не придвигался, с опаской и подозрением разглядывая меня. Так просто я не собирался сдаваться. Он не хотел даже подпускать меня к себе. Я убеждал, говоря, что вообще не знаю, о чем он. Я пересказал все, как было. Однако чем больше я говорил про дом, храм и комнату со столами, тем больше он мрачнел и отодвигался от меня.   
\- Что-то не так, - прошептал он, в темноте наткнувшись на Эмму. Она сонно поднялась, спрашивая, что случилось. Енох сказал ей, что я забираюсь в его сознание и краду его силу. Эмма тоже рассмеялась. Слава богу, не один я считаю это бредом. Однако он рассказал Эмме о том, что я видел его дом, храм и морг. Я поправил его, говоря, что храм я только слышал. Эмма посерьезнела.   
\- А теперь повтори, - велела она мне, подойдя ко мне и садясь спиной. – А ты пристрели его, если я велю. Да шучу я, Енох, - возмутилась она, когда он вытащил пистолет. Его недоверие больно ударило по мне, но я промолчал. Я положил руку на мягкие светлые волосы Эммы. Но что я должен был сделать? Я даже не собирался гладить ее так, как его. Я задавал вопросы о нем и представлял ответы. Как Эмма узнала о своих способностях? Подожгла дом? Нет, никакой картинки.   
\- Да ничего я не чувствую, - заявила Эмма. – Ты бредишь, Енох. Давай я постою рядом и сожгу его, если он сделает это с тобой еще раз?  
Я хотел возмутиться. Енох с подозрением смотрел на мои руки. Но его нельзя было назвать, в отличие от меня, трусом. И вот он снова был передо мной, не доверял мне и опасался меня, но это не стирало для меня моей неправильной нежности к нему. Мои руки сами знали, что хотят сделать с его волосами. От Эммы, конечно, это не укрылось.   
Я хочу знать о тебе все.   
Я ощутил боль. Эта боль была как будто бы от удара. Еще и еще. Я видел каких-то темноволосых парней. Енох вздрогнул.   
\- Отвали от меня, - проорал он, но я не пустил его.   
Я никогда не причиню тебе боль.   
\- А это и не больно, забирать мою чертову силу! – продолжал говорить громко Енох. Остальные дети просыпались от его голоса. Я отпустил его. Похоже, что Енох не верит мне.   
\- Что больно? – переспросила Эмма.   
\- Да он сказал, что не причинит мне боли, ты что, глухая, - вскинулся он на Эмму.   
\- Но он вообще ничего не говорил, - возразила она, смотря теперь и на него, как на психа. Я последовал его примеру. Енох покраснел от гнева. Он смотрел на меня с недоверием.  
\- Какого черта, Портман, ты лезешь в мои воспоминания, - наконец почти прорычал он. Я хотел оправдаться, что никак не могу этого сделать. Потом я вспомнил боль и двух парней. Они были очень похожи на Еноха, даже старше. Это братья? У Еноха что, были братья? И они били его? По его злому лицу я понял, что да.   
Но это же невозможно.   
\- Я гарантирую, что не умею ничего подобного, - повторил я. – И тем более что-то забирать у тебя.   
\- Знаете что? Нам всем надо поостыть и прийти в себя, да? – решила поставить точку Эмма.   
\- И поесть, - вставил сонные пять копеек Гораций.   
Все переключились на жалкую еду, что удалось вытащить Горацию. Меня слишком тошнило, чтобы я мог есть. Я сел рядом с Енохом, не зная, что мне сделать, чтобы доказать ему, что это совпадение. Мало ли, может дед когда-то заикнулся о нем, а я не помню. Я коснулся его руки. Взгляд его был мрачен и полон разочарования. Я решил пойти от противного и доказать ему, что я не умею ничего подобного. Он дернулся в сторону от моей руки, но я взглядом молил о последнем шансе. Моя рука снова легла на его голову. Я сконцентрировался. Я вспоминал. Вспоминал скрип карандаша. Вспоминал тепло. Вспоминал рисунок. Вспоминал, как он гладил меня, сводя меня с ума. Мой разум послушно подкинул мне картинку его полуулыбки, которую я никогда не забуду. Вот и все, в общем-то, ничего не получилось.   
\- Это что, у меня такие огромные щеки? – громко возмутился Енох. Среди взрыва смеха он смотрел на меня со смесью недоверия и слабой попытки понять. – Как ты делаешь это? – уже тише спросил он. – И почему не можешь с Эммой?  
Я пожал плечами. Я вообще не верил, что это правда. Потом я нашел рукой его медальон на своей шее. Может быть, из-за него? Я указал на него Еноху. Он пожал плечами в ответ. Я решил не думать об этом, тем более что пришел Хью с новостью о том, что видел много воды. Мы добрались до озера довольно быстро, ведь не было слышно ни звука из леса. Не было больше собак, криков и хруста веток, кроме того, что производили мы. Посреди озера стояла скала, просто как из той сказки, что Бронвин читала детям возле моря. Эмма ринулась туда, никого не спросив, и мне пришлось последовать за ней, чтобы глупая девчонка не утонула. Хотя когда я шлепнулся в воду в горле этого монстра из камня, я запоздало подумал, что ничем бы ей и не помог, а бесславно утонул бы вместе с ней, вот и все. Но вопреки всякой логике мы обнаружили вход в петлю. Была ли книга сказок путеводителем? Я не знал. Но у нас не было другой идеи, кроме как лезть на гору, где могло быть убежище имбрины. Честно говоря, я в это слабо верил.   
Мы забирались на гору довольно медленно. Хоть мы и отдохнули, больше сил у нас не стало. Когда я посмотрел вниз, на озеро, мне стало плохо от высоты. Желудок скрутило. Я подумал, что с таким успехом у меня его окончательно перекрутит и оторвет ко всем чертям, когда я понял, что ощущаю голод. Слабый, но определенно пустотный голод. Откуда ей взяться в петле? Этого не могло быть, я что-то путал. И все же на следующем обрыве я посмотрел на скалы вокруг озера. Мое нехорошее ощущение усиливалось. Я ощущал, как медальон жег мне кожу. Видимо, это охраняло меня от припадка. Но припадки точно не случаются, когда пустота рядом. Или одного раза мало, чтобы это утверждать? Я смотрел внимательнее. Эмма спросила меня, что не так. Я отмахнулся. Она полезла выше. Я смотрел, позволяя этому чувству внутри меня говорить со мной. Енох спросил, началось или нет. Я понял, что он про припадок и мотнул головой. Нет. Не припадок.   
Наконец я наткнулся взглядом на то, что искал. Вид пустоты в петле сорвал предохранитель медальона Еноха. Я заорал, попадая в один тон с пустотой. Конечно, раз я видел ее, она видела меня. Дети в ужасе оборачивались, а я кричал им, чтобы лезли дальше. Здесь, на высоте, мы были отличной добычей. Просто шикарным блюдом. Мы забирались на гору, но слишком медленно. Я спиной ощущал, как быстро пустота несется к нам. Она была сильной и тренированной, а мы голодными и уставшими. Но я верил, что мы успеем. Не мог не верить. Пока мы не уткнулись в отвесную стену.   
\- Ты можешь проконтролировать ее? – услышал я практичный вопрос Еноха. Остальные спорили о том, стоит ли использовать Оливию как подъемник. Я покачал головой. Не то, чтобы я не попробовал, но она неслась так быстро, что я сбивался, пытаясь одновременно откопать в себе эти слова. – А выстрелить? – продолжал он. Я нервно усмехнулся, после чего сообщил ему, что у меня руки из жопы в прямом смысле слова. Несмотря на летящую к нам со всех ног пустоту, как кот на желеобразный корм, поливая вокруг все слюнями, он вдруг засмеялся. В любой другой момент я восхитился бы его ненормальностью. Сейчас мне было вот совсем не смешно. Оливия поднималась медленно, а наши силы были так себе. – Надо стрелять, Джейкоб.   
\- И сколько там патронов? – спросил я.   
Енох послушно посмотрел.   
\- Один, - спокойно сообщил он мне. Вот тут я едва не заржал. Не засмеялся, нет, заржал, как сумасшедший, потому что знал, что не попаду. Вот знал и все. Пустота была близко. Еще минута, и она будет в пределах нашей видимости. Сверху упала какая-то сетка. Кто-то велел залезать в нее. Я думал. Я могу ее видеть, но не могу стрелять. Енох убьет ее с одного выстрела – интересно, он откуда умеет так стрелять? – но не видит ее. Мое гениальное решение было безумным и невыполнимым, но другого у меня не было. Я велел Еноху встать передо мной. Он был спокоен и заинтересован, как будто на нас не неслась тонна опасного вооруженного голодного мяса. Когда я положил руки на его голову, он поинтересовался, нужно ли просить хоронить нас вместе. Я попросил его довериться мне, потому что это фраза звучала так, как будто я знаю, что собираюсь сделать. А я это даже не сформулировал. Допустим, мы можем передавать воспоминания. Он слышал мою мысль.  
А что, если Енох сможет увидеть пустоту с помощью меня? Я попробовал пихнуть свою странность в сторону его сознания. Чтобы сравнение было точным, это все равно, что пихнуть слона. Или бегемота. Ни черта у меня не получалось. Я вдруг увидел пустоту в начале тропинки, несущуюся на всех своих языках вместо ног. Эффектно. Да. Страшно? До недержания. Я просто проткнул свое сознание, как воздушный шарик, и Енох провалился в мою голову. Я уже посчитал, что мы провалились, как вдруг он твердо и четко произнес в моей голове:  
\- Потрясающе.   
Он вытянул руку. По направлению руки – его или моей? – я понял, что он видит пустоту.   
\- Вот это да, - продолжал восхищаться он. Пустота приближалась. Эмма пускала в него шар за шаром, но пустоте было явно плевать на локальный загар. Она хотела нас. – Красивая, - сообщил Енох мне прямо в мозг. Я оценил его тягу к уродскому искусству. Я заорал, чтобы он убил ее к чертовой матери. Енох сообщил мне, что оглох от моих визгов. Я был готов его убить.   
Выстрел остановил пустоту в паре метров от нас. Она хлопала своими гноящимися глазами. Я допустил мысль о том, что Енох не убил ее. И вдруг она закричала, страшно, схватившись за голову. Она бросилась в сторону и сбросилась со скалы.  
\- Черт, я так хотел ее сердце, - произнес Енох, когда я отпустил его. Моя голова раскалывалась. Кажется, я очень грубо пустил его в свое сознание.   
\- И поэтому ты стрелял в голову? А если бы ты не убил ее? – спросил я, испытывая раздражение.   
\- Ну убил же, - он с сожалением посмотрел на свой пистолет. Я не собирался отрицать, что для Еноха он был продолжением руки. Он хотел его выбросить, но передумал, вернув за пояс брюк. Только после этого мы наконец поднялись в странный зверинец, куда нас так заботливо втащили по одному.   
Зверинец выбил меня из более ли менее устойчивой колеи привычного ужаса. Я отдался изумлению и напрочь забыл о всех своих насущных проблемах. Если я и был способен удивляться, то в этом зверинце истратил последнее. Нет, мысль о странных животных показалась мне логичной, но их жизнь потрясла меня еще большей унылостью, нежели жизнь странных детей. А кладбище и вовсе привело меня в подавленное состояние. Мне, честно говоря, и так было понятно, что наше приключение не растянется на неделю, но добраться до Лондона за три дня! Три чертовых дня! В мире, где идет война, а на нас идет высококвалифицированная охота! Я уважал мисс Перегрин, мой дед был обязан ей всем. Но я то нет, я не обязан был рисковать своей жизнью! Я позволил себе эти моральные уступки просто потому, что выбора у меня не было. Я мог орать про себя все, что захочу. Что я их всех ненавижу, что я умру первым, причем от страха, что я хочу домой. Именно в том, что без мисс Перегрин я не попаду домой, и заключался мой тупик. Был ли я в ужасе от того, что не увижу родителей? Нет. Был ли я в ужасе от того, что могу умереть? Психика человека не допускает веру в это. Так почему я не хотел идти до конца в этом сумасшедшем путешествии? Потому что я хотел жить. У меня была нормальная жизнь, и я знаю, что это такое. Я хочу в университет, хотя повзрослеть и избавиться от этого нелепого тощего тела. Ладно, я поступил как героический придурок, оставшийся с ними, но я не совсем представлял себе масштабы проблемы. Лондон. В войну. Без вещей, толпой детей. Без оружия. Без плана. Без цели. Это не просто попахивало самоубийством, это был готовый диагноз без психиатра. Да они все чокнутые.   
\- То есть на данный момент мы решаем вопрос о том, сколько тварей мы захватим с собой, если умрем, - уточнил Енох. Ему нравилось издеваться над Горацием. Я принимал его слова и на свой счет. Наверное, Еноху нечего было терять. Он вообще отличался уникальным взглядом на жизнь и смерть, причем я не знал, родился ли он таким или его талант изменил его.   
Я думал о том, что если бы у меня была возможность отправиться домой сейчас, воспользовался ли бы я ею? Мне нужно было подумать в тишине и одиночестве. Я вышел, никем не замеченный, и побрел по зверинцу, пытаясь найти тихое место. Им оказался сарай, полный свежего и мягкого сена. Я свалился в него, сдерживая чих. Я лежал, смотрел через дыры в потолке на небо черт знает какого столетия и думал о том, что я никогда не узнал бы, если бы остался в своем настоящем. Я перебирал все произошедшее со мной. Я могу разговаривать и приказывать монстрам, но это еще не стопроцентно. Я могу видеть их. Я могу показывать их Еноху. Все, что я думал о моем нахождении здесь, в прошлом, было связано с Енохом. Я всерьез сомневался, стоил ли он моей спокойной жизни. Вдали от него я это отрицал. Я не хотел принимать смерть за симпатию, которая хоть и интригует меня, но не может быть такой уж уникальной. Я мог бы встретить в настоящем кого-нибудь похожего. Отдаленно.   
Кого я обманываю. В настоящем я был лишним, уродом, психом, парнем с нервным срывом. Разве это изменилось бы со временем? Нет. Если бы я однажды пришел и сказал родителям, что испытываю привязанность к парню, они, наверное, несмотря на всеобщую толерантность, устроили бы мне пожизненный домашний арест. Дома у меня была возможность быть никем. Это было удобно и уютно, но разве меня не тошнило от однообразия, от предсказуемости, от одиночества? Я никогда не верил в себя и не усел принимать решений. И что теперь? Я стрелял, я убивал, в меня верят. Я начинаю верить в себя. Я испытываю ломку сознания. Я нужен. И Енох. Он делал со мной что-то сверхъестественное. Он срывал все мои прикрытия. Он вытаскивал наружу настоящего Джейкоба, который не боялся получать то, что хотел. Он защищал меня, пока я осваивался. Я подарил ему все, от доверия и признания в своем желании до своей странности, я пустил его в себя. Я ревновал его ко всему, что движется. Енох. Кого я обманываю. Он стоил всего.   
Мне оставалось только принять тот путь, что я должен был пройти. Впереди ждало полное опасностей путешествие, и я хотя бы не должен был бояться. Я должен был найти оружие, себе или хотя бы Еноху, чтобы стать для него глазами. Я должен был найти эту связь с пустотами. Я много чего должен был сделать, прежде чем умереть.   
Я должен был поцеловать Еноха по-настоящему.   
\- Мы остановились на двух часах.  
Я подскочил на сене. Енох стоял в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди. Я испытал жалкое желание привести себя в порядок, как девица перед свиданием. Но вместо этого я лишь нахмурился.   
\- Два часа на отдых, - пояснил Енох. – Я должен сказать, что поступил глупо, когда говорил, что ты трус, раз не идешь с нами. Я виноват в том, что втянул тебя в это. У тебя был выбор и была своя жизнь.   
\- Да нет же, я сам все решил, - бросился возражать я. Енох прошел к моей куче сена, бросая чудом сохранившуюся сумку на пол. Мокрая и грязная куртка отправилась следом. Его рука все еще двигалась с ограничениями, но, похоже, начинала заживать. – Я не зря попал к вам, так что это вроде как мое предназначение.   
\- Предназначения не существует, - отрезал Енох. – Мы были для тебя незнакомцами, случайными встречными. Ты ничем не обязан ни одному из нас, ни мисс Перегрин, и тем более – перед Эйбом. Я был идиотом и не понимал этого, так что я повинен в том, что тебе нужно идти с нами. И я извиняюсь. А я почти никогда этого не делаю.   
\- Я сделал так и ни о чем не жалею, - твердо произнес я. Как я не старался, вид Еноха, стягивающего куртку, опять возродил во мне глупое волнение. Два часа отдыха. Нужно было падать и спать, не тратя лишней минуты, но это были последние два часа тишины и спокойствия. Я следил за Енохом. Он растянулся на сене во весь свой немаленький рост. Я прилип взглядом к обнажившейся части его живота. Боже, да я не думал ни секунды. Я устроился рядом с ним, положив голову на его плечо. От его тепла меня моментально начало клонить в сон.   
\- Эйб не мог так, как ты, - услышал я сквозь дрему. Я нехотя открыл глаза, понимая, что футболка Еноха, в общем-то, влажная и пахнет лесной сыростью. Моя была не лучше, но что-то неловкое было в том, чтобы раздеться. Выглянуло солнце, и его лучи, прорезавшиеся сквозь потолок, начали греть меня. Я чуть не умер от счастья и тепла.   
\- Я не знаю, что я могу, а что нет, - произнес я.   
\- Ты показал мне тварь, - пояснил Енох.   
\- А вот об этом, ты больной придурок, если считаешь это красивым, - выдал я, поднимаясь на локте. Ладно, я ворчал больше для вида, потому что Енох оставался собой.   
\- Более того, я люблю убивать, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Енох, наблюдая за моим лицом.   
\- И поэтому ты так хорошо стреляешь? – с некоторым отрицанием спросил я.   
\- А где, по-твоему, я набрал столько человеческих сердец? – невозмутимо спросил он, и меня против воли замутило. Но он проверял меня, и я не мог провалиться. – Я стрелял по ним. Не всегда. Раз в неделю. Если знать, куда выстрелить, сердце остается живым и бьется, когда я забираю его.   
\- И мисс Перегрин разрешала это? – только и спросил я.   
\- А она могла мне запретить? – поднял одну бровь Енох. Я дописал его садизм к списку недостатков, после чего снова положил голову ему на плечо. – Тогда ты, как там было, больной придурок? Если все еще остаешься здесь.   
\- А я должен бежать и орать? – спросил я с любопытством. Не знаю, почему я воспринял это спокойно. Я знал, что эти люди перерождались каждый день. Но его страсть к смерти должна была меня пугать! Наверное.  
\- Эйбу это не нравилось, - равнодушно, казалось бы, заметил Енох. – О, однажды он сломал мне нос, когда узнал об этом.   
\- Тогда я должен извиниться перед твоим носом, - пробормотал я. Было забавно, нет, честно, забавно лежать и слушать о том, какой Енох плохой. Я знал об этом. Больше того, именно поэтому он так и нравился мне.   
\- Ты ничего мне не должен.  
Я был категорически не согласен. Сено кололо мои руки, когда я оперся ими по обе стороны от его головы, нависая над ним.   
\- Больнее меня придурка не существует, - сообщил я ему, искренне, в общем-то, в это веря. – Потому что я обожаю, когда ты стреляешь. Особенно с моей помощью.  
Он усмехнулся.   
\- Тогда мы стоим друг друга, - произнес он тихо, не отпуская мой взгляд.   
\- Без всяких сомнений, - подтвердил я, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. Я обожал это положение. Оно выдерживало меня в моем желании, как вино. Я понимал, почему Гораций видел именно его. Это было для меня сильнее поцелуя, в котором я впадал в маразм, это был осознанный момент моего увлечения, моей преданности и моей страсти к нему. Я считал секунды до того, как между нами накалится достаточное напряжение.   
Его усмешка нравилась мне до сумасшествия. Я охотно верил его образу всезнающего, я даже допускал собственную предсказуемость. Эти игры стали для меня моей темной стороной. Я растормаживался с такой скоростью, что мог втянуть нас обоих во что-то более порочное. Я этого желал. Он мог обладать самым некрасивым телом на свете, что, к счастью, было не так, но я все равно мечтал бы о нем. Мечтал бы впасть в Альцгеймер относительно окружающего мира и времени, отдаваясь близости с ним.   
\- Почему ты мне так нравишься, - спросил я скорее риторически, опускаясь на него всем своим весом. В общем, не таким и большим. Его руки легли на мою спину. Я провел по его лбу кончиками пальцев, съезжая по щекам и заканчивая где-то под подбородком.  
\- В самом деле, с такими-то щеками, - подыграл он мне. Я хотел сообщить ему, что еще никогда не видел более неприступных щек, чем его, когда его лицо вдруг оказалось в непосредственной близости от моего. Я издал что-то среднее между двумя гласными, теряя контроль над собой. Он сам, собственноручно включил этот чертов режим терминатора во мне. Я вжался губами в его губы, сжимая в руках его волосы. Хотел бы я иметь огромный опыт в том, чтобы любить другого человека. Я прикусил его губу, находя ее слишком мягкой для такого парня, как Енох. Возможно, я причинил ему боль. И ему, и мне это, бесспорно, понравилось. Я шарил руками по всему его телу, забираясь с наслаждением под одежду так, словно только и мечтал об этом. Мои губы исследовали его лицо и шею, и я хотел найти источник его запаха, который стал для меня наваждением. Горячая кожа груди под моими ладонями сменилась чуть более мягкой. Я проводил рукой по его животу, пока не наткнулся на пистолет. Господи, я хотел видеть его. Я задрал его кофту с футболкой, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. Холодный металл с изящным деревянным узором на ручке был зажат между поясом его штанов и кожей живота. Я не понимал, почему от этой картинки внутри меня загорается нечто похожее на вулкан. Он вытащил его, собираясь убрать в сторону. Мог ли я перестать возбуждаться от того, как чертовски подходит ему оружие? Нет. Это было абсолютно невозможно. Он наблюдал за мной с несколько ехидным выражением лица, и я догадывался, что, возможно, не произвожу на него идентичного действия, но мне было плевать. Я сжал его руку, не позволяя ему отложить пистолет. Я впадал в состояние абсолютной эйфории, связанной с тем, что совпало мое могу и хочу. Я провел языком по его ладони, задевая лишь самым краем металл. Я слышал, слышал как он не сдержал неясного звука. Его рука моментально выронила пистолет.   
Я уронил куда-то следом свое благоразумие. Я любил его руки. Не знаю, были ли они шедевром его столетия, но я точно знал, что если бы встретил кого с такими руками в своем времени, я бы уже, вероятно, продался бы ему в рабство. Я прикоснулся губами к центру его ладони, не зная, имею ли я право и время поддаваться происходящему. Его пальцы сжались на моем подбородке. Он притянул меня к себе, к своим губам, и я взорвался внутри диким, необузданным желанием одновременно принадлежать ему и владеть им, стоило его языку скользнуть по моим губам. Я стонал, не в силах вынести, не в силах выразить то, от чего я умирал изнутри. Я впустил его в свой рот, слепо повторяя за ним, подчиняясь и цепляясь за его шею. Мое тело требовало стать с ним единым целым, пусть я не знал, как. Я учился, я никогда в жизни не делал этого быстрее. Я был уверен, что от столкновения наших языков меня ударило током. Или, в общем, нечто похожее. Я никогда не целовался и не совал вилку в розетку, но я полагал, что это и должно быть так. Потрясающе. Мне было жарко, даже слишком, и одежда мешалась мне. Я не понимал, где я, а где Енох. Мои руки стали его руками. Мое тело поменялось с ним. Мне хотелось, чтобы он накрыл меня собой. Больше Еноха. Ближе. Мой медальон прожигал во мне дыру, видимо, впадая колебаниями в диссонанс с моим сердцем, рвущимся наружу. Я оторвался от его губ, чтобы сделать вдох, но видя их покрасневшими, влажными и приоткрытыми, я не успел подышать. Я не представлял, возможно ли вообще отстраниться. Его руки держали меня за плечи стальной хваткой, а я хотел ощущать их везде. Буквально везде. Если бы я увидел их где-нибудь на своем животе, я бы кончил немедленно.   
Я не понимал, насколько я возбужден. Сквозь свое прерывистое дыхание и поцелуи, тянущие нас друг к другу как магнитом, я сумел потянуть наверх его кофту до конца, снимая ее с Еноха вместе с футболкой. Мне было мало двух часов. Мне было бы мало семидесяти лет. Я наслаждался его губами и его языком, но стоило мне отпустить их, как я забывал, каковы они на вкус и должен был, просто обязан был попробовать запомнить снова. Он позвал меня по имени, моля, может быть, о воздухе, но от его голоса, теряющегося между хриплостью и шепотом, мне стало только хуже. Еще немного, и я бы перегорел. Он просил меня остановиться, но я не мог. Я стянул с себя все, что мешало мне прижаться к нему кожа к коже. Кроме штанов. Я был не настолько одурманен. Меня пугало то, что он сделал со мной. Я скользил языком по его шее, не стесняясь, стараясь слизать с него весь его пряный вкус, я не представлял, что способен на такое. Наконец его руки пришли в движение.   
\- Я сейчас умру, - поделился я с ним переполняющим меня желанием, и он снова засмеялся своим пугающим до мурашек, обожаемым мной смехом. Во имя логики и здравого смысла, я должен был остановить это, но его смех отозвался во мне волной уже боли. Я позвал его по имени, и он посмотрел на меня сумасшедшим, горящим взглядом, которым просто обязан был заразиться от меня.   
\- Это не проблема, - произнес он. Я смотрел на его лицо, не представляя, как я мог сомневаться в том, что он стоил моего настоящего. Он стоил всего, что я только мог отдать. Я принадлежал ему всем телом и душой. Я хотел его. Хотел так, как не мог удовлетвориться. Мне всегда будет его мало, с ужасом осознал я. Всегда. Мое тело было в судороге за пределами желания, которого я мог вынести. Его кожа блестела от того, как усердно я скользил по ней языком. Я привел его кудри в беспорядок. Его глаза были абсолютно черными. И я любил его. Особенно таким. Эта мысль поразила меня, как ведро холодной воды. Я любил его всем своим сердцем, потратив на это два дня. Я любил его вопреки всему: времени, деду, настоящему, приличиям и логике. Я любил его целиком, с первого взгляда, хоть и переживал этот инкубационный период отрицания.   
И я настолько любил его, что не хотел переживать единение с ним здесь, среди соломы в зверинце черт знает где, на краю смерти.   
\- Я не хочу так, - прошептал я, думая, что он не поймет. Но он кивнул, поворачиваясь на бок от меня и позволяя мне лечь рядом. Я боялся даже коснуться, чтобы не сойти с ума от того, в чем я отказал себе. Я переживал новые и новые волны, ощущая жар от его тела. Мне нужно было приказать себе не думать об этом. Не думать о его губах, в которых я уже нуждался, о его руках, которые лежали на моей спине так, словно им там было самое место. Его спина выглядела не менее привлекательно, учитывая мое состояние. Я отвернулся от него. Лишь бы он не трогал меня. Или я сдетонирую. Я абстрагировался как мог, но перед моим мысленным взором все равно стоял его невероятный взгляд. Я застонал вполне отчетливо, будучи не в состоянии перестать думать о Енохе. Не касаться его было еще хуже, чем касаться. Я повернулся лицом к его спине, притягивая к нему себя, устраивая руку на его животе. Мне было смешно думать о том, что люди в далеком настоящем моей жизни зависят от мышц и пресса, от размеров и вида. Я зависел от него целиком, и он сводил меня с ума всем и сразу. Моя ладонь на его животе дрожала. Я хотел двигать ею. Я хотел гладить его.   
Я заводился снова.   
\- Мне нужно уйти, - пробормотал я его плечу. Или я утрачу всякое подобие человеческого вида. Он молчал, и я мечтал о том, чтобы он испытывал то же испепеляющее, неудовлетворимое желание по отношению ко мне.   
\- Обещай мне, - вдруг произнес он весьма холодно. – Обещай, что не посмеешь исчезнуть.   
\- Если я решусь на что-то такое, ты всегда можешь меня убить, - попробовал отшутиться я. Поцелуй меня, и я забуду о любом побеге. Мое тело принадлежало ему до последнего. Как я мог вообще подумать, что оставлю его?   
\- Обещай, - прорычал он, разворачиваясь ко мне лицом. – Однажды я легко отделался, но ничему не научился. Второй раз я просто, просто не переживу, - совсем тихо произнес он. Я задохнулся от ярости в первую секунду, ведь он говорил мне, что дед никогда не трогал его. Но тут до меня дошло, что значит легко отделался. Меня отпустило.   
\- Я обещаю, - произнес я, твердо в это веря. – Отпусти меня, или меня уже ничего не остановит, - предупредил я, смотря, в общем-то, на его губы. Он улыбнулся и закрыл глаза рукой, опустив локоть на лицо. Я воспользовался моментом и прижался к его губам. Он ответил мне. Я застонал. Это невозможно. Это непреодолимо.   
\- Иди отсюда, - прохрипел он и отпихнул меня. – Полтора часа.   
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - счел своим долгом сообщить ему я, натягивая одежду на свое тело, орущее о том, что ему так нужен Енох. Это было моим подвигом – уйти, когда все во мне кричало от потребности в нем.   
Я слишком любил его, чтобы позволить случиться этому вот так, в жалком подобии укрытия, в двухчасовой перерыв на краю земли. Я должен был посвятить ему день, или два, или три, и в тот момент я был уверен, что как только все закончиться, я найду любое помещение и запру его там на три чертовых дня, на всю вечность. На столько, пока я не перестану хотеть его.   
Навсегда.


	6. Chapter 6

Я воспринял фургоны цыган как знак того, что наша смелость оценена кем-то сверху. Первые минуты я еще думал, что вскоре нас заметят, но уже через полчаса меня укачало, и я снова впадал в дрему. Часа сна было мало, ведь еще полчаса перед этим я успокаивался. Когда Енох был далеко от меня, я ощущал себя почти нормальным, вот как сейчас. Мне стоило подумать о многом, и, конечно, об обещании, которое я дал под властью момента. Вообще-то я не планировал остаться в живых, но и не хотел навеки оставаться в петле со странными детьми. Меня пугало то, что в отсутствие Еноха я испытывал лишь слабое ноющее чувство, как будто я просто скучал по нему, не более. Я не хотел делать его жертвой своего гормонального взрыва. Он заслуживал большего. Если бы я в самом деле любил его, разве сидел бы я так спокойно на другом конце вагона и думал о том, как мне избавиться от этого обещания? Нет, я не считал, что поступил неправильно, ведь я делал так, как хотел, но чем больше я думал о нашем последнем уединении, тем больше я понимал, что не могу быть объективен ввиду моих первых в жизни отношений вообще.  
Проще говоря, я испугался. Пока он представлял собой неприступную крепость, мне было интересно, и о последствиях я не думал. Когда он подпустил меня к себе, я вообще ни о чем не думал. Но теперь я должен был запоздало наверстать упущенное, а я этого очень, очень не хотел. Ведь, начистоту, я был слишком молод, чтобы представлять себе выбор партнера раз и навсегда, слишком рационально воспитан до боли нормальной парой, пусть мои родители не любили друг друга. Я допускал нашу с ним связь как совпадение двух гормональных взрывов, потому так легко относился к нему, потому так легко рассуждал о том, что я влюбился в него и что я полюбил в нем. Я зарвался. Я не знал, что значит любить на самом деле. Я его хотел – да, может быть, пора бы и подумать об этом в моем горячем возрасте, но любить… Это серьезно. Я не знал, что это такое, а потому не понимал, люблю я Еноха или нет. Сейчас, покрываясь дорожной пылью, я смотрел на него, пожалуй, слишком внимательно, упорно игнорируя мелочи нашего страстного общения, которые услужливо выплывали в памяти.   
Я достаточно проявил сознательности. Теперь можно было дурить дальше. Я пересел к нему, жалея, что не могу поцеловать его при всех. Я профессионально поймал его абсолютно призрачную улыбку, обращенную только мне. Ох, зачем я вообще обязан думать о последствиях. Если я умру завтра, почему не могу позволить себе немного запрещенной любви сегодня? Но я не имел права трогать его так, как хочу, из-за присутствия здесь остальных. Все сидели, погруженные в свои мысли, и только я держал взгляд Еноха, думая о недавних событиях. Мне было ни капли не стыдно за свое поведение, абсолютно. Я поймал его ладонь возле самой скамьи. Два Джейкоба во мне дрались в тот момент с удвоенной силой, ведь один требовал быть с Енохом честным, а другой не хотел думать о будущем вовсе. Я разминал его ладонь, положив ее к себе на колени. Хорошо-хорошо, его руки я действительно любил. Но любить человека – значит принимать его таким, какой он есть, а я понятия не имею, кто есть Енох. Я еще не переварил того, что те четыре сердца были для Мартина. Я не представлял, как он может хладнокровно стрелять в людей, даже если наутро они будут живы. Но я отлично понимал, что это не вызывает во мне отвращения, наоборот, его искусство владения оружием приводило меня в щенячий восторг. И все же я не знал его. Ничего о нем. Я хотел поговорить, но мне мешало присутствие остальных. Я успел позлиться, пока не вспомнил, что могу общаться с ним иначе. Пройдет, может быть, тысяча лет, но я буду прекрасно помнить ощущение его волос под моими пальцами. Я спросил разрешения, и он кивнул.  
Дождь льет, как из ведра. Я стою и держу какие-то инструменты на подносе, пока отец заделывает расколовшийся при переносе гроб. Из него пованивает, но я благоразумно отвернулся. Оба моих брата до вечера заняты двумя заказами на завтрашний день. Этим утром отец заметил, что с этой водной эпидемией у нас будет много клиентов. Это его радовало. Когда он радовался, я видел крепкие желтоватые зубы. Пока я не мог самостоятельно забить ни гвоздя, я был на попечении матери. Я знал, что такое пудра. Я умел закрашивать страшные пятна на лице людей. Мне было лет пять, когда я понял, что по лицам умерших можно понять, как они встретили свою смерть. Больше всего я люблю смотреть на тех, кто уснул и не проснулся. Они не пугают меня. Я рад за них. Это лучше, чем утопленник или сгоревшие на пожаре остатки. Кажется, в тот день был как раз утопленник. Как же сильно воняло. Дождь стекал с деревянного навеса нашего отдельного входа. Я зевнул. А ведь в нашем доме всегда воняет, вдруг подумал я, и если этот гроб кажется мне отвратительно пахнущим, то как воспринимают его обычные люди? Я зевнул, подавив тошноту. Отец справился довольно быстро и потащил меня за собой за руку, больно стискивая кисть. Он злился на меня с тех пор, как я сказал, что не хочу всю жизнь упаковывать людей для того, чтобы они гнили в земле. Он отбил мне всю задницу ремнем так, что я не мог сидеть два дня, но от этого наказания моя уверенность только крепла. Мне не с кем было дружить. В основном, конечно, из-за того, что я был все же сыном гробовщика, да и воняло от меня ужасно, но, помимо всего прочего, мы были слишком богаты, зарабатывая на смерти, среди остальной нищеты. Отец пихнул мне в руки сантиметровую ленту. А я ненавижу мерить их так же, как и одевать. Трупы похожи на кукол. Их руки и ноги невозможно согнуть. Думаю, что я всегда воспринимал их бесполезным остатком. Я не понимал, зачем надо так тратиться, чтобы засунуть эти отходы души в землю. Это же просто кусок мяса, ну как корова там, человека внутри больше нет! Самое смешное в том, что несмотря на ежедневные смерти, мой отец исправно тащил меня в церковь. И что, спрашивается, я должен был оттуда вынести, что Он любит нас, но убивает периодически, чтобы не задавались? Иногда мой отец приторговывал кое-чем. Когда я стал старше, я не раз видел, как он спешно зашивает тело под погребальным костюмом. Я не знал, зачем он режет их, пока не обнаружил его склад. Я не боялся органов в банках, это всего лишь запчасти, вот и все. Кто-то платил за них немыслимые деньги, и отец становился все более жадным. Он кричал на меня, чтобы в день я выдавал целый гроб, но я ненавидел это дело. Я делал криво и получал ремня. Если я ломал дерево, меня лишали еды. Мне было семь, когда я сколотил первый гроб для одной девочки из нищей семьи. Он был не отесан, грубо сколочен, но я гордился им. Отец сообщил мне, что у меня руки из жопы, и я помню это дословно как сейчас. В двенадцать я работал наравне с братьями и помогал отцу вытаскивать органы. Мне было интересно, что делает нас людьми, но потом я понял, что это не те органы, которые мы достаем, нет. Это то, что мы никогда не доставали. Это в голове. Мне было тринадцать, когда мои братья напились и гоняли меня по улицам. Я не мог убежать от них, не успевал спрятаться. Так я оказался в нашей «приемной», наедине с рядом столов с новыми клиентами, которых мать еще даже не обмыла из шланга. Там пахло мочой и дерьмом, потому что перед смертью человек больше не может удерживать себя. Я видел тех, кто умирал, выблевывая кровь. Я видел то, что у человека в животе, когда его кусал хищник. Я знал, как человек может умирать. Но я не понимал, почему тогда все человечество его живо. Особенно ярко я думал об этом именно в той комнате, которую, кстати, ненавидел. Здесь иногда бывали еще теплые тела. Я спрятался, но слишком поздно услышал, как меня закрыли. И отец, и мать не особенно интересовались мной, а потому я мог и заночевать здесь. Я кричал от ужаса, оставленный с темнотой наедине. Я не боюсь мертвецов, я не боюсь смерти. Я боюсь темноты и неизвестности. Я боюсь не знать, что меня ждет. Мертвецы – они как марионетки, а в злых духов я не верю, иначе бы наш дом давно взорвался бы от не упокоенных душ. Я боялся потеряться во тьме, но страх трансформировался в ужас лишь тогда, когда я услышал братьев. Однажды они избили меня забавы ради, и всем было плевать. В тот раз я уже мысленно видел себя на полу, задыхающимся от боли. Я не знаю, почему они ненавидели меня. Разница между нами составляла девять лет, но не все же старшие братья бьют младших за разницу в возрасте? Я был сложнее, чем их восприятие мира. Я не хотел быть таким, как они. В тот момент внутри меня что-то словно сломалось, когда я понял, что хочу умереть. Что больше я не могу жить так. В ужасе тьмы нашей приемной перед лицом опасности, которой я ничего не мог противопоставить, я сломался. Дверь наверху открылась, но кричал я не поэтому. Я кричал от того, что увидел, как тела наших клиентов поднимаются со своих мест. Я был оглушен собственным криком, отступая к стене. Я кричал до тех пор, пока они не окружили меня. Не моргающие, молчащие и желающие убить меня. Так я думал, пока они не повернулись спинами ко мне, заслоняя меня. Они защищали меня.   
\- Хватит, - я глубоко вздохнул и очнулся. Вокруг все потемнело, но я сообразил, что это просто вечер. Я до сих пор слышал крик маленького мальчика, напуганного сразу всем, и тьмой, и братьями, и мертвецами. Я смотрел на Еноха со смесью чего-то, за что он немедленно разозлился меня. Я думал, что он ударит меня, однако резкое торможение фургонов заставило нас забыть об этом. Мы сидели, словно мыши, но глупо было надеяться, что нас не обнаружит. Позже, уже в клетке, я оценил происходящее как совершенно логичный исход.   
\- И снова в дерьме, - резюмировал Енох, первым садясь на грязную выстилку клетки. – Я начинаю привыкать, - медленно произнес он, получая удовольствие от отвращения Горация.   
Я сел рядом. Не то, чтобы я ожидал радушного приема, но наше везение заставило меня уверовать в то, что и дальше все пойдет как по маслу. Мы не сделали им ничего плохого, а они заперли нас в клетку. Что за опасные времена мы обязаны переживать? В клетке изрядно воняло, но я этого не замечал. Ничто, черт возьми, ничто не сравниться с той деревушкой, которой мы убили пустоту. Это были просто цветочки по сравнению с теми залежами говна. Мы обсуждали вероятные пути освобождения, абсолютно забыв о Милларде. У меня камень с души свалился, когда я понял, что у нас еще есть шанс. Нам нужно было просто подождать, пока он раздобудет ключ. Мы почти не разговаривали, занятый каждый своими мыслями. Я почему-то думал не о том, как выбраться из клетки, ведь я не воспринимал цыган как опасность, я безвылазно сидел в тех воспоминаниях, которыми Енох поделился со мной. Либо он уже не считал их важными, либо он доверял мне, показывая нелицеприятную часть своей жизни. Ему действительно не было причины любить людей и доверять им, учитывая такое детство. Какой же противоположностью было мое, оберегаемое и родителями, и дедом. Я вдруг подумал о том, почему Енох доверился моему деду. У них обоих не было детства. Но этого оказалось мало, я уверен. Иначе он не сказал бы, что «легко отделался». На чем же прервалось их общение? Ведь Енох оставил ему запас своей помощи, несмотря на то, что… не получилось. Что не получилось? Были нюансы, о которых я еще запрещал себе так открыто думать. Боюсь, что причина была в том, что на этот раз инициировал все лично я. И я абсолютно не хотел знать, как это происходило у Еноха и моего деда. Я не готов был об этом слушать. Я подключился к обсуждению вероятного побега на словах Еноха о нашем единственном оружии. Бронвин возражала, не собираясь убивать детей. Енох злился, ставя ей в вину то, что не бывает ситуации, в которой можно оптимистично спасти всех.  
\- Между неизвестными мне поганцами и мной я выбираю себя, и пусть хоть кто-то заявит мне, что я не имею на это право, - буквально прорычал он, и все молчали. Я тоже молчал, в основном потому, что был из тех, кто по слабости своей не мог так легко сделать выбор и надеялся на лучшее.   
Но, слава богу, судьба распорядилась за нас и без детоубийства. Подошедший к нам доверчивый цыганенок не обнадежил меня объявленной на нас наградой. От этого наше путешествие до Лондона становилось еще более невозможным. Взрыв застал нас врасплох, и мы тут же бросились готовиться к побегу, не сговариваясь, расхватывая подаренные нам яйца странных кур. В конечном итоге Енох был прав, и в страхе за свою жизнь выбор делается очень быстро. Даже слишком. Миллард похитил не тот ключ, и все пошло под откос. Мальчишку пришлось взять в заложники. Бронвин начала отгибать прутья. Мы готовились к драке.   
Но и на этот раз от нас ничего не зависело. Увидев военный грузовик, я громко выругался словами, о которых даже не догадывался в своем словарном запасе. Но никто таких ругательств, конечно, не слышал. Это был конец, поймал я не очень оптимистичную мысль.   
\- Ну почему вечно среди дерьма? – обреченно пробормотал Енох.   
Вдруг на нас оказался накинут брезент. Вожак велел нам заткнуться. Вонь в закрытом пространстве сразу усилилась. Мы сгруппировались как можно дальше от голосов тварей и от собак, которые ползали снаружи. Не дышать было легче, чем тогда в лесу, ведь вонь пускать в свои легкие совсем не хотелось. Я вжался в Еноха, с благодарностью дыша формалином от его свитера. И когда только успел провонять за пару часов? Ко мне жалась Оливия, и я обнял ее, милую бесстрашную малышку. Шли секунды, а, казалось, часы. Твари подбирались к нам все ближе, как вдруг рев медведя прямо в нашей клетке напугал их. И, безусловно, нас. Я едва не хлопнулся в обморок от такого рева – сработал какой-то древний механизм защиты от медведей, вписанный, наверное, в моей ДНК. Оливия едва не заплакала. Мучительными минутами спустя брезент сняли. И нас, к нашему удивлению, выпустили.   
\- Я не доверяю им, - произнес Енох тихо. Я понимал его, ведь мотивы цыган, отказавшихся от награды и подставивших себя под удар, мне тоже были непонятны. Он словно просил меня не расслабляться. Как будто, черт возьми, я собирался это сделать. Мы были напряжены, сжаты, как пружины, когда выходили из клетки на чистый воздух. Против предупреждения Еноха, я слегка расслабился, когда узнал про странного сына вожака. Еноха не взяли в наше маленькое путешествие, и я тут же рассказал ему все, как только вернулся. Его тревоги это не уменьшило.   
\- Из-за одного мальчишки они подставили весь табор? Я не верю в это, - мрачно произнес он. Я хотел протестовать, но затем подумал, что Еноху не объяснишь привязанность родителей к детям, если в его детстве не было подобного. Начни я говорить об этом, я еще больше разозлил его.   
\- Посмотрим, - неопределенно ответил я, не желая, чтобы он перестал доверять и мне. Его устроил мой ответ.   
Цыгане словно пытались загладить перед нами вину. Они кормили нас до отвала, и первую тарелку я буквально влил в себя, пачкая подбородок. Ко второй я додумался посмотреть на Еноха – он не прикоснулся к своей тарелке. В общем шуме и гаме я переполз на место рядом с ним, желая спросить, почему он не ест, но его прорвало быстрее, чем я открыл рот:  
\- С такой наивностью мы и дня не проживем, - прошипел он. – А если там снотворное? Если они договорились с тварями передать нас обезвреженными и подняли за эту цену?  
Его мрачная логика была не так глупа, конечно, но наевшийся я осоловел и не хотел верить в такую вероломность. Я пообещал Еноху, что если не вырублюсь с хлебом во рту посреди разговора в ближайший час, он может спокойно поесть. Енох промолчал. Я вообще-то согласился с его мнением о том, что мы слишком наивны, но мы же дети, все еще дети, даже если мним себя очень взрослыми. Цыгане затянули первую песню, разрушая сонную атмосферу. Они передали нам странные, волшебно бодрящие напитки, и я вдруг открыл в себе целый колодец сил. Мне хотелось летать, смеяться, прыгать. Сейчас я понимаю, что никто не запрещал им подмешивать наркотические травы, но в тот момент я, я общем-то, был почти счастлив. Их волшебные ритмичные песнопения тянули меня в танец, и я боялся только ринуться в танец первым. Эту честь я уступил Эмме, и как только она вышла к девушкам в цветастых юбках, я бросился следом. Они учили нас двигаться, как цыган, и я хлопал, топал, прыгал, ощущая себя на седьмом небе. Их песни зажигали в нас огонь. Я кружил Оливию, я смеялся вместе с ними, и во всем этом буйстве красок их юбок, пламени, сумерек и волшебного стремительно темнеющего неба я перестал вдруг ощущать себя смертником. Я быстро учился их танцам, как и Эмма, и вскоре мы составили отличную синхронную пару. Ее улыбка была, в общем-то, поразительно красива, и я в который раз подумал, что мой дед дураком не был. А вот я был. Еще каким. В тот момент, когда я приподнимал ее за талию, так, как вожак поднимал свою жену над землей, я сожалел только о том, что Енох отказался танцевать. Я хотел разделить этот великолепный момент с ним, а не с ней, и даже словно пьяный, освобожденный от оков мрачной реальности, даже расторможенный танцами и песнями, наркотическим напитком я думал о нем. Эмма смотрела на меня счастливым взглядом, думая, что я очнулся от своих галлюцинаций и наконец посмотрел на нее, оценив ее красоту. И я правда оценил ее. И она проиграла темным кудрявым волосам, удивительным щекам, черным глазам и вечно равнодушному выражению лица. Ее губы казались мягкими и весьма нежными, и я точно знал, что боль от укуса ей не понравится. Я вообще ничего не хотел от нее.   
Когда я наконец устал и плюхнулся на свое место, я обнаружил, что Еноха здесь нет. Сказать, что я не волновался – значит соврать. Я не мог сидеть на месте, не зная, где он. Я поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, и пошел осматривать фургоны. Я не мог его найти, и чем больше я ходил, тем страшнее картины приходили мне в голову.   
\- Постой.   
Я чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, но увидел лишь Эмму. Я махнул ей и хотел идти дальше, как она набросилась на меня, прижимая к деревянной стене табора так же, как я когда-то Еноха к стене. Она была как пьяная, наверное, и я не отставал от нее, но я не ожидал от нее ничего из того, что она поспешила сделать. Я хотел спросить ее, какого черта, но заткнулся ее поцелуем, сбитый с толку от неожиданности. Я не лжец. Это было приятно, но не более того. Мне было все равно на то, что она делала со мной. Хорошо, что она быстро поняла это и отпустила. Как они, девушки, чувствуют это все по отношению к себе? Она отступила от меня, и я с облегчением вздохнул.   
\- Я подумала, что, - она замолчала, покраснев. В ее глазах стояли слезы. Мне было ее жаль, даже очень, но я ничего не обещал ей. В отличие, черт возьми, от Еноха. – Извини, - с усилием произнесла она, подавив свою гордость. – Они накачали нас чем-то. Это больше не повториться.   
Я хотел объяснить ей, что это не она виновата в том, что я такой урод. Она была достаточно красива, но я был слеп и глух к этому. Я сказал ей, что если бы я родился немного другим, я влюбился бы в нее без памяти с первого взгляда. Мне показалось, она поняла. Мне стало несколько легче от своей честности.   
\- Ты любишь его? – вдруг спросила она, закусив губу. Я смотрел на Эмму и молчал, потому что сам понятия не имел. Чем больше я думал об этом, тем больше склонялся к отрицательному ответу, ведь к ответственности за это слово я не был готов. Тем более теперь, когда я понял, что Енох был лишен какой-либо любви вообще. А я не мог поступить с ним так, обманув и не подарив свою. Я был слишком молод для таких слов. Но и Эмме я должен был ответить, чтобы она больше никогда не напоролась на мой отказ и была к этому готова. Как же она красива объективно и неинтересна субъективно.   
\- Я влюблен в него, - признался я, испытывая легкий стыд.   
\- Это допустимо в твоем времени? – спросила она, не дрогнув ни единой чертой лица.   
\- Да, - подтвердил я. Она кивнула.  
\- Тогда не поступи с ним так же, как и Эйб с нами обоими, - произнесла она горько. Я начинал ненавидеть деда, потому что не знал, что я буду делать, если выживу. У деда не было ведь выбора, некуда ему было идти, зачем он ушел и оставил их для меня уже разбитыми, чтобы я не имел права на ошибку? Но без деда не было бы меня. Что толку рассуждать.   
\- Я не могу найти его, - перевел я поспешно тему, искренне беспокоясь.   
Эмма потащила меня обратно к огню, где Бронвин кружилась с одним из темненьких парней, а Оливия – с мелким цыганенком, взятым еще недавно нами в плен. Даже мисс Сапсан пищала в такт музыки. Эмма спрашивала аккуратно сидящих ближе к нам цыган, не видел ли кто Еноха, пока один не сообщил нам, что молодой человек интересовался озером в паре метров южнее от стоянки за густой рощей, так что, наверное, там и надо его искать. Я воодушевленно направился туда. Эмма осталась.   
Уже в роще я вдруг запаниковал, вспомнив тварей и их собак. А что, если они нашли его? И найдут меня? Но не успел я завестись, как гладь озера ошарашила меня. Оно было чисто лесным, и ни единого огонька не было видно под светом луны по всей длине его берегов. Пахло сыростью, но приятной, не затхлой. Берег был земляным, обрывистым, и я остановился прямо над водой, пытаясь отыскать Еноха. Но все было тихо. Я был готов умереть от волнения на месте. Как он мог так безрассудно уйти один, никому не сказав? Хотя о чем я, это ведь так в духе Еноха. Наконец где-то рядом раздался шум плеска. Я тут же обнаружил его, стройный темный силуэт, вынырнувший из воды. Енох был левее от меня, где, похоже, было что-то вроде песочного спуска. Я поспешил туда, благоразумно не окликая его по имени, хотя цыганский напиток лишал меня большей части рассудка. Енох не выходил на берег, снова ныряя, и если я хотел добраться до него, я должен был войти в воду. О, я был достаточно навеселе, чтобы так и сделать, тем более что от воды поднимался легкий пар, как от парного молока. Я стянул с себя все слои своей вонючей одежды, оставив только белье, которое все равно хотелось бы постирать. Вода была холодной, но не то, чтобы обжигающе, скорее чуть теплее осеннего ночного воздуха. Я достаточно далеко прошел по каменистому дну, матеря в голове эти острые камни, когда Енох вынырнул прямо передо мной. Я ждал, что застигну его врасплох, но вместо этого он встретил меня словами:  
\- Топаешь по лесу, как слон, - своим вечно недовольным тоном.   
\- Я старался, - ничуть не был обескуражен я его недовольством.   
Он повернулся ко мне. Вода стекала с его волос по лицу на шею. Я плохо различал в темноте, еще отвыкая от пламени костра, но уже нашел это очень приятным зрелищем. Я шагнул к нему, но он отступил. Я громко возмутился, может быть, даже слишком.  
\- Так не должно быть, Джейкоб.  
Я аж задохнулся от возмущения. То есть три дня до этого должно, а сейчас вдруг не должно? Да что за бред? Я снова шагнул к нему. Этот танец на воде повторился. Я злился.   
\- С какого хрена? – полюбопытствовал я. С каждой секундой я видел все четче. У него что, образ такой, вечно страдать? Да нет никакой причины нам получать удовольствие от общения, и никто этому помешать не может, кроме нас самих.   
\- Потому что это неправильно. Ты должен быть с ней, это же видно, - он передернул плечами. Это что, потому что я с ней танцевал? Сначала я подумал, что он ревнует, но потом я догнал, что это же Енох, фаталист, который воспринимает да или нет, и здесь он воспринимал меня как нет по какому-то поводу, не связанному ни с кем другим. Сложная была мысль для моего пьяного мозга.  
\- Я никому ничего не должен, - рявкнул я, потому что не хотел тратить крупицы безопасного времени на спор. Еноха это не убедило. – Блять, да двадцать первый век же, нормально все! – почти заорал я. Мой голос эхом заботливо разнесла вода по всему озеру.   
\- Двадцатый, - поправил он меня, потом почему-то промолчал. – Что значит нормально?  
Я застонал. Не то, чтобы я очень хотел об этом всем рассказывать, но в общепринятом смысле это действительно было нормально – любить кого хочешь. Я не стал упоминать конец двадцатого, когда убивали всех, кто не такой, но ему хватило. Он, похоже, верить мне не хотел.   
\- Как можно выбирать быть ненормальным, когда есть шанс делать вид, что ты как все, не оставаясь в одиночестве? – спросил он тихо.   
\- Да это для меня одно и то же, господи, в кого бы я не был влюблен, я нормален. И ты нормален, - добавил я, наконец сумев взять его за руку. Енох поморщился, словно я был ему противен, но я достаточно был в его голове, чтобы понять, что это он противен сам себе. Это меня не устраивало. – Все, что я делаю, я делаю осознанно и добровольно, - сказал я, слегка привирая, честно говоря. Никакой осознанности рядом с ним, если меня так тянет к нему, что я уже не думаю ни о чем другом. Я знаю, что моя импульсивность чревата, не могу отвечать за то, что я делаю, но разве я мог думать о последствиях, когда видел Еноха перед собой? Увиденное мною в его голове только укрепило мое желание пробраться в его сердце, хотя я отлично знал, что могу его не уберечь.   
\- Да и какая разница, если завтра умирать? – возвестил я трагично, и Енох наконец усмехнулся. Я смог подойти ближе, понимая, с каким облегчением я это делаю. Так трудно было стоять в шаге от него и не быть допущенным к его телу. Я потянулся к его губам, испытывая нечто среднее между детским восторгом и капризным желанием, когда он сообщил мне, что я идиот. Ведь любой из табора мог пройти маленький перелесок и увидеть нас. А в сороковом, я уверен, было мало очень лояльных людей в степени десятых годов третьего тысячелетия. Я не унывал. Новая, маленькая победа над его упрямством привела меня вкупе с пьяным настроением в настоящее обманчивое всемогущество. Я увидел удобный земляной выступ, образующий что-то вроде бухты. Вскоре я уже плыл, наслаждаясь как никогда в жизни луной, пустынным холодным озером и простотой движений, согревающих мое тело. Однако я доплыл не первым. Едва лишь встав на ноги, я тут же полетел в воду лицом, споткнувшись о подводный камень. Может быть, я разодрал ногу. В тот момент я не видел ничего, кроме Еноха, поймавшего меня. Я дорвался до него, как диабетик до сладкого. Хорошо, что я оставался по пояс в воде, ведь мне было так горячо от близости с Енохом, что я рисковал тепловым ударом. Я остановился в миллиметрах от его губ, решив, что обязан рассказать ему:  
\- Эмма поцеловала меня.   
Енох изогнул бровь.   
\- И как? – поинтересовался он без капли ревности. Не думаю, что я на нее рассчитывал.   
\- Нормально, - не стал скрывать я.   
\- И почему же ты здесь? – спросил Енох, и его голос прозвучал так низко, что я завибрировал желанием тут же выложить все, что я испытываю от него. Я не нашел нужных слов, прижимаясь к его губам. Холодным, влажным, не таким мягким, как у Эммы, но для меня – крайне привлекательным. Как я мог оформить в слова то, что от его поцелуя я не мог стоять на ногах, что от прикосновения его языка я как минимум ощущал себя преступником, как максимум – грешником, уже добравшимся в свой персональный котел в аду? Как только я получал его ответ, пусть неловкий, не совсем аккуратный, но при этом непрошибаемо уверенный, я забывал, зачем мне вообще когда-то отрываться от него. Мои руки скользили по его плечам и спине, стирая капли озерной воды, но я не находил в себе смелости прижаться к нему всем телом, ведь тогда мне станет нечего скрывать. Я выдам себя. Воздух осеннего вечера холодил обсыхающую кожу, но мне было плевать, даже если бы пошел снег. Я пытался запомнить хоть что-то, повторяя снова и снова покушение на его рот. Я потерялся в происходящем, мечтая только о том, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Я упустил момент, когда его рука легла на мой затылок. Он резко дернул мою голову назад, так что кожа головы взорвалась болью от того, как сильно он натянул мои волосы.  
\- Ты не ответил, - с угрозой произнес Енох, не давая мне даже пошевелиться. Я выдохнул, справляясь с этой болью. Чем больше я медлил, тем сильнее он тянул.   
\- Потому что я хочу быть здесь, - произнес с трудом я, стараясь терпеть. Его это не устроило. Его зубы сомкнулись на моей шее, и я вскрикнул от боли. Эта боль была странная, сладко-возбуждающая, несущая смысл. Я был психом. Мне нравилось это. Нравилось подчиняться ему.   
\- Точнее, - произнес он прямо мне в шею. Я дрожал, но не от боли, не от страха, нет. Это была смесь предвкушения и острого, недетского желания.   
\- Я хочу быть с тобой, - прохрипел я. Он чуть ослабил хватку на моих волосах, и я с радостью склонил голову, снимая напряжение мышц шеи. Его пальцы переместились на мой подбородок. Он держал мою голову так, чтобы я не смог отвести взгляд.   
\- Зачем? – почти ласково спросил он меня. Боже, он вел себя так угрожающе и так властно, что я всем своим жалким существом пришел в восторг покорности.   
\- Я хочу тебя, - едва слышно выдал я, ощущая, как стыд взрывается в румянце на моих щеках. Мне было стыдно, унизительно стыдно за то, что я понятия не имею, как реализовать мое к нему желание. Я слабо представлял себе, что могу с ним сделать. Но я не сомневался, что хочу этого.   
\- Не неси бред, - его абсолютно не устроил мой ответ. – Во мне нечего хотеть.   
\- Ты думаешь, я вру? – Мне было смешно. Я рванулся вперед, прижимаясь к нему всем, всем чертовым телом, не оставляя между нами ни единого сантиметра. Да, мне было стыдно, так стыдно, что я мечтал сбежать, но я хотел показать ему, что мое тело не может врать. От его дерзкого допроса, сопряженного с болью и угрозой, я возбудился еще сильнее, и сомнений, мягко скажем, у него просто не могло остаться. За одну секунду он растерял всю свою угрозу и смотрел на меня, приоткрыв рот. Его замечательные щеки стремительно краснели. Я никогда не видел их настолько красными. Мне казалось, что он на минуту отключился от всего. Как легко было перехватить инициативу. Он посмотрел на меня в изумлении, разбавленном ярким, горячим стыдом, который не давал ему даже пошевелиться. Он растерял всю власть надо мной, а я приобрел. Я прекрасно чувствовал то, что вызываю в нем похожее желание. Бедром чувствовал. В отличие от него, это меня не шокировало.   
Это придало мне сил.   
\- Енох, - я положил руку на его щеку. Он словно очнулся, смотря на мои губы и как будто не в состоянии посмотреть мне глаза. – Я никогда не встречал никого, похожего на тебя, - он мотнул головой, не считая себя уникальным. У меня был лишь один способ убедить его.   
Я положил руки по обе стороны от его головы, мягко накрывая его виски.   
Я вызывал в себе каждое воспоминание, которое было связано с ним. Я старался вспомнить все, что происходило со мной от контакта с ним. С каждым моим новым воспоминанием все мои ощущения росли в быстрой прогрессии. Я дошел до того времени в зверинце, и Енох отнял мои руки.   
\- Я не хочу тебе верить, - пробормотал он, впрочем, не так уверенно. Мое сердце перестало биться так часто. На смену иссушающему желанию пришла… нежность. Я провел по его волосам, привлекая его к себе. Я пугал его, давил на него, а ведь он не был так прочен, как изображал. Енох был более хрупким, чем все думали. И я не мог сломать его своим идиотским плотским желанием. Он с готовностью обнял меня. Я был уверен, что в этом объятии было больше, чем в любом, самом порочном, единении. Я потянул его на берег, понимая, что мы оба замерзаем. Мы молча оделись, однако в табор мне не хотелось. Я сел на землю, подложив под себя свитер. Енох колебался, но все же сел рядом.  
\- Нас хватятся, - сообщил он устало. Я лег на спину, разглядывая неестественно черное небо, усыпанное блестками далеких звезд. Огонь во мне утих. Я больше не поддавался разрушительному желанию. Енох чувствовал это. Теперь он прикасался ко мне с большей легкостью. Он почти без сомнений лег рядом со мной, устроив голову на моем плече. Мне было спокойно. Хорошо.   
\- Ну и пусть, - равнодушно отозвался я. Я хотел поговорить с ним. Просто поговорить. Моя рука потерялась в его руке. Он разминал ее, и я вдруг понял, что это многолетняя привычка работы с глиной. Мне было уютно. – Чем закончился тот эпизод, ну, с братьями?  
\- Ничем. Они рассказали отцу, а он решил, что они допились, - произнес Енох. – Я не сразу решился поверить в то, что произошло. Пришел туда через месяц. Или два. Я не помню.   
\- А как понял, что нужны сердца? – продолжал я расспрос. Он замешкался, прежде чем ответить.   
\- Я помню только, как сделал это. Не помню. Не знаю. Это просто произошло и все, - и у меня не было причины ему не верить. Он потерся головой о мое плечо, устраиваясь удобнее. От этого простого, такого человечного движения, я растаял окончательно. Я зарылся носом в его волосы, не в силах объяснить эту нежность к нему. – Я любил уводить их в лес. Отец бесился страшно. Клиенты уходили, а он считал, что это конкуренты. Один раз он переволновался и умер, - Енох сообщил об этом обыденно. – Я увел какого-то дорогого клиента. В общем, когда мои братья встали у руля, они выгнали меня из дома. Они убедили мою мать, что я работаю на конкурентов. Мне было четырнадцать.  
Я запретил себе жалеть его. Он рассказывал об этом просто, как будто давно забыл о всех обидах и о всей боли.   
\- Где же ты жил до встречи с мисс Перегрин?   
\- Устроился работать к мяснику. Он научил меня стрелять, охотиться. Он был, в общем-то, неплохим. – Я чувствовал, что он что-то не договаривал. Однако Енох никак не мог продолжить.   
\- Он приставал к тебе? – спросил я наконец, не выдержав молчания. Енох коротко кивнул. Это было для него страшнее семьи, которая его не любила.   
\- Смешно, правда? – Я не видел его лица, но услышал его горькую усмешку. Я прижал его к себе, подсунув руку под плечи.   
\- Нет, - честно признался я.   
Стараясь отвлечь его, я болтал о своей жизни. Он не понимал каждое второе слово, я начинал объяснять и рождал еще более непонятные ему слова. Я словно разговаривал с инопланетянином.   
\- Это ведь трудно, разговаривать с тем, кто не понимает тебя? Я бы давно бесился, - наконец вздохнул он.  
\- Я хотел бы показать это тебе. Мой мир, - мечтательно пробормотал я, представив, сколько всего мог бы продемонстрировать его. Я хотел удивить его.   
\- Я не уверен, что смог бы жить в нем. Особенно учитывая то, что ты сказал мне про, - он резко оборвал себя. – Неважно. Забудь. Все равно это пустые разговоры. Нужно идти.   
\- Ну уж нет, - возразил я. Енох приподнялся на локте. В его волосах застряли желтые листья, и я с улыбкой вытащил их. Мне показалось, что его выражение лица стало чуточку мягче. Я не мог представить и десятой доли того, что он пережил. Он посмотрел на меня каким-то новым, очень уязвимым взглядом. И я понял, что пробрался так глубоко, как это было возможно. Я был этому совсем не рад, ведь теперь он стал моей ответственностью. Он был сильнее, выносливее, талантливее меня, но в чем-то слабее. Я прижался носом к его щеке. Он закрыл глаза, склонив ко мне голову. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь после я дарил ему более медленный, нежный и вдумчивый поцелуй, чем тогда. Я не знал, почему мое чувство к нему переливалось от сумасшедшей потребности до неуемного желания и резко – к болезненной нежности. Я никогда не представлял, что подобное возможно. Он отвечал мне с похожей аккуратностью. Это был словно новый уровень в каком-то квесте. В этой темноте ночи я прерывал поцелуй, чтобы произнести что-то безумно глупое, но очень важное, и он улыбался, шире и шире, пока наконец не засмеялся.   
Может быть, я все же полюбил его по-настоящему.   
Когда мв вернулись в табор, подготовка ко сну была в самом разгаре. Даже если кто-то и заметил наше отсутствие, никто не произнес и слова. Нам выдали одеяла, и мы устроились рядом, на приличном расстоянии, впрочем. Не сговариваясь, мы не хотели демонстрировать то, что росло между нами.   
И все же, накрывшись одеялом до подбородка, я не удержался и нашарил его руку, сжимая ее аккуратно. Только чтобы убедиться, что Енох рядом.


	7. Chapter 7

Я смотрел на проплывающие мимо поля, причудливо скачущие вверх и вниз. Точнее, это я скакал верхом на коне. Конечно, в старом добром боевике на моем месте оказался бы парень с подготовкой отряда спецназа, умеющий стрелять, не знаю, из колготок и скакать не только на коне, но и на танке, и на ракете, и на МКС. В этом проблема сознания моего поколения. Фильмы научили нас тому, что все ситуации, в которое мы попадем, обязательно будут подстроены под наши умения, или же рядом будет какой-нибудь суперкрутой пенсионер, который нас срочно чему-нибудь научит. Наш образ мышления слишком киношный, нереалистичный и узконаправленный. Что мы умеем, пользоваться смартфонами и ноутбуками, бороздить сеть и волноваться о лайках? Именно об этом я думал, жалея свою отбитую задницу, гадая, кто мешал мне, парню из довольно богатой семьи, научиться скакать на лошади. Конечно, я не знал, что окажусь в сороковом среди цыганского табора, где лошадь – это единственный источник передвижения. Но, черт возьми, не будь со мной Еноха, я бы сейчас вынужден был бы допустить в свое личное пространство кого-то еще, а я этого не люблю. В общем-то, не будь с нами Еноха, я бы и не дожил до этого туманного и холодного дня.   
Я поерзал. Болело все, чем я только соприкасался со спиной лошади. Седло у цыган было всего одно, и оно досталось, конечно, девочкам. Меня начинало укачивать от этой бесконечной тряски, поэтому я решил закрыть глаза. Благо я мог откинуться назад и добавить Еноху своего веса. Он, конечно, ворчал на меня, но к его едким выражениям у меня уже выработался иммунитет. Я снова и снова перегонял в памяти тот неловкий момент, когда мы сортировались по лошадям. Когда Енох заявил, что в состоянии вести лошадь сам, тут же выбрав подходящую и запрыгнув на нее через ступень ближайшего фургона, я бросился к нему быстрее, чем, в общем-то, выдал себя. Цыгане смотрели на нас с нехорошим подозрением после всего этого, да и Енох не одобрил мое публичное рвение к нему. Одно меня успокаивало – мы больше не увидим этих людей, так что они могут засунуть свое осуждение куда подальше.   
Мы ехали последними. Я уже устал удивляться всему, что умеет Енох. Он же, в свою очередь, не понимал, что такого в спектре его умений, мол, все должны это уметь. Мне было стыдно, по-детски стыдно.   
\- Если у меня когда-нибудь будут дети, я научу их всем навыкам выживания, - пробормотал я, не задумываясь. Задним умом я был мастер, так что пока я осознал, что говорю, Енох позади меня превратился в темную тучу вместо человека. – Но у меня их не будет, - не менее глупым тоном продолжил я, с ужасом взирая через плечо, как черная туча по имени Енох, лишь издалека похожая на человека, готовит грозу.   
\- Мне все равно, - совсем непрофессионально соврал он. Мне было приятно понимать, что какая-то часть нас, вопреки браваде, все же думает о будущем.   
\- Всегда можно усыновить одного из странных, - продолжал я нести околесицу, потому что не смог экстренно сменить тему.   
\- Не люблю детей, - кратко сообщил Енох.   
Я замолчал, но не потому, что его выпад поразил меня в самое сердце. Я задумался о том, как – чисто теоретически – могло бы выглядеть наше будущее. Звучало, честно говоря, слишком страшно для парня моих лет, но я поднабрался смелости. Учитывая степень ужаса от глубины моих чувств к Еноху, вряд ли я вдруг разом охладею к нему за пару месяцев. Но проблема моих чувств стояла, в общем-то, последней. И если Енох был несовершеннолетним чисто внешне, внутри разменивая восьмой десяток, то я как раз еще не блистал самостоятельностью. Я не смог бы так взять и понести ответственность за себя целиком. Ну что меня ждало? Вообще-то я хотел поступить в колледж. Не знаю, зачем и на кого, но без этого я ощущал бы себя не человеком. Но Енох не сможет долго пробыть в моем мире. Это значило, что либо я не могу воплотить в жизнь свою мечту о колледже и остаюсь с ним, либо я уезжаю с обещанием вернуться. Я не был совсем уж дебилом и понимал, что обещаниям Енох не поверит. А если я не знаю, существует ли у нас будущее, чтобы рисковать колледжом? Хотя никто не мешает мне уйти в любой момент, как моему деду. Я так запутался в вероятностных линиях судьбы, что забыл о том, что чисто практически в пределах двух дней я должен умереть. Хорошо, что я был слишком мал и незрел, чтобы всерьез воспринимать эту ответственность.   
\- Я хотел бы показать тебе свой мир, - пробормотал я Еноху, повернув голову. Он сидел на лошади позади меня, с идеально прямой от напряжения спиной. На поворотах он придерживал меня поперек пояса одной рукой как будто так и надо, и я разомлел от его внимания. Со стороны Еноха это было просто лавиной внимания, учитывая свет и наличие других людей.   
\- Да если бы меня не развеяло по ветру, в нем нет места для меня, - отрезал он, смотря на дорогу.   
\- Ты мог бы стать патологоанатомом, - брякнул я, даже не задумываясь.   
\- Кто это? – нахмурившись, спросил Енох.   
\- Ну врач, который вскрывает тела после смерти, - попробовал объяснить я. Звучало жутко.   
\- Зачем врачу вскрывать тела мертвых? Врачи лечат живых, - поправил меня Енох. Его рука в который раз легла мне на пояс. Я прибалдел.   
\- Они пишут заключение о смерти, выясняют причину смерти, в моргах вечно сидят, - тут я осознал, что это все, что я знаю о патологоанатомах. – Не знаю я, почему их называют врачами.   
\- Раз не знаешь, то и не говори, - порекомендовал мне Енох. Я уже был готов обидеться на него, когда буркнул:  
\- Если бы я знал, что у меня будет парень некромант, я обязательно бы выяснил.  
И хотя повисло молчание, я прямо кожей почувствовал эффект бомбы внутри Еноха от моих слов. Его кисти побелели, так сильно он сжал вожжи. Я представил, что сейчас он скинет меня с лошади ко всем чертям, хотя как я должен его называть? Человеком для обнимашек? Да его вырвет от всех остальных вариаций. Я спал рядом с ним, я обнимал его, я целовал его и продолжал хотеть это делать – после всего этого я ему точно не кузен и не компаньон. Во мне это определение тоже кое-что изрядно перевернуло, ведь я раньше как-то не думал об этой стороне моей жизни, мне одинаково было плевать на всех, так что я тоже был удивлен тем, как это звучит. Я не готовился всю жизнь к тому, чтобы иметь парня, а не традиционную девушку. Но мне было несравнимо проще, ведь я из более прогрессивного времени. Когда я посмел обернуться на Еноха, его лицо покрылось нехорошими красными пятнами очень сильного гнева. Очень. Сильного.   
\- Лучше заткнись, - посоветовал он мне, и у меня не было причин протестовать. Я верил, что он привыкнет. Я вот уже привык. И хотя он меня, наверное, ненавидел, он продолжал меня придерживать.   
Мы попрощались с цыганами прямо перед деревней не без происшествий. Этот странный сын вожака умолял нас взять собой. Я видел, как он разбивает сердце Милларду. Никому из нас было не понять, что значит быть невидимкой. Он даже среди своих был одинок, потому что невидим. И мы лишали его возможности приобрести настоящего друга. Я уже был готов взять мальчика с собой, но Енох прекратил все наши споры.   
\- Пошли, если не хочешь жить, - резко произнес он.   
Миллард вздрогнул, точнее, его пиджак. Мне тоже стало невесело от реализма Еноха. Миллард поспешил обратить все это в семейную любовь и привязанность. Лицо Еноха выражало такую смесь отвращения и пренебрежения, что я благоразумно потащил его вперед, ожидая, что остальные догонят.   
\- Хорошие же ребята, а ты им не верил, - примирительно бормотал я.  
\- Я никогда не пойму девяносто процентов человечества. Если твое время полно таких, как ты – девяносто девять, - довольно грубо отозвался Енох. Я стерпел, хоть мне было еще обиднее, чем раньше, я то считал его уникальным и никогда бы не добавлял за него еще девять процентов. Потом я подумал, что он может завидовать такой любви отца и сына. – Нам нужно отловить жандарма или как их тут называют.   
\- Зачем? – хлопая глазами, спросил я.   
\- Мне нужен пистолет, да и форма охранника правопорядка, ведущего толпу так себе одетых детей без вещей, привлечет меньше внимания, - снисходительно объяснил он мне. Когда подошли остальные, он предъявил им свое требование. Все были, в общем-то, не против, да только время поджимало. Кроме того, как обезвредить полицейского так, чтобы он не растрезвонил о нас на всю округу?   
Эмма горько вздохнула.   
\- Тогда нам нужен бар, пьяный придурок в форме и невидимый охранник моей благодетели, - произнесла она.   
Мне стало в третий раз обидно. Все выглядели тут героями, а я был жалким довеском. Даже Эмма собиралась на миниатюрный, но подвиг. Я хотел возразить, что даже если Енох наденет форму, старше выглядеть он от этого не станет. Я вовремя прикусил язык, потому что мы шли по улице, случайно миновав бар, что было уже хорошим знаком. Во-вторых я, как и все, тут же заметил круглолицего раскрасневшегося полицейского, который спал на барной стойке этим ранним утром. Не знаю, о чем я думал в те полчаса, что Эмма очаровывала и уводила парня на второй этаж бара, наверное о том, что это гениально, но просто отвратительно. Мне не верилось, что есть парни, настолько теряющие бдительность в компании красотки. Когда Эмма вышла, как ни в чем не бывало, и завернула за угол, где дождалась нас, я был шокирован. Ей удалось. Она вытащила из-под свитера сложенную форму, а затем к нам по воздуху приплыл пухлый бумажник. Хотя Эмма шепотом орала на Милларда, я лично был рад его находчивости. Мы обсуждали план действий в Лондоне, пока Енох переодевался. Когда я наконец повернулся с внутренним страхом провальной нашей затеи, я обомлел. Форма полицейского была черной, довольно удобной, а потому хорошо подогнанной по фигуре, которой Енох лишь чудом угодил. Я вдруг осознал, что он выглядит невероятно круто. Форма подходит ему в высшей степени идеально, вкупе с его вечно презрительным выражением лица добавлявшая ему лет пять, не меньше. Он протянул руку Эмме, и она нехотя передала ему пистолет. Единственное, что недоставало Еноху – это котелка, но я надеялся, что в условиях войны они были в дефиците. Наконец мы вышли строем, понурив головы, тогда как Енох делал вид, что сопровождает нас и смертельно скучает из-за этого. Я жалел, что не могу идти так, чтобы видеть его. Для меня он, в общем-то был красив в чем угодно, но в этом случае мой восторг был сравним только с малолеткой за кулисами концерта любимого бойс-бэнда. Внутри меня случился какой-то коллапс между медленно взрослеющим Джейкобом и гормонально озабоченным подростком, и они столкнулись в восхищении, требующим смотреть на Еноха без перерыва. Он брал билеты до Лондона, и я видел, как желала выслужиться перед ним эта толстая немолодая женщина. Он очаровал ее за несколько секунд, хотя я не видел и не слышал того, о чем он говорит. Он выпрямился и отошел от кассы с пачкой билетов, не думая даже отдавать их нам. Это было деталью идеальной игры, о которой лично я бы даже не подумал. Пока он разговаривал с проводником, с деланной усталостью кивая на нашу разношерстную компанию, Эмма негромко вздохнула:  
\- Артист погорелого театра.   
Мне так не казалось. Он был хорош, даже очень. Проводник сказал что-то, махнув в конец вагона, и Енох кивнул, не собираясь уходить. Похоже, что-то было не так. Или он просто нас бесил. Когда я увидел, как он принимает от проводника что-то вроде сигареты, я тут же взбесился не слабее Эммы. Бронвин держала меня за руку, потому что уже я хотел идти и предъявить все претензии Еноху. Все выглядело так, как будто он красовался перед нами. И еще я ненавидел этот запах сигарет. Он стойко ассоциировался у меня со школой, где так вонял каждый, кто решал погонять меня по двору в те времена, пока у меня не было Рики. Наконец Енох попрощался с проводником и махнул нам, идя вдоль поезда. Мы молча забрались в вагон, и я едва не удержался от гневного вопля.  
\- Остановите поезд! – кричал кто-то из-за толпы. – Остановите его немедленно!  
Я замер в ужасе в тамбуре. Енох высунулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто кричит. А я и так знал, что это по нашу душу. Прогремел выстрел. Енох отдернулся за спасительную дверь. Я повис на его руке, мешая ему выстрелить в толпу.  
\- А если кто-нибудь умрет? – прокричал я, не имея времени говорить тихо.   
\- Лучше дать ему уйти и сообщить о нас, - не менее громко ответил Енох.   
Я отпустил его. Черт возьми, он был прав. Енох снова высунулся из вагона. Я не знал, что там происходит, я смотрел только на него. Он высматривал кого-то. Прогремел выстрел в нашу сторону, и я вздрогнул. Но Енох даже не пошевелился. Наконец он вытянул руку, почти лениво, и выстрелил в ответ. По его лицу я даже не мог понять, попал он или нет. Поезд набирал скорость. Енох захлопнул дверь тамбура. Из другого вагона к нам уже бежал проводник. Я растерялся. Я перестал понимать, что произошло. Я слышал только, как Енох разговаривал спокойно о том, что я сын одного немецкого шпиона, и меня жаждут убить до возвращения в Лондон. Я вообще-то не очень походил на немца, но Енох говорил как-то очень естественно. В его речи вдруг появились военные обороты речи. Наконец проводник отстал от нас, оставив нас одних в темном тамбуре.   
Вдруг Енох привалился у стене, сползая по ней и закрывая лицо руками. Ему было явно плохо. Я тут же сел на колени перед ним, боясь взбесить его лишним словом.   
\- Ненавижу людей, - произнес он наконец. – Вообще ненавижу с ними разговаривать.   
И тут я, в общем-то, поспешно нагнал свою умственную отсталость, осознав, как тяжело Еноху было провести три прекрасные комбинации общения, от очарования до доверительности, которые он вызвал в людях. Я боялся позвонить кому-нибудь по телефону, записаться к дантисту или заказать корм псу, а он, будучи явным интровертом, совершил насилие над собой ради нас. Он зарычал вдруг, переживая это унизительное для каждого интроверта мучительное неудобство от общения с совершенно незнакомыми людьми. Мне хотелось отвлечь его от этого.   
\- Это было очень круто, - признался я, хотя у меня сердце еще из пяток не вернулось от стрельбы.   
\- Это было отвратительно, - не был согласен со мной Енох.   
\- Зато мы в безопасности, - убедительно пробормотал я. Он взъерошил свои волосы, затем потер глаза. – Нужно рассказать остальным, что все нормально, - с горечью пробормотал я, хотя мне очень хотелось остаться здесь с ним еще на пару минут. Енох кивнул, но даже не сделал попытки встать. Он выпрямил ноги и запрокинул голову, слегка стукнув ею о стену.   
\- Кошмар какой, - пробормотал он еще раз, уже тише. Я подполз к нему сбоку, шепотом сообщая, что форма делает его просто неприлично красивым. Он, как всегда, не воспринял мои слова всерьез. Енох как раз очень походил на героя какого-нибудь экшна, только вместо преданной безбашенной красотки ему достался так себе примечательный я. Но скромностью я не страдал и знал, что Еноху что-то нравится во мне, а потому не робел, как упомянутая фанатка. Я с чувством собственничества устроился на его бедрах, в красках интересуясь, зачем он курил.   
\- Потому что все парни в Британии курят с пятнадцати лет, а на войне – с тринадцати, - раздражаясь моей глупости, ответил Енох. Спрашивать, откуда он это знал, я не стал, ведь выглядел бы еще большим дураком. Я поцеловал его, игнорируя этот едкий вкус табака. Меня бы стошнило от первой затяжки, а ведь ее еще нужно правильно дозировать, чтобы не перебрать с никотином. Он пытался отпихнуть меня, сообщив, что здесь могут пройти в любой момент, но это ведь был последний вагон, да и мы выкупили большую часть мест в этом наверняка шикарном наборе купе. Я не отпихивался ни в какую, решив, что сцеловать весь этот ужасный привкус – это мое призвание на сегодня. Енох предъявил мне претензию на то, что я скрывал свою настоящую странность быть прилипалой и сдался, предоставив мне полный доступ на то, что я хотел сделать с ним. Я страдал неспособностью заглушить в себе восторг от новых способностей Еноха. Он становился для меня опасным идеалом, и чем больше я погружался в восхищение, тем больше боялся разочароваться.   
\- Скажи какую-нибудь гадость, - попросил я его, чтобы перестать вырабатывать внутреннюю энергию влюбленности в него зря.  
\- Ты воняешь, - незамедлительно сообщил он мне. Я фыркнул – тоже мне новость. Я сообщил ему удивительный факт о том, что и он не так уж приятно пахнет после всего нашего путешествия, на что мне было фиолетово. Я никогда не подозревал о том, что можно быть рядом с человеком и целовать его, несмотря на антисанитарию и наши редкие и жалкие попытки привести себя в порядок. Это просто было как-то не важно.   
Мне не нравилось, что эта форма пахнет не так, как я привык. Я тихо попросил Еноха переложить в нее пару каких-нибудь особо вонючих запасов, на что он назвал меня извращенцем. Я снова фыркнул. Я гадал, почему Енох вообще ответил мне. Поначалу, может быть, по ошибке приняв меня за копию моего дела, но сейчас не было никаких сомнений в том, что он относится так именно ко мне.   
\- Почему ты подпустил меня? – спросил я робко, хотя хотел превратить это в шутку. Я уткнулся ему в шею, ища спасительные нотки его собственного запаха.  
\- Ты как лавина, тебя нельзя остановить. Проще покориться, - ответил он неожиданно, и я удивленно уставился на него. Вежливое покашливание Эммы заставило нас нехотя подняться.   
\- Ну сейчас, - простонал я, удерживая Еноха за руку. Она ушла, возведя глаза к потолку. Енох посмотрел на меня вопросительно и утомленно, словно не понимал того, что мне еще от него нужно.   
\- То есть ты вроде как выжидаешь, пока у меня не перегорит? – спросил я раздраженно, не отпуская его в коридор вагона. Енох помолчал, затем покачал головой. – Тогда это не ответ, - уперто произнес я.   
\- Потому что хотел тебя подпустить, - наконец ответил Енох и вырвал свою руку, проходя в коридор.   
Мы сгрудились в одном купе. Бронвин обнимала задремавшую Оливию, а Хью спал вдоль второй верхней полки, потеснив Горация. Внизу Эмма укачивала Клэр. Нам досталась последняя нижняя полка. Енох тут же растянулся на ней, не заботясь о моем удобстве, и я пересел на полку Эммы, обняв колени. Я подумал о том, что даже если тварь убита, слух о стрельбе все равно дойдет до остальных тварей, и наш поезд может просто не доехать. Я размышлял, как лучше сказать об этом, когда Енох вышел в коридор. Я не обратил на это особенного внимания, однако прошло несколько минут, а он не возвращался. Я тут же вышел, оглядывая пустой коридор. Туалетный отсек был открыт и пуст. Я запаниковал. У меня не было оружия. Я гадал, как правильнее поступить, и решил, что можно заглянуть в каждое купе. Я думал, наверное, не тем местом, когда в третьем от туалета заглянул прямо в дуло пистолета. Я прямо услышал, как Енох называет меня дебилом в моей голове, ну или мой внутренний голос вдруг зазвучал как он, но я поднял руки. Тварь, поймавшая нас, выглядела удивительно счастливой. Это был молодой холеный парень в очках и костюме. Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как он привязал меня к поручню для полотенец. Он едва не пел от счастья, превращаясь в меня. Конечно, было странно смотреть на себя в костюме не по росту, но хитрая тварь разделась до майки. Напевая песенку, моя копия отправилась в купе к остальным.   
\- Ты идиот, Джейкоб, - предсказуемо произнес Енох. От досады я был с ним целиком и полностью согласен. Каким надо быть непредусмотрительным дебилом, чтобы искать пропавшего друга в одиночку? Енох был связан лучше меня. Очевидно, он был опаснее.   
Я потрогал пальцами узел. Когда-то в детстве я играл в одну очень занимательную игру с дедом, которую не одобряли мои родители. Тогда я тоже считал это игрой, но только сейчас, тринадцать лет спустя, я понял, зачем дед связывал меня и учил выбираться. Узел оказался даже слишком прост. Я избавился от него за несколько секунд. Рефлекторно. Мои руки помнили все узлы, которыми мотал меня дед, а он, я полагаю, знал много узлов посерьезнее. Я бросился развязывать узлы, сковывающие Еноха. Но открывавшаяся дверь купе бросила меня обратно к моему месту заточения. Я схватил веревку и сложил руки за спиной. Тварь смотрела на нас и ржала, как ненормальная.   
\- Кому расскажу, не поверят же, - с непонятным умилением произнесла тварь. – Самое смешное, что я захватил только вас, а ваши милые детки спокойны, как танки, думая, что вы выясняете отношения. Мне ведь заплатят вдвое больше, если я не только отдам вас, но еще и расскажу о том, как разговорить каждого из вас. Ты ведь, - он ткнул пальцем в Еноха. – Первым расколешься, если этого вот, - он указал на меня, - пригрозить пытать. А ты, - продолжал он тыкать в меня, - трус, но тебе за это стыдно, расколешься только тогда, когда ему, - он снова тыкнул в Еноха, - сделают бо-бо.   
Я с досадой подумал, что это не совсем так. Я заору все, что они только захотят, лишь бы твари не трогали Еноха. Но, что хуже, Енох не произнесет ни слова, даже если меня убьют, потому что никогда не подставит под угрозу свою семью и свою приемную мать мисс Перегрин. Я ждал, когда будет удобный момент, чтобы эта явно не военная тварь потеряла бдительность. Поезд продолжал свой ход, тварь размышляла о своем случайном успехе и записывала что-то в книжечку алого цвета, а я нервничал. День клонился к вечеру. Я потерял всякую надежду. Если я кинусь на тварь, я ничего не добьюсь. Я не боец. Я приметил нож на столе, но я не умею обращаться с ним так, чтобы воткнуть его в тварь куда нужно.   
И тут я понял, что замолчавшая тварь задремала. Я посмотрел на Еноха. Он едва заметно кивнул, подтверждая мой план дождаться, пока тварь уснет. Я никогда еще не ждал с таким нетерпением, чтобы кто-то уснул. Я ждал сигнала от Еноха, смотря на него так внимательно, что у меня заболели глаза. Он сверлил взглядом тварь. Наконец Енох снова кивнул мне. Я пошевелился, но тварь не проснулась. Я протянул руку за ножом, а тварь дрыхла без задних ног. Я боялся, что стук моего испуганного сердца его разбудит. Моя мокрая от пота ладонь сжала нож. Я разрезал веревку на Енохе в считанные секунды – откуда у твари вообще столько веревки с собой? Енох протянул мне руку, и я с облегчением отдал ему нож. Он велел мне движением головы отвернуться, что я спешно сделал. Я услышал хруст, короткий вскрик, после чего наступила тишина. Я боялся обернуться и увидеть вместо сердца твари дыру. Поезд начал тормозить.   
Я посмотрел на Еноха. Он выглянул за дверь и тут же дернулся обратно – значит, тварь была все же не одна и соврала зачем-то. Чтобы позлить нас, вероятно. Я в тот момент смотрел на тварь, которая словно дальше тихо спала. Ни единого пятна крови, но этот парень был, безусловно, мертв. Как так? Енох подергал окно. В моем настоящем нельзя было открыть все, только верхнюю часть, но здесь я как в чудесном сне увидел, как оно поддается. Я полез первым, хотя не знал, что страшнее – подставить голову или спину. Я спрыгнул и покатился прямо в кусты возле железной дороги. Енох спрыгнул тише и аккуратнее, что было для меня обиднее в какой там, четвертый раз? Ведь он весил больше меня. Потом я подумал, что из дома мисс Перегрин иногда тоже хотелось сбежать и решил, что у него просто было больше возможностей для тренировок. Мы замерли, смотря на поезд. Видно было только его обшивку. Мои ноги хлюпали по дну какой-то канавы, когда я переступил с ноги на ногу. Где-то рядом раздался похожий на наше приземление глухой удар, и я обмер. Неужели нас так быстро раскрыли? Но как? Я отмахнулся от пчелы. Пчелы?  
\- Хью, - прошептал восторженно я, узнавая лохматую макушку.   
\- Что за черт? – едва слышно откликнулся он, подходя к нам. Издалека послышался лай собак. – Надо сматываться.   
\- А что с остальными? – коротко спросил Енох.   
\- Отправлю пчелу, главное – самим не попасться, - решил он, и мы побежали в сторону от поезда. Однако чем дальше мы убегали, тем хуже нам становилось. Ведь мы оставляли дорогих нам людей в руках монстров. Я видел, как эта мысль давит на Еноха. Мы рассказали Хью, что произошло.   
\- Ради всего сущего, почему вы не заметили, что у Джейкоба чертовы белые глаза? – горячился Енох, когда мы добрались до каких-то темных дворов.   
\- Было темно, из коридора бил свет, да никто из нас и не приглядывался, - отговаривался Хью.   
\- А как ты ушел? – спросил я с подозрением.   
\- Как, как, живот заболел, вот и вышел, - отрезал Хью. Глаза у него были нормальными, да и пчелы на месте – я решил, что доверяю ему. – Нужно продумать…  
Вспыхнул свет. Откуда-то появились еще люди, окружая нас. Я даже не успел удивиться. Меня схватили за шкирку сразу трое, как будто я был страшный и опасный преступник. Из-за яркого света я не понимал, где Енох, а где Хью. Меня тащили волоком, и я спотыкался через шаг, в результате чего меня тащили большую часть пути. Мои глаза смогли что-то увидеть только в комнате, где уже были пленены наши друзья и цыгане. Вид вожака цыган был наиболее плачевен, и я отвел взгляд, чтобы не испытывать вину за его боль. Секундами спустя в комнату втащили и Еноха. Не успел я свыкнуться с происходящим, как на свет вышел какой-то мистер Уайт. К моему ужасу, он читал алую книжечку твари из поезда.   
\- Видите ли, господа опоздавшие, мы задались вопросом местонахождения одной птички, - начал он отвратительным слащавым голосом. Он ткнул пальцем в книжечку. – Самое занятное, что тут написан способ выбить из вас ответ. Это потрясающее совпадение, не находите?  
Сказать, что я похолодел, ничего не сказать. Температура моего тела упала до кельвиноского минуса. Вот тут мне действительно стало страшно, как никогда. Уайт кивнул на Еноха, и от ужаса я оцепенел. Одна из тварей в форме подошла к нему и врезала со всей дури в живот, пока двое других держали его.   
Я не мог издать ни звука.   
Потому что я был трусом.   
Уайт кивнул на меня. Я посмотрел в лицо твари, которая с интересом рассматривала мою жалкую тушку. На этот раз она подготовила приклад ружья. Я старался быть готовым к боли. Я открылся для нее, собираясь терпеть так долго, как только смогу.   
\- Я скажу, где птица.   
Нет. В моем сознании я кричал так отчаянно, как только мог. Они ведь даже не тронули меня, а Енох уже сдался, нет! Я хотел терпеть боль, лишь бы не выглядеть позорищем, слабаком, дезертиром. Я молил Еноха о том, чтобы он молчал, но он даже не стал на меня смотреть. Он вообще не считался со мной, желал ли он защитить меня или боялся, что под силовым воздействием я быстро расскажу. Я не знал ни его мотивов, ни своей выносливости.  
Но мне не суждено было узнать.   
Выстрел снаружи положил начало переполоху. Я заметил, что Хью с нами нет. Тут же за дверью раздался страшный крик, и все происходящее вдруг перешло в ускоренный режим. Один за другим твари выбегали, пока Уйат не приказал закрыть окно. Бахир разбил его, и буквально в течение нескольких минут жужжащая армия Хью уничтожила всех тварей.   
Я был нечеловечески ему благодарен.   
От пережитого стресса все молчали. Мы едва перекинулись парой слов. Кто-то вспомнил следующую остановку поезда с оставленным в нем чемоданом Бронвин. Идея взять военный джип тоже пришла почти сразу. Вести джип, однако, не умел никто. Единственным, кто хоть раз водил автомобиль, среди нас всех, был я. Я не стал рассказывать, как сдал назад прямо в дверь гаража в свой первый раз. К тому же я ездил на машине с автоматической коробкой передач, а в этой машине была механика, неподдатливая, грубая и жесткая. У руля не было, естественно, никакого гидроусилителя, и я смог повернуть с большим трудом. Однако я смог тронуться с места и поехать, благодаря создателей игры “Need for speed” за мое продвинутое детство. Клянусь, я играл в нее с рулем и коробкой, подаренными мне пару лет назад на Рождество. Кто бы знал, что это окажеться полезным умением! Мы доехали до станции до полчаса. Наш проводник узнал нас и громко спросил Еноха, что случилось. Мне было видно, как трудно Еноху было взять себя в руки. Его форма превратилась во что-то непотребное, а под глазом краснел рождающийся синяк. И все же у него получилось убедить проводника в том, что именно он спас детей от нападения и похищения. Вероятно, на проводника действовал наш удручающий вид, либо он не имел привычки связываться с парнями в полицейской форме. Вскоре мы разбрелись по купе, не беспокоясь больше о том, чтобы держаться вместе. Думаю, что я не совру, если скажу, что каждому из нас настолько хотелось спать, что нам было бы наплевать даже на конец света. Не знаю даже, с кем из ребят я спал в одном купе. Я выключился, как компьютер без сети, как планшет без зарядки. Резко, в одну секунду.  
Мое пробуждение скорее было похоже на выныривание, я сел на своей полке и резко вздохнул. Вокруг было все еще темно, так что, похоже, я проспал совсем чуть-чуть. Я уже перевернулся на другой бок, как неожиданно взволновался. Я не сразу понял, что причиной моего волнения стало отсутствие ботинок Еноха на полу перед моей нижней полкой. Я испытал это дежа-вю во всей красе. Помню, как подумал нечто вроде “только не опять”, вылетев в коридор буквально босиком. Я был испуган, короткий сон совсем мне не помог, так что мне было думать? Мысль о том, что Енох мог просто пойти в туалет, мне просто не пришла в голову. Я как безумный бегал по коридору, и мягкая ковровая дорожка скрывала мои шаги. Наконец я догадался выглянуть в тамбур. Меня обдало холодным воздухом открытой двери. Не скажу, что я сразу успокоился, обнаружив Еноха. Наоборот, от ощущения предстоящего разговора мне было еще хуже, чем от нападения тварей.   
-У меня будет шанс отдохнуть от тебя? – спросил меня Енох. Я пожал плечами.   
\- На том свете, - рефлекторно отозвался я.   
\- Мне категорически нравится твоя привычка загробно шутить в моем присутствии.  
\- Я стараюсь.  
Я не знал, как начать. Извиниться за мое поведение было бы глупо, потому что не существует такого кодекса, по которому я обязан был поступить иначе. Но мне нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы перестать ощущать себя таким жалким и бесполезным. Я не герой. И более того, Енох тоже был далек от этой должности, но разница между нами была колоссальна в какой-то внутренней силе. Я не обладал ею, потому что за свои семнадцать лет попросту не смог определиться с тем, кто я есть и в чем мои личностные особенности, какими я могу гордиться, а какие обязан скрывать. У Еноха же на это была жизнь размером с типичную человеческую. С этой точки зрения я не мог чувствовать себя виноватым.   
И все равно чувствовал.   
Люди взрослеют, переживая с каждым днем все больше новых трудных жизненных ситуаций, модель успешного поведения в которых считается опытом. У кого из нас их было больше, у Еноха в вакууме его петли или у меня в моей богатой клетке? Мне казалось, что за время жизни в петле Енох не смог бы так повзрослеть, потому что в этом не было потребности. Значит, он уже был таким, какой он есть сейчас, в мои же семнадцать, еще до петли? Вот от этой теории я обязан был стыдиться своего совсем не геройского поведения.  
Ведь я позволил его ударить. Я не произнес ни звука, чтобы уберечь его от боли. Думал ли я, что рад избежать ударов за его счет? Нет. Я вообще не думал. И ставлю это себе в вину.  
-Считаешь меня полным моральным ублюдком? – поинтересовался Енох. Неизвестно откуда он достал одинокую сигарету и коробок спичек, почти пустой. Я возмущенно смотрел, как он зажигает сигарету. Я вообще не понимал курящих людей. И я знал, что до сих пор он не курил при мне. При мне – момент ключевой, ведь он не кашлял, как реагируют обычно новички.   
\- С чего вдруг, - отозвался я мрачно, садясь на железный пол тамбура рядом с Енохом. Все случившееся отдалило меня от него, а злился я почему-то на чертовы сигареты.   
\- По-твоему, я должен был наслаждаться тем, как тебя бьют? – снова спросил он, и тут я догадался, о чем он. О моем полном разочарования взгляде. – Не знаю как ты, Джейкоб, но я не имею привычки позволять кому-то трогать людей, которыми я дорожу.   
Которыми он дорожит, это что, про меня? И ведь выпад в мою сторону. Что я мог сказать а свое оправдание?  
-Я трус, - пробормотал я себе под нос. Должно было быть легче от моего признания, но как-то не стало. Енох держал сигарету на вытянутых пальцах, и это выдавало в нем отсутствие привычки. Он курил не потому, что хотел. Он курил, потому что нужно. Я считал курение слабостью, но обвинять Еноха в слабости сейчас – верх идиотизма.  
\- Легче всего сказать так, да? – Он усмехнулся. Дым танцевал возле его губ, а затем уносился ветром. – Думаешь, я герой? В своих мечтах я тысячу раз бросал вас на произвол судьбы. Я сражаюсь не с тварями, я сражаюсь с собой.   
\- Ты умеешь стрелять, умеешь убивать, тебе есть, чем сражаться, - возмутился я. – А я что, глазастый только, вот и все. Я не смогу убить, не смогу…  
\- Я знаю. И я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал, - оборвал он меня резко. – Что было бы, если бы ты не развязал руки?   
\- Хью спас нас все равно, - проворчал я. Становилось, пожалуй, даже слишком холодно.   
\- Думаешь, кто-то из нас смог бы вынести пытки тварей столько времени, сколько они нас искали и тащили? Ты выиграл время первый раз. Когда мы сели в джип, ты выиграл его второй раз. С оружием в руках без головы на плечах войну не выиграть.   
Я хотел, тщеславно хотел верить его словам. Он доверял мне. Считал полезным. Но только что мне его мнение, если я не в ладах сам с собой?  
-Хочешь домой? – спросил он вдруг слишком мягко. Меня не доставал этот отвратительный запах сигарет, и я мог смотреть на то, как спокойно он прислоняет сигарету к губам. В его длинных пальцах она выглядела по-своему красивой, а дым добавлял ему загадочности что ли. Я любил того, кто был недостижим для меня. Влюбился. Или любил? Где грань? Я терял надежду узнать ее,   
\- Да.   
Я не хотел ему врать. Я часто думал о своей комнате, плакатах, мягкой кровати, безопасности закрытой двери, вкусной еды – я этого не ценил, как не ценил своего богатства. Но мне хватало ума понять, что сделай я другой выбор, я уже никогда не простил бы себя. Что было бы, если бы запавший мне в душу Енох рано или поздно вызвал бы во мне влюбленность даже дистанционно, просто потому, что я не смог бы перестать думать о нем? Я никогда бы больше не смог найти замену. Я вообще не найду ее, до или после. Я скучал по самому факту спокойной жизни, где меня снова потянуло бы на приключения, ведь я не познал бы смертельной опасности.   
-Мы отправим тебя при любой возможности, - почти деловито пообещал он.   
\- Да хрен я соглашусь, - наконец взорвался я. – Думаешь, мне легко, когда я не понимаю, что я такое среди вас? Думаешь, мне легко осознавать, что я не приспособлен к такой жизни, не подготовлен, что я могу быть просто китайской подделкой своего деда? Думаешь, мне так легко принять то, что я выбрал тебя, а не девушку, как думал всю жизнь? Думаешь, легко любить тебя, если ты обращаешься со мной так?   
\- Как? – отозвался Енох.   
\- Как с надоедливой собачкой, которой легче дать себя облизать, чем отшвырнуть, потому что она придет снова? – Мне не хотелось так открыто себя жалеть, но я ляпнул, черт возьми, ляпнул про любить. И что мне теперь делать? Хочу я или не хочу, а я вездеходом пру прямо в его сердце. И ведь сломаю. Я безнадежный, эгоистичный кретин.   
\- Это не так, - возразил он, и я подскочил на ноги.   
\- Тогда почему всегда я провоцирую… это? – Я замялся, потому что не мог найти точного слова нашему сумасшествию.   
\- Потому что если это начну я, будет больно, - довольно тяжелым тоном сказал он. Я снова сел на колени, гадая, что он имеет в виду.   
\- Больно в плане физическом или больно…   
Он посмотрел на меня. Я уже видел этот взгляд. Будь я нормальным человеком, я бы убежал к чертовой матери. Мне кажется, я догадываюсь, о чем он, ведь один раз на озере он показал мне это.   
И мне понравилось.   
-Я не против, - наконец произнес я, подумав над тем, что он может иметь в виду. Даже если он решит меня порезать, я все равно не сочту его психопатом. Я завязан на нем на том глубоком уровне, какой никогда не достичь с обычным человеком. – Но откуда ты знаешь, что так будет всегда?  
\- Я этого не знаю.   
Я вспомнил вдруг, как болезненно нежно он потерся носом о мою щеку. Я не знаю, о каком больно он говорит, не верю, что это весь его образ. Он сложнее, чем представляет себе. Может быть, временами он становится грубым, но иногда вознаграждает за это самой преданной, самой важной частицей себя. Если я перенесу то, что он считает болью, я буду вознагражден.   
-Тогда у тебя нет шансов меня отговорить, - произнес я торжественно. Я вообще-то не ожидал после этих слов быть отброшенным назад. Стукнувшись затылком об пол, я поморщился. Его лицо было так близко от моего, что я видел каждую его ресницу, даже самую маленькую. Я храбро поймал его взгляд. Отличная возможность стать героем.   
И это в самом деле было больно. Не смертельно, нет, но он держал меня крепко, прижав запястья к полу своими руками и своим весом. Они ныли от тяжести и недостатка крови. Его поцелуй был слишком резким, слишком глубоким, слишком быстрым. Я даже не успел отвечать. Я подумал о том, что Енох может страдать чем-то вроде биполярного расстройства, сохраняя в себе жестокую и весьма нелюдимую личность с мальчиком, лишенным семьи и любви с самогт детства. Если я хотел быть с ним, я должен был быть готов к тому, что он не всегда являет собой смесь неприятных черт с приятными.   
Он может быть кем угодно. И если в тот момент он хотел утерянной в стычке с тварями власти за счет меня, я готов был это дать. Мои губы болели так сильно, как если бы меня укололи в них миллион раз черт знает зачем. На моей шее должен был остаться огромных размеров синяк. И еще парочка на груди. Страдал ли я от этой вспышки собственничества Еноха? Нет. Ведь я странный.   
И мне нравилось быть его буфером каждой стрессовой ситуацией, даже если он откусит к чертовтй матери кусок меня, я прощу ему и это, и сигареты, и что угодно.  
Лишь бы он не сломался.


	8. Chapter 8

Утро было блаженным, за исключением, пожалуй, того, что часть моего тела была усыпана интригующими синяками. Они все, как один, болели, но я воспринимал это более ли менее мужественно, учитывая то, что в процессе их появления боль я перестал ощущать. С одной стороны, при свете дня это все выглядело как минимум странно, но с другой – мне нравилось. Черт знает почему, в каждом из нас есть черненькая, подленькая часть, которая получает наслаждение от чего-то совсем не нормального, и так случилось, что эти вспышки Еноха я воспринимаю с неизменным восторгом больной на голову фанатки. В его временном бешенстве я находил что-то чрезвычайно эротичное, особенно если учесть готовность моего тела ко всяким контактам. Ведь в этом его сумасшествии я разглядел очень важную вещь – по каким-то непонятным мне причинам он нуждался во мне так же, как и я в нем, и мысль о том, что я могу потерять его, сводила меня – как выяснилось, и наоборот – с ума. Мы оба, надо признать, повернуты на чувстве собственничества. Самым главным было то, что когда он выдохся, я беспрепятственно забрался на его полку под потолок и самозабвенно целовал его, как только могут люди в новорожденной влюбленности к малознакомому человеку. Он терпел меня,как я терпел боль от него. Он говорил мне, что я напоминаю слюнявого щенка, а я парировал тем, что он всегда хотел собаку в детстве – я поймал это в его сознании еще в прошлый раз. Мы спорили вполголоса до тех пор, пока не разленились говорить. Я чувствовал всем своим существом, полулежа на нем своим безопасным птичьим весом, что при всех своих странностях Енох нормальнее, чем все, кого я знал. Он не умел себе врать. Даже я грешил самовнушением, а он не мог. Ему было стыдно за то, что он сделал со мной, превратив в жертву пыток, а мне было стыдно за то, что только на этом он и остановился, когда я переселился в персональный котел на пару кругов Ада ниже, мечтая продолжить свое унизительное положение. Я намеренно детально описывал ему, с какой радостью я превращаюсь в марионетку, когда он груб и властен со мной. Он назвал меня психом. Думаю, это был комплимент.   
Поезд продолжал свой путь, и Хью с Горацием еще дрыхли без задних ног. Сквозь толстое стекло окна сверкали лучи утреннего солнца, и от тепла Еноха рядом со мной, ощущения отдыха и эйфории от того, что через несколько часов мы все же доедем до Лондона, я испытал непомерный восторг и что-то похожее на счастье. Как я мог не чувствовать себя счастливым, если был жив не только я, но и все мои друзья, к счастью, избежавшие серьезных травм? Я должен был просто летать от этого самого счастья. Но летать не хотелось. Хотелось заморозить этот чудесный момент, полный света, тепла и жизни. Я лежал на части подушки, подложив руки под голову, и смотрел на то, как в лучах солнца танцевало множество пылинок. Это был редкий, драгоценный момент спокойствия, который я, конечно, разделил с Енохом. Идущее от него тепло было умеренным, не приводящим меня в неудобство жара, который заставил бы меня отстраниться. Мог ли я представить, что присутствие в одной постели со связанным с тобой человеком может стать таким жизненно необходимым? Я был уверен, что больше не смогу спать без него. Он давал мне ощущение защищенности, как будто я не просто не должен был куда-то бежать, даже шевелиться не обязан был. Я не слышал даже его дыхания, но иногда он шевелил рукой на моем поясе, так что я мог не волноваться, жив ли он. Я хотел развернуться к нему лицом, но решил не будить его. Кто знает, когда мы сможем поспать в следующий раз? Я слегка подался назад. Рука Еноха соскользнула вниз, и во сне он сильно обнял меня, как если бы не хотел, чтобы я уходил.   
И тут я понял, чего мне не хватало до полного совершенства этого момента. Музыки. Музыка стала постоянной в моей жизни, как и у любого другого подростка нашего века. Мы были одиноки, разучились общаться вживую, однако музыка и заткнутые наушниками уши лишали нас этого гнетущего одиночества. Сейчас я снова учился общаться, разговаривая с Енохом все больше и больше, но музыки мне все равно не хватало. Дело было не в том, что мне хотелось ритма и мелодий, я не хотел иной атмосферы, но мне безумно нужно было связать этот момент с какой-то близкой мне песней.   
Я часто думал, что если бы создали вместо фейсбука какой-нибудь мьюзикбук, где друзей подбирали бы по аудиозаписям, звучащим ровно так же, как весь внутренний мир владельца страницы, входящим с ним в диссонанс и олицетворяющим все его существо, люди не были бы так одиноки. Я считал, что этот трепет угадавшей твою внутреннюю музыку мелодии был бы более надежной основой для дружбы, чем кино или книги. Я верил, что подобное совпадение в музыке говорит о возможности дружбы даже несмотря на увлечения, ведь не нужно любить одну книгу, чтобы дружить всю жизнь. Внутренний мир стоит больше, чем редкие, мимолетные увлечения. К сожалению, до сих пор мне ни разу не удалось подтвердить свою теорию.   
Мне не хватало своего телефона с ограниченным списком самых важных песен, которые звучали точно так же, как слышал себя я. Дело было иногда в словах, иногда в мелодии и ритме, но в этих нескольких, десяти или пятнадцати, композициях был призыв, на который мой внутренний мир отзывался с большой готовностью, реагируя с огромной силой, вплоть до мурашек, неважно, в какой раз я это слушаю. Я задумался о том, какие бы из них понравились Еноху. Что я делал бы, если бы он принял меня через мою музыку? Наверное, это точно была бы любовь. Я отнекивался, я отрицал, но с каждым часом это подозрение усилилось. Что такое любовь, если не сводящая с ума потребность в человеке? Может быть, все же влюбленность. Я не знал, что только время разделит для меня эти понятия. На тот момент у меня не было ни единого шанса понять разницу.   
Мне все же пришлось встать, несмотря на болезненное и мучительное желание лежать так вечно. Я надеялся, что быстро сбегаю в туалет и умоюсь, но к тому моменту, когда я выходил оттуда, чувствуя себя относительно чистым человеком и вообще человеком, я столкнулся с Енохом нос к носу. Как все-таки мало нужно, чтобы вернуть себе человеческий облик, думал я, пока не наткнулся на сонные щеки перед собой. Естественно, все притяжение планеты не утащило бы меня от него, несмотря на то, что в этой туалетной комнате было очень мало места. Енох застонал и попросил ему дать возможность побыть одному, но я был таким туповатым упертым ослом, который верно ждал под дверью, чтобы посмотреть, как он умывается. Синяки под его глазами стали еще темнее, а кожа и вовсе белой, но я все равно считал его красивым. Интересно, это лечится? Ведь объективно – объективно – он совсем не был красивым. Но почему сигнал от моих глаз по пути к мозгу где-то трансформировался – вот это была загадка века. Я устроился в ниже окна, наблюдая за тем, как ловко и быстро у него получается умываться в таком маленьком пространстве. Я вот себе всю футболку замочил.   
Что-то мне не понравилось в том, как он посмотрел на себя в зеркало.   
\- В чем дело? – тут же спросил я. Учитывая мое настроение, я искренне не понимал, почему Енох не выглядит менее напряженным. Ведь у нас же получилось невозможное, и мы добрались до Лондона в условиях войны, преследования, двух пустот и одного похищения. Или у Еноха в принципе дефект положительных эмоций?   
\- Пару десятков лет назад я здесь родился, - не стал питать мое нетерпение интригующей паузой Енох. – Так что для меня это вроде как возвращение домой.   
Я не знал, изменился ли Лондон достаточно сильно, чтобы Енох его не узнал. Но я бы точно не хотел возвращаться в то место, где я был несчастлив. Ничего утешительного я изобрести не смог, так что просто скользнул губами по его влажной щеке и потащил к остальным на завтрак.   
Я наелся от пуза. Это было плохо, ведь никто не знал, ждут ли нас на вокзале твари. Сообщить им о нашем прибытии было некому, это факт, но кто знает, как они общались между собой. А в своем наетом состоянии я не мог пошевелить даже рукой, раскормленный тюлень. Приподнятое настроение демонстрировали все, кроме Еноха. Мы перебрались из вагона-ресторана в купе девочек и болтали о всякой ерунде, как будто мы собирались на экскурсию. Все наперебой рассказывали о Лондоне до тех пор, пока Енох не остановил этот поток сказок и мифов. Он фактически рявкнул на Милларда, сообщив, что во время Великого Смога не было ничего смешного, и половина населения вымерла. Точнее, поправился он, смеяться и радоваться подобным вещам имел право только он, и его замогильный тон привел всех в еще более безмятежное состояние. Гораций поведал нам легенду о лондонских катакомбах, и мне ужасно хотелось спросить, неужели Лондон почти не ассоциируется с чем-то приятным? Кроме Шерлока Холмса, я почему-то не мог вспомнить ничего светлого. Однако наше настроение было настолько хорошим, что даже эти мрачные легенды не принесли нам никакой тревоги. Из вагона мы высыпали со смехом, воплями и громкими разговорами. Эмма попросила меня проверить наличие пустот, и я послушно уставился в густую толпу, пробиваясь сквозь бесконечное количество человеческих тех. Я искал голод, но у меня было ощущение, что дальше пяти метров меня не хватает. Да, я умел больше, чем раньше, но это не делало меня навигатором по пустотам в пределах несколько километров. Кто-то сжал меня за плечо, но сам я в этот момент бродил в темноте второго этажа галереи над поездами. Когда я очнулся, не обнаружив ни единого признака голода пустот, оказалось, что Эмма, Миллард и Гораций пытаются прозванивать имбрин.   
\- Я никого не обнаружил, - с досадой сообщил я.   
\- Иначе нас бы уже всех сожрали, - сообщил мне Енох. Я расстроился из-за своей неудачи, но вскоре по его дрогнувшим губам понял, что это была его слабая попытка пошутить. Эмма помогла ему привести в порядок форму, и теперь люди почтительно огибали его, почти не толкаясь.   
Куча детишек пришла в движение. Какой-то толстяк буянил, требуя освободить будку. Ситуация накалялась. Бронвин разминала руки. Я остро ощутил предстоящее миниатюрное сражение с человеческой глупостью и приготовился бежать, расталкивая толпу, но Енох поступил проще.   
Он направил на толстяка пистолет.   
Нет, ну где он их вечно достает? Наверное, у мертвых тварей, но никто из нас ведь даже не подумал о том, что их оружие нам пригодиться.   
\- Нервные времена, - буркнул толстяк и удалился, оглянувшись на нас пару раз.   
\- Я бы так им не размахивал, - неуверенно пробормотал я, с подозрением рассматривая толпу вокруг нас. Впрочем, всем было плевать. Толпа пришла в движение, и детей с табличками, занимавших весь перрон, начали грузить в вагоны. Не успел я отойти от этой стычки, как раздался крик Оливии. Жандарм схватил ее и тащил к вагону. Енох выругался, да и я не удержался. Мы бросились отнимать девочку у похитителя.  
\- Это мои дети, - буквально рявкнул Енох, распространяя вокруг себя ярость, как роутер вай-фай. Я, во всяком случае, ее тут же впитал, как губка.   
\- Документы где, - так же рявкнул мужчина, не собираясь отпускать Оливию.   
\- В твоей заднице, - был предельно вежлив Енох. – Ни на одном из моих нет таблички, осел тупорылый, очки надень.  
\- Ах ты сосунок, - задохнулся возмущением жандарм, багровея, но зато отпуская Оливию. – Да я из тебя все дерьмо вытрясу и обратно засуну!  
\- Нет, ну почему нельзя решить все мирным разговором? – вздохнул Енох. – У меня приказ стрелять в любого, кто помешает мне доставить этих детей в министерство. Показать? – Мне категорически нравилась его манера так стремительно его доставать. Я был просто поклонником этого сочетания уверенности, опасности и неадекватности, которую Енох демонстрировал своим скучающим видом. Я лично поверил в существование этого приказа, мужчина тоже как-то стих.   
\- Да ладно, парень, сам видишь, тут жуткий беспредел, трое уже убежали, - вздохнул он, и я посочувствовал ему. Что-то я был подозрительно эмоционально лабилен. Я бросился забирать остальных, оставив Еноха на доверительный разговор с этим стражем порядка. По его лицу невозможно было ничего понять, но я точно знал, что он просто умирает внутри от желания заткнуть мужчину парой пуль. Наконец мы робко позвали его, причем от импровизации Эммы я был в полном восторге. Ей не было равных в очаровании окружающих, и вскоре она успешно увела «сержанта О'Коннора» от приставучего местного полицейского. Я слегка приревновал Еноха к ней, но это было скорее выражение зависти, а не ревности. Мне не было позволено брать его под руку на публике.   
\- Сержант О'Коннор, - передразнил я Еноха, и он усмехнулся.   
\- В твоих грязных фантазиях, - произнес он мне на ухо, отчего я похолодел в самом приятно смысле этого ощущения. В моих фантазиях было очень много неопределенных и неназванных фантазий, но он был прав в том, что форма и пистолет делали его каким-то еще более привлекательным для меня. Хотя до сих пор я не понимал все эти приколы про ролевые игры.   
В тот момент мне очень, очень хотелось быть арестованным этим сержантом.   
Мы забежали в какой-то переулок. С формой нужно было расставаться, и мы ждали, пока Енох переоденется обратно в свою одежду. Позже мы пробирались по грязным и темным переулкам, не растратив этой эйфории нашего успеха. Периодически кто-то смеялся, несмотря на грязь и вонь обходных путей. Миллард и Гораций высмеивали Еноха, припоминая ему старые времена, когда он восхищался Лондоном, а он только отшучивался, что Лондон просто стал стариком со всеми видами недержания. И хотя мы шли по самым неприятным местам, чувствовали мы себя на высоте. Я в который раз удивился сообразительности Милларда, ведь благодаря ей мы знали, что нужно искать собор. Я слышал об этом соборе в первый раз, ведь я никогда не посещал территорию Британии до смерти деда, поэтому доверился им, кучке странных и уникальных детей, которые вели меня по лабиринтам разрушенного города. Я старался не смотреть по сторонам, но иногда последствия войны все равно бросались в глаза. В один момент Оливия заплакала и бросилась назад, из рук Бронвин. Все были поражены тем, что вместо старшей подруги, заменявшей им мать, Оливия вдруг выбрала Еноха. Я думаю, все дело было в атмосфере смерти, которую излучали разрушения. Единственным, кто хоть что-то знал о смерти, был Енох, и Оливия бросилась к нему, как к индикатору так себе ужасов и настоящих кошмаров. Он поднял ее на руки, хоть нести ее было тяжело, и она сидела бесшумно, слушая, что он ей говорит.   
Я бы отдал все, чтобы оказаться на ее месте. Но я, конечно, был взрослее, чем Оливия, и я не боялся. Мне было горько видеть последствия чьего-то сумасшествия, войны, в которой не было смысла. Просто мне хотелось зарядиться от Еноха уверенностью в том, что война не может тронуть нас, ведь мы не принадлежим ее времени. Завывали сирены, и мы игнорировали их. Пока нам везло. Наконец квартал разрушений кончился, и мы вышли на площадь с потрясающим собором. Я не поклонник религиозной архитектуры, не мечтал зайти в такое место, но даже в меня его безмолвное величие посреди хаоса показалось привлекательным. Почему-то мы решили ловить голубей на площади, но мне показалось это глупым и бесполезным занятием. Странные голуби должны быть умнее этих пожирателей хлеба. Но детям понравилось ловить голубей, пока я и Енох сидели на скамейке.   
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - признался я. Гораций праздновал поимку голубя.   
\- Только сейчас? – съязвил Енох, опираясь локтями о колени. Мы смотрели, как мисс Сапсан допрашивает голубя. – Что-то она жестче, чем прежде.   
\- Я бы тоже не радовался такой перспективе, - пожал плечами я. Очередная сирена застигла нас врасплох, но мы поняли, что игнорировать их глупо, когда немногочисленные прохожие бросились как по команде врассыпную. Нам было некуда бежать, кроме как прямо в собор. Едва лишь забежав внутрь, я был поражен тем, что изнутри он казался еще больше, чем снаружи. Я даже забыл на секунду об опасности, разглядывая красочные картины из Библии. Здесь даже сирена почтительно снижала тон.   
\- Если он рухнет, нам конец! – сочла своим долгом предупредить Эмма.   
\- Значит соображаем быстрее, - ответил ей Миллард. Он открыл свою книгу с историями о странных, и ко мне снова пристало это ощущение иррациональности происходящего, ведь вокруг падали бомбы, а мы читали чертовы сказки. Где-то вдалеке тряхнуло, и с потолка посыпалась пыль. Не успели мы дочитать, как второй взрыв ощутимо потряс землю под нами. Вылетевшие из тайника голуби подсказали нам дорогу, и мы бросились к двери, за которой тьма скрывала комнату. Не без помощи Эммы мы обнаружили склеп. Но откуда здесь взяться голубям?   
\- Там, - указал Енох на одну из них. – У мертвецов нет крыльев, чтобы ими хлопать.   
Лезть в могилу никому не хотелось.   
\- Максимум – скелет, судя по дате смерти, - раздраженно пояснил Енох. Бронвин помогла ему стащить плиту. К нашему невообразимому счастью, внутри оказалась только лестница, ведущая во мглу. Еноха это слегка расстроило.   
Я задавался вопросом, кто мне мешал проводить свое лето на побережье, греясь на солнце и загорая до состояния курочки гриль. Ел бы что хотел, плавал бы, яхту бы выпросил. Как жаль, что я нетипичный богатый сыночек. Спускаться в могилу было противно, но это не значило, что я был сломлен парой могил. Следующий взрыв в нашем же квартале послужил отличным пинком под зад, и вскоре мы уже брели по мрачным холодным коридорам, содрогаясь от количества мертвецов, плотность духов которых была так высока, что было трудно дышать. Я оглянулся на Еноха. Он шел бодрее всех остальных, разглядывая окружающее так, как будто был на экскурсии. Я отстал, чтобы идти вместе с ним, хотя подставлять спину неизвестности мне не хотелось.   
\- Есть ли более гадкие входы в петлю? – спросил я как бы риторически.   
\- Я как-то жил под кладбищем, отличное было место, - невозмутимо ответил Енох.   
\- Это что, не первая твоя петля? – удивился я, и мой голос эхом разнесся по пустому коридору. На нас зашикали.   
\- Если бы все было так, мне было бы сейчас лет пятьдесят, - мне кажется, я его почти рассмешил своей тупостью. Но я действительно не додумался посчитать.   
\- Тогда почему ты перешел к мисс Перегрин? – спросил я осторожно шепотом.   
\- Захотел, - прозвучал мне привычный универсальный ответ. Что же такое могло отодрать Еноха от петли под кладбищем? Это все равно, что отобрать конфетку у ребенка, на мой взгляд. Енох же нуждался в трупах для совершенствования своих умений, что же заставило его уйти? Я подумал, что сыграла роль его нелюдимость.   
Мы обнаружили признаки живых людей. Хоть эти голоса и пытались убедить нас в том, что они мертвы, они испугались смеха Еноха. Его повеселило их наивное убеждение в том, что призраки разговаривают. Легкие гниют одними из первых, говорить там нечем, сообщил он спрятавшимся в тени детям. Несмотря на свой страх, они все же явились на наш неверный свет и провели нас через петлю. Признаюсь, после этого я иначе воспринимал странные истории. Мне не нужно было объяснять то, что их страх явно обусловлен пустотами, я это почувствовал, хотя их слова были размыты. Кровь, боль, тени. Мало ли подходит под это у двух эхолокаторов? Но я точно знал, что где-то наверху есть пустоты. Но я боялся, что мое ощущение слишком неверное, или я мог съесть что-то несвежее в поезде. Наводить панику было глупо. И все же, преодолев страх необоснованного предупреждения, я рискнул предупредить, что там где-то рядом могут быть пустоты. После недолгих споров, а, точнее, за отсутствием добровольцев, было решено идти вчетвером, и моя кандидатура как раз не обсуждалась. Неожиданно Еноха не желали отпускать те, кто собирался отсиживаться в темноте, рассудив, что если что, они потеряют сразу всех защитников. Я молчал, потому что не имел права решать за него.   
Енох пошел с нами.  
Первым, что мы увидели, выбравшись из колодца, был накрытый брезентом труп. Признаюсь честно, за прошедшие полчаса трупов мне уже хватало. Внутри дома мы обнаружили еще жертвы, и это не считая явных признаков пустот, что разнесли этот дом и эту петлю. Мы поднимались на чердак со смутным ощущением чего-то нехорошего, все еще грозившего этому дому и нам в том числе. Я не мог избавиться от присутствия пустот, как от неприятного запаха. От неожиданного появления девчонки я струхнул, решив, что это тварь. Но это всего лишь была нервная и озлобленная девочка, принявшая нас за тварей. Честно говоря, я не участвовал в разговоре. Во мне нарастал голод, и жар от медальона Еноха лишь подтверждал это. Нужно было уходить, и срочно. Я не слышал, о чем они говорят. Я только краем глаза видел, как Енох готовиться просто ее застрелить. Я не мог больше выносить этой бессмысленной паузы и просто бросился вперед, сбивая эту девчонку с ног. Она успела засветить мне комодом, прежде чем Гораций отвлек ее. Из-за гула в ушах я не слышал, что он говорит, но драться с Енохом и Эммой девчонка перестала. Она слушала. А меня крутило.   
\- Надо уходить, - выдавил я из себя. По ощущениям, пустота прошлась прямо по мне, раздавив мне кишки. От удара я плохо соображал и не мог встать на ноги, но пустоту чувствовал так ясно, как будто центр их обнаружения у меня базировался где-то явно не в голове. Енох помог мне встать. Мне было уже плевать на всех этих птиц, я мечтал исчезнуть из этого дома туда, где пустота не сможет нас найти. Мне жгло голову за ухом. Кажется, они договорились с этой девчонкой. Я помню только, как уговаривал себя побежать. Сильнейшая тошнота пополам с головной болью лишила меня возможности нормально идти. Нужно было придумать, как отойти от сотрясения, иначе я мог замедлить всех, и мы не успели бы убежать от пустот. Эмма кричала мне что-то, но я делал все, что мог. Меня едва не вырвало, иногда я отключался на секунду. Я перестал понимать все, абсолютно все, кроме слов «страшно» и «нужно».   
\- Я не смогу, - наконец сказал я, когда мы оказались перед колодцем.   
\- У тебя нет выбора, - голос Еноха с трудом пробивался сквозь вату моего пострадавшего мозга.   
\- Если я останусь, вы успеете уйти, - возразил я. Мне было уже все равно, ведь голова болела так сильно, что я бы не заметил пустот, терзавших меня.   
\- Я тебя не оставлю.  
Пустот было две. Если бы я мог, я бы толкнул Еноха в колодец, но я не мог стоять на ногах. Они уже чувствовали нас. Видели нас.   
\- Ты же умрешь вместе со мной, - простонал я, не понимая, почему он так сопротивляется.   
\- Если будет нужно, но если ты прекратишь упираться, мы можем успеть, - буквально прорычал он. Я мечтал отключиться. Он обнял меня, а, может, просто зафиксировал к себе. Я не помнил, как мы спускались, чувствовал лишь голод, боль и усталость. Я видел пустоту прямо над нами.   
Убирайся.   
Хлопнул люк. Кажется, мы бежали. Я отключился от тела, борясь с приступом рвоты. Пустоты преодолели люк быстрее, чем мы рассчитывали, и теперь нагоняли нас. Они ловили не зрением, нет, они ощущали нас из-за наших сил. Я умолял Еноха меня оставить. Он запрещал мне вообще открывать рот и нести всякий бред. Я был слишком длинным, чтобы Бронвин несла меня, и слишком тяжелым для любого из нас во время бега. Я прямо слышал отвратительный запах пустот, жаждущих нашей крови.  
Я остановился. Меня вырвало, и я был рад, что вокруг было слишком темно. Я не мог больше и шагу сделать. Сердце билось прямо в голову, усиливая боль до невыносимой. Я так хотел умереть, что это было не передать словами. Я никогда не бился головой, так что не знал, насколько сильно приложила меня эта девица.   
\- Джейкоб.  
\- Беги ты отсюда к чертовой матери, - заорал я. – Ты же можешь, не глупи!  
\- Нет.  
\- Без тебя они погибнут! – продолжал я, сжимая голову. Мне пришлось укусить свою же руку, лишь бы уменьшить эту боль. Помогло всего на пару секунд.   
\- Рано или поздно все умрут, - с философским спокойствием заметил Енох.   
\- Это не повод умирать тебе! – Я хотел орать и на него, и от боли. Я так хотел прекратить это все, в том числе и спор с Енохом, что держался только ради этого. Он не хотел меня слушаться. Сквозь пелену боли и ярких звезд в глазах я смотрел на то, как спокойно Енох закурил. Моего разума не хватало на изумление. Только на ярость, которую я, наверно, подкачивал от пустот.   
\- Это не повод умирать без тебя, - произнес он.   
\- Енох, уходи, пожалуйста, - уже умолял я, понимая, что не могу больше выносить боль. В моих глазах горели слезы беспомощности.   
\- Только с тобой.  
\- Да что с тобой такое! – заорал я снова, но мой крик потерялся в крике пустот. Они выбесили меня. Я хотел, чтобы Енох перестал дурачиться и спас себя, но он продолжал упрямиться черт знает зачем. Пустоты снова застрекотали, увидев нас.   
Заткнитесь.   
Я уставился на Еноха, стараясь отстраниться мысленно от дикой боли, мешающей мне думать.   
\- И что я буду без тебя делать?   
Мне казалось, что это какой-то страшный сон. Кошмар наяву. Мне было трудно дышать не только из-за парализующего меня сотрясения мозга, но и от дыма, и от вони пустот. Я хотел прекратить все это. Кем он себя возомнил? Он прекрасно проживет и без меня. До сих пор же жил. Я сжал его руку, мешая ему и дальше спокойно курить. Я уже не понимал, кто из нас окончательно выжил из ума. Мою ногу схватило щупальце, и я в настоящем бешенстве заорал:  
Да отвалите от меня!  
\- То же, что и до меня, - я вскинул руки, пытаясь хоть с их помощью добиться благоразумия. – Это же не игры…  
Я закрыл лицо руками. Бывает, что в кошмаре ты хочешь бежать, но ноги не слушаются. То, что переживал я, было хуже. Не слушалось мое сердце, которое вдруг после семнадцати лет моей жизни оказалось высоким темноволосым пессимистом с красивым именем. На каком языке нужно было сказать ему, что я слишком люблю его, чтобы позволить ему умереть? Я пошатнулся, потому что организм требовал обратить внимание на травму, он хотел лечь и полежать, а я упорно стоял на ногах. Енох поймал меня, заключая в объятия.   
\- Ты просто нереальный придурок, Джейкоб, - прошептал он мне на ухо. – Почему мы до сих пор не сожраны?  
Я вспомнил о пустотах. Они сидели, словно преданные псы, в паре метров от меня, покачивая головами. Похоже, что жрать нас им что-то помешало. Я помешал им. Я сжал виски, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть подумать. У меня было ощущение, что комодом мне разбили мозг. Я что, сказал им отвалить, и они послушались? Я пошел к ним, разглядывая их и пытаясь угадать в их глазах причину такого поведения. Они сидели смирно, слегка пощелкивая не знаю и не хочу знать чем. Воняли они знатно.   
Исчезните к чертовой матери.   
Не знаю, поняли ли меня пустоты относительно этой самой матери, но они развернулись ко мне спинами, потрусив обратно во тьму. Я смотрел на них без удивления.   
Как же сильно я хотел отключиться.   
\- По-моему, их обидело то, что ты не захотел с ними поиграть, - произнес Енох. Я повернулся к нему, разрываясь от гнева.   
\- Почему, ради всего святого, ты не бросил меня, когда я попросил тебя об этом? – прошипел я, в самом деле испытывая только чистую злость.   
\- А что, ты поступил бы иначе? – Енох посмотрел себе под ноги. Огонек его сигареты был единственным источником света здесь.   
\- Нет, но я же не…  
\- Полный моральный ублюдок, не способный любить? – заботливо подсказал Енох.   
\- Да господи, нет, - выдохнул я, позволив себе грохнуться в его руки в который раз. Мне было плохо, хуже, чем когда-либо, но я должен был выйти отсюда, ведь Енох унести меня не сможет. – Нет. Я не считаю тебя этим самым.   
\- Тогда почему ты вообще спрашиваешь меня об этом? – Я с благодарностью прижался к его руке, аккуратно гладящей меня по волосам.   
\- Потому что моя жизнь не стоит их всех жизней, и ты должен защищать их, а не меня, - пояснил я. После его кратковременного прикосновения ко мне я ощутил, что против логики могу снова идти.   
\- Я никому ничего не должен, - отрезал Енох, и мне показалось, что это я уже слышал. – Ты – все, что у меня когда-либо было.   
\- Но, - собирался произнести я какой-то аргумент, как он бросил мне:  
\- Разговор окончен.   
И только когда я с трудом шел, опираясь на его руку, я вдруг почувствовал себя жирафом и осознал, что именно Енох мне только что сказал. Кровь прилила к ушам и голове, и от нее головная боль перешла в тупую и ноющую, впрочем, такую же невыносимую, как и острая. Я пытался не думать, но слова Еноха крутились в моей голове на бесконечной карусели, причиняя мне боль. Я не хотел этого, не хотел играть с его чувствами, ведь я не могу сказать ему того же в лицо. Я не уверен в том, что я действительно больше никогда и никого не встречу. Мой дед был влюблен в Эмму, но женился на бабушке. Я не такой идиот, чтобы верить, что после всего я встречу девушку, но, черт возьми, я не знал, насколько долго я испытываю это чувство к Еноху. И тут он выдает мне такие серьезные вещи. Как мне реагировать? Мне приятно, с одной стороны, а с другой я хочу бежать так быстро, чтобы пятки сверкали. Ответственность. Как же она меня пугала.   
Мы выбрались из могилы спустя вечность. Я попросил передышку и сел прямо на плиту, потирая виски. Мозг варился в моей черепушке на медленном огне, расплавляясь и вытекая, по ощущениям, через уши. Он не мог никак принять факт того, что я только что послал далеко и надолго две пустоты, разозлившись на Еноха. Да я и со здравой головой не переварил ьы случившееся. Победный клич кого-то знакомого оглушил меня, а бесконечные объятия уже потерявших надежду друзей сначала раздражали меня, а потом придали сил. Они наперелой спрашивали, как нам удалось выжить, и я не мог объяснить ничего вразумительного. Енох сообщил им, что пристрелил обоих, как в зверинце. Я облегченно выдохнул, ведь узнай остальные о моем умении, они уверовали бы в меня еще больше, а ведь я сделал это специально.   
Сирена уже не выла, но нам нужно было двигаться. Мы выходили из храма, когда я снова почувствовал пустот. Черт возьми, неужели они оклемались? Нужно было пристрелить их, но мы были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы думать о будущем. Я упал на землю, усеянному осколками домов и дороги, дыша пылью и задыхаясь не только ею, но и сумасшедшим голодом. Близко. Как же они близко. Нет. Одна. Другая. Я пропищал что-то об угрозе и свалился прямо на землю, блаженно развалившись тюфяком поверх грязи. Я возмутился, когда кто-то невысокий перекинул меня через плечо. Бронвин тащила меня, но даже ослепленный и оглушенный болью, я понимал, что убежать мы не успеваем. Нужно было искать укрытие, но ведь в домах прятались люди. Я слышал, как Енох тряс Горация, спрашивая, не снились ли ему в последнее время викторианские дома Лондона. Не знаю, что ответил Гораций – я считал мигающие нейроны перед своими глазами. Они создали красивое светопредставление. И я наконец блаженно отключился, испытывая последствия сотрясения.   
Первым, что я увидел, была ванная. Это было странно, я вообще-то никогда не видел чугунных ванн. В ней сидело две девочки, играющие с резиновой уткой. Я подумал, что это галлюцинации. Наконец в одной из них я узнал Оливию. Тут же вернулась боль, не такая сильная, но все еще мешающая мне думать. Я хотел повернуться, но голова была чугунной. Вернулось и моментально усилилось чувство пустотного голода. Господи, она рядом, буквально за углом! Я чуть не закричал, однако обнаружил, что она ищет нас, но не знает, где мы. Я еще раз попробовал поднять голову. Мне не дали. Но вместо привычных сильных рук Еноха меня держали какие-то маленькие и очень теплые, даже горячие. Эмма.   
Я бросился искать Еноха. Мне пришлось с усилием сесть, и я увидел, как Енох дарит маленькой незнакомой девочке своего гомункула, чтобы она не плакала. Я не успел его остановить.   
Пустота обнаружила нас.   
-Бежим! – прохрипел я, поднимаясь на ноги не без помощи Эммы.   
\- Но там бомбы! – заплакала снова девочка.   
\- Пустота, - продолжал я в стиле глухонемого отчаянно жестикулировать. Я был слишком слаб, чтобы пытаться говорить с ней. Остальные подорвались, выбегая во двор.   
Это стало моей самой страшной ошибкой. Я не сказал им, куда. Я громко закричал, увидев пустоту на другом конце миниатюрного двора, нет, нет, боже мой, нет. Истошно орала сирена воздушной тревоги. Мой крик был ничем по сравнению с ней. Я погубил их.   
-Назад! – кричал я во всю мощь легких, и они услышали меня. Но было слишком поздно. Свист бомбы показался мне похоронным звуком. Я бормотал про себя только “нет”, как заведенный. Я был бессилен, беспомощный, я похоронил их. Я бросился назад, застигнутый взрывной волной за какой-то дверью, врезавшей мне по спине. Я разодрал руки, ударился подбородком и прикусил язык. Проглатывая кровь, я не мог поверить, что после такого мне позволили выжить.   
Выжить в тот момент, когда бомба похоронила всех моих друзей.   
Я перевернулся на спину, вытирая лицо и размазывая кровь. Енох. Его имя прозвучало в моей голове лишь раз.   
А потом наступила тишина.   
Вместе с ним я похоронил себя.


	9. Chapter 9

Кто-то кричал мое имя. Этот крик казался мне очень далеким. В какой-то момент я подумал, что это мама будит меня в ненавистную мне школу. Но нет, голос был слабо похож на мамин и вообще-то был женским. Я безвольно лежал на земле, ведь у меня кончилось сразу все: мысли, желания, страхи. В ту секунду, когда я смирился с тем, что Енох не выжил, внутри меня вместо Джейкоба Портмана осталась лишь холодная ночная пустыня. Зачем вставать, зачем идти, если я больше никогда не поймаю его улыбку до слабых ямочек на щеках, если я больше никогда не буду назван придурком с такой странной для Еноха мягкостью? Я мог бы плакать. Пустота во мне была хуже слез.  
-У Джейкоба вся голова в крови!  
И что, если внутри меня все вымерло разом? Кровь – это не страшно. Страшно – это мясо вместо тела, которого я так желал. Страшно – это быть виноватым в смерти того, кого так пылко обожал. Перед моими глазами предстало знакомое до последней мелочи лицо, тоже измазанное пылью и кровью. Все же богатая у меня фантазия.   
-Похоже, он в шоке.  
Моя фантазия почему-то выглядела как Енох и даже разговаривала.  
-Я что, уже умер? – прошептал я, не особенно пугаясь. Когда-то все равно придется. – И прямо в рай сразу?  
\- Думаешь, меня туда пустят? – Моя фантазия усмехнулась так, что я едва не заревел, как маленькое дитя. – Все живы, кроме, конечно, пустоты. Бомба улетела прямо в нее.  
Я медленно, черепашьей скоростью, осознавал произошедшее. У меня не было причин не верить моей правдоподобной фантазии. Постепенно мой разум набирал привычные обороты. Наконец я как будто очнулся, резко вдохнув. Меня ошеломили звуки окружающего мира: треск, плач, вой сирен и сыпавшегося песка. Я замахал руками, не понимая своего пространственного расположения, после чего я снова стал напоминать себе старину Джейкоба. В моем поле зрения появлялись странные дети, испуганные, в пыли, но целые и невредимые. В тот момент мне казалось, что кто-то охраняет нас. Не может не беречь, потому что мы пережили столько пустот, тварей, а теперь еще прямое попадание бомбы. Или мины. Я не разбирался в оружии. Вокруг все было усеяно осколками стен, и это показалось мне странным ровно до той секунды, как я посмотрел на свой свитер. Черт возьми, свитер из зверинца был попросту бронежилетом! Именно поэтому мы все остались невредимы. Бронвин бросилась искать девочек, а я вставал на ноги. Аккуратно, упираясь руками в землю, я сначала сел на колени, затем на корточки, убедившись, что моя многострадальная голова с этим справиться. Несмотря на то, что с болью я познакомился больше, чем хотелось, я был счастлив выжить в очередной раз. Пока до меня доходило, почему плачет Бронвин, я уже слышал, как Енох говорит о том, что нам нужно идти и что толку реветь о прошлом. Потом я поплелся за остальными, погруженный в самодиагностику, проверяя зрение, слух, осязание, целостность кожи. Конечно, не обошлось без дефектов, но, похоже, взрывная волна сотрясла мне мой мозг обратно, и чувствовал я себя вполне сносно. У меня не было времени подумать о том иссушающем отчаянии, что я испытал, вообразив себе, будто бы Енох умер. Если бы у меня была хоть секунда на это, я никогда не совершил бы своей страшной ошибки. Но нет, меня отвлекла дыра в девчонке, которая при этом ходила и говорила, как ни в чем не бывало, потом еще эта скорая и жестокий по-своему выбор мисс Перегрин. Клянусь, что как существо, близкое к смерти, я мыслил очень узко, и у меня попросту не было сил, может, желания думать о том, что я испытал. Как много раз я мечтал вернуться в прошлое и навесить себе хороших пинков за то, что я был таким недалеким неандертальцем. Или неандерталец и так был недалек? В любом случае, я обязан был обратить внимание на свою реакцию, но нет, черт возьми, мы должны были бежать дальше. Думаю, что моральный спор о карете скорой помощи занял всю мою доступную оперативную память. Особенно в тот момент, когда Бронвин обвинила Еноха в неспособности делать добрые дела. Я замер, не в силах поверить в то, что все они слепы к тому факту, что все мы живы только лишь благодаря ему. Я не думаю, что Еноха ее слова задели, ведь он точно знал, каким его видят остальные люди. Со мной было сложнее. Я не любил людей. Нет, серьезно, за что мне было их любить? Большую часть я, слава, богу, не знал. Мне были симпатичны странные дети, это так, но я видел, что в общении они такие же, как и все. Все мы доверяем первому впечатлению, подстраивая под него все свое отношение к человеку. Нам проще убеждать себя дальше, чем переоценить человека заново. Я не знаю, как Енох вел себя во время своего появления, скорее всего, как упомянутый им же ублюдок, но это ведь не означало, что он так уж ничего не делает для остальных. Конечно, тех, кому он искренне предан. Эмма кричала, устыдившись, что они не такие, как Енох.   
Господи, я просто стоял и смотрел, как они все отрекаются от него только из-за того, что сказала незнакомая девчонка. В Енохе не было абсолютно никакой реакции, его лицо было привычной маской, и я не смог догадаться о том, что он думает.   
-Это неправда, - пробормотал я, встав плечом к плечу рядом с ним.   
\- Давай без этого. Они действительно не такие, как я, - спокойно произнес он. – А уж ты тем более.   
\- Почему ты никогда не пытаешься защищать себя? – никак не мог успокоиться я.   
\- От чего мне защищаться? – искренне удивился Енох. Я вдруг заметил, что на его лице проступают мелкие порезы. Не так уж идеально мы перенесли этот взрыв. – Они говорят правду.   
\- Да это же не так, - совсем уж слабо возразил я.   
\- Почему? Это же их правда, - пожал плечами Енох. – Ты ведь не горишь желанием опровергать их веру в тебя, я прав?  
Я кивнул. Полностью. Потому что это бессмысленно, если они приняли мою отсутствующую силу как аксиому, опираясь только на моего деда. Только вот я не старался поддерживать их мнение, тогда как Енох с готовностью подкидывал им новые и новые поводы для этого.   
-Я ничего не понимаю в общении, - признал я, отряхивая свой свитер от пыли и мелких осколков.   
Енох продолжать разговор не стал. Видно было, что он скучает, наблюдая за этой перепалкой с неуязвимой девочкой. Ему было абсолютно все равно на ее судьбу. Я рискнул прислушаться к себе. Чтобы не портить отношения с остальными, я должен был гореть желанием взять ее с собой, но в действительности мне тоже было все равно. Я воспринимал ее как декорацию, как бы грубо это не звучало. Я боялся за себя, за Еноха, за тех, кого любил мой дед и начинал любить я, но эта девчонка? У меня, наверное, просто отсутствовало кастовое сознание странных.   
-Мы теряем время, - прошипел Енох, хватая Эмму и Бронвин под руки. Странный голубь уже натягивал шнурок в нужном направлении, и всем нам вскоре пришлось ему последовать. Произошедший эпизод с этой странной девочкой оказал гнетущее впечатление на большинстао из нас. А я же шел и эгоистично радовался тому, что я жив и по-прежнему имею возможность идти, дышать и мыслить. Я шел, прислушиваясь к себе. Кушать хотелось, но не людей.   
\- Как только эта имбрина поможет мисс Перегрин, она сможет отправить тебя домой! – произнесла Эмма, поравнявшись со мной.   
А вот об этом, черт возьми, я и не подумал. Я посмотрел на нее скептически – кто знал, сколько добираться до имбрины и жива ли она, так что я попросту выкинул это из головы. Кто, ну кто мешал мне подумать об этом раньше? Я совершил много ошибок, которые только несколько лет спустя смог признать и представить на суд своей совести. И хотя в конечном итоге эти ошибки не помешали мне, в будущем навсегда остался шрам от того, что я сделал. Время не вылечило этот момент, и доверие никогда не было вновь сшито до последнего миллиметра. Шаг за шагом я приближался к тому разговору, который я вспоминал все эти года.   
Когда на очередном перекрестке голубь замер, Енох не сдержался и сообщил, что лично поджарит эту пернатую тварь, после чего мы наконец продолжили путь. Болезненное восприятие девочек оскорбилось его жестокостью, но Еноху было абсолютно плевать на их тонкую душевную организацию. Я не был шокирован этим заявлением, ведь цель была достигнута: мы прошли дальше. Когда мы спустились в подземку, я чуть не умер от счастья, что больше не придется идти пешком.   
Потом до меня дошло. Сороковой год, война, какая, к черту, подземка.   
Вид туннеля меня уже не волновал. Я поискал взглядом тварей, но нет, ничего похожего на их жажду крови. Дети брезгливо осматривали пути. Выбора не было, и, как сказал Енох, мы были обязаны собрать на себе геолокационную коллекцию дерьма в этом путешествии. Он был прав. Воняло многолетними испражнениями. Но чертов голубь тащил в темноту, и мы сгруппировались, чтобы войти в нее. Не думаю, что я боялся темноты. Я боялся неизвестности. Что-то мне припомнилось, связанное с этим, и я спешно вытащил Еноха к себе, чтобы идти впереди вместе с ним. Енох явно не горел желанием разделить со мной участь первопроходца, но все же остался. Полагаю, сыграло роль то, что я держал его за руку.   
Енох не любил темноту.   
Да, он предпочитал сумерки, да, с огнем свечей, да, он чувствовал себя спокойнее в компании мертвецов, но здесь их не было. Здесь была только тьма и вонь. Я сжал его холодные пальцы, и мы двинулись во тьму. Огонек Эммы почему-то помогал не сильно, и мы постоянно обо что-то спотыкались. Наши ноги хлюпали, и лучше было не думать, чем. Крысы бросались в разные стороны, и их писк вскоре начал давить на уши, ведь они тут же собирались за нашими спинами, чтобы напасть, когда мы ослабеем. Я не чувствовал пустот вообще, и от этого мне было гораздо спокойнее, чем остальным. Я прижал ладонь к ладони Еноха, делая вид, что это я хочу держать его так сильно, а не он. Он переживал. Я улавливал это какими-то усиками своего шестого чувства, которое точно так же тянулось к Еноху, как и весь я. Я также знал, что другой рукой он крутит зажигалку в металлическом корпусе. Она иногда едва слышно щелкала. Наверное, если бы я в прошлом уже спасался от стресса сигаретами, или последовал бы моде, я бы тоже снова закурил. Я его не винил. Да, я ненавидел этот запах и этот вкус, но я допускал, что Енох ищет резерв для того, чтобы двигаться дальше. Мне ведь было легче.   
Моим резервом был он.   
И как же давно я не целовал его. Впрочем, гнилые тоннели метро не очень подходили для этого, так что я довольствовался тем, что поглаживал большим пальцем его худое запястье, различая кости под кожей. Мне было, в общем-то, не страшно идти здесь, просто неприятно.   
Мы шли и шли, а тоннель все никак не заканчивался. Оливия заныла, что она устала. Даже огонек Эммы стал еще слабее. Наконец мы достигли какой-то развилки, где нас встретил яркий свет. Поначалу я обмер, подумав, что это поезд. Но нет, всего лишь вход в петлю.   
И по новым рельсам под моими ногами я понял, что оказался в будущем. В моем настоящем.   
Новый рев и порыв ветра подсказал нам, что поезд близко. Но это был не привычный мне обтекаемый, а какой-то миниатюрный паровоз. И я расстроился, довольно сильно. Мы были снова в прошлом. Я размышлял, почему же я так расстроился, ровно минут пять, пока мы не увидели дверь с кодовым замком. Я был удивлен тем, что устроила мисс Перегрин. Перепалка, последовавшая за этим, привела меня в еще большее удивление.   
-Это просто тупой голубь, какая разница, - утомленно пробормотал Енох. О, как я был с ним согласен. И это было подозрительно, ведь я всегда был против боли и убийства. Наверное, Ентх был заразен и покусал меня специально, чтобы я превратился в его подобие.   
\- Может мисс Перегрин так перестраховалась, чтобы нас никто не нашел, - предположил я, и драка стихла, но не прошла незамеченной.   
Мы попали в рай Горация. Тут была куча одежды, и я с радостью бросился переодеваться. Пиджак и брюки были неудобны для меня, но выбора не было. Еноху повезло больше, и ему досталась старомодная рубашка, которая хотя бы давала ему возможность шевелить руками. Я жадно подглядывал за ним, пока он переодевался. Я подождал, пока все закончат, ведь демонстрировать свое пятнистое тело мне не хотелось. Синяки от зубов Еноха все еще не прошли, и у меня словно была гематомная ветрянка. Я намеренно не отпустил Еноха, чтобы он посмотрел на то, что натворил. Его это смутило на какую-то долю секунды.   
-Обновить? – поинтересовался он, и я усмехнулся.   
Нет, ну в том, что я желаю повторения, я не сомневался. С продолжением. В безопасном месте, где никого не будет, но не за тонкой же ширмой в комнате, полной людей. Но я был безрассуден, по моим внутренним ощущениям прошел век с того момента, как я прикасался к нему. Он тоже считал, что здесь не место и не время, но я его проигнорировал. Так великолепно было обнять его, такого якобы недоступного в этот момент. У меня было ощущение, что я вернулся домой. Я полагаю, это и было началом конца. Я подумал, что отныне и навсегда он – константа в моей жизни. Опасность быть застигнутыми меня очень волновала, но времени на поцелуй не было. Да и вряд ли я был так уж чист и приятен для поцелуев. Но мне хотелось дозы Еноха. Хотелось? Нет, я умирал без этой дозы. Кто-то позвал нас. У меня были секунды.  
В блаженном удовольствии и с долей ехидства победителя я прижался губами к коже под его ключицей, отодвинув ворот рубашки. Я сжал ее зубами, с таким трудом приказывая себе не откусить от него кусок. Я не знаю, все ли влюбленные в душе такие каннибалы. Его рука тут же дернула меня за волосы. У него был какой-то обиженный вид.   
-Тебе можно, а мне нельзя? – улыбнулся я, чувствуя себя подзарядившимся. Может, я просто был потомком графа Дракулы? Енох потер место укуса и застегнул рубашку до конца, оберегая свое тело от всяких голодных психов. Я улыбался во все тридцать два зуба. Я сиял ярче лампочки. Да по моему виду даже слепой бы сказал, что я делал там за ширмой. Хорошо, что странные дети не были испорчены так, как я.   
Я посмотрел на Еноха. Мне показалось, что его взгляд чуть потеплел. Я был готов танцевать от восторга. Я мечтал о том времени, когда мы оба будем достаточно чистыми, чтобы не избегать поцелуев.   
Удивительно, но мы попали в атмосферу, очень сочетавшуюся с моим настроением. Это была ярмарка. Цветастые шатры, яркие ленты, дым от костров с привкусом копченого мяса, яблоки в карамели, жареная кукуруза. Часть этой атмосферы дожила и до моего времени. Меня ужасно воодушевил факт существования туристических петель. Я бы мечтал путешествовать по ним. Мне представлялись они курортами для странных, пока мне не сообщили, что это исторические моменты, а не вход в санаторий. Ярмарка мне нравилась, а вот люди – нет. Клоун особенно. Куда бы я не посмотрел, он вылезал из-за каждого угла. Не поймите меня неправильно, я их не боюсь, но кто их любит после Стивена Кинга? Тут и там поджигали, жарили, пили и орали, кто-то дрался, а земля здесь была смесью человеческих и лошадиных испражнений с красками крови и иных, отвратительных жидкостей.   
-Меня это начинает умилять, - отозвался Енох. Я едва подавил смех. В самом деле, сколько можно, хоть раз прошлись бы по нормальной земле, так нет, вечно в самом дерьме. По уши. Воняло ужасно. Чем дальше мы углублялись в ярмарку, тем сильнее воняло. У меня щипало глаза. Я жаждал кислорода. Моя одежда мне ничем не помогала, ровно как и руки. Я вытащил край свитера, но и он пах не лучше, моим собственным потом. Все морщились, кроме Еноха. Он от природы обладал похожим выражением лица. Кто-то орал про средство для потенции, кто-то обещал вылечить чесотку. Ужасное было время, надо думать, сказал я себе и поежился. Странные понятия о туризме у странных людей.   
Хуже всего то, что мы были детьми. Каждый из нас должен был противостоять тяге к конфетам, ярким вещицам, музыке и представлениям. Я потонул в осознании самого факта путешествия во времени, а вот остальные то и дело терялись у лотков.   
-Ну и куда нам идти? – возмутилась Эмма, когда ее какой-то счастливый обладатель нового ожога посмел облапать.   
\- В балаган, конечно, - ответил Енох, как само собой разумеющееся. Я не понял, о чем он, пока не увидел купол, как у цирка. Он же прервал все разговоры о том, что надо заплатить. С лицами, полными презрения и уверенности – проще говоря, каждый из нас состроил из себя Еноха - мы пробрались внутрь. Я был поражен тем, что увидел, потому что допустил вероятность странности, а не фокуса. Эти люди могли так в любую секунду, а не только на глазах зрителя с помощниками и бутафорией. Мы поступали глупо, спрашивая у всех направо и налево про имбрин, но ничего более путного никто из нас не придумал. Я начинал уставать от того, насколько недружелюбнв эти люди. Они либо рассматривали нас с жадным интересом, либо сравнивали с грязью под ногами. Забавно, что мы так отчаялись, что поверили словам какого-то мальчишки и поперлись по незнакомой местности искать два слова, которые могли означать что угодно. Мы бродили по городу, не менее грязному, чем виденные нами раньше места. Я вдруг подумал, что крики экологов моего времени выглядят здесь, среди домов, черных от осадка угля, как минимум смешными. Тут повсюду были источники заражения, а река представляла собой канализацию. На краткий момент я почувствовал себя, как человек, страдающий обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством: мне хотелось мыть руки как минимум пятьсот раз подряд. Чем серее становилось небо над нами, тем больше мы уставали, я хотел домой, в тепло, чистоту, уют и безопасность, я мечтал о еще не слабее пустоты, а еще о том, чтобы проспать сутки, обнимая Еноха. Не знаю, почему это вдруг стало так важно, но воспоминания об утреннем тепле в поезде было так же заманчиво, как воспоминание о биг маке. Хотя я никогда не страдал по такой пище, мой организм испытывал такой дефицит калорий и жира, что я буквально мечтал о бургере, картошке и коле больших размеров. Я мечтал обожраться до тошноты. Я шел по одинаковым унылым улицам, слушал лязг примитивных машинных устройств, угадывал ржание лошадей и рисовал себе идеальную картину утра. Не знаю, реальна ли она была, но я бы сгорал от желания проснуться в своей комнате летом, с открытым откном, из которого доносится прохлада и слабый запах блинчиков, которые моя мама умела жарить, что было странно для богатой леди, хотел бы спокойно умыться и вернуться в постель, не беспокоясь о том, что за эти короткие секунды у меня украдут Еноха. Я будил бы его, веселясь от того, до чего он походил бы на сонную панду своими синяками под глазами, подлезал бы под одеяло холодными руками, которыми только что умывался, и вампирил бы это неповторимое тепло отдохнувшего тела, пока он ворчал бы на меня и отказывался бы вставать.   
Я так увлекся своими фантазиями, что налетел на вставшую столбом Эмму. Удивляться было чему – посреди жаркого лета дом на улице был целиком погружен в лед. Ну, можно было и не гадать пять минут, и так было понятно, что это нужное нам место. Только имбрины там, похоже, уже не было. В общем-то, мы пытались пробраться внутрь всеми способами, которые только пришли на ум.   
-За каким чертом нам мороженная имбрина? – произнес Енох, и Эмма принялась отчитывать его за то, что он роняет весь дух нашей компании.   
\- А что, ему еще есть, куда падать? – вскинул брови Енох. – Не будь дурой, это же ясно как день, что она мертва.   
\- Нет, нет, - и Оливия бросилась звать имбрину, устроив целый спектакль. Вздохнув, я приготовился к толпе тварей. Но нет, только одна женщина в плаще подошла к нам спросить, в порядке ли малышка. Ожидал ли я, что эта женщина превратиться в птицу? Нет конечно, я бы умер от удивления, если бы не обещание Еноха вечно меня воскрешать. Мы поспешили за ней, боясь даже поверить в наше счастье. О, как я радовался. А ведь мог бы дойти задним умом, что эта имбрина – ключ ко спасению мисс Перегрин. Ключ к моему возвращению домой. Если бы я задумался раньше, я бы никогда не позволил усталости и лишениям победить меня. Но нет, я всегда думаю слишком поздно.   
Я отвлекся на счастье от того, что мы нашли живую имбрину. За короткий разговор с ней мы избавились от груза нашего удачного, но чрезвычайно трудного путешествия к ней. Ее взгляд был полон тепла и доброты, так что даже Енох позволил себе расслабиться. Хотя рассказ наш был несколько нелогичным, и каждый из нас орал то, что запомнилось нам больше всего, я вдруг понял, что остальные не просто не оценили, они даже не заметили вклада Еноха. Вспоминал и я. Тяжесть овечьей силы. Выстрел в Голана, сделанный рукой Еноха вдоль моей руки. Его ранение, спасшее Милларда. Все в моей голове относительно путешествия было связано с Енохом, но ведь я был в него влюблен, что я еще мог запомнить, кроме того, как великолепно играл он свою роль нашего охранника. Я заметил, что Енох молчал. Может быть, он тоже пытался осознать пройденный путь.   
Боюсь, что я был полностью согласен с тем, что мы не солдаты. Чудом живая имбрина не желала подставлять нас под угрозу, а вот ее маленькая армия брала нас на слабо. Енох считал, что спасение мисс Перегрин – наша конечная точка. Мы стояли перед возмущением этих странных циркачей до последнего, трезво оценивая собственные силы. Да, может быть, в каждом из нас был колодец силы, как у этой Алтеи, но он не поможет мне уничтожить всех пустот, даже если я разом их всех увижу по всему земному шару. Даже если Енох получит доступ ко всем мертвецам, без сердец он ее сможет собрать из них армию. Эмма могла бы послужить странным людям, да, и Бронвин. А мы же были слабые, мы и Гораций. Поэтому когда он высказал свой нелепый исход событий, я, конечно, возмутился его наивностью, но не смеялся. То, что мы слабые, не значит, что нас не будут трогать.   
Когда нам показали тех, кого вернули от тварей, мне захотелось бежать. Это было природное, чистое желание, основанное только на инстинктах. Я вдруг узнал, что есть вещи похуже смерти. Миллард объяснил нам, что произошло с этими несчастными, и у самой страшной казни появилось название – лишение странной души. Пятка меня совсем не смешила как эпицентр моей странности, а вот угроза расстаться с рассудком – очень. Я похолодел настолько, что даже устроенный Эммой нам всем горячий душ не помог. Алтея создала стену изо льда, такой конфигурации, что Эмма могла топить ее одной рукой, а другой – греть, и эта вода спускалась по импровизированному шлангу на того, кто по очереди должен был мыться за ширмой в широком тазу. Еще никогда я не обходился таким миниатюрным количеством воды и мыла, но во второй раз я понял, чем человек отличается от зверя: он не может существовать нормально, не моясь. Хотя, если честно, иногда я встречал в подземке таких вонючих личностей, рядом с которыми свиньи были чистоплотнейшими созданиями в мире. В общем, нам просто становилось лучше. У странных циркачей нашлись старые вытертые халаты разных размеров, целый ворох, из которых они сооружали себе постели и в которые заматывались, чтобы не замерзнуть здесь. Мы отвоевали себе угол, в котором тут же накидали эти халаты так, чтобы собрать подобие постели. Девочки устроили свое совещание, обсуждая, стоит ли им принимать участие в крестовом походе странных против тварей. Мальчики совещались отдельно, и я хотел принять участие, когда Енох оттолкнул меня. Этим он вызвал удивление у Хью и Горация. Удивлен ли Миллард, я, к сожалению, так и не увидел.   
-Нужно поговорить, - только и бросил он, первым выходя в коридор. Мы некоторое время заходили в комнаты, ища подходящую. Наконец нашлась одна, похожая на чулан. Здесь было темно, и только узкая полоска света падала на лицо Еноха, когда он встал напротив меня.   
\- Хочу кое-что прояснить, - произнес он зло. Я растерялся. Когда я успел разозлить его? – Ты не имеешь права принимать участие в обсуждении наших действий до тех пор, пока не примешь решение.   
Я молчал. Похоже, что для меня наступил переломный момент. Я хотел бы сказать ему, что влюбленность в него пересиливает желание жить, но в это невозможно было поверить. Я бы не поверил. В общем-то, в этом была между нами колоссальная разница: ему было нечего терять ради меня, кроме собственной жизни, которую он не ценил, а я должен был оставить все, чем я жил и обманывал себя, успешно, кстати, ради человека, которого не знал даже недели. Да, я был влюблен, сильно, пожалуй, до сумасшествия, и я мог бы с пылкой отцовской самоотверженностью заявить, что это любовь, но часть моей матери внутри меня твердо давала понять – я не имею права так утверждать. Мне было холодно, и я устал, голод мой не утолялся этой жалкой едой, я пострадал от черепно-мозговой травмы, я видел смерть, трупы, я убивал. Разве недостаточно этого было, чтобы просто хотеть домой?  
-Когда ты родился, Енох? – спросил я грустно, ведь только так я мог объяснить ему, почему я должен уйти.   
\- Третьего декабря девяносто второго, - произнес Енох, смотря на меня в упор.   
Тысяча восемьсот девяносто второго. Чуть больше, чем сто двадцать лет жизни.   
-Мне семнадцать, Енох, - с трудом прошептал я. – Не сто семнадцать.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Я хочу повзрослеть, - и это звучало гадко по отношению к Еноху. Он действительно мрачно смотрел на меня. Я не хотел объяснять, потому что это прозвучало бы жалко. Получалось, что я воспользовался им. На самом деле все внутри меня разрывалось от боли, и его взгляд топтал остатки меня. Я должен был вернуться домой, чтобы проверить, не является ли Енох просто моей первой любовью, сила которой только в новизне чувств. Я должен был оторваться от него сейчас, чтобы не совершить ошибку, которая была бы страшна для нас обоих. Что, если у нас не получится? Разница между нами более ста лет. Да, я не чувствую ее, но кто знает, в каких мелочах это проявиться. Пыл отца во мне дрался с благоразумием матери. Если я люблю его, я вернусь, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Твое право.   
Ничего в его лице не выдало реакции Еноха на мое решение. Лучше бы он ударил меня, чем согласился. Я лично перерезал веревку нашей связи, отстраняясь от него. Тогда я считал, что так будет правильнее. Я не знал, что любви не нужна пауза, чтобы стать реальностью. Любви нужны испытания.   
-Я вернусь домой, - пробормотал я срывающимся голосом. И если я не умру от тоски по тебе, то я напишу извинения. Не нужно было подпускать меня к себе. Я все всегда ломаю. – И больше всего на свете я буду ждать твоих писем.   
\- А я что, должен ждать твоего царского решения? – Ярость Еноха пробила ледяной его тон. Я вздрогнул. – Сидеть и ждать, пока ты решишь, достоин ли я твоей устроенной жизни там? Я переживу тебя, Джейкоб.   
\- Я не, - я провел рукой по лбу. В узкой полосе света я видел лишь часть его лица. Как же больно было смотреть на него сейчас. – Я думаю только о тебе, постоянно, даже если меня будут пытать, мне будет больно только потому, что я не буду знать, где ты и что с тобой.   
\- И поэтому нужно уходить? – Я больше не мог выносить всего этого. В его голосе что-то дрогнуло, этот треск я ощутил всем своим сердцем, словно сломался пополам я. От этого я возненавидел себя еще больше. Миллионы подростков не думают головой в семнадцать. Но мне просто нужно было поступить как хороший мальчик. А я плохой, слишком плохой.   
\- Я боюсь, что этого не хватит надолго, - сказал я себе под нос, опуская взгляд. – Что все это сгорит в один день, и я буду еще большим уродом тогда, чем сейчас.   
\- А если нет, Джейкоб?   
Я не хотел слышать его таким. У меня было ощущение, что я топлю верного мне щенка. Меня тошнило от самого себя, я ненавидел свою упертость, я делился на две части так явно, что психический диагноз был не за горами. Мои руки дрожали, когда я закрывал глаза, чтобы не дать им пролить позорных слез слабости.   
-То я совершаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.   
Я благодарил все, что только можно, за тьму, которая скрывала эти следы моей трусости и слабости с моих щек. Смотреть на Еноха было выше моих сил. Я скорее пристрелил бы кого-нибудь в упор, чем посмотрел бы на него. Я признался ему в том, что не знаю, люблю ли его. Я говорил правду, горячую, ненавистную, неправильную правду, от которой мое тело сжималось от отчаяния и сожаления. Я должен был укротить свое эгоистичное сознание. Так лучше. Так правильно. Чем раньше я прерву это, тем меньше боли испытаем мы оба. Но разве бывает боль сильнее, чем эта, которую я чувствую каждым сантиметром своего тела? От этой боли мое сердце бьется неправильно, неритмично, и я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы он запретил мне уходить. Если бы он приказал мне, пригрозил, причинил боль, я бы убедил себя, что мне страшно уходить от него. Но Енох не мог так. Он просил меня об искренности, и я был предельно честен. Я достаточно уважал его, чтобы не врать.   
-У меня есть хоть один шанс? – Он не договорил, но я так прекрасно знал, о чем говорит Енох. Я кивнул. Правда – это все мое оружие. Я слышал, как глубоко он вдохнул. Его холодные руки легли на мое лицо. Шрам от того, что видела эта кладовка, не заживет больше никогда, потому что всю свою жизнь я буду помнить то, во что превратил его своим неосторожным кивком. Я должен был прекратить все это, но что за вид насилия над собой, когда желаемое проситься прямо к тебе, а ты должен отвернуться? Я не мог. Если я был слабым во всем, почему я должен был быть сильным перед своими желаниями? Внутри меня все кричало о том, чтобы я не трогал его. Потому что если я хоть на миллиметр трону его, то мое здравомыслие полетит ко всем чертям. А я ведь уже причинил ему боль, идентичную своей. Отказаться от решения сейчас значило сделать эту боль бесполезной. Но губы Еноха на моих губах были такими мягкими, такими горячими, что только сумасшедший не ответил бы ему. Мое тело кричало о желании быть с ним каждую секунду, мой разум тонул в нежности, которую я испытывал к нему с нарастающей силой, моя логика буксовала перед его недостатками, которые я обожал еще больше. И только благоразумие делало меня Джейкобом Портманом, человеком, отказавшемся от подарка судьбы. Благоразумие не могло управлять моим телом, и поэтому я сдался через несколько секунд, отвечая ему в этом медленном, непривычном для Еноха ритме. Мои руки легли на его плечи и съехали по спине, я поддался его рукам и прижался к нему, мечтая, чтобы меня стукнула селективная на рассудительность амнезия. Если бы я забыл о том, что правильно, я мог бы наслаждаться этим каждый день. Я мог бы жить Енохом. От его горячего дыхания над моими губами мне было жарко посреди этого гигантского ледника. Отключите мне этот идиотский центр в моей голове, ведь мне так хорошо с ним.   
Ведь за желания, рожденные его прикосновениями, меня никогда не пустили бы в Рай.   
Я шарил руками по его телу как в последний раз. Это и был последний раз. Я хотел впитать его руками как можно больше, все его худощавое, но все же более сильное тело, чем мое. Все, что вмещало в себя Еноха, я обследовал руками и губами, языком и зубами. Он прижал меня спиной какой-то полке, и я разрывался между желанием поцеловать его и прикусить кожу на его шее, забирая с собой его вкус. Он решил это за меня, обрывая всю разумную деятельность глубоким поцелуем, заставившим меня схватиться за его плечи. Я бы никогда не поверил в то, что грязный, глубокий поцелуй заставил бы меня орать от невозможности осмыслить происходящее. Я был бы близок к этому, если бы не тело, которое предательски, инстинктивно отреагировало на него.   
-Господи, Енох, - прошептал я сухими губами, подставляя ему свою шею. От его языка, вырисовывашего одному ему понятные узоры на моей коже, мне было щекотно и холодно, но от его губ, рук и всего жаркого, гибкого тела я горел настоящим пламенем. В моем сознании был водоворот из сопротивления и подчинения. Сила моего желания была так велика, что я не сомневался – если я не уйду, мы потерпим крах, потому что в этом дьявольском сочетании меня и Еноха мы попросту сгорим без возможности возродиться. Мы уничтожим друг друга без шанса на замену, потому что никто и никогда не сравниться для меня с Енохом. Мне было плевать на то, что наш импровизированный душ едва ли сделал нас чище, и чем ярче, чем сильнее был его запах, тем больше я хотел близости. Порочной, постыдной, любой. Я не помнил, чтобы в прошлый раз это сумасшествие приобрело настолько угрожающий характер. Его рука закрыла мне рот, чтобы я не отвлекал его поцелуями. Другой рукой он прижал мои запястья вверх, останавливая любые мои попытки коснуться его.   
\- Пожалуйста, - шепотом, похожим на заклинание, произнес он. Я бы сдался и плюнул на все, если бы я видел выражение его лица в тот момент. Я не знаю, чем внутри себя я прикрылся, чтобы не страдать от его унижения. А ведь он унижался передо мной, снизойдя до просьбы.   
\- Не надо, - прорычал я прямо в его ладонь. Он не отпускал меня, и я дергался, сопротивляясь ему. Я не хочу запоминать то, что ты был слабым передо мной. Я хотел запомнить тебя настолько сильным, насколько никогда не стать мне. Я замотал головой. Он позволил мне говорить. – Не делай этого, - повторил я, вжимаясь лбом в его лоб. Как же я хочу уметь видеть будущее. Я тушу огонь, который мог бы сделать мою жизнь самой яркой, самой счастливой и полной смысла. Я убиваю себя, лишь бы сохранить его. И эти просьбы делают мои попытки бесполезными.   
Енох отпустил мои руки. Я тут же протянул его к себе, стараясь выдавить из себя то, что навсегда отрежет меня от моего источника жизни.   
-Я не знаю, люблю ли я тебя.  
Я должен был сказать, что схожу по нему с ума, что хочу его и телом, и душой, но это была бы декорация правды. Я доверял ему и верил в него. Еноху не нужны декорации. Он кивнул. Я попробовал поцеловать его, ожидая, что он ответит мне. И он ответил. С горечью, с безнадежностью, с ненавистью, но ответил, потому что даже если у нас не было будущего, у нас хотя бы было сегодня. Я первым опустился на пол, благодаря и проклиная темноту одновременно. Мне было страшно бы со светом, и в то же время я хотел видеть его. Еноха. То, от чего я добровольно отказываюсь. Он устроился на моих бедрах, и я старался высказать ему очередным, тысячным поцелуем, которому никогда не стать миллионным, что он стоит всех Джейкобов на свете, что это моя вина, что я дефектен, потому что знаю, что такое ответственность. Я не хочу рушить его жизнь.  
Не сильнее, чем уже сделал это. Мои пальцы скользили по пуговицам его рубашки. Лишь когда мы столкнулись руками, я понял, что он помогал мне. Хуже всего было то, что во всем, что между нами было в этой темноте, не было уже ничего, кроме горечи. Я помню только ее, как она тушила огонь желания к нему, делая все это просто моей обязанностью. Я знал, что он идет на это потому, что его собственное тело тоже не подчиняется ему. Уж лучше бы я стал для него близок тогда а зверинце, чем сейчас. Это было бы что-то необыкновенное, и в пылу восхищения им я мог бы сделать что-то вне своей морали, лишь бы доказать ему, что он светит мне ярче чертового солнца. А сейчас я почти ничего не мог ему предложить, потому что это был всего лишь утешительный приз. Я гладил его, забираясь руками под рубашку, я хотел забрать весь его жар с собой. Мне никогда больше не удалось проверить, может ли хоть кто-нибудь так много значить для меня. С того самого первого раза я был верен ему, как и он мне. Я задаюсь вопросом, как мне удалось сломать столько всего в Енохе, в том числе и его верность себе и своему телу. Он пустил меня к себе во всех возможных смыслах. Его руки поднимали мой свитер. Внутри меня все сжималось не потому, что его руки так потрясающе скользили по моей коже.   
Я понимал, что он все равно пускает меня к себе, несмотря на мое болезненное решение.   
У меня кружилась голова, когда я обнял его, уткнувшись носом в его обнаженное плечо. Любая наша близость могла быть фантастической, такой, для которой не найдется слов описания. Я умирал бы от желания стать с ним единым существом, потому что во мне было слишком много чувства для одного. Но вместо этого я умирал от осознания, что я теряю его по своей воле.   
-Ты не должен разрешать мне, - прошептал я ему на ухо. Сколько бы я ни обнимал его без одежды, этого всегда было мало. Он был потерянной частью меня, но я не верил в это.   
\- Тогда я останусь навсегда лишен этого, - ответил он мне. Даже с болью внутри я слегка вздрогнул, когда его губы задели мое ухо.   
\- Еще будет кто-то более достойный, чем я, - постарался как можно более оптимистично сказать я.   
Господи, я убил бы любого, кто коснется его. Как я мог продолжать верить в то, что хочу домой, если я был способен на убийство при одной лишь мысли, что кто-то когда-то посмеет хотя бы взять его за руку?  
-Не будет никакого другого, - усмехнулся он мне в плечо. Я дышал запахом его волос, как истеричка в бумажный пакет. – Сто двадцать лет не было и больше никогда не будет.   
Я хотел бы умолять его не говорить так. Мне было очень неприятно это слышать, я чувствовал себя трусливым подонком. Он чуть пошевелил бедрами на моих бедрах, и я сжал его сильнее в своих руках, понимая, чего, в общем-то, я хочу. Мои руки опустились на его живот. Я ощущал, как напряжены мышцы под моими руками. Я мог только мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь смог бы сделать для него все возможное, а не так, наспех и в темноте, в холоде и на прощанье. Он уперся руками о полку позади меня, и я дышал следом за его частыми, прерывистыми выдохами. Если бы я умирал от желания, я бы даже не запомнил этого. Если бы я делал это при свете, я был бы сравним с помидором, но так, во тьме, все это было нереальным сном. Мои пальцы нашли пуговицу на его штанах. Своим бесполезным шестым чувством я ощутил, как он прикусил губу. Это была не просто догадка, я знал, что он сделал именно так. Это было также страшно, как сражаться с пустотами или тварями, только цена здесь была не жизнь. Здесь вообще не было цены. Здесь было или да, или нет. Я выбрал да. Мои пальцы прошли нелегкий путь из слоев ткани, но заблудиться было бы негде. Я уже касался его сердца. Почему же я так нервничал? Кончиками пальцев я проводил по горячей коже его возбужденного члена, но мои подростковые гормоны смолкли в ту же секунду, когда я услышал его тихий вздох. Он доверился мне, а я тут страдал свой двуликой моралью. Я положил руку на его щеку, мягко привлекая к себе. Мне было непривычно двигать рукой в ином ритме и с другого ракурса, нежели бывало в моменты моего уединения дома, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он не был в состоянии отвечать на мой поцелуй. Он был прекрасен в этом своем разодранном состоянии. Я мечтал увидеть его лицо, его стыд пополам с удовольствием, единственным, что я был способен ему подарить. Удивительно, но эта ситуация была одной из тех немногих, где я чувствовал себя увереннее его. Енох вряд ли хоть что-то знал о вариантах взаимоотношений двух парней, да и я в жизни этим не интересовался, но в моем времени секс как-то потерял свою священную укромность. Чего мне было стесняться, если в каждом втором фильме и третьем телешоу это демонстрировали или говорили об этом? Конечно, растущая толерантность еще не пробила дорогу нетрадиционным отношениям, но мне хватало ума догадываться, что кардинальной разницы нет. Его неосведомленность нравилась мне так же, как и его искренний, полный смущения ответ. Его пальцы сжали мое плечо. Мне было больно, но я настолько был занят фиксацией его реакции, что забыл о том, что существую в своем собственном теле. Я ничего не видел, только полутени, оттенки серого, но мое восприятие Еноха обострилось так, что я словно видел его до мельчайших деталей. Всю жизнь я думал, что подобное будет отвратительным и стыдливым, но ничего такого я не ощущал. Наоборот, я подбирался ближе к нему, исследуя неизведанную территорию Еноха, способного на близость. Вряд ли я понимал, что делает моя рука. В конечном счете, это было неважно, ведь я жаждал не просто вызвать недоступное ранее удовольствие, я мечтал раскрыть Еноха. Я настолько отвлекся на его сбитое дыхание, на попытки целовать его, наслаждаясь спутанностью его сознания, что не заметил, насколько сильно моя рука сжимает его член, насколько быстро я двигаю ей. Я безошибочно уловил тот момент, когда Енох перестал реагировать на мои попытки вернуть его в реальность. Мне казалось, что его пальцы продавят мне руку до кости. Все, что он переживал, он переживал это молча. Я не мог видеть его лицо, не мог слышать, но я разделил этот внутренний взрыв вместе с ним. Мне было все равно, довольно мое тело или нет. Внутри я уже пережил ощущения, которые с натяжкой можно было назвать оргазмом, хоть и перенятым, хоть и без физических ощущений. Я дышал так же часто, как и Енох.   
Он отстранился от меня, приводя себя в порядок. С этим ему было проще. Он не сказал мне вообще ничего, вероятно потому, что все было уже сказано. Он оставил меня одного в кладовке, и я постарался отвлечься на то, чтобы оттереть руку. Льда за пределами кладовки хватало, а вот воды – нет. Сухие тряпки помогали еще хуже. Я потратил минут двадцать на то, чтобы расклеить пальцы. Я об этом не жалел. Мое сознание действовало механически, залечивая этим дыру, что я пробил в себе разрывом с Енохом. Залечивать было трудно, сложно, и повторения о том, что это правильно, не помогали. Когда я вернулся к ребятам, я спокойно сказал о том, что должен вернуться домой. Они радовались за меня, искренние, не умеющие завидовать, понимающие, и мне стало еще противнее. Разве меня ждал кто-то дома, способный симпатизировать мне просто так? Поздно было критиковать свое решение. Кто знает, что я решил бы, если бы подумал обо всем заранее.   
Как я уже сказал, я не лумал совершенно.   
Эту ночь я спал плохо. Мы спали одной тесной компанией, но Енох позаботился о том, чтобы я не оказался рядом с ним. Поэтому я был с краю, рядом с обжигающе теплой Эммой. Кажется, рефлекторно она пыталась прижаться ко мне, но я никак на это не отреагировал. Мне было хуже, чем в тот момент, когда я подумал, что он умер. Как же трудно было оставаться разумным, будучи влюбленным. Я знал, что пробуду дома всего пару дней, когда тоска захватит меня. Самые тяжелые испытания ждали меня вдали от него. Правда была в том, что я не смог бы встретить больше никого похожего. Хорошо, что я уснул быстрее, чем размышления раздавили меня. Утром мисс Перегрин должна была стать самой собой. Утром я должен был отправиться домой.   
Судьба в который раз решила все по своему. В момент, когда мы должны были увидеть мисс Перегрин, мы увидели Каула. Шок был такой сильный, что мы не испели сообразить, что делать. Наша крепость оказалась ловушкой. Не помню, что я думал до смерти Алтеи. Мне показалось, что все пролетело так быстро, и вдруг мы уже шли под конвоем по тоннелям, и вдруг мы вышли в метро моего настоящего, а я все еще был в состоянии оглушения. Я больше всех был настроен на возвращение мисс Перегрин. Я поставил на это, разорвав связь с Енохом. И вместо дома я шел под прицелом автоматов неизвестно куда, а Енох все еще был рядом, в такой же опасности, как и я. Я настолько был ошарашен происходящем, что еще не понимал, что это конец. Видимо, Енох соображал лучше меня. Он вошел первым в вагон метро, освобожденный тварями. Я думаю, он специально споткнулся. Идущие за ним тут же повалились, складывающийся человек бросился бежать, и выстрелы породили панику. Я заторможенно смотрел, как сражается Эмма. Я был последний в ряду. За мной была только одна тварь. И я врезал ему плечом в грудь, повалив его на пол. Наверное, я стремился спастись древней частью своего сознания. Меня кто-то схватил за шкирку, а по шее потекло что-то противно мокрое. Меня толкнули за какую-то будку, но все, что я успел увидеть – как закрываются двери за Енохом, поднимаемым тварями за обе руки внутри вагона. Вагон покидал станцию. В моей голове звучало только одно.   
Енох.  
Енох.  
Енох.


	10. Chapter 10

Я не понимал, что времени на сожаление не было. В моей голове билось лишь одно имя и больше ничего. В ушах звенело от крика близнецов, саднили порезы на руках от битого стекла, живот ныл от близкого присутствия размороженной пустоты, но почему-то все это было незначительно и не воспринималось мозгом, как угроза. Мой почти разряженный телефон взорвался тысячами уведомлений. Эмма, спасенная Эддисоном, лежала рядом со мной без сознания. Эгоистично мне было не до нее. Настоящее догнало меня следом за потерей Еноха, и я дрожащей рукой нажал перезвонить абоненту “Папа”. Как я и ожидал, мое сердце оборвалось от его голоса, полного смертельного облегчения.   
-Джейкоб, мы думали, что ты умер! – првторял он снова и снова, спрашивая где я, обещая приехать и забрать даже с луны. – Это наркотики, да? Ты на наркотиках?  
Я всерьез подумал над его предположением. Говорящая собака, твари, пустоты, убийства, кровь, путешествия во времени – похоже, но слишком логично для галлюцинаций. Еще пару часов назад я был твердо уверен, что вскоре встречусь с родителями. Сейчас же вот они, на другом конце города или ближе, а я далек от них, как никогда. Физически я мог встать и уйти навстречу спокойной жизни, но морально я был связан по рукам и ногам. Я не мог двинуться вслед за тварями, потому что без Еноха был абсолютно бесполезен и бессилен, но и уйти не мог, потому что Гораций видел, как я спасаю Еноха. Я спасаю Еноха. Что может быть более нелепым? Как я в своем нынешнем безоружном и беззащитном состоянии могу не только найти, но и вытащить своих друзей?   
-Пап, я такой же, как и дед. Простите, - с этими словами я испытал себя так, словно я опять маленький мальчик. Мой телефон предсмертно дрогнул и выключился, отрезав меня от родителей. Это и хорошо. Не знаю, не бросился ли бы я им навстречу, если бы отец начал меня уговаривать.   
И тут в стену кабинки ткнулся черный язык-щупальце. Я очнулся от своих переживаний, сталкиваясь взглядом с пустотой. Она почему-то ощущалась мне знакомой, хотя я просто смотрел на нее в ледяной тюрьме. Думаю, она тоже меня узнала. Пустоты не были тупы, а я ведь не стал ее убивать, хотя мог. Это спасло бы нам жизнь, если бы пустоты контролировались не голодом, а мозгом. Ее голод привычно вязал в узел мои внутренности. Я запаниковал. Еноха не было рядом, что мне было делать? Как я найду в себе силы говорить на другом языке? Пустоту я не боялся, это было странно, конечно, но объяснимо, я боялся того, что буду не способен контролировать ее. Я знал, что вся проблема во мне, это мне не хватает умений осваивать язык пустот. Что я мог сделать? Я спрашивал себя снова и снова, и панику моей беспомощности этим я успокоил. Я заставил себя сосредоточиться на этих вопросах. Вопрос был в силе. Где достать ее? Потеря Еноха не была чистой болью, она была смесью отчаяния, вины и паники. Что бы не было внутри этого ощущения, оно было сильным. Очень сильным. Пустота подняла нашу будку над землей и уронила, осыпав нас битым стеклом. Я отвлекся, теряя время. Пустота влезла в будку, когда я наконец смог перегнать всю силу моей потери в освоение языка пустот.   
Стой.   
Отойди.   
Сядь.   
Я не испытал ничего похожего на радость от победы. Это лишь значило, что потеря Еноха оказалась травмирующим событием, сила которого, не будь использована так, разорвала бы меня изнутри. Я смог найти замену его сердцу, временную, обреченную, но замену. Я смог бы идти за ним, контролируя пустоту, мог иметь шанс на спасение. Почему меня не радовало и это? А чему, собственно, радоваться, тому, что каждая минута промедления грозит Еноху и остальным потере странной души. Я ведь был по-своему наказан, я бежал от ответственности отношений и получил нечто более страшное – ответственность за жизнь.   
Эмма пришла в себя, и я в трех словах сказал им, что с пустотой. Та снова была похожа на преданную мне собаку. Я подошел к ней, преодолевая отвращение от смрада ее ужасного рта. Я стоял прямо перед ней, отвечая за контроль если что своей жизнью, пока Эмма и Эддисон выбирались из ловушки. Я скучал перед ней. Страх ушел. Я много чего потерял в себе, увидев, как твари скрутили Еноха. Я вдруг понял, что он не всесилен. Виновен ли я в своей слепой вере в него? Да. Поддерживал ли он эту веру во мне? Нет. Я сам виноват в том, что потеря оказалась такой травматичной. Я с радостью сел ему на шею, переложив ответственность с себя. Я даже не понимал, насколько ему тяжело тащить всех. Теперь я вдруг нашел силу в себе, принял ответственность, но было уже поздно.   
Я мог заплатить за эту трансформацию себя слишком высокую цену.   
Наконец Эддисон сообщил мне, что они готовы идти дальше. Я посмотрел на пустоту. Да, она ненавидела меня, да, не хотела слушаться, но потеря страха помогла мне упрочить мой контроль над ней.   
Иди за мной.   
Я двинулся вслед за Эммой. Мне было спокойно, но спокойствие это было грустным, горьким. Я уже догадывался, что по всей логике я не успею. Гораций мог видеть что угодно. С того момента я начал готовить себя к тому, что я не просто способствовал смерти Еноха, более того, я сказал ему то, что не люблю его. У меня не было желания теперь выяснять это, ведь если бы я признал это, я потерял бы свою новую боеспособность. Послышались крики, с поверхности спускались медики. Я перестал доверять всем и оказался прав.   
Их.   
Пустота бросилась к тварям, пока мы прятались от шальных пуль за стеной платформ. Я слышал, как пустота расправляется с тварями. Я даже не собирался смотреть на это, как Эмма и Эддисон, ликующие от появления нового союзника. Мне кажется, что пустотой теперь стал я. Что изменилось бы, если бы не было вчерашнего вечера? Я не считал бы себя сволочью, и где бы Еноха не держали бы, он бы знал, что я приду. Не могу не прийти. А теперь что, он уверен, что я смоюсь при первой возможности. Вот она, возможность, я могу уйти и жить под охраной этой пустоты, почему же я не ухожу? Разве война тварей и странных остановилась? Разве что-то со вчерашнего вечера кардинально поменялась? Я бы ушел, но их бы схватили на следующий день или через день, итог был бы один. Я был наивнее Горация. Я полагал, что я уйду, ребята вытащат мисс Перегрин и скроются в новой петле, и все снова будет хорошо. Все мои проблемы были от того, что я никогда ни о чем не думал заранее.   
Идии было некуда. За этими тварями придут новые, и мою пустоту рано или поздно положат. Идти по туннелю было не менее опасно, к тому же поезда могли пустить в любой момент. Я думал. Мне не дали закончить это необычное для меня дело. Поезд приехал. Мы спокойно зашли в вагон и занесли складывающегося человека, устроив его на скамье. Пустота осталась одна, но она неслась за поездом, привязанная ко мне первым приказом идти за мной. В поезде я сел на скамью, позволив моим мыслям пережить последний день еще раз. Возвращаться домой посреди войны – это дезертирство. Мой дед никогда не простил бы меня за такое. Мало того, что я не ушел, черт с ним.   
Я лишил всех веры в меня резко, в самый критичный момент.  
-Мы найдем их, - произнесла Эмм. Я мрачно посмотрел на нее. Ее участие сперва показалось мне раздражающим, но затем я понял, что ей страшно. Я обнял ее, допустив, что могу дать ей необходимую защиту.   
\- А если не успеем? – спросил я.   
\- Все будет хорошо. Не может не быть. Посмотри, что ты делаешь с пустотами! – восхищенно произнесла Эмма. Она выглядела очень усталой, так что ее красота впервые по-настояшему померкла.   
\- Но тварей и пули я заговорить не смогу, - возразил я.   
\- Дело не в этом, - она покачала головой. – У тебя есть причина идти туда. Есть цель. Когда у Портманов есть цель, они всегда идут к ней, несмотря ни на что. Еноху повезло стать целью, а мне – нет, - она горько улыбнулась. Я пожалел ее, искренне, но винить деда не мог. Я едва не ушел сам.   
\- Я много чего наговорил вчера, - со стыдом признался я Эмме. – Того, что не хотел бы говорить в последний раз.   
\- Даже не смей так говорить, - вспыхнула Эмма. – Мы же отличная команда, разве незаметно? – Я фыркнул, посмотрев на всех нас со стороны. Та еще компания. Тощий длинный подросток, заклинатель пустот через раз, горячая во всех смыслах девчонка и говорящая собака. Класс. – Сейчас уже не так важно, что ты сказал, запомнится только то, что ты сделаешь.   
\- А если этого будет недостаточно? – Я боялся признаться в том, что смерть Еноха сломает меня так, что я больше никогда не соберусь. Дело было даже не в том, что я потеряю его, я уже второй раз мысленно это сделал. Боль приносит время, а у меня оно еще не прошло. Я волновался только о том, что мог сказать ему что-то неправильно, быть не таким откровенным, как нужно, из-за неспособности признать очевидное. Я не знал, люблю ли я Еноха. И даже более того, спустя много лет я все еще не знаю, что такое любовь, ведь говорящие об этом люди часто расходятся со скандалом, бьют друг друга, причиняя боль ежедневно. Я не могу называть свое чувство к Еноху любовью, потому что его многозначность и избитость мне не подходят. Любовь так часто проходит, что я не верю ей. Я полагаю, что зависимость – более точное слово, хоть и лишено романтического оттенка. Но зависимость со временем становиться лишь сильнее, а любовь – очень редко. Столько лет спустя я сохранил эту болезненную потребность в Енохе, как и в первые дни, так что пусть это будет любовь для истории, зависимость для меня.   
Суть была одна. Я не сказал ему об этом. Я свел все к простой влюбленности, которая обязана была умереть перед лицом опасности, перед грязью, болью и кровью, перед смертью и убийством. Если бы я был влюблен в Еноха, а не зависим от него, разве смог бы я так сильно перенять его взгляд на вещи, разве смог бы я тогда простить ему убийства людей в деревне, даже если фактически они не умирали? Любовь заставляет человека подстраиваться, это верно, но зависимость ломает навсегда. Я сломлен. Я стал более жестоким, более равнодушным, и благодаря этому у меня появился шанс идти дальше. Без любимого человека слабеешь, тогда как за наркотик убьешь любого, у кого есть деньги, даже если вооружен лишь ложкой для супа. Зависимость мучительна, болезненна, она неутолима, горяча и с каждым днем становится все сильнее. В этом мне тоже еще предстоит убедиться еще не раз. Но в тот момент я спокойно признал свою зависимость, окончательно связывая себя с Енохом. В моем времени больше никто не связывает свои души, нет, все используют лишь тела, потому что их души опустели и измельчали, потеряв уникальность. Для людей моего времени тело вышло на первое место. Неудивительно, что я не вписывался. Все, что так патологически притягивало меня к Еноху, таилось в его голове. Это уже никогда не прошло бы, не перегорело. И я уверен, что не бывает половинчатых людей, нет, все дело в разности зарядов, которые мы представляем. Чем диаметральнее мы расположены, тем сильнее будет зависимость. Я был мягким, трусливым, весьма безинициативным персонажем, неустойчивым перед болью и смертью, склонным к фантазиям вместо реальности. Часть меня осталась прежней, и иногда я удивляюсь тому, как быстро и легко я изменился, но затем я понял, что подстроился под свою зависимость. Я перенял часть Еноха, отдав ему часть себя взамен. Этот обмен прошел незаметно, без физического столкновения, но лишь подумав о своем новом душевном состоянии, я признал, что в попытках понять его я зашел слишком далеко. Были ли редкие моменты его нежности проявлением моей собственной, которую я отдал за способность действовать, несмотря на страх? Удобнее думать, что да. Мне повезло, и зависимость моей души совпала с телом, и по отношению к Еноху я испытывал комбинированную жажду из моральной и физической страсти, которые не всегда удовлетворялись одновременно. Он был редкой, уникальной находкой, какая не каждому попадается на жизненном пути, а я грубо просрал возможность быть с ним.   
Полагаю, я специалист в том, как просрать все на свете.   
Эддисон подтвердил, что всех наших друзей увезли этим путем. Я прямо видел, как быстро пустота нагоняет нас. Проблема была в том, что она не успела бы вылезти на платформу, на которой нас уже, конечно, ждали бы твари. Поезд замедлил ход. Я первым сполз на грязный пол вагона, готовясь бежать в любой момент. Мое тело было накачано адреналином и готово к бою. Загнанным зверем я повторял про себя, что не имею права умирать. Я должен выжить, чтобы сказать Еноху, каким придурком я был. Не могу же я проиграть в тот момент, когда понял наконец, почему так лажал всю свою жизнь. Эмма сказала, что один из тварей зашел в соседний вагон. Пустота вцепилась в последний, ожидая моего появления. Я мог бы приказать ей пройти через весь поезд и покончить с тварью, но это было грандиозно для одной твари. Я должен был ждать. На следующей станции, независимо от того, здесь ли вывели наших друзей, нужно было уходить. Эддисон был нашим единственным шансом преследовать странных детей.   
Я рассчитывал на толпу в час пик, которая могла спасти нас. Чем ближе была новая остановка, тем иррационально медленнее билось мое сердце. Мне некогда было задумываться о нарушенной адаптации моего организма к стрессу. Нам пришлось оставить Сергея умирать здесь, но смерть меня уже не впечатляла. Меня словно заморозила Алтея. Впервые мой мозг и мое тело работали сообща. Как только поезд остановился, я бросился к выходу, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Мы бежали к лифтам, пока я думал, что делать дальше. Наш внешний вид делал нас отличной мишенью.   
Когда лифт открыл свои двери, я вдруг понял, насколько же нам повезло. Вокруг толпились поклонники комиксов, фильмов и мультиков, и на их вычурном фоне мы были абсолютно нормальными. Забавно, но ведь я ничем не отличался от них всего пару дней назад, за исключением того, что сказка, в которую я верил, принадлежала лишь мне одному. Эддисон вел нас по запаху, а я отключился, подумав о том, что было бы, если бы дед привез меня на остров на каникулах безо всякой войны с тварями. Разве родилась бы эта порочная зависимость между мной и Енохом? Может быть, это как раз и стало бы обычной влюбленностью, которая быстро бы прошла, определив мою ориентацию. Ведь мы никогда не прошли бы вместе через полный смертельной опасности путь, держась только друг за друга, а ведь именно это и послужило причиной нашей близости. Я уже не знал, что лучше – настолько привязаться к Еноху или поступить, как обычный парень в моем возрасте.   
Но Енох не был обычным. С ним никогда не получилось бы временно, несерьезно. Он никогда не совершил бы такой ошибки. Значит, он видел во мне больше, чем я сам. Я должен был либо вытащить его, либо умереть. Жить с мыслью о том, что его не будет со мной, было выше моих сил. Он отдал мне часть сердца, а я – душу. Не думаю, что душа может влюбляться миллион раз.   
Мы добирались до грязного притока Темзы не знаю сколько времени. Я был погружен либо в свои мысли, либо в оценку окружающего. Пустота следовала за мной, как привязанная, и она хотела есть все больше и больше. Я уже жаждал пару тварей, лишь бы накормить ее. С каддой новой секундой голода она грозилась вырваться из-под моего контроля. Признаюсь, что Шэрона я не рассматривал, как знающего, до самого последнего момента. Мое представление о мире странных было узким, даже очень, и я представить себе не мог, что есть те, кому все равно, под чьим контролем быть, лишь бы деньги платили.   
Я представлял себя роботом. Помогло ненадолго. Пробовал интересоваться Шэроном и его волшебной лодкой, но и это не работало. Все, о чем я мог думать – это о боли, которую я причинил Еноху. Мне хотелось отмотать время назад, да только я поступил бы точно так же, не зная об опасности его потерять. Что толку теперь жалеть, да, и все равно я не мог остановить этот поток воспоминаний, связанных с Енохом. Я смотрел в грязную воду реки, но видел только руки Еноха, крутящие зажигалку. Закрывал глаза, но вспоминал лишь его усмешку. Мне было так тяжело на душе, что я даже не понял, в каком отвратительном месте я оказался. Я лежал под брезентом и хотел помочь себе какой-нибудь беззаботной фантазии вроде спокойного утра дома вместе с Енохом, но не получалось. Мне не позволяла совесть.   
Более того, даже если бы я и спас его, я бы не имел права и дальше рушить его жизнь. Я должен буду оставить его сразу же, как только вытащу их всех из лап тварей. Я не имею права на будущее с ним, если я не смог вовремя оценить его значение для меня.   
Мне кажется, что путешествие по Акру Дьявола началось с опасности, но благодаря пустоте, я этого не заметил. Она вытащила нас из лап этих пиратов, помогла спастись и причалить, но, обрушив мост, она лишила нас своей помощи. Я испытал что-то похожее на сожаление, и не потому, что некому было больше нам помогать, нет. Старый Джейкоб мог бы и к такой пустоте привязаться. Я ведь тоже был странным даже для обычных странных.   
Более того, как выяснилось, я предпочитаю парней. Точнее, всего одного. Меня это не ошарашивало потому, что я не верил, будто бы это имеет значение. Я словно собирался наказать себя за провал с Енохом, собственноручную катастрофу. Я не собирался вообще потакать своим потребностям в отношениях. Если я не несу ничего, кроме боли, как я могу обрекать на нее кого-то еще?   
Мы понимали, что без проводника в этом страшном, полном грязи, вони, крови и анархии месте мы пропадем. И да, мы опять шли по земле, усеянной многолетним слоем дерьма различного происхождения. Я почти принюхался к этому благоуханию. Убедить Шэрона оказалось проще, чем мы думали, и вскоре мы уже шли за ним к юристу, готовые пообещать все, что угодно, лишь бы он помог нам. Это было странно, ведь мы были детьми-самоубийцами, если так уж подумать. Шэрон приказал нам ждать, но, признаюсь, я не мог усидеть на месте, понимая, что Еноха держат где-то рядом. Мы отставали всего на пару часов, но я не обманывал себя – пройдет время, прежде чем мы найдем их. В лабиринте безымянных отвратительно темных улиц мы потерялись бы навсегда, а ведь еще плохо заживающие, кое-где воспаленные раны, усталость, голод и потребности во сне. Стоя посреди обманчиво чистой площади и ожидая Шэрона, я безотчетно хотел иметь оружие. Не знаю, почему во мне возросло это желание именно сейчас. Эмма смотрела в витрины. Она, кажется, заметила что-то и собиралась тащить меня спасать каких-то странных, но я был аморфен. Мне было вот все равно, кому там нужна или не нужна моя помощь. И все же она затащила меня в этот магазин странных, просто потому, что мне было все равно, где ждать. Мы смотрели их маленькие представления, и я вообще не собирался требовать глобальной справедливости в этом гнилом месте. Как будто Эмма собиралась меня слушать. Она взяла в заложники хозяйку, потребовав рассказать все, что знает о тварях. Эддисон помогал ей во все свои собачьи силы. Я же искал оружие, однако в этом месте все носили при себе. Я считал, что мы попросту теряем время здесь. Да, мы узнали, где твари хранят наших друзей, но зато потеряли Шэрона, а я сделал большую ставку на него. Мы были в одиночестве посреди этого аморального лабиринта грехов, без оружия, без запасов и без плана. Удивительно, как нам удалось обнаружить чертов мост, хоть мы и бродили несколько часов. Мост можно было пробежать, но я достаточно играл в видеоигры, чтобы понимать, что это никогда не сработает. В реальной жизни не было бэк-апов, и приходилось думать головой.   
Да, запустить внутрь Эддисона на разведку было единственной пришедшей в голову идеей. Хоть я и мечтал ворваться в эту крепость аки герой боевика, я был высоким, но крайне худым подростком, который если бы и вырубил кого, то только по счастью. Говорящие головы меня не удивили, наркоманы тем более. Я вообще не был способен чему-то удивляться. Я прошел такой длинный путь, чтобы меня остановил какой-то мост? Пиками мы пытались соорудить мост, и мешали нам только крики наркоманов с берега. Все это звучало нереально, но в критической ситуации ты просто делаешь и делаешь все, что только можешь, надеясь, что успеешь как можно больше перед тем, как тебя схватят.   
Мы даже пошли по этому мосту, соскальзывая с этих пик. Я не понимал высоту под собой. Я был одурманен близким расположением крепости и моими успехами до этого. Я был так обнадежен, что пропустил ощущение пустоты. Более того, я был слишком самонадеян, надеясь на послушание скрытой в темноте моста пустоты. О, я говорил на языке пустот идеально, только вот она не знала меня. У нее не было поводов слушаться.   
Вот тогда я по-настоящему испугался за свою жизнь. Я кричал пустоте, задыхаясь от давления на груди, пугаясь каждого треска в своем теле, меня крутило в воздухе, меня тошнило, и боже, мне наконец-то стало очень страшно. Пустота встряхнула меня как следует, заставив приквсить язык. Он взорвался ошеломительной болью. Я прикусил щеку за компанию, и рот мой наполнился кровью со знакомым привкусом железа. Я глотал ее и снова кричал пустоте на нужном языке.   
Это должен был стать конец.   
Я не знаю, почему она опустила нас на мост в конечном итоге. Мне было незачем об этом думать – я явно ощущал трещины в паре ребер, из-за чего я даже не мог сделать полный вдох. Мост вокруг меня кружился, отказываясь замирать. Я даже не думал о Енохе. Я думал о своей жизни, которую чуть не потерял, потому что не додумался проверить мост на наличие пустот, а мог бы предугадать это. Меня вырвало кровью и примесью желчи. Каждый из нас пострадал в значительной мере, и Эмма смотрела на меня с таким презрением. Как будто я обещал покорить все пустоты с первого взгляда. Я не знал, почему та пустота отказалась меня слушаться. Возможно, она уже была в клетке и терять ей было нечего. Мы кое как вернулись на улицу, ведущую к мосту. Нас обстреливали поначалу гнилыми фруктами, после чего я поздно увидел, как вооруженные наркоманы, лишенные зрелища нашей эпичной смерти, собираются идти против нас. Нет, я не испугался больше, я с горьким разочарованием подумал, что лучше было упасть с высоты, чем быть убитым одним из этих людей. У нас не было сил и возможности сражаться, Эддисон, несмотря на сломанную лапу, пытался их уговорить.   
Господи, как же хотелось, чтобы все поскорее кончилось.   
Но я недооценил стремление Эммы попасть в крепость. Когда перед нами возник военный автомобиль, я был готов просто скрыться, тогда как и она, и Эддисон рванули к нему. Разве их цели были важнее моей? Так почему они поступали так необдуманно, так глупо, рискуя жизнями больше, чем это необходимо? Глуп ли был я, побежав за ними? У меня не было других союзников, и потерять их я никак не мог. Поэтому я побежал, несмотря на то, что Эмма упала на землю от удара битой. Я побежал потому, что выбора у меня не было. Физически – да. Морально – нет. Мог ли я считать себя трусом? Думаю, тогда я эволюционировал от труса до глупца. Прогресс налицо.   
А затем меня снесли с ног, со всей силы ударив битой под колени. Я рухнул, как подкошенный, жалко отползая в сторону вместе с Эммой. Нас ведь спасло, фактически, то, что твари не узнали нас в лицо, а приняли за особо рьяных наркоманов. Ведь окажись мы в клетке по соседству с нашими друзьями, мы никогда не смогли бы помочь им. Я полз и тащил за собой Эмму, пугающе бледную, без сознания, с явными признаками кровотечения. Мой мозг попросту перестал воспринимать происходящее. К тому моменту, когда я увидел, как надо мной заносят огрызок трубы, я позволил своему сознанию благодарно отключиться.   
Блаженная тьма не была непрерывной. Иногда я видел какие-то сверхъяркие картинки незнакомой комнаты, женщины, которая дула на меня какую-то пыль, потом я видел родителей, плачущих над обгоревшим трупом в морге, Еноха в клетке. Эта тьма лечила меня, но перегружала мой мозг страшными картинами моих страхов и переживаний. Я видел выпотрошенного Эддисона, видимого после потери души Милларда. Я стонал и метался в новой, уже своей клетке, которая не пускала меня на помощь к тем, кого я любил и кем дорожил. Я плакал во сне, может, и в реальности.   
Я не знаю, сколько я провалялся в этом галюциногенном бытие. Когда я открыл глаза, передо мной была грязно-бежевая стена с оторванным куском обоев. Мне было хорошо и тепло, я был до подбородка укутан одеялом и с трудом мог пошевелить даже пальцем на ногах. Мне было настолько уютно, что я не сразу вспомнил все, что произошло. Потеря Еноха снова ударила меня вглубь моего истощенного организма. Я вдруг вспомнил о треснувших ребрах, но дышал я свободно, потом о вооруженных наркоманах, но я вроде точно жив, если так страшно хочу в туалет. Я нашел в себе силы встать, хотя меня был страшный озноб. Я завернулся в одеяло до подбородка и сполз с постели, нетвердо стоя на ногах.   
Тогда я, в общем-то, и заметил странного половинчатого человека, спящего на стуле в моей комнате. Когда я подошел к нему, держа на плечах одеяло, царь сонного царства, не иначе, он дернулся и проснулся. Через пять минут его, Нима, болтовни я смог добиться информации о туалете. Я не знал, где Эмма, где я сам, кто вытащил нас от толпы озверевших людей, жаждащих дозу, но я был относительно в порядке. Озноб проходил, видимо, из-за того, что я начал двигаться, и осталась только слабость. Одежда на мне была незнакомой – хотя я уже отвык и забыл ту, что носил дома – линялой, но не так уж больше по размеру, как это обычно бывало. Я посмотрел на свое отражение и не узнал его. Во-первых, у меня отросло какое-то редкое и отвратительное подобие щетины за все это время, во-вторых, на месте и так худых щек образовались провалы, и мои и без того гигантские глаза увеличились настолько, что грозили выпасть. Я был похож на лягушку. На моем лице белели тонкие шрамы, практически незнаметные, но в целом я выглядел отлично. Это и было странно.   
Ведь я помню, сколько раз меня били за последние дни.  
Я поковылял к кровати. Тут уже был какой-то доктор, бледная, но как будто бы здоровая Эмма и Шэрон, плащ которого выглядел особенно осуждающе. Первое, что я спросил – сколько времени я здесь провалялся. Узнав, что полтора дня, я сперва не поверил, пока не узнал о странной целительнице, а потом сел на постель, закрыв лицо руками. Полтора дня – это огромный срок, за полтора дня Еноха могли убить, могли лишить души, могли избить. Я не думал об остальных детях, мне не хватало сердца на них, в отличие от Эммы. Я был эгоистичен, страдая лишь за одного. Я настолько ушел в свои фантазии о том, что я буду делать, если увижу тело Еноха, что даже не слышал, как Эмма объясняла причину моегр странного поведения.   
Кажется, в ее монологе проскользнули слова “любимый человек”.  
Вскоре нас оставили, предупредив о чаепитие с мистером Бентамом. Чаепитие. Пока Еноха могут пытать. Хоть я и не был отличным бойцом, я сразу же согласился с Эммой о том, что нужно бежать. Однако мы сидели в моей палате и ждали приглашения в гардеробную под присмотром Нима.   
-Эмма, полтора дня…  
-Джейкоб, этот Каул был с нами четыре дня. Ты думаешь, он не знает, за кого ты согласен сделать все, что им нужно? Думаешь, он станет разбрасываться козырем управления тобой? Енох живее всех живых потому, что Каул будет манипулировать тобой за его жизнь, - произнесла Эмма горячо и убедительно.  
Только что я за птица такая, если так буду нужен тварям? Но Эмме удалось меня обнадежить. Нас проводили в гардеробную, где мы наспех переоделись. Я устал от костюмов, но джинс здесь не водилось, не то время. Через окно мы выбрались на какой-то парапет огромного здания, по которому мы шаг за шагом передвигались, ища другое открытое окно. Я не знал, что за извращенец этот Бентам, хоть и был благодарен ему за лечение, но ждать больше я не мог. Енох был рядом.   
Мы пробрались в какой-то музей. Еще никогда мне не была так безразлична история странных. Комната Сибири удивила чуть больше, особенно наш эпический побег оттуда. Мое призвание было определенно убегать и везде находить кучу дерьма. В этот раз вместо дерьма был огромный медведь, который нас и остановил. Ладно, мне уже было пофиг, как умирать, я смирился с этим раз пятый. Но вместо зубов меня ожидал мокрый, шершавый язык. Медведь меня лизал. Отвращение пополам с детским изумлением дало мне возможность забыть о страшных экспонатах хозяина этого дома. Бентрам настолько надоел со своим чаем, что я согласился на его пятое по счету предложение, лишь бы выяснить, что он знает о Енохе и остальных. Он был поражен моей кровожадностью, когда я предположил, что из нас хотят сделать чучело. Я подумал о том, что между кровожадностью и странным реализмом есть разница. Я подхватил от Еноха именно этот реализм, который допускает абсолютно все извращенные увлечения.   
После Еноха с его сердцами, наверное, я был способен заподозрить многое.  
Бентрам заявил, что я копия деда, и он ничуть не удивлен, что я повторил его выбор. Очевидно, он имел в виду меня и Эмму. Я не стал его разубеждать, а то мало ли, он мог и отказаться нам помогать. А в том, что он почему-то помогал, я уже не сомневался. Я сидел на диване, окруженный теплом одеяла и жаром выпитого чая, и от огня камина меня разморило. Мре показалось, что я задремал. В который раз я видел, как сильно я сжимаю Еноха в своих руках, спасая его из плена. Не знаю, почему Гораций видел иное, если бы я вытаскивал Еноха, я сломал бы ему ребра своим объятием. Я слушал его историю вполуха, тем более что глобализация проблем странных и тварей меня все еще никак не волновала, я оказался в эпицентре, это так, но я не сражался за единство, за правду и прочее, нет, я шел вперед, потому что был виноват перед единственным человеком, который согласился быть со мной, прекрасно видя меня насквозь. Не думаю, что Енох однажды сказал бы мне, что он во мне разочарован, как миллион раз я слышал это от близких и от бывших друзей. Иногда мне кажется, что он остается со мной потому, что разочаровался во мне изначально. Хуже мне уже не стать, чем в те, первые дни.   
А я вообще спрашивал Еноха о том, согласен ли он быть со мной? Все выглядело так, словно я пробрался прямо под его многолетнюю защиту и устроился так, как будто мне там самое место. Ч не отрицаю, что иногда я очень наглый и разбалованный богатыми родителями, но цену своим поступкам я обычно всегда определял. Поздно, но определял. И только в тот момент у камина Бентрама я еще не мог до конца осознать свой поступок, который никак не повлиял на факт пленения Еноха, но не давал моей совести покоя, потому что я должен был сказать иначе.   
Я обязан был обещать ему, что вернусь. Мне было стыдно за свои семнадцать, за эмоциональную незрелость, за страх перед ответственностью. Я хотел бы вернуться взрослым. Это удивительно, ведь обычно зависимость нельзя отложить во времени, впрочем, как и любовь.  
Всю свою жизнь я буду искать точное определение для моего чувства к Еноху.   
Я отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда услышал про Библиотеку Душ. Против воли в моей голове вдруг всплывали старые сны, в которых я видел полки и сосуды, самые различные. Весь сон был полон полок. Это, должно быть, было совпадением, но я наконец решил прислушаться. История многолетнего конфликта воспринималась мною как страшная сказка, и я вдруг подумал, что мой дед мог знать обо всем этом. Он не смог бы трансформировать это для моего детского сознания, а жаль, ведь все стало бы логичнее парв дней назад, и, кто знает, все можно было бы изменить. Даже с учетом Бентрама и его медведя, страшной армии мы не представляли. Но к тому моменту, как он заговорил о том, что его машину можно починить, я вдруг заранее понял, зачем мы ему нужны. Не нужно быть таким уж умным, чтобы понять, что машина, подобная этой, на бензине работать не будет. Он хотел, чтобы я привел ему свою пустоту. Он озвучил мою мысль, а я испытал вместо радости от реального плана проникнуть в крепость странную грусть. Ведь пустота служила мне верой и правдой, охотнее, чем остальные – может быть, не таким уж плохим странным человеком она была в прошлой жизни. Я не стал убивать ее тогда, но должен буду притащить на смерть сейчас – это воспринималось мною почти как предательство. Ее жизнь ничего не стоила, пустота была монстром, да, и моя инфицированная Енохом душа в целом понимала, что так нужно поступить.   
Но почему же я себя так отвратительно чувствовал? Забавно, ведь если бы я не был занят вопросами морали пустоты, я бы услышал важные слова про библиотекарей. Но я, как любой подросток, был слишком отвлечен и лабилен, чтобы слушать все. Я не искал опасности в Бентраме.   
Мне не нужно было говорить, что пустота жива. Думаю, я постоянно ощущал какой-то ее отзвук, но мне было не до нее. Только теперь я прислушался и понял, что она где-то неподалеку, обессиленная, злая, но живая. Что удивительно, не голодная. Как только я настроился на нее, я буквально услышал, как она зовет меня. Я чувствовал себя просто отвратительно, но иного выхода не было. Я должен был привести ее сюда, чтобы проникнуть внутрь крепости.  
Эмма зачем-то просилась идти со мной. Она снова верила в меня, и от ее наивности меня подташнивало. Или от сотрясения я не отошел. Черт знает. Я не хотел, чтобы она снова посмотрела на меня с презрением. Я шел с ней, потому что в плену был Енох, но если бы он остался со мной, что я сделал бы тогда? Шел бы за Енохом, потому что доверял ему и его решениям больше, чем себе. Путь с ним был бы короче, быстрее и правильнее, ведь он был способен мыслить трезво, в отличие от меня и Эммы. Но я не стремился бы так в крепость, это уж точно, может быть, это и к лучшему.   
Ведь такую трусость мне Енох бы не простил. А так я компенсировал это почти героизмом, хотя, опять же, если подумать, мы шли вперед не благодаря мне, а чаще всего вопреки, но это как-то не откладывалось в голове.   
Как и роль Еноха, так и мои ошибки. Поразительно диаметральные стороны общественной амнезии.   
Шэрон потребовал изобразить его раба, а я то в актерском мастерстве преуспел, особенно в том, как свалить из школы или с работы, которую ненавидел всей душой. На меня произвели впечатление замучанные медвегримы. Я не был борцом за права животных, но это казалось мне еще большим преступлением, чем плен странных и их продажа. Я допускал, что странные могли быть сами выноваты в том, что их выставили за витриной, но животные! А ведь в этом было мое двуличие, ведь Енох вырезал у животных живые сердца, и это я преступлением не считал. Он же не заставлял их биться друг с другом, ну, по крайней мере, не живых, не держал голодными, он просто забирал жизнь. Я считал, что его дар дает ему право на это.   
Притон произвел на меня впечатление еще более сильное, чем плененные животные. Здесь валялись люди в еще более глубокой наркотической зависимости, в сильном опьянении, в коме. Чем глубже мы проходили, тем труднее мне было сдержать ужас. Знать о такой жизни – это одно, но видеть ее – совсем другое. Странный мир ничем не отличался от моего, ведь и в моем были миллионы таких притонов. Мне было жалко этих людей, падших, жалких, ничтожных, обладающих талантами, о которых мечтают нормальные дети, чтобы помогать другим, как супергерои из комиксов. А они вместо этого погибают зря.   
Если существовала Библиотека Душ, то я хотел бы, чтобы она сортировала людей на достойных таланта и нет, если это как-то возможно. Собери команду людей вроде Горация, рассчитывай будущее и предотвращай такие места. В моем сознании это звучало просто.   
Наконец я оказался в комнате для бойцов. Очень хотелось смыть с себя восхищеение Эммы, липким толстым слоем покрывшее меня с ног до головы. Я не боялся пустоту, я боялся провалиться. Ведь эти люди были лишены всяческого рассудка, они могли убить и пустоту, и меня в любую секунду. Я должен был разыграть целое представление, сделать вид, что я убил ее, а потом забрать. Фантастика, да, но меня спасло мое сумасшествие, которое как всегда возникль под влиянием сильнейшего стресса. В тот момент я был способен на все. Моя способность перебрасывать силу из своих эмоций в контроль пустоты достигла совершенства. Я еще даже не приблизился к ней, а уже увидел, как она выполняет мой приказ сесть. Толпа шумела, и это было прекрасно – они не слышали, на каком языке я говорю, считали, что я молюсь. Мои ноги ступали по крови, засыхающей, сворачивающейся, где-то темной, где-то алой. Пустота не была голодна, она наелась до отвала на потеху остальным. Она не хотела ничего, просто уйти.   
Я встал, разглядывая шрамы на теле пустоты. Мы успели вовремя, ведь она уже истекала тонкими струйками кровью, слабея медленно, но упорно. Она узнала меня без сомнений и едва не понеслась мне на встречу. Я все равно представлял ее собакой. Никогда больше мне не попадется более послушная пустота, чем эта. Я объяснил ей, что уведу ее, если она сделает все, что я скажу. Пустота кивнула в полной готовности, и наше представление началось. Я приближался, она сбивала меня с ног, аккуратно, профессионально, так что я себе ничего не сломал. Я размахивал ножом, найденным на земле, и толпа смеялась, веря, что я быстро умру. Наконец я замахнулся, и пустота умно надавила на старую свою рану. Брызнула кровь, и толпа ахнула. Я полетел к стене, но приземлился коленями на землю. Вообще-то для первого раза я справлялся почти правдоподобно. Пустота крутила меня в воздухе, делала вид, что бьет меня о стену, я орал, как резаный, хотя мне хотелось просто поржать. Я нервничал, что не смогу вытащить ее отсюда невредимой. Толпа уставала от нашего спектакля.   
Нужно было действовать. Но для этого я обязан был воткнуть в нее нож. Я общался с ней, спрашивая, куда можно. В нужный момент она попросту заставила меня проткнуть ей голову снизу, после чего сделала вид, что отключилась. Я грохнулся с ней на землю, ударившись локтями. Началась процедура проверки, меня объявили победителем, толпа ринулась в клетку тыкать пустоту, диковинную для них. Как же трудно было просить ее лежать неподвижно. Возможно, мы ушли бы спокойно, если бы не дилер. Мне пришлось просить пустоту разобраться с его горячими парнями, и она сделала это с большим удовольствием. Я чувствовал, как она слабеет. Мой удар не был так уж безвреден для нее.   
Оказалось, что уйти с пустотой, облитой кровью и краской, не так и просто. Мы с ней сошлись во мнении, что боевых медвежат надо спасти, но от этого мы не передвигались быстрее, да и привлекали всеобщее внимание. Я уже думал смыть с пустоты краску, как меня тут же назвали сумасшедшим. Я как-то поразительно быстро привык к тому, что вижу ее. Она нянчила медвежат, а я украл тележку, чтобы предать ее новой боли. Мы притащили ее в дом безо всяких происшествий, но когда достали из тележки, то я изрядно переживал за ее жизнь. Мне представили целительницу, после чего я должен был прождать ночь.   
Еще одну чертову ночь.   
Чем ближе был момент нашего десанта, тем больше я начинал волноваться. Я ходил по своей комнате взад и вперед, как ненормальный, снова и снова думая, какое оружие мне попросить. Я плохо стреляю, имею мало сил, не смогу убить даже в бою при всем желании, потому что я не знаю, куда бить. Мне пригодился бы шокер, но в этом времени его не было. Когда я наконец устало опустился на кровать, ко мне в комнату проскользнула Эмма.   
-Не могу спать, - призналась она тихо, сев рядом со мной. – Все думаю, что ждет нас завтра.   
Я молчал. Ну что мне было на это отвечать? Я так много пережил без Еноха, что новые воспоминания как-то быстро подтерли старые, и я был эмоционально высушен. Я уже не помнил, что ощущал в его присутствии, я лишь знал, что должен, обязан, не имею другого выбора, кроме как вытащить его.   
-Ты все сделал правильно, - попробовала воодушевить меня Эмма. – Сейчас я думаю, что уже не помню, как было в петле. Это неплохо, наверное, потому что я уже не скучаю и хочу скорее помочь создать новую, но это не значит, что я больше не люблю старую.   
Хорошо, что я был узколобым парнем, который не понимал аллегорий и отсылок. Я вообще не понял, о чем она. Я попробовал подумать, что я сделаю, когда мы вытащим всех, а шансы на это возросли. Я уже не хотел душить Еноха в объятиях, я хотел спать, есть, смотреть телек, играть в компьютер и беспощадно тупить. Мой истощенный организм настолько хотел отдыха и спокойствия, что начал ограждать меня от эмоциональных потрясений, которые непременно ждали бы меня рядом с Енохом. Я все равно был привязан к нему, но моя зависимость почему-то ослабла, превратившись в потребность, которая может и подождать. Я все еще чувствовал себя виноватым, но уже не считал, что я не заслужил Еноха.   
Просто прежде всего я заслужил отдых.   
И все, что только влезет в меня в холестериновом Макдоналдсе.   
-Хочу домой, - произнес я. Ребенком я себя уже не чувствоввл. В отличие от Эммы, дом у меня еще был. Она кивнула. – Скажи, это совсем плохо – хотеть домой?  
\- Нет, что ты, - она грустно улыбнулась. – Люди в первую очередь звери, хоть и мыслящие, и самые тяжелые стрессы лишают их второстепенных потребностей. Я думаю, мы все тебя простим, если ты вернешься домой. Но я думаю, будет правильнее, если ты скажешь об этом как о временном возвращении, даже если Енох не поверит тебе.   
\- Я не могу обещать того, что могу не в состоянии выполнить, - отрезал я. В ту секунду я очень, очень хотел вытащить Еноха, но скорее потому, что обещал себе это сделать вначале. Я понятия не имел, как относится к нему этот новый Джейкоб, более флегматичный, менее испуганный.   
\- Этим ты очень отличаешься от Эйба, - улыбка Эммы быстро померкла. – И поэтому ты все равно выполнишь свое обещание, даже если дашь его только себе. Ты не строишь из себя героя, Джейкоб. Ты признаешь, что потакаешь своим слабостям, и одно только это однажды – через месяц, через год – толкнет тебя обратно силами твоей совести. Ты честнее, чем Эйб. Возможно, самый честный, которого я только видела.   
\- Звучит просто круто, - фыркнул я. Мне полегчало на пару уровней волнения, со ста процентов на восемьдесят. Теперь я переживал, что потребность в отдыхе толкнет меня на еще одну ошибку. Я был лишен болью, усталостью, страхом, голодом способности мыслить рационально. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как отложить это до встречи с ним.   
Ведь потеря Еноха дала мне разом открыть в себе то, что я бессовестно вампирил от него. Могло ли быть так, что больше он мне не нужен? Я не знал.   
Разговор с Бентрамом этой ночью сильно прояснил мне перелом в ситуации с дедом. Я и представить себе не мог, что значит иметь возможность сражаться, а потом потерять ее в самый ответственный момент. Я видел, что эта новость заставила Эмму заплакать, и она скрылась с наших глаз, чтобы мы не видели ее слез. Это меняло вообще все представление о нем. Он не хотел уходить. Он был вынужден это сделать. Именно поэтому он никогда не предлагал мне съездить на остров. Никогда.   
Я злился на этого неудачника-ученого. Его помощь мне точно не искупит все его грехи. Нет, он еще ответит и не раз за то, что сломал много жизней, не только деда. Мой гнев прервала просыпающаяся пустота. За окном светлело, значит, наступил решающий день. Я решил, что закрывать пустоту – это моя забота. Когда они включили машину, я ощутил ее боль сполна. Меня пронзало миллионом электрических импульсов, которые нельзя было отключить. Я кричал, громко, страшно, пока не подействовала забытая анестезия. Эта боль опустошила меня, и радость Бентрама лишь раздражала меня.   
Когда же все это кончится.   
Мы выяснили, что у него не было никакого оружия. Он жизнерадостно сообщил, что там куча пустот, как будто я прямо с первого взгляда мог их покорять. Я же не дед, нет, я слабак, который просто хочет вытащить своего парня. Нет, просто парня, я больше не имею права называть Еноха своим. Они с Эммой решили, что имбрины в приоритете, а мне вообще было плевать на всех, потому что я не был всесилен. Я не мечтал геройствовать с тех пор, как вообще ввязался в эту войну. Это в детстве можно было воображать себя принцем на белом коне. Какой из меня герой?  
Внутри меня что-то переключилось, когда я, переодеваясь, задел медальон Еноха. Я не должен был сдаваться так, перед самым походом в крепость. Никакого оружия, только беспорядки с помощью Шэрона, пальцы Матушки, огонь Эммы и моя вероломная способность заклинать пустоты. Но я должен был пройти этот путь напролом. Да, я устал, да, я ногами с трудом шевелил, да, я хотел покоя. Но я стал виной тому, что все странные оказались в заточении. Голан нашел их с моей помощью, и мне исправлять то, что я наделал против воли. Я вдруг нащупал в себе тонкую нить решимости, накручивая ее обещаниями свалить сразу же, как только я выполню свою миссию. Мне уже на было стыдно, имя Еноха не пульсировало в моей голове так сильно. Время лечило мою зависимость. Или отводило на второй план. Я не знал. Я просто готовился.   
Появление птицы с посланием от мисс Сапсан повергло меня в смятение. Когда я услвшал имя Еноха, я лишь слабо вздрогнул, не более того. Это стало моей защитной реакцией на случай, если я не спасу его. Сообщение показалось мне подозрительным, но взрыв застал врасплох. Моя нервная система истощилась, и я едва не впал в истерику. Они считают меня каким-то библиотекарем? Ау, я странный парень из среднебогатой семьи, с кучей комплексов, проблем в жизни, сломленным дедом детством и не той ориентацией, какой я, нахрен, библиотекарь? Зачем я нужен Каулу?   
Ну он хотя бы не станет приказывать меня убивать. Отличный шанс.   
Я ступил в нужную дверь со смешанными чувствами. Я привык испытывать судьбу. Я поверил в свои силы и в свою удачу. Не было времени гадать, хорошо это или плохо. Холодная вода в петле перехода лишь помогла мне в моем желании мыслить холодно и ясно. Помню только, как перед дверью в логово тварей я подумал, что дед бы мной гордился.   
Что я все равно собой горжусь.   
Мы пробирались очень осторожно. Я мыслил просто, шаг, анализ, действие. Анализ, шаг, действие. Действие, анализ, шаг. Пальцы Матушки пригодились на первой же минуте. Вскоре сы добрались до второй партии охранников. Я мыслил быстро. Опять спать. Но снаружи Шэрон решил помочь нам именно в эту секунду, и порция горящего дерьма тут же выкурила всех охранников из их комнаты. Я в который раз – устал считать – был благодарен эксрементам. У нас было мало времени, и мы побежали, пользуясь отвлеченным вниманием охранников. Я ощущал себя, как на охоте. Хотя я никогда там не был, но точно должен был ощущать себя именно так. Я сузил свое мышление до самой простой мыслительной деятельности. Ненужные коридоры. Странные строения. Операционная. Мальчик. Жертвы. Я ничего уже не воспринимал, я должен был идти и идти, чтобы найти то, что я так сильно искал.   
Того, ради которого я так изменился. Того, перед кем я виноват, того, кто уже никогда не станет для меня настолько важен, ведь я больше не нуждаюсь в защите. Я думал именно так.   
Когда я спустился в люк, меня ослепила тьма. Абсолютная, дезориентирующая тьма. Затем мы, осторожно спускаясь, привыкли к слабому аварийному свету, что открыл для нашего взгляда клетки. Мое сердце бросилось вскачь. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, и все мое прикрытие, вся моя адаптация полетели ко всем чертям. Нет, я не испытал беспомощность или неуверенность, меня вдруг потянуло, так сильно, что я бросился на охранника, не успев подумать. Я дрался, как лев. Ну, мне хотелось в это верить, на самом же деле я бестолково размахивал руками, изредка попадая по твари.   
Если бы не руки Бронвин, он пристрелил бы меня в метре от моей цели. Я тяжело дышал от этой стычки. Я тяжело дышал от аритмии своего сердца, сошедшего с ума в один момент. Эмма заплакала, обнимая Бронвин через клетку. Я смотрел на остальные. Хью, Гораций, Оливия. И лишь в самой дальней от меня я увидел Еноха.   
Того, кого я так долго искал. Его лицо было еще хуже, чем приснилось Горацию. Фактически, оно красовалось всеми оттенками фиолетового. Всех странных детей было трудно узнать, но по ним было видно, что в этом месте их ждала только боль. Я стоял, как вкопанный. Мой взгляд настолько приклеился к Еноху, что в моих мыслях родился вакуум. Я впал в летаргию с открытыми глазами.   
Я отматывал все, что сломалось во мне, потому что я снова ощутил это. Мою зависимость, хоть я и верил, что я потерял ее. Она была не такой, как я помнил, нет. Я смотрел на Еноха и пытался понять, что происходит.   
Затем он поднял бровь.   
-Почему так долго? – только и спросил он.   
Внутри меня что-то явно оторвалось. Я был оглушен сногсшибательной радостью от того, что вижу его живым. Мне не нужно было никакого отдыха, я был просто придурком, который счел, что деформация моей личности после его спасения останется навсегда. Да я не хотел ее, не хотел оставаться новым Джейкобом. Я хотел быть собой, не стыдясь этого, и мог это сделать только рядом с ним. Кто-то пихнул мне ключ, и я открыл его камеру резкими движениями. Я не мог думать, потому что внутри меня заново загружалась моя сложная система эмоций и желаний по отношению к нему. Я был настолько ошарашен, настолько вымотан, что я мог лишь сделать шаг к нему и привлечь его к себе, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.   
Так, как это видел Гораций. Так, как он показал это нам. Так, как я и не верил.   
-Не было подходящего автобуса, - пробормотал я в бреду своей возрождающейся лихорадки, от которой я ощущал себя всемогущим. Его усмешка превратилась в слабую улыбку. Я не видел его синяков, не видел травм, только его глаза. Он ведь действительно не верил, что я приду. Я и сам в это не верил. Этот момент был слишком силен, чтобы получилось быстро осознать его.   
Я поймал лишь самую первую мысль, которая пришла мне в голову.  
Как же сильно я люблю тебя, Енох.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, а ты?  
\- Тоже, Енох, я был таким идиотом…  
\- Идиот никогда не добрался бы сюда.   
\- Нет, я наговорил не то, что думал, и я…  
Я зажмурился. Ну почему, почему я даже сейчас не могу сказать ему, что происходит во мне рядом с ним? Да, я добрался сюда, но это нельзя было назвать моей заслугой. И я должен был выполнить свои обязанности перед Бентамом, открывшем мне последнюю, самую важную, дверь к Еноху.  
-Не надо, Джейкоб, - его рука легла на мою щеку. Прекрати, что же ты делаешь со мной. Я против воли прижался к ней, потому что начал ломаться снова. Этого нельзя было допустить.   
\- Мне нужно идти, - с трудом произнес я, открывая наконец глаза. До скончвния веков я не смогу держать бой с его взглядом, я покоряюсь ему снова и снова, даже если в его отсутствие думаю, что могу уйти. Я смотрел на его разбитые губы. Ему досталось больше всех, и я допускал, что Каул в своем шпионском деле преуспел и знал о нашей связи.   
\- Мне подсунули не того Джейкоба, - с некоторым юмором ответил мне Енох, абсолютно не улыбаясь. Я думаю, что ему было трудно даже говорить. Я улыбнулся одними уголками губ, с каждой секундой приклеиваясь к нему сильнее. Он провел в камере около трех суток, его лицо настолько отекло и побагровело, что если бы не его неповторимые глаза, его было бы не узнать.   
Несмотря на это, я все еще не находил в себе сил отпустить его.   
-Не моего Джейкоба, - вдруг произнес он еще тише. Я понял, что этим он говорил мне о том, что не верил в меня. Его признание было хоть и прикрыто юмором, но на вкус было как полынь – горькое и неприятное.  
\- Хотел бы я им быть, - пробормотал я. Я не винил его. У меня были равные шансы уйти и остаться, и даже я сам не знал заранее, что я выберу. Нет, я не совестливый человек в глобальном смысле, моя совесть работает только на меня или иногда против меня, но спасение мира она мне в вину не ставила никогда. – Я шел за тобой, чтобы сказать, что я виноват. Я не сказал тебе всю правду, - я замолчал. Трудно говорить, когда тебе затыкают рот, в самом деле, это было его отвратительной привычкой.   
\- Вот выживем и скажешь, - хриплым шепотом сообщил он мне. Внутри меня рождались и умирали тайфуны, приливы сменяли отливы, я горел и холодел со скоростью света. Он был причиной моей трансформации, он был моей целью, моим вызовом, всем, что не поместилось во мне, но должно было, обязано. Однажды я расскажу ему все, что он заставляет меня испытывать, и если спустя эти живописные двенадцать часов откровений он назовет мне это чувство, я съем свои штаны. Никакая усталость не смогла победить это возродившееся чувство. Зависимость воспряла во мне, как феникс. Еще пару минут назад я был убежден, что Енох уже не имеет такой власти надо мной, и я так ошибся. Почему же я не могу допустить право этого чувства на существование?  
\- Енох, - промычал я в его ладонь, и он отпустил меня.   
\- Иди, Джейкоб, - велел он мне так, словно был хозяином ситуации. Краем глаза я заметил, что все странные дети стараются не смущать нас взглядами. Во мне бушевала радость, восторг, преданность, желание, все сразу. Я шагнул к нему и вжался губами в его губы, заставляя его зашипеть от боли. Я слизнул его кровь, пообещав себе убить любую тварь, которую увижу, за то, что они сделали с ним. Я. Убью. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что я сделаю это. Достаточно вспомнить, насколько изуродовано его лицо. Мои пальцы не хотели выпутываться из его волос. Как же мне было плевать на то, что стало с его телом за все это время заточения. Не было ничего в нем, что вызвало бы во мне отвращение.   
Но мне нужно было спасти – или попытаться спасти – имбрин. Я отступил от Еноха, что было сравнимо с подвигом. Я держал его за руку и никак не мог расплести наши пальцы. Боялся ли я, что он исчезнет снова, если я отпущу его? Конечно, черт возьми. По ощущениям это было все равно, что снять пропитанный кровью и высохший бинт с открытой и обширной раны. Слишком больно, чтобы это было возможно описать. В моей голове эхом звучала мысль о том, что я люблю его, но нет, нет, это нельзя было назвать любовью. Это было самое неправильное, самое извращенное, самое сильное и самое изнуряющее чувство, которое отрезало меня от всего остального мира раз и навсегда. И, о боже, это того стоило. Я провел языком по губе, слизывая остатки соли и железа его крови, не в силах перестать на него смотреть. Но даже когда я отодрал от него взгляд и постарался понять, о чем говорит Гораций, внутри меня расцветало бешеное желание жить, причем вместе с Енохом. Я вдруг не к месту, по-идиотски вспомнил наш единственный момент подобия близости, который я разделил с ним так, словно кончил сам. Я должен жить, чтобы увидеть, как меняется его выражение лица в этот момент. Я хочу знать все о нем и о его теле. Хочу найти причину моей патологической слабости. В этом сногсшибательнр сильном состоянии я миновал дверь в конце коридора.   
Моей самоуверенности немного поубавилось, когда я услышал голос Каула, который явно знал о нас. Вид имбрин подавил меня еще сильнее, но мне было, за что бороться. Я вдруг понял, что это моя борьба, ведь Каул считал меня каким-то там библиотекарем. Так и было, и когда он сказал о пипетке моей странной души, я расхохотался. Нет, это было смешно, ведь я семнадцать лет жил, никому не нужный, к чертовой матери, но стоило умереть деду, как я вляпался по уши, сперва влюбившись в парня из позапрошлого века, а теперь еще став самой ценной добычей психа всех времен и народов странного мира. Я делал определенные успехи в том, чтобы не жить скучной жизнью. Каул пел мне песни о прекрасной жизни странных, без петель и имбрин, забывая, что я никогда не жил в петле больше двух дней и она попросту не успела мне надоесть. Мисс Перегрин я едва ли успел узнать, так что против нее я тоже ничего не имел. Но вот Каул успел подгадить еще со смерти деда. А теперь он держал в плену и издевался над моими друзьями. Над человеком, которого я любил сердцем и двумя своими душами. Да я мечтал сломать Каулу шею.   
Он взял меня на слабо пустотами. Я не боялся. В ту секунду меня переполняло желание снова увидеть Еноха, отвести его к Матушке и вылечить так, чтобы я снова мог любоваться его надменным и скучающим выражением лица, которое по мне так было просто шедевром мимики. Я сам попросился в клетку с имбринами и пустотой. Я прекрасно чувствовал ее месторасположение. Все время, что она мчалась ко мне, я готовился. Моим новым источником силы стало возродившееся чувство к Еноху, которое разрывало меня изнутри. Я перекачивал энергию оттуда, готовясь произнести слова. Признаюсь, что когда я нашел ее срнди теней в этой пугающей комнате, я порядком спасовал, ведь она была просто гигантской. И конечно, конечно она меня не послушалась. Драться с ней было все равно, что с чемпионом мира по борьбе в тяжелом весе, да еще и без правил. Я делал все, чтобы пробиться к ее сознанию, но ее голод был попросту абсолютным. Ей незачем было меня слушать. Она схватила меня, несмотря на все мои попытки приказать ей, убежать от нее, несмотря на Эмму и Эддисона. Пустота пожирала меня, вонзив зубы в мое тело, и я кричал еще громче, чем прежде, от боли, что затуманила мое сознание. Я был не я, когда впихнул ей в горло палец Матушки. Последним, что я успел подумать, было сожаление перед Енохом.   
Ну разве сложно было сказать ему, что я люблю его?  
Мое сознание выключилось быстрее, чем боль прикончила бы меня.   
Пожалуй, мое пробуждение было самым отвратительным за всю мою жизнь. Это было похоже на пробуждение посреди вонючей свалки, где тонна мусора, воняющего гнилью, придавила меня к полу. Я поднялся и, шатаясь, добрался до выхода из этой непонятной пещеры. Я чудом поднялся по скобам, которые вели наверх, делая это все на автомате. Я боролся со сном. Наконец я окащался в захламленной комнате, где с трудом дошел до выхода в комнату за стеклом. Я ничего не понимал до тех пор, пока не увидел Еноха.   
Именно ему принадлежали слова, которые привели меня в чувство. Он назвал меня пустотой. И я проснулся во второй раз, изнывающий от многочисленных травм и стопроцентно инфицированных укусов. Самое отвратительное, что при этом я все еще видел Еноха за стеклом, который взирал на меня с отвращением через стекло. Другие в панике искали, чем бы меня убить. Я был собой и пустотой одновременно. Я был с ней на одной волне. С ними. Это не стало для меня каким-то жутким изумляющим фактом. Я как будто всю жизнь гттовился управлять пустотами, как оркестром. Это было сложно, трудно, но настройку этой интересной системы я все же выполнил в максимально короткие для меня сроки. Сам того не желая, Каул подарил мне армию. Когда я почувствовал себя уверенным лидером, я сел на спину самого сильного из пустот и повел из за собой наверх. Я заставил их всех ждать в опустевшей от имбрин кладовке, выходя вместе с носильщиком в комнату за стеклом.  
Мне кажется, мои друзья, мягко говоря, потеряли челюсть. Миллион раз я просил Еноха показать мне, как круто я выглядел в тот момент, и только много лет спустя он показал мне, доверив и свой восторг, и теплое ощущение чего-то родного, что так не вязалось с Енохом. Я до сих пор помню его гордость за меня. Гордость. Мной надо было восхищаться, а он гордился. Чудак-человек. Он первым шагнул мне навстречу, и в его безмолвном доверии ко мне я нашел для себя самый важный ответ в моей жизни.   
Что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет на моей стороне.   
Я заставил пустоту склониться так низко, как она только была способна.   
-Слишком много дыр, - резюмировал Енох, смотря на мою одежду. – И это весьма плохой факт для твоего здоровья.   
Я вкратце рассказал ему о пыльце, что полностью обезболивала меня. Я неуклюже обнял его, подпитываясь его странной сместью гордости и счастья, которое было таким странным, таким тихим и скромным, что могло принадлежать только Еноху. Я ведь выбрался из Ада, не иначе, а эти идиотские избитые слова все равно не срывались с моих губ.   
-Они думали, что ты умер, - тихо произнес он мне на ухо. Я сжал его сильнее, понимая, что посадив его на пустоту, я лишь сделаю его целью. Но мне так хотелось защитить его.   
\- А ты? – спросил я так же тихо, задевая губами пряди его черных волос. Они были влажными и пахли чем-то очень едким, но мне было плевать.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не проблема для меня, - усмехнулся он.   
\- Молодые люди, нам нужно серьезно поговорить, - прозвенел суровый голос мисс Перегрин, и я был так рад ее слышать, что даже не испугался того, что она, в отличие от странных детей, поняла все с первого раза. Я оставил пустот за стеклом, вставая на ноги. Я держался за Еноха, крепко сжимая его руку. Неважно, насколько сильно я пострадаю, но если Енох будет держать меня так, идя за моей спиной, то я сверну горы. Я велел пустотам сорвать динамики с доставшим меня голосом Каула. Странные дети обнимали меня все сразу, но мне было стыдно перед ними, ведь я шел только к Еноху. Но это было приятно, в самом деле. Я убедился, что на месте все, с кемя отправлялся в это путешествие, кроме, конечно, Фионы. Мне было бесконечно жаль Хью, но он держался молодцом, мечтая вступить в бой. Твари уже рвались к нам.   
И тут я понял, что все, даже имбрины, эти замучанные женщины, ждут моих приказов. А ведь я не был талантливым главноеомандующим. Я посмотрел на Еноха, но он покачал головой. Я прошел часть сложнейшего пути без него, я сотворил невозможное, подчинив столько пустот, и я не имел права требовать помощи, кроме одной.   
В ту секунду, когда все обсуждали мой план действий, я подошел к нему, примагничиваясь руками к его рукам.   
-Мне нечем сражаться, - спокойно сказал он. – Только если отберу у какой-нибудь твари пистолет. Но это не гарантирует мне жизнь.   
\- Я поставлю к тебе одну из пустот, - непреклонно заявил я, понижая голос. Енох хотел отказаться, но я и не спрашивал его. Я только притянул его к себе, обняв за плечи. Странно, но я не помнил, почему именно в тот момент я оказался способен это сказать. Внутри меня бури и торнадо сменялись наконец блаженным спокойствием. Енох прижался носом к моей щеке, и я проиднес так тихо и четко, как только мог:  
-Я так люблю тебя, Енох.  
Он схватился за меня так, как будто собирался упасть. Он замотал головой, как будто хотел вытрясти мои слова из своих ушей. Мне пришлось аккуратно положить руки на его лицо, заставляя его смотреть на себя. Он был в таком ужасе, какой никогда не рождали в нем пустоты и твари.  
-Я не вру. Я только боюсь, что я самый неподходящий для этого кандидат.   
Мне казалось, что он укусит меня, лишь бы не смотреть мне в глаза. Его зрачки увеличились за несколько секунд, что вообще-то не подходило под страх. Он поджал отекшие губы, опуская взгляд на землю.   
-Тогда никто в мире больше для этого не подойдет.   
До меня долго доходило его завуалированное признание. Я расцвел широкой, неприлично детской улыбкой, прижимая его к себе всем пострадавшим телом, жалея, что я ничего от этой дурной пыльцы не чувствую. Я летал, стоя ногами на земле. Он хотел отпихнуть меня, бормоча об остальных, но я вообще не собирался стыдиться того, что я выбрал Еноха. Наконец он покорился, и я обнимал Еноха так сильно, что грозился сломать ему ребра, я не хотел причинять ему боль и не стпл целовать, но перестать нежно касаться кончиком носа его изуродованного лица я уже не мог.   
-Как только мы выйдем отсюда, - начал я, желая сообщить ему о своих фантазиях, но он оборвал меня:  
-То ты отправишься домой, Джейкоб.   
Я чуть не выругался матом. Какое домой, если я не мог даже шага от него сделать? Он, должно быть, спятил. Я хотел спорить с ним, но меня позвали. Я собрал пустот возле двери, сев на самую большую. Внутри меня все пело от того, что я услышал от Еноха, и я слабо понимал, что происходит. Дети и имбрины смотрели на меня с одинаковым восхищением. Они просили меня что-то сказать, но я как онемел. Кто я был такой, чтобы вести из на смерть и вдохновлять на это? Да никто, слабак из Флориды, псих с нервным расстройством, влюбленный мальчишка со странным даром.  
Я же не мой дед.  
Я видел, как Енох что-то говорит Эмме. Это показалось мне странным. Потом Эмма передала что-то Бронвин, а та – дальше по цепочке. Я не мог родить ни единого слова, сбитый с толку и смущенный их вниманием и верой в меня. Я в себя верил, но явно не в том значении, в котором они видели меня. Я продолжал глупо сидеть на пустоте и молчать, пока не случилось то, что я не забуду никогда в своей жизни. И хотя я до сих пор горю огнем стыда за то, что я видел, я благодарен был за все, что эти дети помогли мне понять. Что я чего-то стою, что я спас им жизнь, и не раз, и не два, и я должен был поверить это.   
Я почувствовал неладное, когда Енох вышел вперед всех. Когда я в ужасе увидел, что он делает, то я чуть не заорал в полный голос, чтобы он прекратил. Это было выше моих сил, видеть, как он опускается передо мной на одно колено, Енох, мой Енох, полный гордости, самоуверенности и эгоистической надменности. От неловкости я едва не свалился с пустоты. Зачем, почему, что это такое… Но затем они все сделали это, они все встали передо мной на одно колено, как если бы ч был божеством.   
-Ты – наш единственный шанс, Джейкоб, - произнесла Эмма. – Хочешь ты этого или нет, но мы пойдем за тобой.   
\- Но я же не Эйб, - глухо простонал я, горя от макушки до пяток от стыда. Они наконец встали, и я выдохнул. Я чувствовал себя ужасно, но их выходка дала мне возможность открыть глаза на то, что я сделал. Я пробрался сюда, освободил друзей и имбрин, взял контроль над пустотами. Этого что, мало, чтобы я поверил, что могу вести их и стать лидером? Я глубоко вдохнул. Я ненавижу выступать на публике.   
\- Есть кое-что, что вы должны знать. Мне страшно, и даже очень. Но у меня нет и не было выбора, ведь я обязан был освободить вас, потому что вы приняли меня, как родного, - я уставился на Еноха. Его взгляд был настолько теплым, что я моментально согрелся изнутри. – Вы все стали для меня семьей, которая приняла меня со всеми странностями, и больше всего на свете я хочу отплатить вам, вернув спокойную и безопасную жизнь. Я немногое могу, но я сделаю все, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда. Без вашей помощи у меня не получиться даже выйти за порог. Мы должны сделать все, что в наших силах, чтобы остановить Каула, даже если это кадется невозможным. И если мы все равно проиграем, то я буду знать, что мы шли до конца, не сдаваясь и не отчаиваясь, - я смущенно замолчал, понимая, что это была очень дурацкая речь. Пафосная и слабая, но я был так себе воином. Хорошо, что все это понимали.   
Я снова посмотрел на Еноха. Его усмешка грела меня сильнее любой одежды. Я приказал одной из последних пустот оберегать его, чего бы это ни стоило.   
Потому что если я потеряю его, я потеряю все.   
Мы двинулись вперед, когда твари взорвали дверь. Никакая компьютерная стратегия не готовила меня к тому, что мой разум будет поделен на тринадцать частей, включая мою собственную. Я был взволнован лишь темпом потерь среди моих пустот. Каждая смерть отнимала у меня часть моей души, по ощущениям оставляя лишь пустое место. Твари были умными, а я так себе, поэтому я терял своих пустот. Мы перегруппировались во дворе. Я ничего не понимал из того, что кричат мне дети. Я додумал, что они хотели в бой. Я видел, что Енох обзавелся парой окровавленных пистолетов. И я пустил их в бой, подняв даже Оливию в воздух, чтобы она стала нашей разведкой. Я совершил тактическую ошибку, когда влез в сарай всем своим резервом. Я потерял всех своих солдат, был оглушен их смертью, взрывом и едва соображал, где мое тело. Твари окружали нас. Странные ждали моего решения. Даже мисс Перегрин отдала право лидерства мне.  
И я принял решение сражаться до последнего.   
-Я с тобой до конца, - сказал Енох, вставая ко мне плечом к плечу. По другую сторону встала Эмма, и мы с трудом закрыли собой имбрин. Мы были готовы биться, как никогда. В моей крови гулял адреналин, и я дрожал от переизбытка стресса. Мы стартанули прямо навстречу тварям, сбивая их с толку. Пули свистели мимо нас, но мы врезались в их толпу с яростной решимостью забрать с собой как можно больше. Моя пустота рвала тварей на куски, Енох стрелял раз в секунду, Бронвин сносила тварей с ног и разбивала их головы о землю, а Эмма жгла их до костей. Но нас было катастрофически мало. У Еноха кончились патроны, и он вырубил близкого к нему ударом ствола. Твари теснили нас назад. Появление Бентама и его медведя открыло в нас второе дыхание, и мы ринулись вперед. Твари убегали к мосту, и я должен был успеть взять под контроль пустоту под мостом.  
Мы с ней немного друг друга не поняли. Она уронила половину тварей в пропасть, а должна была бы всех.   
Я почти прослушал разговор Бентама и мисс Сапсан, я волновался о сбежавших тварях и о Кауле, которого мы так и не нашли. К нашему счастью, Шэрон подоспел вовремя, прикончив убегающую компанию тварей. Однако пылевая буря заставила нас потерять контроль над ситуацией. И вскоре мы обнаружили мисс Сапсан в плену у Каула и, как ни странно, Бентама. Мы должны были сложить оружие.   
Все внутри меня клокотало от ненависти. Ведь мы прошли так далеко. Мы почти победили. Это предательство Бентама перечеркнуло все наши старания. Вскоре нас конвоировали следом за Каулом, беспомощных, пышущих злобой. Он вел нас через места недавних боев, свидетелей наших побед, и что же теперь? Я даже не знал, все ли мои друзья живы. Я лишь краем глаза видел Эмму. Мы шли долго до нужной комнаты, которая перенесла нас в пустыню. Еще дольше мы шли по ней, спотыкаясь и иногда падая в горячий песок. У самого входа в таинственный грот Каул вдруг остановился:  
-Дальше только те, кто действительно нужен. Я, ты, брат, этот мальчишка, девку с огнем, - тут он замер, посмотрев на мое лицо, а затем нехорошо усмехнулся. – И вот этого лохматого, - указал он вдруг на Еноха. – Если вздумаешь обмануть меня, мальчик, я убью его в ту же секунду, ты меня понял?  
Я кивнул. В горле пересохло. Каул прекрасно знал о моем слабом месте. Вообще-то у меня их была целая коллекция, но Енох был просто дырой в моей внутренней защите. А что, если я никакой не библиотекарь? Мы спустились в темное и холодное помещение, полное пустых полок. Серьезно, пустых, я вглядывался как мог. Как только я сообщил об этом Каулу, Енох тут же получил прикладом ружья в живот. Я вздрогнул и повторил то, что ничего не вижу. Они снова ударили Еноха, он молчал и смотрел в пол. Я закричал о том, что это правда. Один из охранников поднял пистолет прямо на голову Еноха. Внутри меня все застыло. Я был парализован. Только чудом, краем глаза, я увидел одинокий сосуд на дальней стене. Я закричал об этом, как ненормальный, и Еноха тут же кинули на пол, я дрожал в страхе за него. Мы плелись по этому холодному лабиринту в самую глубь, туда, где от плотности умерших никто из нас не мог дышать. Каул безумно искал что-то, заставляя меня читать названия сосудов. Я замерзал, кровь стыла в моих жилах, и я едва шевелил губами. Я с трудом шел дальше. Все, даже охранники, ощущали себя здесь лишними, даже Бентам – и тот пытался отговорить Каула. Но тот как безумный, хотя почему как, несся вперед, ничего не замечая. Пользуясь отсутствием внимания ко мне, я посмотрел на Еноха. Я обнаружил его смотрящим сквозь пространство. Его пальцы странно дергались, словно он что-то перебирал.   
Мертвые. Здесь же коллекция мертвых. И Енох искал к ним подход, как я к пустотам.   
Я должен был прочитать Каулу все названия. Я хотел бы соврать, но я не говорил на языке странных. Я вообще не очень дружил с языками. Поэтому я смирился с тем, что ничем не могу помешать этому психу. Я все чаще смотрел на Еноха. Ослепительный голубой свет местного фонтана позволял всем не видеть того, что тут же заметил я. Еноха окружало плотное белое кольцо. Он продолжал говорить с закрытыми глазами, беззвучно, едва ли шевеля губами. Его пальцы двигались так, словно он играл на пианино.   
Один из сосудов безуспешно попробовали на охраннике, и он разбился, замерзнув заживо. Если бы не купель душ, мы потеряли бы Эмму. Как только Каул понял принцип действия купели, он велел мне вылить в воду самый большой сосуд. Как только голубая жидкость потекла по желобу, я понял, что мы окончательно проиграли. Братья спорили между собой, и я даже не понял, почему в мою грудь врезалось что-то огромное. Я упал навзничь, не ощущая биения своего сердца вовсе. Картинка перед моими глазами замерла. Время словно остановилось. А затем я вдруг увидел, как растет Каул, как убегают Эмма и мисс Сапсан. У них не было времени и возможности забрать меня. Я почти ничего не понимал. Сознание угасало, пульс был слишком редким. Я вдруг увидел Бентама, разглядывающего сосуды. Значит, он все же действительно забрал душу деда. Мои друзья пытались сопротивляться Каулу, но как можно сражаться с горой? Мы должны были погибнуть здесь.  
Как вдруг слабое пение этих пещер усилилось до невозможности. Я поднялся в воздухе абсолютно противоестественно, и полетел к выходу, успев заметить, как Бентам увеличивается в оазмерах. Я летел лежа. Затем я сел. Меня несло какое-то сплетенное кольцо, в котором я с ужасом различил сотни рук. Я оглянулся и увидел, как такое же кольцо выносит Эмму и мисс Сапсан. Остальные наши ребята бежали впереди. Енох. Здесь не было Еноха.   
Я оглянулся. Я увидел его сосредоточенное лицо. Он догонял меня с закрытыми глазами, и кольцо вокруг него было в тысячу раз плотнее моего. Он был напряжен до предела, разведя руки в стороны так, словно это он держал наши кольца. Его слушались. Духи странных выносили нас на поверхность, но не так быстро, чтобы спасти нас от Каула.  
Но где же Каул? Я услышал рев Бентама. Братья дрались между собой. Я даже не подумал, почему я, собственно, живой. Меня выбросило прямо в песок, рядом с Эммой, и я с трудом поднялся на ноги. Что-то звякнуло, упав к моим ногам. Это была пуля, и она застряла в шарфе Горация. Я не успел обрадоваться. Я заметил, как Енох сунул что-то в руки мисс Сапсан. Она закричала, требуя от нас отойти как можно дальше. Ритуал имбрин требовал минуты.   
И Енох обещал ее предоставить. Я смотрел, как каждое из наших колец улетает обратно в грот. Я не знал, как именно духи остановят этих великанов, однако что бы они ни делали, это работало. Я видел, как Енох упал на колени. Я бросился к нему, нарушая приказ мисс Перегрин. Я обнял его за спины, схватившись за его руки. Я предлагал ему себя, лишь бы ему хватило сил.   
И он забирал ее. Я видел, как души вытаскивают одного из своих прямо из гигантского тела Каула. Он орал так, что содрогалась земля. Вместе этим духам удавалось сделать невозможное, и они тащили украденную душу товарища с огромной силой. Силой Еноха. Каул то уменьшался, то увеличивался в размерах. Я терял всю свою силу. Мне было трудно сидеть на месте. Я опустошался быстрее, чем предполагал. Енох забирал все, лишь бы удержать великанов внутри.   
Пение имбрин закончилось в предпоследнюю секунду моей жизни. Я упал навзничь, ускользая в страшную, вечную тьму.   
-Нет, так просто ты не умрешь.   
Моя рука поднялась чьей-то рукой. Я снова коснулся упругого, горячего сердца Еноха. Это сработало, как дефибриллятор. Я подскочил на месте, вытаскивая руку из его груди. Меня трясло такими судорогами, что я заподозрил бы у себя эпилепсию. Мое тело не контролировало вообще ничего, и я то горел, то замерзал. Меня потащили за шкирку. Я не мог бежать, и кто-то нес меня на руках. Я был близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание, уйти в другую темноту, просто сумерки по сравнению с первой. Я помнил, как мы были на самом верху башни, потом я как-то странно летел вниз головой, потом была содрогающаяся земля и страшный крик. Я провалялся без памяти около получаса, очнувшись только тогда, когда меня снова понесли. Я открыл глаза, и на фоне ночного неба увидел Еноха. Ему едва хватало сил стоять, а он нес меня на руках. К счастью, это продолжалось недолго, и шум машины подсказал мне, что мы куда-то едем, наверное, в дом Бентама. Я держал свое сознание всеми доступными мне силами, но воспринимал окружающее какими-то обрывками. Я видел Эмму и Хью напротив меня. Я слышал полное молчание. Я пытался повернуть голову, но уткнулся во что-то мягкое. В плечо Еноха, который все еще держал меня в своих руках. Он засыпал от усталости.   
Мне не верилось, что все кончилось. Я помню дом Бентама, койку, пыль и обрывки разговоров. Калейдоскоп настоящего, прошлого и пародии на будущее захлестнул мой мозг, и я как будто разговаривал с дедом, который хвалил меня, и с родителями, которые орали на меня, и с мисс Перегрин, которая просила меня поступить правильно.   
Правильно, как это, правильно?  
Я открыл глаза ранним утром. Во всяком случае, мне так показалось из-за яркого солнечного света, который вроде как пробиться в Акр Дьявола не мог. Похоже было, что сама погода стремилась очистить это место. Я впечатался щекой в подушку и никак не мог оторвать от нее чугунную голову. Она была тяжелой, но не болела. Я пошевелил руками, и, кажется, они меня слушались. Удивительным чудом с каждой новой секундой пробуждения я чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше. Наконец я сел, потерев лицо ладонями. В моем теле не осталось боли, исчезала слабость. Я дышал и наполнялся силами. Рядом с койкой я нашел одежду. К тому моменту, как я умылся и оделся, ко мне в комнату заглянула Эмма. Она обняла меня искренне, без всякого желания очаровать. Я хотел спросить ее, где мне найти Еноха, но она опередила меня.   
\- Третья дверь налево, - сказала она тихо, отпуская меня. – Знаешь, я… В общем, спасибо тебе за все. Я не имею права лезть в ваши отношения, но я хотя бы могу попросить тебя не оставлять его.   
Я кивнул. Я больше и не собирался. Я выбежал в коридор, в мгновение ока добегая до нужной мне двери. Я даже не постучал, просто влетел, щурясь от яркого солнца. Поначалу я вообще ничего не увидел, кроме пустой комнаты, но затем я различил балкон и фигуру на нем. Я замер и смотрел, как Енох разворачивается ко мне. Я застал его в тот момент, когда он надевал черную рубашку. Я всегда восхищался и буду восхищаться им, но в тот момент к моему восхищению добавилось что-то вроде выигрыша в лотерею. Я выиграл его, иначе нельзя было назвать. Мой взгляд скользил по его лицу, замечая каждый след от этой долгой войны. Он был вылечен так же, как и я – почти полностью, и лишь пара малозаметных шрамов навсегда останутся горьким напоминанием о чужой алчности, стоившей многих странных жизней. Я стоял столбом, смотря на него как в первый раз. Я был влюблен, сильно, настолько, что все в нем казалось мне совершенным. Его тонкие пальцы, застегивающие манжеты рукавов, его бледная кожа, открытая расстегнутой рубашкой, его темные глаза, управлявшие мной без единой заминки. Прошло не так много времени, быть может, всего неделя, но мне показалось, что я уже прожил вместе с ним как минимум одну жизнь. И почему-то я не мог сдвинуться с места, как будто все еще не верил, что имею на него право. Наконец я дошел до критической точки притяжения к нему и вылетел на балкон, обнимая его со всей доступной мне силой. Я любил его, но делал эту любовь гораздо более серьезной. Настоящей. Я никем не интересовался до Еноха и никогда больше не посмотрю на кого-то кроме него. Забавно, я столько времени страдал вопросом, утихнет ли когда-нибудь моя страсть к нему, что даже не подумал, что помимо страсти я привязан к Еноху еще миллионом самых разных чувств. Я прошел с ним путь, который стал для нас день за год. Я знал его больше, чем мог бы за те самые пять лет, я видел его таким, каким не узнал бы в обычной жизни. Я видел его сломленным, я видел, как он держится под ответственность за всех нас, я видел, как он убивал, ведя нас вперед, как играл роли, чуждые своей натуре, после чего страдая от перенапряжения. Я видел его в страхе, я видел его слезы. Миллион оттенков Еноха от самой мрачной тени его личности до самой нежной и уязвимой, я играл вместе с ним нашу симфонию, подстраиваясь миллионом оттенков себя, о которых даже не знал. Он играл на мне, а я играл на нем.   
Он положил пальцы под мой подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.   
\- Ты должен идти, - сказал он мне, а я даже не услышал этого поначалу, зачарованный движением его губ. Я видел даже черту шрама, пересекавшего его верхнюю губу там, где она была разбита. Мне никогда не хватит его губ, никогда не хватит его глаз.   
Как я могу уйти?   
\- Нет, - произнес я, всем своим существом притягиваясь к нему. Его рука держала меня за талию, а другая не давала отвести взгляд. В лучах незнакомого мне солнца я видел Еноха так ясно, как никогда. Мне было не остановить руки, что тянулись к его лицу, к его волосам, меня утягивало в водоворот моего тягучего желания, и я повиновался ему, не оставляя между телом Еноха и своим никакого пространства.   
\- Иди, Джейкоб, - но несмотря на свои слова, он поцеловал меня, властно, уверенно, экономя движения. Мне хватило одного лишь прикосновения его губ, чтобы я потерял ориентацию а пространстве. От его поцелуя у меня кружилась голова, и я вцепился в его руки, пытаясь просто дышать. Я так хотел ответить, что попросту не смог скоординировать движения губ и мозг, не смог трансформировать желание в движение. Я задыхался в его руках, покорившийся, преданный, безумный в своей любви к нему.   
\- Ты говоришь мне уходить и целуешь, - едва выговорил я, почти не отрываясь от его губ. – Нулевое кпд.  
\- Нулевое что? – улыбнулся он, и я едва не застонал, ощущая губами изгиб его губ. Улыбка Еноха была моей реликвией, моим сокровищем, которое я нашел, которого я добился и которое принадлежало только мне. Я провел по его губам кончиками пальцев, стараясь хоть осязанием запомнить их, но стоило мне отстраниться, как я тут же забывал, как это – касаться его губ.   
\- Господи, какая разница, - пробормотал я устало, притягивая его к себе. Я не представлял, что существуют десятки оттенков одного поцелуя, но этот был самым спокойным и самым правильным из тех, что я делил с ним. Из всех. Я никогда никого не целовал. В каком-то смысле, я был редкостью своего времени, но Еноху я бы этого никогда не объяснил. Мысль о том, что я никогда никому не принадлежал, волновала только меня, для него же это было в порядке вещей. Да я и не настаивал на убеждении. Меня грело солнце, наша невероятная победа и Енох, обнимающий меня так, как будто не прогонял минуту назад. Я мечтал остановить время и остаться так, влюбленным счастливым подростком, получившим ответ, о котором даже не мечтал, несмотря на все свои ошибки.   
Но в этом и была проблема. Я все еще был подростком.   
И я еще был способен послать далеко и на полчаса свою совесть и ответственность и прочую муру, что мешала мне наконец добиться своего. Мои руки скользили по его телу под легкой тканью его рубашки, и я не смог бы отнять их при всем своем желании. Я пролез под нее даже на плечах, снимая ее с какой-то непонятной яростью. Дурацкие манжеты мешали мне, и я посмотрел на Еноха с обидой, от которой ему было смешно. Он расстегнул их, а я заколдовался движениями его пальцев. Мне было страшно подумать, к чему мы приближаемся, но страшно лишь потому, что я не хотел разочаровывать его.   
Как будто я допускал мысль о том, что Енох знает, что со мной делать.   
Я осознал, что видеть его вкупе с тем, что я уже испытывал с ним раньше – это катализатор сумасшествия. Я разглядывал его, понимая, что я не воспринимаю тело отдельно от него, особенно если учесть, насколько оно подходило Еноху. Каждое мое прикосновение к нему было пропитано восхищением, которое я не хотел скрывать. Хватит. Я бывал на краю жизни так много раз, что не имел права бояться. Мои руки поднялись к пуговицам. Я расстегивал их так быстро, как только мог, выдерживая взгляд Еноха, разжигающий во мне огонь, о котором я почти забыл. Гореть заживо – это испытание, которое я еще не проходил, но я не страдал от этого. Я воспринимал его льдом, который мог бы погасить это, но в действительности он лишь ухудшал все, продолжая идти дальше. Его руки легли на мои плечи, снимая с меня рубашку так же, как это сделал я. Мне было нечем похвастать, кроме выступающих костей, но это не имело больше никакого значения. Тело было инструментом, способом окончательно перейти ту черту, которая никогда не разлучила бы нас, даже если бы я решил уйти от него на какое-то время.   
Что бы не произошло между нами, это было мое обещание вернуться.   
Я прильнул к нему, прижимаясь губами за его ухом, отодвигая носом пряди его волос. Мое тело горело, словно я болел тяжелым гриппом, но без озноба. Мне было так жарко обнимать его, но никаких шансов отодвинуться я не видел. Я целовал его, не закрывая глаз. В пересечении взглядов происходило больше, чем во всем нашем развратном танце языков. Я перестал понимать, что я должен делать и чего не должен, я просто поддался ему, оставляя право на любое действие, какое он только захочет. Он мог меня резать, если бы захотел, а я бы тащился от этого, как от отличного минета. Я был извращенцем, озабоченным Енохом и всем его телом, я испытывал какое-то нереальное возбуждение от всей его опасности, от всех его странностей, от всех увлечений, которые я не понимал, но разделял.   
Его рука легла на мое бедро. Я не заметил этого, взрываясь изнутри от его зубов, оставляющих метку на моей шее, там, где я никак не смог бы скрыть ее. Я словно бился током каждый раз, когда ощущал его язык на своей коже. Я взмок за рекордные сроки, и влажные волосы падали на мой лоб, мешаясь мне. Я понял, что он поднимает меня, неожиданно, так что я схватился за его шею, смотря на него сверху вниз. Каждый новый поцелуй был так же необходим, как вдох. Я позволял ему прикусывать мои губы до боли, охлаждающей огонь внутри меня хоть на несколько секунд. Я сжал его бедрами, не зная, тяжело ли меня нести. Я провел по его волосам, таким же влажным, как и мои.   
\- Я не смогу уйти, - предупредил я его, задевая носом его нос. Мне нужно было дышать, но я хотел снова и снова скользить языком по его губам, задевая шрам, проникая внутрь, наслаждаясь правом, которым теперь обладал. Я изучал остроту его зубов, ускользая от его языка, но не так уж много было у меня шансов убежать.   
Енох уронил меня на кровать. Я лежал, смотря на его покрасневшие щеки и влажные губы, блестевшие от того, насколько рьяно я облизывал их. Мне было плохо от одного лишь взгляда на него, мне было больно от возбуждения, заполнившего меня изнутри и распиравшего с невероятной силой, которую я уже мечтал трансформировать в язык пустот, лишь бы не взорваться к чертовой матери на множество лоскутов. Его глаза горели, бликуя от солнечных лучей, становясь более не черными, а лишь темно-карими. Я сжал его волосы в своей руке, заставляя склонить к себе. Никаких пауз. Я больше не могу.   
Еще немного, и я уничтожу сам себя тем, насколько хочу принадлежать ему. Я обнимал его руками и ногами, не замечая того, что не скрываю своего возбуждения. В безрассудстве рук я гладил все, что мне только попадалось. От каждого его прикосновения мои мышцы изображали такой силы напряжение, что о мой пресс можно было разбить кирпич. Его руки ложились на низ моего живота, и я задерживал дыхание. Я перепутал все, дыхание, не понимая, где делаю вдох я, а где он, звуки, которые мог издавать как я, так и он, пальцы, сжимавшие мой подбородок. Или его. Я не выделял больше моменты, мечтая успеть так много, как только смогу. И я не знаю, кто первым пошел дальше. В одну секунду я расстегнул его штаны, а в следующую его рука уже оказалась под молнией. Если бы я остановился, я бы сгорел от стыда, потому что я видел, что происходит. Его румянец снова превратился в хаотичные пятна, и я не хотел, чтобы он испытывал хоть толику неловкости, касаясь меня. Ему нужно было время, а мне нет.   
Я оказался над ним.   
\- Все, что я только могу хотеть – это ты, - прошептал я, задевая его губы своими, пересохшими, болевшими от его поцелуев, от его укусов. – Все, что ты сможешь со мной сделать. Но не сегодня, - я прижался губами к его шее, скользя языком по выступающим мышцам, по поднимающейся и опускающейся грудной клетке. Мне не нужно было думать, но все мое благоразумие просто молчало, отступив. Я заслужил право на все, что я только могу сделать с ним, но прежде всего я хотел искупить всю боль, что я причинил ему. Мне нравилось чувствовать вкус его кожи, такой же мокрой, как и моей. Если до сих пор я думал обо всем этом с некоторой долей отвращения, то тело Еноха было для меня как свое. Я замер лишь перед тем, как положить руки на пояс его штанов. Я поднял взгляд на него, дурея от того, как быстро, как поверхностно он дышит, приведенный в беспорядок желания моими стараниями, взъерошенный и такой же подросток, как и я. Никакая сотня лет не разделяла нас в этот момент. Я потянул грубую ткань штанов вниз, и он упал на кровать, закрывая лицо руками.   
Я так хотел видеть его.   
Мне было сложно не потому, что я этого не хотел. Нет, я хотел даже такой власти над ним, но от жажды близости с ним в горле страшно пересохло, и я не мог хоть немного увлажнить язык, потому что так долго терпел. Мне пришлось подняться и поцеловать его намеренно грязно, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать мою временную обезвоженность. Енох был словно в лихорадке. Он хотел, хотел отказаться, но больше всего он хотел получить от меня это.   
Я уже не знал, может ли он выглядеть лучше, чем сейчас.   
\- Ты бы видел себя, - пробормотал я, выставляя напоказ все свое восхищение и любовь к нему.   
\- А ты себя, - хрипло ответил он мне, и я не сомневался, что выгляжу, как одержимый. – Я сейчас умру, - вдруг произнес он едва слышно, смотря на меня в смущении и отчаянии. Больше меня не нужно было просить. Запечатлев в своем сознании его великолепный возбужденный вид, его завуалированную просьбу, я вновь опустился вниз с намерением сделать это так идеально, как я смогу.   
С учетом, что я никогда не делал ничего подобного.   
Я провел рукой вдоль горячей кожи его члена, стягивая вниз белье. Часть меня была смущена, еще как, но я быстро успокоил ее тем, что с этой частью тела Еноха я был вполне знаком, хоть и не так, как собирался сейчас. Я понятия не имел, что должен делать и в какой последовательности, и лишь слабый напряженный выдох Еноха заставил меня прикоснуться губами к головке его члена. После этого я словно начал какую-то потрясающую игру, ловя каждое напряжение его тела, каждый слабый звук, что он уже не мог удержать. Мне нравился контраст упругой кожи под моими губами на самой головке и гораздо более мягкой дальше. Я ощущал себя каким-то исследователем, пробуя каждое новое движение, что придет мне на ум. От жара его тела мое лицо пылало еще сильнее, чем просто от смущения. Я бросил взгляд наверх. Енох так сильно закрывал свои глаза, что мышцы на его руках волшебно напряглись, открывая мне великолепный рисунок его силы. Я провел языком под головкой, с удовлетворением отмечая, как послушно его тело изгибается мне навстречу. Под моей ладонью, обхватившей его член у основания, ощущался просто бешеный пульс. Мне показалось, что как только я рискнул обхватить его член губами и скользнуть ниже, впуская его в свой рот, Енох перестал дышать.   
Он даже не мог ничего сказать мне. В какой-то мере меня это повеселило, ведь он всегда оставлял последнее слово за собой. А теперь он молчал, находясь в моей власти, и я захотел заставить его стонать, что угодно, лишь бы прорвать силу воли, заставлявшую его молчать. Я двигал губами как сумасшедший, находя в этом определенный ритм, пробуя сочетать со скольжением языка, хоть во рту было не так много места, как я надеялся, но пусть мои попытки были весьма неловки, я ввел Еноха в какое-то сумеречное сознание. Его рука вдруг легла на мои волосы, сжимая их до боли. Я сам не осознавал, насколько сильно моя левая рука сжимает его бедро. Я играл с ним, пробуя тот предел, за которым Енох перестанет себя контролировать. От недостатка слюны я больше не страдал, и мне было весело придумывать новые движения один за другим, впуская головку его возбужденного члена то за одну, то за другую щеку. Я проводил ею по небу, не рискуя заходить слишком далеко. О рвотном рефлексе я помнил, и как преодолеть его, я не знал. Но Еноху хватало и этого. Он метался под моими руками по кровати, продолжая держать свою беззвучную оборону. Я провел кончиками пальцев по пылающей коже. Я снова ощущал Еноха на ином, сверхъестественном уровне. Каждое его напряжение отдавалось во мне. Я был бы не удивлен, если бы наши сердца приняли определенный ритм. У того, что я делал с ним, было название, но у того, что он делал со мной – нет. Знакомый мне до боли запах Еноха стал острее, почти невыносимее, но я продолжал дышать, потому что мне нравилось быть меченым им всеми возможными путями. Я стремился к своей конечной, невообразимой цели стать с ним единым существом, как требовали обе мои души. Я нежно прижимал языком все выступающие под тонкой кожей его члена вены, забавляясь их податливой упругостью. Мое имя, вырвавшееся у Еноха сквозь зубы, ударило меня куда-то в солнечное сплетение, отчего я ощутил, что вот-вот кончу сам.   
Просто потому, что он так откликается тому, что я делаю.   
Я не знал, что сделать, чтобы помочь ему. Я решил поставить на скорость, и хотя моя шея ныла от напряжения, а мышцы щек порядком свело, я просто обязан был сделать это. Помочь ему кончить. Мне не нравилось, как звучит это слово, ведь я не снял парня на вечеринке и не удовлетворяю грязные фантазии, я вкладывал в это смысл. Так что я, скажем, должен был извиниться во что бы то ни стало.  
Мне не удалось увидеть его лицо, и это было огромным упущением. Мне было доступно лишь его тело, вырвавшееся из-под его контроля и благодарное мне. Я не собирался глотать сперму в принципе, но и сплюнуть тоже не успевал. Ее вкус был странным, каким-то вязким и одновременно прозрачным, отчасти сладким, отчасти горьким. Я не знал, сказались ли на этом все выкуренные им сигареты, но если да, то Еноху предстояло бросить курить. Я вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, не особо надеясь взглядом найти хоть что-то попить, но мне попался, к моему счастью, графин с водой. Не то, чтобы я так сильно хотел запить, нет, я в принципе ощущал себя так, как будто провел неделю в пустыне. Когда я почувствовал, что вода скоро польется из моих ушей, я наконец перестал пить. Я медлил, прежде чем оглянуться на Еноха.   
Он продолжал лежать, пряча лицо в локте поднятой руки. Однако в порядок он себя успел привести, и меня хотя бы не смущал его полуобнаженный вид. Хотя вообще-то и не смутил бы. Все казалось странным, но уместным, как будто это давно должно было произойти. Я позволил себе полюбоваться его телом, подходящим под описание худого, но не тощего, как я. Мне снова захотелось обнять его, что я и сделал, подлезая под бок. Возможно, было что-то ненормальное в том, что я не был готов ничего принимать от Еноха, и черт знает, предполагал ли я о том, какую роль с радостью предоставлю ему в наших отношениях.   
Я отнял его руки, стараясь не улыбнуться его несколько ошалелому, но крайне довольному лицу. Он не улыбался, но его взгляд мне понравился. Он смотрел на меня как на… Как на свое. Мне нравились его пылающие щеки, потому что по всем законам логики их обычная бледность должна была быть постоянной. Я устроил голову на его животе так, чтобы видеть его лицо.   
\- Мне уйти? – спросил я, стараясь не так широко улыбаться.   
\- Да, - вдруг ответил он, и во мне что-то, едва склеенное и уже разбитое пару десятков раз, опять упало. Я нахмурился, как ребенок, готовый заплакать. Я, конечно, заслужил, чтобы он меня прогнал, но не так. – Ты не представляешь, что такое жизнь в петле. Сейчас тебе кажется, что ты в любой момент можешь уйти, но тогда будет поздно. Это золотая клетка, Джейкоб, и я не могу запретить тебе вернуться, но остаться – это в моих силах. Уходи, пока ты можешь.   
\- Ты с ума сошел, нет, - начал спор я, в ужасе от одной мысли, что сделают со мной родители. Я, конечно, разберусь со временем, но это же то время, когда я буду далеко от Еноха. – Или я сойду. А я сойду.  
\- Джейкоб, - он поднялся на локтях, и я ничего не мог с собой поделать, я даже в расстройстве смотрел на него с тихим восторгом, как будто ничего совершеннее не видел. И как он называл меня по имени, я просто таял, как шоколадка на солнце. Быстро, липко и некрасиво. – Я буду ждать. Я сто двадцать лет ждал и еще столько же подожду.   
\- Я не хочу уходить, - упрямо бормотал я, подлезая выше, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Ты сумасшедший, если думаешь, что я уйду после такого. Я хочу больше, - тоном все того же обиженного ребенка произнес я. Я так старался не для того, чтобы он меня выгнал. Мне что теперь, забыть о том, как сильно я хочу его, насколько я готов ко всему, что только его тело может мне предложить? – Я хочу принадлежать тебе, - прошептал я в его губы, надеясь, что это образумит его. Я хотел, да, но вообще-то говорить об этом было не так просто.   
И он не понял, о чем я.  
\- Хочешь, ты же сам говорил, - напомнил мне Енох. – Ты не умеешь врать. Ты хочешь и домой, и остаться со мной. Но так не бывает. У тебя есть большое преимущество – ты можешь сделать это одно за другим, так что это не выбор, это последовательность.   
Я не умею врать. Я в самом деле хотел домой, но вместе с ним. Как же тяжело мне было даже думать о том, что я должен вернуться, успокоить родителей, чтобы исчезнуть после навсегда, чтобы они не так сходили с ума. Я еще не понимал, как это сделать.   
\- А если это займет год или два? – спросил я в ужасе. Во-первых, я умру от одиночества, во-вторых, от невозможности поговорить с кем-то, кто не считает меня психом, в-третьих, я обязан был помнить каждую секунду этого пути, чтобы не позволить людям убедить меня в том, что это плод моего воображения.   
\- Значит ты вернешься двадцатилетним и будешь шутить над этим до конца наших дней, - нашелся Енох. Наших дней. Я прижался щекой к его груди. Как, во имя всего святого, я должен добровольно отказаться от этого? Енох давал мне силу всю последнюю неделю. Я был зависим от него с первой минуты, а теперь должен оставить, и родители вряд ли отпустят меня на свидание. Но чем больше я слушал его, тем больше понимал, что он прав. Я был призраком с неоконченными дома делами.   
\- Енох.   
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, мне просто нравится произносить твое имя.  
Енох снова улыбнулся мне. Я хотел поцеловать его, но время было упущено. Голос Эммы из-за двери сообщил, что мисс Перегрин ждет меня. Я должен был ехать домой.   
\- Мистер Портман, - она встретила меня в гостиной. Я посмотрел на нее мрачно, понимая, что о моем – и не моем одновременно – решении она знает. Удивительно, но раньше мне не приходило в голову то, что она может не одобрить наши с Енохом отношения, и окрик Еноха стал этому подтверждением. Он влетел в гостиную следом за мной, и в несколько секунд он обнял меня со спины, как будто бы защищая перед мисс Перегрин.   
Я улыбался, как дурак. Рука Еноха поперек моих плеч была надежной.   
Мисс Перегрин закатила глаза.   
\- Я достаточно люблю своих детей, чтобы знать, что делает их счастливыми, а что – нет, - проворчала она. – Но я хотела бы знать ваше и только ваше решение, мистер Портман. Вы имеете право выбирать, несмотря на то, что мистер О'Коннор считает иначе.  
\- Я думаю, что мне правда нужно домой. Я некрасиво поступил с родителями, да и мне стоило бы слегка повзрослеть, наверное, - я пожал плечами. Мне кажется, мисс Перегрин видела, что я вру. Но почему-то она позволила мне эту ложь выдать за правду.   
\- Тогда мы отправляемся немедленно, - заявила она.   
\- Пожалуйста, проводи меня, - в панике обернулся я к Еноху, не готовый к тому, чтобы отпустить его сейчас. Он кивнул, и я с благодарностью сжал его руку. Мисс Перегрин предусмотрительно села в лодке к нам спиной, и мы остались делить последние минуты вместе. Я молчал, и Енох тоже, но наши руки были заняты своим ритуалом общения. Я понимал, что как только я окажусь дома, я начну медленно умирать без Еноха. Мне даже нечего было взять с собой, и я не мог его сфотографировать, чтобы хоть как-то протянуть. Не знаю, думал ли он о том же самом. Я провел пальцами вдоль его пальцев, крепко сплетаясь с ними. Я шел на какое-то извращенное самоубийство.   
\- Я вернусь, как только смогу, - прошептал я, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Я обнял его боком, неудобно, но хоть как-то. Я панически дышал в его рубашку, как будто это должно было меня успокоить. Я не хотел уходить. Должен был, но не хотел.   
\- Я знаю, - ответил он мне наконец, прижавшись губами к моей макушке.   
Лишь бы в оставшихся вещах деда я смог бы найти фотографию Еноха.   
\- Может быть, получится писать, - в отчаянии пробормотал я. – Эмма сказала, что они заведут тут ящик для писем, рядом с петлей.   
\- Я не мастер писать, - усмехнулся Енох. Мне не представлялось возможным отстраниться от его тепла и его рук. Это был какой-то садизм. Но мы уже выходили из петли. Время неумолимо утекало, лишая меня последних секунд с Енохом. Нужно было отпускать его, но я не мог. Это все равно, что оторвать себе руку. Наконец я сделал это, как только мы причалили к тому месту, откуда все начиналось. Даже без мобильника я мог легко найти своих родителей.  
Мы пошли к ближайшему полицейскому участку. Я сидел в ожидании родителей, как на иголках. Потом меня осенило. Я подошел к полицейскому и попросил у него смартфон. Он покосился на меня со смехом, посчитав меня дураком, но я сказал, что хочу позвонить больному деду, чтобы он не волновался. Прокатило. Возможно, полицейский был просто хорошим парнем. Я отошел за изгородь, там, где было место как будто бы для курения, так сильно там воняло табаком. Мне потребовалось всего несколько секунд. Селфи и дети моего поколения – это самый отличный тандем. Енох не понимал, что я делаю, но у меня не было времени.   
Зато у меня остались всего три снимка, лежащих на моей электронной почте. Отдавая телефон полицейскому, я благодарил всех технических богов за быструю съемку и быстрое удаление.   
Когда я увидел своих родителей, мне стало стыдно. По-настоящему. Они были измучены, бледны, больны на вид. Я запретил мисс Перегрин стирать им воспоминания о том, что я пропал. Я не смог бы жить во лжи. Моя честность была патологической. Приносила мне вред, но избавиться от нее я не смогу никогда. У меня оставались всего секунды до того, как мисс Перегрин сотрет себя и Еноха из памяти окружающих.   
Я уже бывал сумасшедшим и психом, мне было не привыкать. Я обернулся молнией, как профессиональный вор утаскивая у Еноха последний поцелуй. Он смеялся моему сумасшествию, а мисс Перегрин явно не одобряла такого откровенного поведения. Мои усталые родители спрашивали, почему я целую какого-то парня.   
Через минуту я остался наедине с их гневом, усталостью и болью от моей мнимой утраты. И я взялся за дело. Я сдал, должно быть, три теста на наркотики. Я говорил родителям, что сдуру поехал сюда на спиритический сеанс с дедом, но сейчас я нормальный, я понял, что я был идиотом, и я твердил это всю дорогу домой, разбавляя этот монолог фразами про то, как я их люблю. А ведь я их любил. Жаль только, что они никогда не смогли бы меня принять таким, какой я есть. Я вернулся домой в рекордные сроки, но вместо радости почувствовал лишь пустоту. Родители объявили мне арест и забрали смартфон, но я был достаточно умен, чтобы скачать на флэшку фотографии заранее. Под видом очередного сеанса у врача я смылся в печать фотографий, в которую в жизни не обращался. Я опоздал к очередному терапевту, но врал ей в три раза лучше, обнадеженный тем, что вскоре у меня будут фотографии. Мне предстоял долгий путь до нормальных отношений с родителями, и мне нужен был допинг. Вечерами я ложился на кровать, слушая тишину, и вспоминал все, что я пережил. Я смотрел это как кино. Только так я мог сохранить эти воспоминания в своей голове. Я переживал каждый момент с Енохом снова и снова, но мне становилось только хуже. Перед родителями я улыбался, смотрел с ними идиотский телевизор, но как только оказывался один, пялился в распечатанные фотографии, только чудом четкие. Просто чудом. Три фотографии и мои воспоминания – не так и много, чтобы не сойти с ума. Я не играл в компьютер, не ходил в кино, я стал просто читать, лишь бы убить время.   
Я написал письмо наугад, на единственный близкий к Акру Дьявола ящик. Ответ я получил лишь через две недели. Это было чудесное письмо, полное строчек разных почерков, и я читал весточки от моих друзей со слезами на глазах. Я начинал понимать, что зря пытаюсь сохранить нормальную жизнь. Она не для меня, ведь я странный. Такой же, как и мой дед. Самое важное в этом письме складывалась всего в четырех словах.   
«Я скучаю по тебе.»  
И имя, которое я так любил.   
Я помнил, как положил голову на руки. Я боялся, что любовь к Еноху пройдет, но нет, я не мог есть, не мог спать, мне не хватало его, как дозы наркоману, и это становилось заметно. Родители, только расслабившееся, начали снова меня пилить. Мне казалось, что я на грани. Я держался только редкими письмами, в которых от Еноха были всего лишь пара строчек. Но эти строчки делали меня живым. Я уже не понимал, зачем послушался его. Родители все равно считали меня психом, да я начинал думать так. Ведь я оставил Еноха там. Так далеко от меня. Так глубоко в прошлое. Вечерами мои руки дрожали, когда я брал наши фотографии. Я был похож на помешанного в эти секунды. Мне было плохо, с каждым днем еще хуже. Я не просто угасал, я сходил с ума.   
А затем в один день письма перестали приходить. Я ждал, я стоял возле ящика, ожидая почтальона, но ничего. От волнения я вовсе перестал есть. Я всерьез думал о том, как сбежать.   
Пока родители не отвезли меня к психиатру, предъявив пачку писем. Писем, которые я не получил. Они ставили мне шизофрению, учитывая разные почерка. Я кричал им о том, что не умею так, что это бред, что у меня правда друзья в Лондоне. Все было без толку. Они проверили всю мою комнату, забрали все средства связи, которые у меня были. Слава богу, что фотографии я всегда носил при себе, и хоть это осталось для них тайной. Они ждали места в дурдоме.   
Места в дурдоме для меня, родного сына. Я был в ужасе. Я не мог даже сообщить мисс Перегрин и Еноху, что происходит. Мой обостренный голодом, отсутствием сна и стрессом мозг снова включил режим охоты. Я охотился на отцовский телефон. Только чудом я вытащил его в вечер, который отец посвятил алкоголю, и чудом засунул его обратно, прокравшись в спальню. Я написан письмо онлайн, надеясь, что этот бредовый способ сработает. Как им без интернета посмотреть мое письмо? Ночью я лежал в постели и думал, как наивен я был, когда решил, что можно совместить нормальную и странную жизни. Я лишился не просто Еноха, я лишился возможности стать самим собой навсегда. Я послушал их обоих, а ведь знал, как они относились к моему деду. Что менялось из-за того, что я был их сыном?  
В последнюю ночь дома я предчувствовал этот звонок. Мои дяди немедленно примчались, чтобы скрутить меня, если что. Они попеременно бормотали, как им жаль, что я не получился, мои вещи мать уложила в чемодан. Я был приговорен к пожизненному заключению в четырех стенах на транквилизаторах, потому что был слаб принять свое собственное решение. В тот момент, когда меня посадили на заднее сидение машины, я окончательно пал духом.   
Мисс Перегрин и странные дети никогда меня не найдут. Я сам виноват во всех своих бедах. Я винил дела за то, что он не предупредил меня как следует. Я винил себя за то, что бесхребетно позволил решать мою судьбу людям, которые перенесли предательство семьи раньше, чем я. Они поверили в мою семью. А она предала меня, признав сумасшедшим. Мне хотелось плакать от отчаяния. Я был брошен всеми, даже родными людьми. Я закрыл лицо ругами, когда услышал визг одного из своих дядей. Этот визг оглушил меня. Я в шоке заморгал, пытаясь понять, что происходит. И тут я заметил их.   
Гомункулов, наставивших на каждого из моих сопровождающих сверкающие в полумраке гаража ножи. Гомункулов, которые принадлежали только одному человеку на свете. Я смотрел, как поднимается автоматическая дверь гаража. Мое сердце стучало, как ненормальное. И тут я увидел его, Еноха. В свете уличного фонаря я различил всю компанию странных детей за его спиной. Я подумал, что у меня галлюцинации. Енох стоял впереди всех, сложив руки на груди. За те два месяца, что я не видел его, он изменился. Волосы стали длиннее, щеки пропали, сделав его красивее, но каким-то незнакомым для меня. Наконец я понял, что это не призрак. Не иллюзия.   
Это же Енох. Енох пришел за мной.   
Я бросился по коленям бесчувственного дяди к двери. Я вывалился из машины, оббегая ее. Меня вообще не волновало присутствие других людей. Я бросился к Еноху, как жаждущий в пустыне к воде. Он поймал меня, лишь бы я не снес его. Хоть он и не улыбался, улыбались его глаза. Я обнял его с такой силой, что он застонал, моля его отпустить.   
\- Никогда, - прошептал я. – Никогда.


	12. Chapter 12

Я обнимал его так, словно во всей вселенной существовал только Енох. Я даже не понял, что его одежда была вполне себе современной. Я держал его и пытался успокоиться, ведь все эти месяцы домашнего ареста я был уверен, что навсегда лишился Еноха. Я хотел высказать ему все, что думаю о его способности решать за меня, как он пробормотал мне едва различимое “Прости”. Я простил с первого звука. Два месяца я жил одними лишь фотографиями и короткими строчками от него. Еще минуту назад я был готов навсегда отпустить шанс на нормальную странную жизнь.   
-Почему вы здесь, вы же состаритесь, - бормотал я, когда смог нормально думать. – Вы же умрете здесь, - в панике шептал я, как одержимый. Я все никак не мог понять, почему волосы Еноха стали длиннее, ведь в петле нет времени, чтобы им расти.   
\- Я думаю, мы устроимся тут, а потом поговорим, - произнес Енох. Мисс Перегрин коснулась его плеча, прося отпустить меня.   
\- Джейкоб, дорогой, мы могли бы остановиться у тебя на пару дней? Мы собираемся посмотреть весь мир, - и она подмигнула мне так, что у меня перехватило дыхание. В этот момент мои родители вышли из машины, оправившись от потрясения гомункулами. Думаю, они сделали вид, что ничего не видели. Моя мать на этом собаку съела. Теперь она стояла, нахохлившись, и смотрела на меня так, словно это я укусил ее и заразил своими галлюцинациями.   
Я вдруг понял, что боюсь их. Боюсь их невежества, которое едва не закончило мою жизнь. Я отступил назад, и Енох обнял меня, снова, так же, как и перед мисс Перегрин. Я боялся подумать о том, почему они все пришли за мной, как будто все это исчезнет, став эффектом нового антидепрессанта, оставив меня ни с чем. Но рука Еноха была вполне реально сильной.   
-Добрый день, я мисс Перегрин, учительница друзей Джейкоба. Вы не против, если мы погостим у вас пару дней? – обезоруживающе улыбнулась мисс Перегрин моей матери. Та позеленела и не приняла руку дружбы. Она что-то пробормотала себе под нос, потом закричала, что с нее довольно психов, и она уезжает к матери. Она демонстративно села на переднее сидение, после чего зло постучала в окно моему отцу. Отец стоял растерянный, разглядывая всех странных детей. Он не был особо удивлен, так что я предположил, что дед пытался рассказывать и ему.   
\- Джейкоб, это если вдруг нужны будут деньги, - он сделал шаг вперед и протянул мне свою карточку. Я потерял дар речи. – И дом береги, все такое. Позвони, в общем, - он смущенно отступил, занимая место водителя. Дети послушно расступились, пропустив автомобиль моих родителей. Я и без суперспособностей знал, что этой ночью они напьются так, что позабудут большую часть моей истории и в конце концов решат, что все это время хотели исправить мне ориентацию.   
А я себя и так отлично чувствовал, столбом с карточкой в руке. Я переваривал информацию.  
-Джейкоб, мы могли бы пока приготовить ужин, - аккуратно помахала перед моим лицом рукой Эмма. Я закрыл наконец рот и потряс головой. Они все мне улыбались. Как возможно было родиться в одной семье, но сродниться с другой? Я просыпался от кошмара своего заточения. Я бросился в дом, помогая мисс Перегрин организовывать комнаты для детей. Я носился от шкафа к шкафу, подбирая постельное белье и полотенца, носился в кухню, рассказывая девочкам, как включать индукционную плиту и как ее контролировать, показывал, где продукты, где мусор. Я крутился, как белка в колесе, но я был счастлив больше, чем возможно было на этой планете. Я показал Хью и Милларду, как играть в приставку на огромном отцовском телевизоре, а Гораций рылся в гардеробе моего отца, где половина костюмов висела нетронутыми. Посреди всего этого вечернего хаоса я замечал на себе прямой взгляд Еноха и летал еще выше просто от того, что он был в моем доме, рядом со мной. Мы накрывали стол в пустой столовой, где я никогда не ел с родителями, и с кухни доносился чудесный аромат домашней еды, который эти стены почти не знали. Девочки гуськом носили посуду, приборы, салфетки, обживаясь с поразительной скоростью. Мисс Перегрин пропадала в туалетной комнате моей матери размером с маленькую спальню. Наконец я замер, прислонившись спиной к косяку двери между гостиной и столовой и испытал невероятное, нечеловеческое счастье. Мне нужно было остановить мгновение и подумать о своем везении. Моей руки кто-то коснулся, и я с удивлением обнаружил Эмму перед собой. Она позвала меня на пустую кухню.   
\- Джейк, слушай, я, может, и болтушка, но ты должен знать, что нас притащил сюда Енох. Эти два месяца дались ему так трудно, что ты себе представить не можешь, - быстро и полушепотом произнесла она. – Ты знаешь, мне кажется, мисс Перегрин пошла на это потому, что просто его пожалела. Мы не знали, в самом ли деле ты в опасности или нет. Так что если ты вдруг решишь забрать его прямо с ужина, никто не будет против, - она подмигнула мне. Я испытал горячую благодарность по отношению к ней. Я понимал, что в Енохе она видела себя. Мне хотелось извиниться перед ней за то, что мой дед не такой, как я. Какой такой? Влюбленный зависимый слабак? Конечно нет. Останься мой дед с ними, и меня никогда не существовало бы таким, какой я есть.   
\- Разве это не положено осуждать? – спросил я на всякий случай. Эмма фыркнула.   
\- Ну мы же странные, Джейк, нас и так слишком мало, чтобы мы ненавидели друг друга за нашу любовь, - она грустно улыбнулась. – Я так рада за вас. Время встало на вашу сторону.   
\- Эмма, - начал я. Прости, что я дефектен, прости, что не заменил тебе деда. Прости, что я влюбился в Еноха с первого взгляда. Ты все равно заслуживаешь лучшего. Но Эмма отскочила от меня, широко улыбаясь.   
\- Диверсия?   
Я обернулся, увидев Еноха в дверях кухни. Эмма показала ему язык и побежала в столовую, куда созывала всех мисс Перегрин. Я стоял, как идиот, записывая в свою память то, что Эмма сказала мне.   
-И что это было? – с явной угрозой спросил Енох. Я едва не рассмеялся от облегчения. Не мог же он всерьез ревновать меня к Эмме, после всего, что мы прошли вместе с ним. Я хотел подойти к нему, но он остановил меня, толкнув назад. Я стукнулся поясницей о выступающую столешницу. Я был слегка дезориентирован, но мне было все равно, что Енох хочет со мной сделать, ведь это же Енох, и даже если я произнесу это имя еще миллион раз, я все равно не выскажу всей лавины моего счастья, свободы и любви, санкционированной хотя бы одной моей семьей.   
\- Что? – как дебил переспросил я, разглядывая его капельку позврослевшее лицо. Когда я понял, что он станет взрослеть вместе со мной, я едва не свихнулся от счастья. Я сердцем знал, что рано или поздно красота Еноха, его уникальность, станут заметны всем окружающим. И боже, я ревновал его заранее к каждому столбу.  
\- Вот ты и скажи, - мрачно произнес он, впечатывая меня собой в злосчастную столешницу. О чем он, об Эмме? Да это же бред. Он зол на меня, а я радуюсь, как ребенок, даже этому. Его пальцы сильно сжимали мои запястья, распяв меня буквально на этой поверхности для готовки.  
\- Ну что, если ты про Эмму, то она, - Енох покачал головой, и я пожал плечами.   
\- Почему ты не написал раньше? – произнес он сквозь зубы. В его взгляде была что-то незнакомое. Я понял, что это забота, забота Еноха обо мне! Хорошо, что он меня так крепко держал. Я был близок к состоянию очень впечатлительной девицы, ведь Енох и забота – это почти антонимы.   
\- Ну о чем? – не понимал я. Его взгляд скользил по моему лицу, и я прямо видел, как ярость растет в нем черным цветком. Он хотел кого-нибудь убить за меня. Как же сложно мне было стоять и воспринимать реальность, не дрожа коленками.   
\- О том, что происходит, - наконец выдавил он, и его пальцы коснулись моего лица. Я выглядел, в общем-то, еще хуже, чем он, демонстрируя хорошие такие фингалы вместо синяков от постоянного отсутствия сна, но не мог же я ему признаться, что сам вел себя, как анорексичка, и никто меня не пытал голодом и отсутствием сна? Это же забота Еноха, это как, не знаю, Стивен Хокинг – не веришь, что так можно существовать, а потом удивляешься, что ничего себе, как можно существовать. Надо быть отчаянным придурком, чтобы отказаться от Еноха.   
\- Я в порядке, теперь точно, - убедительно сказал я, занимаясь сбором своей личности в аккуратную коробочку, потому что тело было как нагретый пластилин и не хотело даже слушать приказы мозга.   
\- Как может быть в порядке мешок с костями? – довольно грубо произнес Енох, и я вздохнул. Пять потерянных килограммов в тощем моем теле, наверное, были видны. Мне стало грустно за какие-то мгновения, потому что я понял, что действительно не могу быть объектом ничего… такого, потому что выгляжу как узник концлагеря. – Пойдем, - он потащил меня в сторону столовой. Мы заняли последние пустующие места, и каждый раз, когда я задумывался и не отправлял ложку в рот, Енох пинал меня под столом, ничуть не церемонясь.   
\- Грядет новый мир, - говорила мисс Перегрин. – В нем нет тварей, нет пустот, но остались люди, которые специально или нет могут причинять зло странным детям. Мы обязаны собирать их в безопасные места, и остальные имбрины уже переделывают Акр Дьявола под огромную школу для странных детей. Мы должны учить их не только осваивать свои способности, но и выживать. Большинство из них может быть против жизни в петле, но я не могу говорить о будущем так уверенно, потому что нас слишком мало, и мы уже далеко не молоды. Нам нужны странные взрослые, чтобы уберечь новое поколение. То, что мы обнаружили способ стареть, как остальные, дает нам шанс.   
Я ел нехотя, разучившись испытывать даже голод, и теперь меня тошнило. Енох продолжал мегя пинать, но я с мольбой посмотрел на него. Он сжалился надо мной, но при этом съел ровно столько же, сколько и я. Я вернулся к речи мисс Перегрин, не понимая, к чему она клонит.   
-Прежде, чем вы станете наставниками, кто хочет, конечно, я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас был приспособлен к миру Джейкоба, - мисс Перегрин обвела каждого из детей взглядом и направленной вилкой. – После нашего путешествия я буду готова выслушать решение каждого из вас.   
Я встрепенулся. Я уже понимал, что хочу принимать в этом новом мире непосредственное участие. Однако Енох слушал мисс Перегрин с безразличием.   
-Всегда будут те, кто захочет уйти в нормальную жизнь, - произнес он тяжело, почти перебив мисс Перегрин. – И что им делать, становиться изгнанниками?  
\- Нет, конечно, - рассерженно отрезала мисс Перегрин. – Независимо от выбора, странные всегда остануться семьей. Мы не делим никого на последователей и предателей.   
\- Это пока, - Енох невесело усмехнулся и бросил вилку. Он вышел из кухни, оставив всех в недоумении.   
\- Что это с ним? – спросила Оливия, уплетая ужин за обе щеки.   
\- Енох хочет остаться в настоящем, - неестественно улыбнулась мисс Перегрин. – Он считает, что мы не простим его.   
\- Но это же глупо, - возразила Эмма. Я бросился за Енохом, не зная, где его искать. Я уже отчаялся найти его, когда толкнул дверь своей комнаты. Я обнаружил его на своем широком подоконнике мансардного окна, освещаемого только уличным фонарем.   
\- Енох, - позвал я тихо. – Никто тебя не осуждает.   
\- До поры, до времени, - ответил он с задержкой. – Я прожил в петлях больше, чем любой из них.   
Я подошел к Еноху, садясь по другую сторону окна. Мне казалось, что в тот момент я был ближе к нему, чем когда-либо.   
-Я останусь с тобой, - произнес я твердо, хотя еще минуту назад испытал трепет при мысли, что могу участвовать в новой истории странного мира. – Ты не один, Енох.   
\- Я не могу умереть в петле. Мой дар мешает мне сделать это. Я много раз пытался, но это все было бессмысленно. День за днем одно и то же, без шанса выбраться, без шанса жить, как нормальный человек. Из тюрьмы моего родного дома я попал в золотые клетки. Сто лет прошли зря.   
Я подался вперед, заставляя его выпрямить колени. Я подлез к нему, устраиваясь на его бедрах. Мне было больно, но необходимо слышать все, что он скажет.   
-Без меня в их новом мире ничего не рухнет, я не могу снова запереть себя в семнадцатилетнем теле и потерять счет моим годам, - в отчаянии произнес он. Я читал беспомощность на его лице. Он был чужим в каждом из миров, слишком старым для своих странных детей и чужаком для моего мира, - Я хочу жить, Джейкоб. Хочу стареть. Однажды я хочу умереть.   
\- Я не считаю, что ты обязан и дальше их охранять. Есть Миллард, есть Хью – они справятся, - уверенно произнес я. Енох мотнул головой. – Тебе нужно снять с себя ответственность за них.   
\- А дальше что? – спросил он протестующе.   
\- И принять ее за меня, - тихо добавил я, положив руки на его плечи. – Я больше не стану тебя слушать, хватит, я останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока ты собственноручно меня не пристрелишь, - я пытался глупо шутить, и мне удалось вызвать легкую полуулыбку. – Нет ничего позорного в том, чтобы впервые в жизни жить так, как ты хочешь. Все понимают тебя. И все… ну, знают о нас. И никто не против.   
\- Они еще дети, и мы для них – плохой пример.   
\- Ты считаешь, что мы – плохой пример? – уточнил я, проводя ладонями по его рукам. Мы. Так долго мы не видели друг друга, но еще больше мы прошли вмесие. Благодаря друг другу. Он нахмурился.   
\- Нет, я не это имел в виду, - постарался оправдаться он.   
\- В моем мире человек имеет право любить того, кого хочет. А я люблю тебя, Енох, - упрямо заявил я. Он еще больше помрачнел. Я не ожидал от него никакого ответа, это было не в его стиле – говорить. Он делал и показывал. – И я не считаю это плохим примером.   
\- Ты прав, - с трудом признал Енох. – Но я могу не подойти твоему миру. Я могу быть не в состоянии осмыслить все это, - предупредил он меня.   
\- Я буду учить тебя каждый божий день, - поклялся я. Енох посмотрел на меня потеплевшим взглядом. – Ты имеешь право не только оставить их, но и сказать все, что о них думаешь. Рано или поздно кто-то из них захочет уйти в обычную жизнь так же, как и ты. Рано или поздно кто-то влюбиться и захочет семью. Просто ты старше, чем они.   
\- Я боюсь того, что, не справившись, не смогу вернуться, если что, - сосредоточенно произнес Енох, избегая моего взгляда. – Боюсь, что у меня не будет отходного пути.   
\- Я могу им стать? – набравшись храбрости, спросил я. За дверью моей комнаты кто-то пронесся с громким криком. Снизу кого-то звала мисс Перегрин. Почему-то все это, вместе с тишиной моей комнаты, с Енохом рядом со мной, заставило меня почувствовать себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Я даже не рассчитывал на его ответ.   
Про себя я давно решил, что однажды спрошу его серьезно.   
\- Можешь, - наконец с трудом признался он. Я устроился рядом с ним, положив голову на его плечо. Я смотрел на тьму за окном, виденную мною миллион раз, иначе, с надеждой на то, что случайно увижу в ней будущее. Забавно, но эти два месяца я думал, что если Енох каким-то чудом окажется рядом со мной, то последним, что я буду делать с ним, будут разговоры. И вдруг я сижу рядом с ним, и больше мне ничего не хотелось. Меня баюкал ритм его сердца, впервые нормальный, ритмичный и правильный. Я сложил руки поверх его рук. За стеной кто-то передвигал кровать в гостевой комнате, слышались споры возле ванной комнаты, но здесь, в своей комнате, я наконец-то по-настоящему захотел жить.   
\- Я думаю, это тебе понравиться, - сказал я, вдруг вспомнив о том, что давно хотел показать Еноху. Я протянул ему книгу, за которой мне пришлось сходить к своей книжной полке. Енох взял ее из моих рук с ехидным недоверием, прочитав название «История с кладбищем». Но мне нужно было подумать, с чего начать знакомство странных детей с моим миром, полным совершенно новых технологий, привычек, слов, моды… В моей голове царил настоящий бардак. Я решил отложить эти решения на утро, посвятив вечер Еноху целиком и полностью.   
\- Я надеюсь, эта комната тебя… устраивает? – спросил я с подозрением, понимая, что в бою я с ним уже бывал, а в быту – нет. Мой вопрос развеселил его, и я расслабился. Просто до сих пор я не представлял, что такое жить с Енохом, и мне только предстояло привыкнуть к его присутствию рядом.   
\- Мисс Перегрин решила, что нам стоит поменять одежду, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительными, - пояснил Енох, когда я спросил его про одежду. Мне патологически нравилась его новая одежда, делающая его еще выше за счет черного цвета. Мне даже нравилась его рубашка, хотя классику я до сих пор не любил. И хотя я был абсолютно не против того, чтобы Енох спал вообще без всего – и я был настолько одурманен предстоящим совместным вечером и ночью, что сообщил ему об этом – мне все же стоило найти ему какую-то одежду, чтобы он мог ходить по дому и не смущать остальных.   
Половина моей одежды была ему мала, и я вскоре отчаялся найти хоть что-нибудь. Потом я вспомнил об одежде моих кузенов. Они росли миниатюрными слонами, и мои родственники считали, что я повторю их путь взросления и отдавали мне брендовые вещи, которые часто даже не были ни разу использованы. Естественно, из одежда оказалась Еноху великовата, но это было лучше, чем ничего.   
Я вдруг отчаянно захотел купить ему что-то невероятно крутое. Отец вряд ли надеялся, что я буду экономен. Вообще-то я мог бы начать их знакомство с моим миром с похода в торговый центр, то место, где люди моего времени пропадали столько же времени, сколько на учебе или на работе. Я мог бы снарядить их всем, что обязан иметь при себе человек в моем времени.   
Да только я не знал, позволит ли мисс Перегрин принять им мои подарки. Ведь она имела иное воспитание.   
\- И все же у меня были ужасные щеки, - услышал я Еноха, замершего возле моего стола. Я заглянул через его плечо, обнаруживая нашу фотографию.   
\- Ну не знаю, мне нравились, - фыркнул я и инстинктивно увернулся от его локтя, которым он хотел смущенно пихнуть меня в живот. – Ну классные щеки, - продолжил я, и Енох швырнул в меня первое, что нашел на столе. Мой школьный пенал. Я увернулся и показал ему язык. Енох искал новые предметы для обстрела моего несчастного тела, пока я пытался подобраться к нему. Я уворачивался от дисков, от больших наушников, от книжек и тетрадей, но я все же добрался до него, самодовольно улыбаясь. – Я не против их возвращения, - глубоко вдохнув, выпалил я. Енох закатил глаза и положил руки на мою шею, собираясь задушить. Мне было смешно, но он душил меня не так несерьезно, как мне казалось. – Ладно, сдаюсь, - наконец прохрипел я, и Енох победно отпустил меня. Я отбежал на безопасное расстояние, чтобы поиграть с огнем чуть дольше:  
\- И глаза у тебя крутые, - мне казалось, Енох просто убьет меня.   
\- Заткнись уже, - прорычал он, добегая до кровати и посылая в меня подушку. Ее я поймал и отправил обратно. Пользуясь тем, что Енох отвлекся, я бросился в атаку и сбил его на кровать, компенсируя отсутствие веса скоростью. – Ты невыносимый, - сообщил он мне, в любое мгновение имея возможность меня скинуть и не делая этого.   
\- Я в курсе, - признался я бесстыдно, ощущая, как веселье переходит в знакомое мне сумасшествие. Его близость всегда действовала на меня одинаково, как в первый день, так и много лет спустя. – Я счастлив, - признался я на волне начинающейся магии между нами. – И хочу так всегда, - в этом я был еще очень наивен, ведь я не знал, сможем ли мы поладить в отсутствие смертельной опасности, но я очень верил в это.   
\- Там будет видно, - неопределенно отозвался Енох. – Слезь с меня.   
\- Волшебное слово? – возвестил я торжественно.   
\- Быстро, - приказал он мне, и я решил, что это тоже подойдет. Я лежал рядом с ним и смотрел на потолок. Мне было так уютно с ним молчать, но мне уже не терпелось показать ему, кто такой Джейкоб в двадцать первом веке. Что я мог предложить ему, не шокируя? Все было так или иначе для него инопланетной технологии, но с радио он был знаком, так что мне оставалось только чуть-чуть подготовить его. После того, как я потратил минут пятнадцать на объяснение, я наконец-то решился включить Еноху одну из тех песен, на которые откликалась моя душа. В том, что я делился с ним близкими мне вещами, теми, из которых состояла вся моя жизнь, было что-то интимное, более значимое, чем все наши попытки узнать тела друг друга. Я смотрел на него, пытаясь угадать, нравится ли ему. Я давал ему те песни, от которых дрожал внутри, которые перемещали меня в моей внутренний мир, показывая мне, каков он на самом деле. Я боялся, что он поймет этого.   
Он понял.   
Енох склонил голову к плечу, смотря на меня. Я дрожал не только от музыки, которая имела надо мной власть всю сознательную жизнь, но и от того, как он смотрел на меня. Мы могли иметь разные увлечения, разные особенности, но что-то внутри нас было одинаковым. Что-то идентичным для нас обоих. Он нашел мою руку, и у меня было ощущение, что никакой секс не сделает меня ближе к нему, чем сейчас. Музыка помогала нам звучать на одной волне. Время перестало существовать, комната заменила мне весь мир, и я ощущал лишь бесконечное единение с Енохом. Без единого слова.   
Когда миниатюрный плейлист моей души закончился, я забрал у него наушник. Я даже не стал спрашивать, нравится ли ему, потому что это был бы глупый вопрос. Я отпустил его руку, сохраняя наше уютное молчание. Часть моих вещей все еще была внизу, в чемодане, и я долго искал хоть какую-нибудь приличную одежду для сна. Вообще-то я спал в одних трусах, но теперь в туалет просто так, сверкая боксерами, не выйдешь. Когда я нашел наконец футболку и подходящие мягкие штаны, я обнаружил, что Енох перебрался к спинке кровати и открыл книгу. Я вдруг заметил, что он держит книгу ближе, чем нужно. Он плохо видел.   
Но как же он так хорошо стрелял?  
Я подошел к его стороне кровати, удивляясь тому, как быстро у него появилась своя сторона кровати. Я хотел спросить, действительно ли ему сложно читать, но решил, что спрошу об этом завтра, чтобы не портить удивительно легкое начало нашей совместной жизни. Завтра, решил я, я куплю ему вообще все, что только захочу на нем видеть. И даже очки, пусть он меня хоть режет, но я уверен, что они пойдут ему. Нет ничего, что не пошло бы Еноху, учитывая мой субъективный влюбленный взгляд. Я не знал, чего я хочу делать, пока он читает. Получалось, что вообще ничего. Я забрался на кровать, ковыряясь в своем отвоеванном смартфоне.   
И вдруг я осознал, что хочу оставить хоть где-то, кроме своей памяти, отпечатки моей и Еноха истории. Я создал инстаграм, закрыв его от любопытных глаз. Моей первой публикацией стала та самая фотография из полицейского участка. Я смотрел на нее, понимая, что часть нашей истории все же все равно останется только в моей памяти. Я закрыл эту фотографию, решив, что когда-нибудь я буду благодарен себе за это воспоминание, выраженное в кратких квадратных картинок наших дней. Мне хотелось спать, но не то, чтобы сильно. Я сполз на подушку, но мне было абсолютно неудобно на ней, что было странно, ведь я спал на ней всю жизнь совершенно нормально. Я поддался своей слабости и уставился на Еноха, не имея наглости спросить, но и без разрешения я не мог вторгаться в его личное пространство. Наконец он устал от моего прямого взгляда и посмотрел на меня:  
\- Ну что?  
Я почему-то подумал, что это сойдет за разрешение. Я устроил голову на его коленях, как много времени назад, в саду дома странных детей. Енох был этим демонстративно не доволен, но это не вязалось с тем, что он начал чесать меня так, словно я был котом. Если я еще не был абсолютно счастлив к тому моменту, то окончательно расплылся только после того, как его рука провела по моим волосам. Я никогда не узнаю логику и частоту его нежности, но каждый раз, когда мне доставались ее драгоценные крохи, я возносился до небес. Я лежал на его коленях, словно теряя время зря, как будто бы, но на деле у меня было стойкое ощущение, что это все равно очень важный момент. Важнее, чем поцелуи, чем все, о чем я, скажем так, иногда мечтал. Мне было хорошо, от пережитого волнения я никак не мог перейти в свое бешеное неудовлетворенное состояние, так что мне светила скорее спокойная, чем бурная, ночь. От мягких движений его пальцев кожа моей головы покрывалась мурашками. Я закрыл глаза, переносясь в состояние дремы. Я сам не заметил, как крепко уснул.   
Я столько раз представлял себе такое утро. Иногда я просто спасался в подобных фантазиях, ведь фантазии зачастую здорово помогают не сойти с ума. Удивительно, насколько много раз я обдумывал этот момент. Когда я открыл глаза, первой моей мыслью был ужас от того, что все это могло мне присниться. Но нет, мне никак не мог присниться человек, что спал рядом со мной. Мне очень хотелось как следует запомнить каждый миг, но нет, мой организм решил, что встать надо прямо сейчас. Волновался ли я, не исчезнет ли Енох? Еще как. Я умывался, с каким-то радостным удивлением обнаруживая сумочку с кучей резинок и заколочек, оставленную на моей полочке. Я выходил из ванной, столкнувшись с Миллардом, сонно приказавшим мне убраться с его великого пути. Я фыркнул, возвращаясь в свою комнату. В ней было душновато, и я решил открыть окно, прежде чем вернуться в постель. Я с облегчением обнаружил Еноха там, где ему положено было быть в то утро и каждый день после. Я был уверен в том, что больше я не совершу подобной ошибки и не потеряю его. Я залез под одеяло, возвращаясь на свое райское место, воспринимая сонное тепло Еноха. Он был настолько приятным, настолько расслабленным, что я никак не мог перестать украдкой поглаживать его кожу. Я был похож на преступника, с осторожностью прижимаясь губами к его плечу. Мне до безумия захотелось укусить его, насколько притягательным он был этим утром. Лишенный защиты ехидства, ворчания, вредности, он доверчиво спал в моих руках. Я мог бы последовать своему странному желанию, но я не хотел его будить. Мои руки переплелись с его руками, и он позволил мне это даже во сне. Одной рукой я держал его поперек живота, а другую подпихнул под подушку, находя вторую его руку. Я не хотел больше спать, но и добровольно уйти от него, перестав красть его тепло, я не мог. Я уткнулся носом в его шею, улавливая любимый мною запах. Сколько бы раз я не просыпался рядом с ним много позже, каждый раз я не мог первым встать с постели, нарушая это потрясающее воспоминание. Я все равно хотел обнимать его, неважно, сколько лет я делал и еще буду это делать. Сейчас я думаю, что отсутствие истощаемости удовольствия от присутствия рядом с человеком – это один из самых важных критериев важного чувства, которое нельзя игнорировать.   
Мой живот протестующе заурчал. Вместе с Енохом ко мне вернулось чувство голода. Я проигнорировал его, продолжая дремать. Но я был так голоден, как будто я либо становился пустотой, либо решил нагнать все предыдущие месяцы голода. Живот подал звук умирающего животного.   
\- Поешь уже, - произнес Енох сквозь сон. Я улыбнулся, пряча улыбку в его плече. Я никак не мог отстраниться и встать. Зато теперь можно было с чистой совестью укусить его ровно так, как мне и хотелось. Енох отпихнул меня, яростно рыча, что больше никогда не станет со мной спать. Я изображал магнит, возвращаясь к нему, несмотря на его протесты.   
\- Я полночи читал, отстань от меня, ради бога, - простонал Енох, переворачиваясь на спину. Затем он увидел часы и время на них. Он застонал второй раз и закрыл лицо подушкой. – Хочу в петлю, - послышалось оттуда.   
Я неумолимо лез к нему, как надоедливое домашнее животное. Мне нравилось все еще ощущать его таким недоступным для остальных. Мои руки блуждали под его футболкой. Он снял подушку с лица и посмотрел на меня усталым взглядом. Я смирился с тем, что не смогу поднять его, как бы мне не хотелось. Но и я больше лежать не мог. Я хотел поцеловать его, но Енох увернулся от меня, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Я ничуть не был обескуражен и чмокнул его в место недавнего укуса. Я в самом деле жутко хотел есть.   
Когда я вышел вниз, на кухню, я с удивлением обнаружил там девочек. Они уже дружно готовили завтрак, болтая и смеясь. Мне было грустно, когда я понял, что Фионы среди них все же не хватает. Эмма заплетала Оливию, а Клэр уже красовалась красивыми косами, уложенными вокруг головы. Я подумал о том, что даже если одену их в штаны, они все равно будут выделяться. Кто, черт возьми, ходит в наше время с убранными волосами? Я хотел рассказать им об этом, когда услышал голос мисс Перегрин. Я был приятно удивлен тем, что увидел ее в штанах, и хотя ее макияж все еще был хищным, она здорово походила на женщину моего времени.   
\- Джейкоб, можем ли мы рассчитывать на твою помощь в нашем путешествии? – спросила она меня, поздоровавшись. Я попросил возможности с ней поговорить наедине. Сперва я выложил ей свое намерение познакомить детей с торговым центром, чтобы они хотя бы привыкли к разношерстным людям, к еде, к популярной моде. Мисс Перегрин хотела возразить, но потом она согласилась, решив, что мне виднее, что интересно детям. Затем я осторожно намекнул на то, что хотел бы купить подарки на память. Мисс Перегрин напряглась, но попросила меня не быть опасно расточительным. Я решил, что ей не нужно знать цену того, что я уже запланировал купить.   
Наконец я подошел к тому моменту, во время которого нужно было сказать мисс Перегрин о том, что я хотел бы сделать после. Я признался, что был бы не против путешествовать вместе с ними. Она кивнула, постучав пальцами по столу. Затем я сказал, что я не могу оставить Еноха одного. Мисс Перегрин подняла брови, прося меня безмолвно объяснить ей, что я имею в виду. У меня вдруг появилось пугающее чувство знакомства с родителями своего парня.   
\- Насколько серьезно ты воспринимаешь Еноха, Джейкоб? – мягко сказала она. – У Еноха большие проблемы не только с общением, но и с адаптацией. Он нетерпелив, горяч в своих решениях и иногда опасен. По-настоящему опасен. Я не могу позволить ему существовать без контроля. Но ты мало подходишь на эту роль, Джейкоб, даже если имеешь на Еноха некоторое влияние.   
Я понимал. Мне было обидно это слышать, но я понимал, что она права.   
\- Я мог бы попытаться, - неуверенно произнес я. – Я не считаю это все… временным явлением. И, думаю, я готов, - про себя я подумал, что Енох вряд ли опаснее пустоты. Раз уж я умею заклинать их, то освою методы контроля и над ним.   
\- Ну что ж, у тебя много времени до конца нашего путешествия, - сообщила мне мисс Перегрин. – Но разве ты не хотел бы стать Библиотекарем? Так, как ты и должен?  
\- Я не… Что? – тупо переспросил я. Мисс Перегрин улыбнулась мне.   
\- Библиотека не уничтожена, Джейкоб, ее нужно лишь снова найти. Пока она будет в наших руках, мы можем быть спокойны, однако нам предстоит большая работа по переписи странных людей. Видишь ли, после того, как мы отстроим наш Акр, мы должны будем искать детей не только по всем городам, но и по всем временам. Мы не сможем сделать этого, не зная мощности Библиотеки, не зная того, как эволюционируют наши странности.  
\- Это огромная работа, искать всех странных, - пробормотал я смущенно, понимая, что я в самом деле хочу заниматься этим. Я хочу пользоваться своей странностью во благо. – И опасно.   
\- Поэтому мы будем тренировать всех наших возможных путешественников во времени, - улыбнулась мне мисс Перегрин. – Ты мог бы здорово помочь им и с настоящим временем.   
\- Я был бы рад, - признался я. – Но не могу, - добавил я поспешно. Я не мог существовать отдельно от Еноха, не сейчас. Я чувствовал ответственность за его желание жить, как нормальный человек. Это не было выбором моей жизни, я вообще не расценивал это, как выбор.   
\- Что ж, время покажет, - согласилась мисс Перегрин. – Думаю, можно объявить о нашем маленьком походе за завтраком. Стоит ли нам ждать Еноха? – спросила она лукаво, и я почему-то сильно покраснел, хотя не делал ничего, чтобы способствовать его долгому сну. Разве что книгой.   
\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался я, и она рассмеялась.   
\- Вы всегда будете детьми для меня, даже если однажды выберете другой путь, - мягко ответила она мне. – Честно говоря, я рада, что у Еноха есть ты. Не позволяй трудностям помешать тебе.   
Я остался без возможности оставить за собой последнее слово. Девочки объявили о завтраке, и я вскоре уплетал блинчики за обе щеки, рассказывая о том, что нам предстоит сделать в этот день. Дети пришли в настоящее восхищение от того, что я обещал им показать. К концу завтрака к нам присоединился заспанный и недовольный Енох, заявив, что мы слишком громко себя ведем. Эмма сказала ему, что посуду он будет мыть за собой сам. Вздохнув, я пошел показывать девочкам, что такое посудомоечная машина. Когда Эмма скептически заявила, что для стирки тогда тоже нужна такая машина, я повел их и в подвал, в нашу импровизированную прачечную.   
\- А для чего тогда заводят жен? – радостно спросила Оливия. Подвал ей понравился.   
\- Чтобы деньги тратили, не знаю я, зачем нужна жена, - отмахнулся я от них.  
\- Наши у кого спрашивать, - фыркнула Эмма так, чтобы только я слышал ее.   
Я решил предупредить Эмму о нравах нынешних парней, пытаясь попросить ее не сжигать каждого, кто решит познакомиться с ней. Она не стала со мной спорить, и я вдруг понял, что на самом деле она очень, очень хочет познакомиться с кем-нибудь. К сожалению, цели знакомств могли не совпадать, и об этом я ее тоже предупредил.   
\- Грустно жить в таком времени, - отозвалась она. Мы вернулись в гостиную, где мисс Перегрин следила за тем, чтобы все готовились к выходу и выглядели достойно. Ее пиджак был настолько старомоден, что как раз подходил тому стилю, который выбрали на этот год. Я почему-то сразу решил, что она не будет выделяться. Но вот вся наша компания – даже очень. Наконец мы вышли из дома, направляясь к остановке автобуса. Я всегда ездил на нем в центр, чтобы не возвращаться домой и не сидеть в одиночестве. Обычно там я ел что-нибудь новое и вкусное, но на этот раз я просто обязан был показать, без чего не могут жить дети Америки. Мы шли громкой компанией, которую я до безумия хотел сфотографировать. Я побежал вперед, делая кадр за кадром, а потом битый час объяснял им, что я делал. Я видел, что им тоже хочется иметь подобную вещь, хоть в Акре она и не будет работать. Я решил, что куплю им пару телефонов на всех. Я впервые радовался тому, что имею возможность делать такие подарки. Мы оказались а центре через полчаса. Наша компания не привлекала ничьего внимания, потому что всем было все равно на то, как выглядят или ведут себя другие. Люди отстранялись друг от друга телефонами, сетями, не замечая того, что происходит вокруг. Я смотрел, с каким удивлением дети разглядывали огни, вывески, лифты и эскалаторы, они притихли, привыкая. Я вел их подобно полководцу, не позволяя тратить внимание на незначительные магазины. Я оставил младших на огромной площадке, полной батутов и игровых машин, показав мисс Перегрин, как заплатить за каждый аттракцион. Я знал, что недаром копил мелочь, ведь все эти детские забавы карточки не принимали. Я повел с собой Еноха, Эмму, Бронвин и Хью как самых старших в магазин одежды, подходящей нам по возрасту. У самого входа я оглянулся на радостный визг Оливии. Быть в ответе за такое счастье было очень приятно.   
Я кратко информировал старших о том, что им стоит выбрать себе все, что они считают нужным. Мы разбрелись сами собой по парам, и я вдруг обнаружил, как двигаются вешалки позади Хью. Очевидно, Миллард решил идти с нами. Девчонки моментально забыли о нашем существовании, и я лишь понадеялся, что их еще можно будет вытащить из этого магазина.   
\- Зачем мы здесь? – коротко спросил Енох, оглядывая бесконечные ряды вешалок.   
\- Нельзя ходить в одних джинсах месяцами, - откликнулся я, задумчиво обходя ряды. Новая мода на сильно драные вещи мне не нравилась, поэтому часть вещей отпадала сразу. – Выберем тебе что-нибудь крутое.   
\- Мне ничего не нужно, - моментально помрачнел Енох. Он развернулся, собираясь уйти, и мне ничего не оставалось, как попросить его примерить хоть что-то. Он отказался. Мне пришлось взять его на слабо. Наконец я одержал победу, которая далась мне некоторым трудом. Я потратил полчаса, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что напомнило бы мне Еноха, после чего я сел на мягкий диван рядом с примерочными, признавая поражение. Передо мной Миллард откровенно ржал над ковбойскими сапогами Хью, тогда как ему нравился собственный вид.   
И тут я понял, в чем моя проблема. Я не должен искать вещь, которая олицетворяет Еноха. Я должен искать то, что не помешает ему и дальше выделяться. Спустя пару минут я затолкал его в примерочную, вручив ворох одежды и проскользнув за шторку сам. От волн недовольства Еноха мое настроение ничуть не испортилось. Я слышал, как Бронвин говорит Эмме о том, что платье неприличное, я выглянул: Бронвин называла неприличным платье с широкой юбкой чуть выше колена. Я фыркнул и скрылся в примерочной Еноха, заставляя его одевать обычную одежду. Я не прогадал. Ему шло то, что на первый взгляд казалось обычным, но имело одну неброскую, но очень важную деталь. Я смотрел на его отражение, пытаясь осознать, на что я согласился перед мисс Перегрин. Я должен буду отвечать за его поступки, которые непременно будут, потому что он асоциален, он не способен к общению и еще более неустойчив, чем я. Непривычное время, нравы и обстановка выбьют почву у него из-под ног, и я должен быть рядом, чтобы удержать его. Я и ответственность? Настало время попробовать.   
\- Ну и какая разница между всеми этими тряпками? – Енох ощутимо злился, и его гнев был похож на вибрации, задевающие мое тело. То, что я выбрал для него, было предельно простым. Но аккуратная белая шнуровка треугольного выреза на груди, косой вырез темного джемпера, красивые кожаные вставки возле карманов – это были детали, в которых я буквально видел Еноха. Я не представлял его в ином цвете, кроме черного.   
И этот косой вырез что-то переключил во мне. Меня разозлило, что одежда открывает часть его плеча. Плеча, которое принадлежало только мне. Я сделал шаг к нему, обнимая со спины. Енох назвал меня сумасшедшим придурком.   
\- Это нормально, покупать одежду, - весьма убедительно произнес я, хотя, черт возьми, мне было плевать на чертову одежду. Я осознал, что не хочу проживать с ним каждый день, как старые супруги, не отдаваясь тому горячему и изнуряющему чувству, что связывало нас. Я прижался губами к открытому участку его плеча, прекрасно понимая, что этим вечером я не собираюсь просто лежать рядом с ним. Я собираюсь получить все, о чем только рискну помечтать, но для этого мне нужен крайне злой Енох. Я хотел его ярости, сделавшей бы его неуправляемым. Оставалось лишь аккуратно подбешивать его.   
Я не купил ничего из того, что заставил его померить, хотя треугольный вырез со шнуровкой понравился мне просто до сумасшествия. Это еще больше разозлило Еноха, и он заявил, что больше не собирается ничего мерить. К моему удивлению, все остальные скромно держали по одной вещи, наиболее пришедшей по сердцу. Когда мы закончили, мы повели малышей в огромный магазин игрушек, где были впечатлены даже взрослые. Мы потратили там около часа, разглядывая сенсорных кошек, пистолеты сложности Пентагона, самостоятельных кукол. Мы тестировали дорогущую систему бронежилетов и пистолетов, которая фиксировала каждый выстрел. Енох, демонстративно отказавшийся от нашей игры, комментировал происхождение наших рук, но мне, Хью и Милларду было вполне весело. Плывущий в воздухе пистолет вообще никого не удивлял здесь. Если я и думал, что решил неправильно, то сейчас я понимал, что им так проще. Странные дети были сбиты с толку, немного ошарашены, но были жадны до всего нового, особенно самые маленькие. Наконец мы выбрались и из этого магазина, усталые, но полные безобидно новых воспоминаний. Многие хотели есть, и я повел их в самое пагубное, самое вредное, но в то же время самое известное место по всему миру. Я знал, что это, возможно, единственный раз, когда они попробуют американский фаст-фуд, и мне было приятно, когда Клэр сказала, что бутерброд ей понравился, но гусь Эммы ей нравится больше. Пока они шумно разбирались, чей бургер чем отличается, я решил сходить за двумя смартфонами, что решил подарить детям: один для девочек, и другой – для мальчиков. Я уже расплачивался, когда мисс Перегрин неслышно подошла ко мне со спины.   
\- Джейкоб, как только мы вернемся в петлю, эти… аппараты перестанут действовать.   
\- Но они пригодятся тем, кто захочет из петли выйти, - парировал я. В душе я уже спланировал отличный вечер дома, выбрав самый безобидный фильм, как мне показалось, выбрав пиццы, которые я закажу, так что я был настроен воинственно.  
\- Если ты считаешь это необходимым, - признала она, но осталась недовольна моей упертостью. Я решил не отдавать телефоны детям до того момента, пока мы не вернемся домой. Мой инстаграм пополнялся дорогими моему сердцу кадрами, от Эммы в новом платье до смеющейся Оливии, выбравшей себе в подарок сенсорного котенка. Мы возвращались домой уже не такими шумными, усталыми и полными вопросов друг к другу. Младшим полагался тихий час, а старшие собрались вокруг меня в гостиной. Я потратил около трех часов на то, чтобы ответить на большую часть вопросов, в результате чего сам мечтал о тихом часе. Дети носились по дому, фотографируя друг друга, переписываясь из комнаты в комнату, звоня друг другу с этажа на этаж. Мне начинал все больше и больше нравится этот шумный бардак, который лишал меня гнетущего одиночества. Я почти не разговаривал с Енохом, избегая его, и по его взгляду я понял, что моя тактика верна. Енох закипал, медленно, но уверенно.   
При просмотре фильма я сел на другой конец дивана, представив детям во внимание самый банальный «Один дома», простой, смешной и атмосферный. Даже мисс Перегрин иногда улыбалась. Пицца была съедена в рекордные сроки, а газировка не пережила середину фильма. Дети смеялись громко, от всей души, и мне было приятно разделить с ними этот момент. Однако все это время я ощущал на себя тяжелый взгляд Еноха. Мне стоило невероятных усилий не смотреть на него ответ. Для него мой игнор был одним из факторов, не подходящих под логику сегодняшнего дня, и его это раздражало. Он привык к тому, что я первым лезу к нему, каждый раз якобы вымаливая его внимание. Это спасало его от необходимости демонстрировать свою слабость – привязанность ко мне. Сегодня я перестал следовать своей обычной схеме, и Енох не смог справиться с этим. Я играл с огнем.   
Огнем, который я любил.   
Я намеренно держался внизу, помогая убираться, вызвавшись прочитать Клэр сказку. Я шел к своей комнате с плохим предчувствием. Сегодня я должен был или начать свой путь по контролю Еноха, или отказаться от этой идеи до всегда. Я замер перед дверью, не зная, что ждет меня. Боялся ли я? Отчасти. Я ведь не знал, насколько опасен может быть злой Енох. Я хотел подтолкнуть его, в общем-то, просто к сексу, но я еще не знал градации его гнева. Я мог перегнуть палку. Енох был способен причинить мне вполне реальную боль, но я надеялся, что он ограничиться моим предложением. Наконец я открыл дверь в темноту. Поначалу я подумал, что Енох проигнорировал меня, уснув прежде, чем я приду. Но я жестоко ошибался. Меня круто развернуло в темноте, и мои руки оказались за мой спиной, заломленные в неподходящем положении, мне было, мягко скажем, неудобно. Моя щека была прижата к двери. Ладонь Еноха сильно давила на мой затылок.   
Будь я проклят, если не испытал взрыв адреналина внутри себя. Я молчал. Я принимал его игру – или наказание – как он пожелает. Мне было жаль, что я не мог видеть его. Я бы ориентировался в степени его сумасшествия. Он был разозлен до предела. Я до последнего волоска на теле ощущал, что он считает нужным проучить меня. Я вздрогнул, когда что-то металлически холодное прижалось к моей шее. Я не знал, на что способен Енох. Он был зависим от крови, но я не хотел думать о том, что он хочет моей. Мне было страшно, ведь я допускал мысль о том, что он попросту порежет меня, раз и навсегда отбив желание бесить его. Вместе с тем мое тело принимало это за игру с высокими ставками, и я ничуть не жалел, что довел его до этого состояния. Я продолжал молчать, перенося боль от рук и холод близкого к моему горлу лезвия ножа. Я ждал. Был ли я готов к острой, жгучей боли? Настолько, что ощущал в реальности, как кровь стекает по моей коже.   
\- Мне не нравится, - произнес он сквозь зубы прямо мне на ухо. Мне не нужно было объяснять, что ему не понравилось мое откровенное непослушание, даже если внешне он ни о чем меня не просил. Я отступил от обычной схемы поведения, и Енох разозлился. Но он не понимал, для чего я сделал это. Страх был самым главным его помощником. И я вдруг перестал бояться. Я знал, что он не убьет меня, и что я значу для него чуть больше, чем остальные. Это представление - лишь повод показать, как он боится того, что я оставлю его. Мне нужно другое, совсем другое.   
Енох отпустил мои руки, и я аккуратно развернулся к нему лицом, действуя лишь по наитию. Я хотел трансформировать его злость в желание, но как это сделать с тем, кто даже не знает, о чем я попрошу его? Мне так хотелось принадлежать ему и быть наказанным, но не ножом, нет. Я хотел знать с уверенностью, что он не тронет никого больше, кроме меня. Я положил руку поверх его руки, пропустив нож лезвием наружу между пальцев. Темнота мешала мне, но у меня не было времени воевать за свет. Злость Еноха была нужным мне ресурсом, и он слишком быстро остывал, а я не был на это согласен. Мне нужно было показать, что я такой же сумасшедший как и он, что я неадекватнее, нелогичнее, чем он, чтобы он воспринимал меня как равного. Я не был способен причинить себе боль, но все происходило, как в наркотическом сне. Я не владел ножом, но каким-то образом я умудрился сделать это аккуратно.   
Боль была обжигающей, а кровь – горячей. Порез пульсировал, отправляя на волю новые порции крови. Я нашарил рукой выключатель, включив лишь половину света в комнате. Я следил за тем, как Енох смотрит на то, что я сделал с собой. Его пальцы размазали кровь по всей грудине, и я понял, что я сбил его с толку.   
\- Мне нужно что-то посерьезнее, - усмехнулся я, хотя на самом деле я не хотел всех этих пугающих игр. Вид моей крови делал его каким-то отстраненным. Енох питал слабость к крови, а в сочетании со мной это должно было здорово подкосить его в уверенности во мне. Секундой спустя его язык прослеживал путь моей крови наоборот, поднимаясь с живота обратно на грудину. Его ненормальный, лихорадочный взгляд взбудоражил меня настолько, что я забыл о боли, что причинил себя. Я смотрел на него в немой просьбе сделать это. Принять право управлять мной, принять право на меня. Возможно, я хотел слишком многого и слишком рано.   
Мы теряли время, давая возможность нашим сомнениям расти и развиваться. Я удивил его, и это было моей маленькой победой, но он даже не догадывался, какое применение его ярости я хотел испытать. Мне нужно было подавить свои фантазии, что расстроило меня на некоторое время. Нужно было сделать хоть что-то.   
И я с головой окунулся в свое желание, позволив телу делать все, что оно хочет. Я сбил Еноха с толку, может быть, после игнора буквально прилипая к нему всем телом, но я решил, что рано или поздно озвучу ему причину. Если это не случится само собой. У меня было теперь достаточно времени, чтобы отточить любое наше взаимодействие. Я вдруг подумал, что если я изучу все его реакции на любой стресс, на любую ситуацию, я смогу его контролировать так, что он об этом даже не узнает. Мои губы скользили по его губам в привычном ритме, который почему-то казался изученным до последнего движения. Был ли поцелуй от этого менее возбуждающим? Нет, я так хорошо знал, как он ответит на мою просьбу углубить поцелуй, что я заводился от этого еще быстрее. Никогда прежде, ни в одной из петель, я не ощущал едва заметную щетину на его подбородке. Она царапала мою кожу, делая все происходящее гиперреалистичным. Он все еще злился на меня, и от этого его ответные движения были грубоватыми, укусы – более частыми, и хоть боль ощущалась весьма ярко, остановиться я не мог. Мои руки не просто потеряли всякую логику своих движений, я просто не знал, как именно я хочу касаться его. Мне было мало всего, мало самого Еноха, даже если я прикасался к нему всеми доступными мне частями тела. Я хотел стянуть с него футболку, но не мог, потому что, задыхаясь, не мог перестать целовать его. Мое нетерпение было зеркальным, и я видел, что он пытается бороться, пытается тормозить самого себя. Я был в этом абсолютно не заинтересован.   
\- Енох, - позвал я его, и Енох посмотрел на меня абсолютно почерневшими глазами, колеблясь в своем сражении с самим собой. – Я хочу этого, - я не стал уточнять, чего. Я признался ему хотя бы в этой слабой степени, не уточняя. Это было достаточно сложно, чтобы я занервничал, ожидая его ответа.   
Он покорился мне. Я испытал облегчение от того, что он согласился на это, и причины меня не интересовали. Я был скромен в своих потребностях, не требуя от него никакого ответного чувства. Я не хотел знать, что правит им в близости со мной, потому что это угнетало его. Мне было достаточно того, что для него я чуть более уникальный, чем все остальные люди. Все, на что я мог рассчитывать – это мои просьбы, отчасти унизительные, но единственные, что могло помочь мне в близости с ним. Когда я обнимал его, мне казалось, что я знаком с ним, но стоило нам отстраниться, и Енох все еще казался мне чужим. Я подставил ему шею, зная, что боль от его зубов поможет мне собраться. Боль была одновременно отрезвляющим и возбуждающим фактором, и я путался в том, нравилось мне это или нет. Но я терпел, потому что только так я готовился к тому, чтобы пройти дальше. Пусть сейчас мне придется решиться на самостоятельность, черт с ним, лишь бы в следующий раз он сделал со мной то, чего я хочу, так, как я хочу. Он не скрывал, что ему нравится причинять мне боль. Я путался руками в его отросших волосах, то пытаясь оттянуть его от себя, то, наоборот, подталкивая. Мне казалось, что я сойду с ума в своем непонимании.   
\- Я останусь с тобой, - зачем-то произнес я, хоть это было лишним, но я думал, что мне хватит сил сказать ему правду, услышанную от Перегрин. Правду, в пределах которой я допускал его сумасшествие. Но я не смог. Это было предательством по отношению к нему, тем более что я ощущал его нормальным. Значило ли это, что я такой же сумасшедший, как и он? Я потерялся в границах нормальности.   
\- Я сам справлюсь, - отрезал Енох, и от всплеска его гнева моя терзаемая кожа под его губами моментально покраснела. Я выдохнул, стараясь справиться с болью. Это было слишком. Еще немного, и он попросту прокусит меня до крови. Я не настолько псих. Не знаю, конечно, учитывая, что я себя только что резал, но вот на подобное я еще не готов.   
\- Я нет, - попробовал сказать я, но мне было все же очень больно. Я оттолкнул его, рефлекторно закрывая рукой укус. Заигрался ли я? Вероятно. Я шел по минному полю и мог нарваться в любой момент. Он предупреждал меня о том, что быть с ним больно. Я считал, что я это вынесу.   
Каким дураком я был, если считал, что жизнь с Енохом может быть простой. Я недооценивал его необычность, считая, что априори готов ко всему, действительно влюбившись в него. В этот же момент я вдруг осознал, что не хочу пострадать во имя ничего. Я себя все же хоть немного ценил.   
Я сел на кровать, понимая, что это нечто вроде конца. Он нравился мне, я был зависим от него, получал дозу адреналина от легкого сумасшествия рядом с ним, но боли я боялся в определенном количестве. Я больше не мог идти ему навстречу жертвой, не зная, ожидает ли меня хоть что-то в качестве награды. Он не умел быть с кем-то, и я не знал, способен ли он научиться этому. Я даже не мог объяснить ему, что не так. А он ждал.   
Это было самым отвратительным моментом моей беспомощности из всех, что я пережил. Я понимал, что не готов к тому, чтобы пожертвовать собой ради благополучия Еноха. Если бы я знал хотя бы, что он допускает мою роль в этом, так нет. Я даже спросить его не мог.   
\- Прости, - пробормотал я, пряча взгляд. Я обманул его. Я не такой, не настолько сумасброден, я не лишен границ своего безумия. В этом новом мире странных, в котором я мог реализоваться, было больше возможностей, чем с Енохом. Словно рядом с ним моя жизнь перекрещивалась навсегда. Я обязан был сделать выбор, взглянув дальше, чем просто потребности моего тела и слабые порывы к нему души.   
Все казалось очень простым и самым сложным одновременно.   
Я хотел сказать ему о том, что я пытался и верил, что смогу вынести все, что нужно, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Хотел сдаться, пожалев себя. Плохо ли, что Енох не позволил мне сказать это? Хорошо? Я не знаю до сих пор.   
Никто не знает, какая иная жизнь ждала бы его в ином выборе.   
Я уже готов был выдать нужные слова, когда он сел передо мной на пол, опустившись на колени. Я ничего не мог прочитать по его лицу, и это заставило меня замолчать, несмотря на мое решение. Он опустил голову, устроив лоб на моем колени. Я был лишен дара речи его странным поведением.   
\- Я не умею, - наконец услышал я, с трудом разобрав его слова. Я был шокирован тем, что он сказал, не понимая еще, о чем он вообще говорит. Мне совсем не понравилось видеть его таким, и я тут же поднял его голову, соскользнув на пол рядом с ним. Его руки в моих руках были ледяными, и его мрачный взгляд меня волновал, я тут же забыл обо всем, что меня оттолкнуло от него.   
\- Я понимаю, - как можно более спокойнее сказал я. – Но я не все смогу выдержать, - тем же тоном продолжил я. Это было похоже на заключение договора, и Енох кивнул. Я подумал о том, что он чувствует себя виноватым. Как он может узнать, что я могу вынести, а что нет? – Я буду говорить, если… если что-то не так, - я осторожно перенес руку на его лицо, аккуратно касаясь его щеки. Я знал, что теоретически он стоил долгого и трудного пути, но практически я мог попросту не дойти, мне нужен был хоть редкий, хоть незначительный, но ответ. И я сказал ему об этом, рискуя, в общем-то, быть непонятым.   
Наконец Енох пошевелился после нескольких минут молчания. Мне показалось, что он хочет уйти, но вместо этого он обнял меня, фактически скрывая меня в объятиях. Удивление внутри меня свернулось во что-то щекочущее и пушистое. Я обнял его в ответ, не зная, смогу ли что-то ему дать полезное для адаптации, кроме самого себя. Я вздрогнул, когда его губы коснулись темного пятна на моей шее. Но прикосновение было легким, извиняющимся, и я послушно расслабился. Волны приятных мурашек покрыли мою кожу одна за одной, когда его губы едва касались кожи. Он отвлекал меня, и я напрочь забыл о произошедшем, переживая легкие, слабые волны повторного возбуждения. С одной стороны моей шеи царили его губы, а с другой – кончики его пальцев, отчего я метался с одного ощущения на другое, подставляясь с большой готовностью. Я закрыл глаза, полностью переживая это умеренное нарастание своего желания. Я был уверен, что Енох не способен на подобное, но реальность говорила сама за себя. Он исследовал меня, запоминая мои реакции, мои самые чувствительные места. Енох желал контроля над всем, чем владеет, и я едва не сорвался с его пути. Я не знаю, действительно ли это испугало его. Результат был слишком приятным.   
Я увлек его за собой на кровать, помогая снять с себя футболку. Его руки грелись о мою грудную клетку, поднимая темную ткань с голове. До сих пор я не требовал от него никаких прикосновений к себе, которые могли бы после отрицательно на него повлиять, но сегодня я поневоле потребовал у него выбора. Мои пальцы ухватились за край его футболки, и он поднялся надо мной, снимая ее через голову. Простой танец сокращения его мышц был приятен взгляду, но крайне краткосрочен. Енох снова вернулся ко мне, к моим губам, и я обнаружил медленный поцелуй гораздо более горячим, чем самый быстрый, самый жадный. Я пытался добраться до его ключиц, весьма соблазнительно выступающих под кожей, но Енох не разрешил мне касаться себя. Сегодня принимал я, и это здорово волновало меня. Он раздевал меня четкими. Экономными движениями, словно препарировал, и мне даже не оставалось возможности стесняться своего костлявого и тощего тела. К моему восторгу, он разделся и сам, но мой взгляд был против воли привязан к его глазам. Когда он лег прямо на меня, не оставляя места для секретов, я издал странный звук, связанный одновременно с его весом и в то же время удовлетворением от того, насколько я близок к нему. Я смог выдавить просьбу лечь хотя бы на бок, и он усмехнулся, назвав слабаком. Я не обиделся – до нормального тела мне оставалось еще где-то около пяти лет.   
Вопреки всем предыдущим разам желание не толкало меня на безрассудства, оно скорее было мягким, тягучим и строго дозированным, позволявшим мне запечатлеть все, что я только хотел. Я все равно покраснел, прижимаясь бедрами к его бедрам, тогда как он оставался непробиваемо спокойным, как будто это не его член грел мою кожу огромным количеством прилившей внутри крови.   
Я вдруг решил, что это наше первое, настоящее знакомство. Его руки скользили по моей спине, иногда останавливаясь на пояснице, иногда оказываясь на ягодицах, и мое возбуждение постоянно прикрывалось сеткой из неловкости, ведь я не считал себя таким уж сногсшибательно привлекательным. Мои губы жили где-то в основании его шеи, месте, которое почему-то мне казалось наиболее привлекательным, хотя еще пять минут назад я считал таковыми его губы. Мне становилось жарко, удерживаться от движений становилось все труднее, и мне ничего не оставалось, как опустить руку между нами. Мне казалось, что если я не подрочу хотя бы пару раз, я просто умру от переизбытка гормонов, требовавших секса. Моя рука встретилась с рукой Еноха, и я пропустил ее, моментально сжимаясь всеми доступными мышцами, как только он положил ее на мой возбужденный член. Его пальцы так стремительно обвили ствол, что я только и успел удивиться тому, как просто у него это выходит. После этой мысли я не помнил ничего, кроме нарастающей мечты о большем давлении и большей скорости. Я сжал его бедра руками, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь. В движении его руки было довольно много приятного, но я не хотел останавливаться на том, что мы уже прошли однажды.   
Я готовился, точнее, нет, не так, я проверял себя единственным доступным наглядным пособием в первый месяц моего ареста. Парадокс заключался в том, что само, кхм, пособие во мне отклика не вызывало никакого, но как только я пытался подумать о Енохе, срабатывал какой-то удивительный переключатель. При всем моем желании рискнуть, мое положение над Енохом грозит последствиями, если я вдруг не смогу удержать свой вес. Думать становилось все труднее, и я остановил его руку. Болезненная пульсация поселилась внизу живота, я был напряженной пружиной внутри, мечтающей расправиться. Как рассказать Еноху о том, что я хочу попробовать, если он еще более не испорчен, чем я, а стыд я еще не до конца растерял? Я коснулся руками его висков. Это было, в общем-то, так же стыдно, как и сказать, но не нужно было объяснять. Я хотел показать ему лишь то, что было необходимо, но я плохо контролировал свой разум, и вместе с картинкой из порно я случайно передал ему все, что испытывал сейчас, все, о чем только мечтал два месяца. Когда я отстранился, Енох заметно порозовел. Я предчувствовал его вопрос, но закрыл ему рот поцелуем, лишь бы он не спрашивал ни о чем.   
Я думал, я сгорю от стыда на месте.  
\- Я так-то мало что понял, - прошептал он мне, и я против воли застонал, ощущая, как стыд жжет мой желудок. Если бы я понимал больше. Если бы я знал, почему картинка меня не воодушевляет, но любая мысль о Енохе, который окажется надо мной, сводила меня с ума. Если бы мне помогло, я закрыл бы глаза. Никогда во мне не возникало желания поступить так с ним, хотя и такое бывало. В тот момент я уже выбрал риск, и нужно было просто сделать это.   
Научить его и себя заниматься чертовым сексом.  
Мне было легче готовиться, отвлекаясь на движения его языка вокруг моего, на его крайне умелые пальцы, которые кружили вокруг головки моего члена, и я старался добраться до своего ящика рядом с кроватью как можно быстрее. Я мог умереть как минимум раза три, включая момент покупки, момент хранения и вот этот самый, потому что никогда в моей жизни я не ощущал себя так неловко, но в этот раз все хуже. Я словно демонстрировал Еноху свою испорченность. Я прятал взгляд от него, мельком скользя по его телу. Я находил его привлекательным в любом случае, но с моей степенью нервозности мне уже ничего не помогало. Я уже думал перевести все это во что-нибудь более безобидное, размазывая прозрачный гель по его члену, но Енох положил руку на мое бедро и заставил меня перевернуться. Ему было, скорее всего, интересно, а мне – чертовски страшно, но мы уже были объединены доверием друг к другу. Вся моя неловкость победила мое желание, и я уже не мог сказать, что я так уж возбужден. Мое положение помогало мне скрыть огонь на щеках, но оно было достаточно унизительным. Более того, когда мы разобрались с положением, первоначальное давление причинило миллион неприятных ощущений. Только стремление не облажаться заставило меня перетерпеть. Мне было жарко от внутренних моральных проблем, от стыда, от неловкости, тяжело от веса Еноха, хоть он и опирался о кровать, и удивительно все равно, был он во мне или нет. По его изменившемуся дыханию я догадался, что ему как раз было весьма приятно. В принципе, я готов был постоять так столько, сколько нужно, ведь болезненным был лишь сам момент проникновения, и я уже настроился…  
Последующее движение взорвало что-то в моем животе. Я не понял, было это больно или приятно, я рефлекторно подался назад, за еще одним, третьим. Енох двигался неуверенно, вряд ли озабоченный моим физическим состоянием, а я никак не мог понять, что происходит. Я нетерпеливо ерзал под ним, ожидая, когда же он сможет устроиться наконец. Странная жажда во мне заставила меня прогнуться в спине, лишь бы он уже что-нибудь сделал. Когда Енох сложил движения в ритм, пока еще медленный, я потерял способность воспринимать удовольствие от боли. Оно было настолько сильным и настолько кратковременным, обрывающим внутри меня все органы, расплавляющим мой мозг и превращающим меня в какое-то бесконечно голодное до движений существо.   
\- Быстрее, - буквально прорычал я, съезжая к постели за счет слабости в моих коленях. Еноха не нужно было просить дважды, и вскоре я сжимал простынь в своих руках, ловля этот восхитительный удар по всем моим нервам, с каждым новым толчком становившийся все сильнее. Вся моя кожа была мокрой от напряжения, мои волосы прилипли ко лбу и мешались мне, заставляя снова и снова их убирать. Я был сосредоточен только на том, чтобы переживать это ощущение снова и снова, позволяя ему захватить все больше нервов в моем теле, превращая его в великолепный электрический ток.   
\- Сильнее, - умолял я Еноха, и он полуусмехнулся, полуфыркнул прямо возле моего уха, едва ли удерживаясь на руках по обе стороны от моих локтей. Его шумное горячее дыхание почему-то встраивалось в весь этот безумный ритм, сила его движений во мне увеличилась до максимального, как я полагал, уровня, и я переходил из редких импульсов в нарастающую волну близкого оргазма, которого я мечтал достичь. С каждой новой секундой я был все ближе и мечтал добраться до него еще быстрее, я больше не различал отдельных движений, весь безумный танец наших вспотевших и донельзя раскаленных тел. Мое сознание было направлено лишь на достижение этой волны, которая выключила бы все мои рецепторы оглушительным удовольствием, разделенным и мозгом, и телом. Мои губы пересохли, и мне было нечем их облизать, только таким же сухим языком. Волосы Еноха задевали мою щеку, рождая легкую щекотку, неспособную отвлечь меня от моего желания, такого близкого к удовлетворению. Я уловил слабые сдерживаемые Енохом звуки, опасно подсказавшие мне, что и он не может двигаться так вечно.   
\- Еще, Енох, пожалуйста, - бормотал я как мантру. Он молчал, издав что-то похожее на «Угу». Мне было нужно еще совсем немного, и я вцепился в его руку, побелевшую от напряжения и веса всего его тела. Он сжал мои пальцы, передавая мне ту силу, которую он прикладывает, лишь бы продержаться. Другая его рука сжала мои волосы в кулак и оттянула голову назад.   
\- Или ты кончаешь сейчас, или решаешь этот вопрос без меня, - произнес Енох с трудом, хриплым от перевозбуждения голосом, настолько низким, что он передался куда-то в эпицентр моего рождающегося оргазма. Сила его хватки на моих волосах, сила, с которой он брал меня, отчаяние, с которым я подставлялся ему, забыв о всяком стыде, его голос, великолепный в своем несовершенстве – все это сложилось в единый паззл.   
Я был оглушен и дезориентирован перезагрузкой всего моего тела, переживающего острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Еще переживая этот, я мечтал о следующем. Все мышцы моего тела болели, своим напряжением помогая мне переживать это болезненное удовольствие. Я был настолько отвлечен оргазмом, что даже не заметил, как Енох прикусил кожу на моем плече. Только пульсирующая боль вернула меня в реальность. Я упал на живот, пытаясь просто дышать. Я не мог, никак не мог в ближайшее время на возбуждение, но я уже хотел еще. Я был создан для того, чтобы принадлежать Еноху. Я был готов простить ему все вероятные травмы, лишь бы каждый наш раз заканчивался подобным сногсшибательным вторжением в мое тело. Я повернулся к Еноху лицом, обещая себе, что в следующий раз я буду обязательно видеть его выражение лица. Я был как наркоман на более высокой дозе, еще более эйфоричный, чем обычно. Я немедленно сообщил Еноху, что этой ночью он спать не будет, пока мне не надоест.   
Усмешка Еноха была восхитительной. Весь он, мокрый от нагрузки, горячий от секса со мной, взъерошенный и бесконечно красивый, принадлежал мне независимо от того, кто из нас кого трахал. Я не был уверен в том, что когда-нибудь смогу устать от подобных ощущений. Я целовал его шею, ключицы, грудь, мешая ему дышать, я улыбался, облизывая его соленую от пота кожу, а он объяснял мне, что не в его странности было заниматься подобным без перерыва. Я ничуть не возражал против перерыва, но мне не хотелось прекращать, не хотелось останавливаться. Я оседлал его бедра, испытывая тягучее желание быть с ним рядом так близко, как только возможно. Енох бросил попытки отделаться от меня и просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, отдыхая. Я склонился к его лицу, целуя его в нос. Он устало приоткрыл глаза, и я против физиологии почти завелся снова от тьмы, что жила в его глазах.   
\- Трахни меня так, чтобы я сидеть не мог, - проникновенно попросил я, и он застонал.   
\- Я не могу, отстань, - проворчал он, хоть я, вероятно, что-то все же задел внутри него своей откровенной просьбой. Я потянул его на себя, заставляя сесть. Енох сопротивлялся, а я умолял его пойти со мной в душ. От одной мысли о том, как вода будет стекать по его лицу, расправляя его кудри, я испытывал уже знакомое мне напряжение в животе. Я слез с его бедер с огромной неохотой, натягивая штаны на голое тело. Моя футболка едва налезла на мокрую кожу. Я жадно смотрел за тем, как плотная ткань черных джинс скрывает обнаженное тело Еноха. Я возбуждался от того, что под его штанами абсолютно ничего нет, и об этом знаю лишь я один. По моей спине уже бежали мурашки от того, что мы могли бы сделать в ванной. Я потащил его за собой по коридору, молясь, чтобы никто не увидел нас, потому что на нас явно было написано, чем мы занимались. Едва лишь закрылась дверь в коридор, я толкнул Еноха к ней, жадно прижимаясь к его губам. Мои руки проникли за пояс его штанов, едва лишь задев кожу живота. Я был готов на все, лишь бы он был способен взять меня еще раз. Только лишь нашим возрастом нам было позволено не иметь долгих перерывов, и все же у меня заняло много времени это нехитрое занятие. Я сам раздел его, игнорируя его ворчание о том, что он устал. Свою одежду я был готов разорвать, лишь бы быстрее прижаться к нему. Я не ожидал, что открою в себе настолько жадный колодец для всего, что связано с Енохом, бездонный и неутолимый. Я не собирался отпускать его, нагло, похотливо прижимаясь к нему всеми конечностями, всей кожей, что только мог. Он лениво отвечал мне, и я придумывал нечто невообразимое с его языком, с его кожей, лишь бы заинтересовать его.   
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - простонал он, когда мои пальцы наконец обнаружили нужный мне результат. Я затащил его под душ, разгораясь от того, как великолепно он выглядел под душем, я вообще не интересовался тем, хочет ли он в действительности второго раза. Я хотел. Мне было плевать, что с подобной твердостью члена втайне в комнату не вернешься, и я готов был, в общем-то, к этому даже на полу. Мои руки делали быстрее, чем приказывал им мозг. Я вылизывал его шею, как кот, обнаруживший там склад валерьянки. Он хотел оттащить меня от себя, но я легко переключился на его руку, вызывавшую во мне, в общем-то, тот же эффект дикого желания. Не знаю, почему его длинные пальцы так нравились мне. Я потерял контроль над собой, вытворяя все, что приходило мне в голову. Мой язык скользил по его ладони, пока я крутил мыло в своих руках. Енох смотрел на меня с подозрением, и когда я наконец обхватил губами один из его пальцев, он едва слышно зарычал и притянул меня к себе, проводя языком по моим губам, восхитительно полуболезненно сжимая мои губы зубами, оттягивая каждую из них. Мои руки скользили в мыле по его члену, почти готовому к миссии, которую я требовал от Еноха. Я гладил его беспардонно, ничего более не стесняясь, потому что дьявольски хотел, чтобы он оказался внутри меня, надавливая так сильно, чтобы я кричал от невыносимого удовольствия. Что-то в этом роде я шептал ему прямо в губы, и он усмехался, разглядывая меня из-под полуприкрытых глаз. Мне было абсолютно не стыдно, я был в какой-то неведомой горячке, движимый лишь какими-то извращенными инстинктами. Я сжал его щеки ладонями, целуя его безо всякого языка. Мне так хотелось, чтобы он знал, как разрывает меня на части желание принадлежать ему. Я бормотал что-то о том, что если он не возьмет меня здесь и сейчас, я умру и все равно его достану. Его лицо менялось, исчезала усмешка, и я вздрогнул, когда он наконец сжал руками мои бедра.   
\- Придется поработать, - сообщил он мне грубовато, но я был согласен, очень согласен это сделать. Он нажал на мою голову, заставляя меня опуститься на колени, и я с готовностью сделал это, сжимая его член у основания и облизывая головку широким, откровенным движением языка. Я отсасывал ему с такой силой, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. У меня болел язык от стремительных ласк его члена внутри моего рта, у меня едва не свело челюсть, ведь я старался всеми силами избежать прикосновения острых зубов с чувствительной кожей. А я очень старался. Когда он оттолкнул меня, чтобы я не испортил свою же мечту о втором сексе, его член блестел от моей слюны, так что можно было бы обойтись и так.   
Но ранить меня он не хотел.   
Во мне вдруг появилась удивительная изобретательность, как будто я всю жизнь только порно и смотрел. Вообще-то оно и рядом не стояло с тем, что я испытывал от близости с Енохом. Стиральная машинка пришлась мне очень кстати, тем более что она не была особенно высокой. Забравшись на него, я весьма удобно подставлялся Еноху с его примечательным ростом. Я не оставил ему времени вытереться, да и сам был мокрым, как собака, но я горел дьявольским желанием получить это потрясающее ощущение снова. Мой живот ныл от того, как сильно я хотел секса с Енохом. Я забрался на машинку и притянул Еноха к себе, целуя его быстро, вскользь, разводя бедра и впуская его между ними. Его взгляд заставлял меня дрожать. Я откинулся на локти, запрокинув голову и коснувшись аккуратно стены, чтобы знать, не будет ли Енох бить меня головой об стену, но мне повезло, и было достаточно места. Его руки скользили по моим бедрам. Я видел, что ему нравится моя открытая поза. Мне было все равно, как я выгляжу, но Енох медлил.   
У меня вообще никакой гордости не осталось в помине, и я произнес одними губами волшебное слово «пожалуйста». Весь я демонстрировал ничем не прикрытое желание, от выражения лица до твердого члена. Наконец руки Еноха остановились на самом удачном месте для того, чтобы меря держать. Я беспокойно ерзал. Мне абсолютно не терпелось испытать второй раз. Наконец Енох направил себя рукой, и я сжал зубы, перенося эту маленькую плату за то, что меря ожидало.   
На этот раз Енох создал ритм сразу, быстрый, отрывистый, мешающий мне дышать, и я закрыл глаза, переживая это наркотически приятное и обидно кратковременное удовольствие. Меря закоротило, когда я ощутил руку Еноха на своем члене. Я моментально охрип, умоляя его не отвлекаться, но он и не отвлекался. К восхитительным толчкам добавились движения его руки, и я застонал, не в силах держать в себе растущее напряжение. Он заставил меня приподнять бедра, и я пережил еще одну волну дрожи, ощущая теперь все капельку сильнее. Не ведая в себе до сих пор особенной гибкости, я чудом поднялся, чтобы видеть выражение его лица. Его приоткрытые губы были самым развратным, что я видел в своей жизни. Все, о чем я мог думать – о том, что я люблю его. В сексе, в жизни, в любой момент, я восхищаюсь им и его телом, его разумом, миллионом его странностей. Иногда я боюсь его, но все отношения требуют работы над собой и своим партнером. Я перехватил его руку со своего члена, не желая ставить олимпийские рекорды. Я сжал его руку в своей, мечтая только том, чтобы каждый день своей жизни я делил с ним. Его взгляд был отстраненным, и я жадно смотрел в его глаза, надеясь, что он поймает мой взгляд. Дело не в том, что он со мной делал.   
Только он и никто другой мог заставить меня так громко стонать. Никто в этом мире и сам чертов мир не имели никакой ценности, пока я принадлежал Еноху. Я был настолько напряжен, что не заметил, как быстро сдалось мое тело. Второй оргазм был обманчиво-пустым, просто приятным, не более того. Енох устало оперся о машинку по обе стороны от моих бедер. Я провел по его волосам, безмолвно благодарный. Мы молча приводили себя в порядок, и я мельком увидел свое ошалелое и бесконечно счастливое отражение в зеркале.   
Усталость брала власть надо мной подозрительно быстро. Я зевнул, возвращаясь с Енохом в комнату. Я опустился на кровать, развалившись на спине, а затем повернулся на бок. У меня вообще не было никаких желаний, кроме крепкого и долгого сна. Я едва ли заметил, как Енох обнял меня со спины, накрывая одеялом. Я запомнил только его чудесный запах и любимое мною тепло, которое так не подходило его холодной внешности. Я почти спал, когда один вопрос в моей голове разбудил меня.  
\- Енох, - ответом мне было сонное мычание. – Кто я для тебя?  
\- Джейкоб Портман, - недовольно отозвался Енох. – Не придумывай, я не был так хорош, чтобы ты забыл свое имя.   
Я фыркнул. Это, конечно, не то, чего я хотел услышать, но это же, в конце концов, Енох. И в чем-то он всегда будет самим собой. Я задремал, поглаживая его ладонь на своем животе. Сон быстро забирал меня в свою тьму, и лишь чудом, на задворках своего бодрствования, я услышал тихое:  
\- Человек, которого я не хотел бы потерять.


	13. Chapter 13

Я потряс капюшон, чтобы стряхнуть с него крупные хлопья снега. Часть все же попала мне на шею, и я вздрогнул от холода, поспешно забегая в кофетерий. Я оглядел маленький зал, после чего понял, что успел раньше, чем обещал. Мои часы остановились давным-давно, а мобильник был основательно разряжен. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть у окна и сообщить официантке, что я сделаю заказ, как только придет мой супруг. Она была довольно симпатичной и смотрела на меня с интересом, поэтому я решил позаботиться об этом заранее. Не хотелось потом терпеть плохое настроение Еноха. Девушка только очаровательно улыбнулась. Может быть, я себя переоцениваю, но я считал, что для своих тридцати пяти выгляжу просто отлично. Енох считал, что мне явно не хватает седых волос или морщин. Как же дико я соскучился, вдруг осознал я.   
У меня не было с собой зарядки. Я забыл ее дома неделю назад, когда уходил на очередную инвентеризацию Библиотеки. Моя ученица, Ева, была довольно смышленой девчонкой, и она лучше справлялась с нашей картотекой. В общем-то, в следующем году я мог спокойно доверить роль Библиотекаря ей, унаследовавшей похожую на мою странность. Я вдруг подумал о том, что я потратил семнадцать лет на то, чтобы привести Библиотеку в порядок, четко сообщать количество умерших и родившихся странных, выучить древний язык древних и вести картотеку на нем из соображений безопасности, хотя последнюю тварь мы изловили, когда мне было двадцать. Я много раз ловил себя на мысли о том, что мог бы использовать любой сосуд с душой, но мне не нужна была власть, я был доволен своей жизнью. Когда-то в юношестве я миллион раз посылал Еноха к черту, дважды он ломал мне нос и один раз, чисто случайно, я сломал ему руку. Десятки тысяч раз я обещал ему, что он больше меня не увидит, заносчивый засранец, толстокожий ублюдок и все такое прочее. Ссор в нашей жизни было больше, чем Еноху лет.   
Но я все еще ждал его с абсолютно детским волнением, сидя за столиком и разглядывая метель за окном. Тысячи раз Енох оскорблял меня хитровыдуманными словосочетаниями, но каждый раз, когда я должен был уходить в Библиотеку, он мрачнел и переставал со мной разговаривал. Я потратил восемнадцать лет на то, чтобы узнать его до конца, но в итоге утонул и махнул на это неблагодарное дело рукой. Я жил с ним и старался получать от этого как можно больше приятных моментов. До сих пор я ни разу серьезно не пожалел о том, что выбрал Еноха.   
Наконец я обнаружил знакомые мне темные кудри, выбивающиеся их-под черной шапки. Я жадно изучал Еноха, входившего в кафетерий в пальто, облепленном снегом до белого цвета. Против воли я улыбнулся, как дурак – почему-то некоторые дурацкие привычки остаются на всю жизнь. Секундами спустя он уже садился рядом со мной, даря мне вместе с мимолетным поцелуем одними губами мороз декабрьской метели. Он вытащил из кармана свой смартфон, бесконечно жужжащий от уведомлений. Енох снял блокировку, наспех разглядывая пугающие фотографии трупов несчастных со всего штата. Наконец он снова выключил телефон окончательно. Я безоговорочно ценил то, что иногда Енох ставил меня все же выше своей обожаемой работы.  
-Ничего интересного? – посочувствовал ему я вместо приветствия. Енох усмехнулся лишь одним углом губ, снимая мокрую шапку и перчатки. Я привык к тому, что он почти перестал смотреть на меня, привыкнув к моему присутствию рядом.  
\- Смотря что назвать интересным. Генерализованный аспергиллез тоже по-своему интересен, - сообщил мне Енох, и я закатил глаза. Для меня это были лишь волшебные слова, которые повторить я не мог. Я прекрасно знал, что ему не нравится демонстрировать отношения на людях, но я не видел его неделю, ради бога, можно уже и потерпеть. Я сжал его холодную руку, и он не стал сопротивляться.   
\- А что с той самоубившейся певичкой? – спросил я, действительно интересуясь. Его работа была предсказана мною много лет назад, но я не догадывался тогда о том, что Енох будет спрашивать каждого подозрительного трупа на предмет того, убили ли его или нет. Он приобрел одного знакомого детектива, считающего Еноха кем-то вроде экстрасенса, после чего сообщал ему об убийствах, если таковые выяснялись.   
\- Самоубилась, - был краток Енох. – Визжала, как резаная. Только зря сердце потратил, - недовольно отозвался он, заказывая в этот момент кофе. Девушка нехорошо посмотрела на него, а затем на меня. Я продолжал улыбаться, как дурак.   
\- Насколько кислой будет морда Джоша сегодня? – спросил я.   
Много лет назад я провел два года в Новом Акре, осваивая все знания имбрин, необходимых мне как библиотекарю. Два года я помогал новособранным детям готовиться к вылазкам в настоящее. Мы, странные дети мисс Перегрин, обучали первую партию путешественников во времени, собиравших информацию о всех странных, которых можно было обнаружить в самых различных петлях. Нас было гораздо больше десяти тысяч, и иногда я поражался тому, насколько быстрее исчезают сосуды из моей Библиотеки. Я жил в петле, выбираясь каждый день для того, чтобы вернуться на съемную квартиру, чтобы предстать перед Енохом живым анатомическим пособием или хотя бы помочь его раздобыть. Он осваивал необходимые для университета знания со скоростью света. Еноху не нравилось быть врачом, он считал, что его роль в жизни человека, а, точнее, в смерти, вообще ничуть не врачебная, но шесть лет, а затем еще три года он все же вынужден был терпеть звание врача. Первое время я почти не видел его, а потому ссор между нами почти не возникало. Все началось в тот вечер, когда в Акре меня нашел Гораций, взволнованно сообщив, что видел сон обо мне и мальчике, которого я обязан забрать себе. После недолгого приключения я приобрел безымянного малыша годом от роду, который посчитал меня своим отцом. Появление Джоша изменило многое. За шестнадцать лет его жизни он успел вырасти из очаровательного малыша в угрюмого замкнутого подростка, несмотря на все мои старания как две капли воды похожего на Еноха.   
И ненавидевшего его всем сердцем соответственно.   
Я никогда не скрывал от Джоша его происхождение. Родители его были алкоголиками, и если бы не Гораций, то он погиб бы в пожаре вместе с ними шестнадцать лет назад. Теперь ему исполнилось семнадцать, и я ровным счетом ничего не понимал в том, почему мы не ладим. Мне удалось хотя бы не заслужить его ненависти, тогда как Енох с Джошем не сошелся абсолютно, думаю, как раз потому, что неосознанно Джош копировал его самого. Честно говоря, выносить в доме двух Енохов я мог с трудом. Оставляя их в одном доме, я всегда встречал одну и ту же картину из кислых морд, в результате которой каждый либо терял килограммы, как Енох, переставая есть дома из-за отсутствия моего контроля, либо набирал, как Джош, не вылезавший из сетей быстрого питания, лишь бы не идти домой. Я привык жить в такой обстановке и считал нас нормальной семьей с нормальными проблемами.   
Появление Джоша оторвало меня от раздумий. Смотря на него, я понял, что он накрутил себя едва ли не с моего ухода. От его выражения лица так и веяло пренебрежением и яростью. Енох тут же вернулся к работе, отправляя каждой из фотографий краткие комментарии. Не знаю, что он там различал в этом мясе, но и винить его в равнодушии я не мог. История усыновления Джоша далась нам трудно, труднее, чем битва с тварями.   
-Привет, - с опаской произнес я Джошу. По его мрачному взгляду я понял, что взрыва не избежать. Еще слово, и его понесет со всем известным мне огнем Еноха. Может быть, он не был родным сыном никого из нас, но до чего же он был похож на Еноха. Он был таким же черноволосым, кудрявым и темноглазым, разве что черты лица его были иными. Что касается характера, то тут я точно не оставил вообще никакого следа, хоть и возился с ним каждый день его жизни.   
\- Ага, - ответил он мне, кидая сумку на сидение напротив. Он вытащил один наушник, но не два. Мне дико захотелось обратно в Библиотеку, потому что за все это время я так и не понял, почему Джош ненавидит нас так сильно, - Чего, как там твоя Библиотека? – бросил он сквозь зубы, и я не стал отвечать, зная, что он не желает слышать ответ, а лишь повод поругаться. Я вздохнул, смотря на выращенного под моей опекой сына и не понимал, где я так ошибся.   
\- Дома будешь свои истерики закатывать, - бросил ему Енох поверх своего телефона. Джош расстраивал его еще больше, чем меня. Енох не всегда игнорировал егр существование, и было время, когда они понимали друг друга просто отлично.   
\- Иди нахуй, - взорвался Джош. – Я вообще домой не собираюсь. И скажите спасибо, что я пришел и сказал об этом, а не просто пропал.   
\- Джош, - начал я устало, но Енох остановил меня, сжав мою руку.   
\- И куда ты пойдешь? – спросил он равнодушно. – Друзей у тебя нет, - Джош моментально побагровел. – И, кстати, ты сам в этом виноват, - добавил Енох, и Джош перешел из красного в белый оттенок еще по-детски пухлых щек. – Мисс Перегрин не примет тебя из-за твоей прошлой выходки, так что я весь в интриге, куда ты собрался.   
\- Да блять куда угодно, лишь бы вас не видеть, - Джош сжимал и разжимал кулаки. – Я не просил вас делать меня нормальным, какого хрена я должен торчать в этой унылой школе, если я странный?  
Я снова вздохнул. Джош обладал теми же проблемами в общении, что и Енох, только сама идея странных стала для него одержимостью. Петли пропускали его, но природу егт странности мы не выяснили до сих пор. Это страшно давило на него, знание о существовании другого мира, в который мы приняли решение не пускать его ему же во благо. Джош слишком сильно любил наше прошлое с боями и пустотами, с тварями и опасностью, слишком ушел в увлечение syndrigasti, выполнив себе даже татуировку как из “Истории странных”.   
Я снова хотел вмешаться, но Енох опять не дал мне сказать и слова:  
-Твои предложения? – спросил он коротко.   
\- Я хочу в петли, - сквозь зубы произнес Джош. – Не хочу больше видеть унылые рожи, в том числе и ваши. Зачем стареть, если есть петли? Вы просто идиоты.   
Меня затошнило от его неприязни. Я взглянул на Еноха, но тот лишь сузил глаза. Петли были его больной темой до сих пор. Но вместо обычного взрыва Еноъ каким-то образом взял себя в руки. Я был безмерно удивлен этой его новой способностью, и это не считая рекордного числа реплиа между ними.   
-Допустим, мы отправим тебя в петли. А если тебя там убьют?   
\- Да все лучше, чем сдохнуть здесь. Блять, да о чем я вообще с вами могу разговаривать, - я не успел ничего произнести, как Джош подхватил свою сумку и вылетел из помещения. Я запоздало подумал, что его кожаная куртка поверх толстовки – не самый удачный наряд для такой погоды. Енох потер переносицу.   
\- Вызывай Милларда, - произнес он наконец.   
\- Миллард может быть где угодно, даже в третьем веке нашей эры, - фыркнул я. – А зачем? – запоздало спросил я.   
\- Ну ты же там по пустым местам сосудов можешь как-то связываться, - произнес Енох, и я замолчал. Допустим, могу, я обнаружил это совсем недавно. – Мы попросим его показать Джошу романтику странных, если он так хочет.   
\- Нет, - решительно произнес я.   
\- Что нет? Ему семнадцать, в его возрасте ты поперся в Британию из Флориды в дом призраков, - напомнил мне Енох. Я поморщился. – Если мы не поставим над ним хоть кого-то разумного, он убежит сам. Наше счастье, что здесь нет иных петель, иначе мы бы уже давно искали его по всему свету.   
\- Я не думаю, что Милларду есть дело до Джоша, - с сомнением произнес я, допуская его правоту. – А если Джош пострадает? Нет, - отказался я. Енох меня и не спрашивал.   
\- Значит умнее будет, - был непреклонен Енох. – Пойдем домой.   
Я молча шел с ним до автомобиля. Енох научился водить всего пару лет назад, просто поспорив со мной, абсолютно не способным нормально проехать маршрут, не отвлекшись и не задев кого-нибудь. Машину себе он купил самостоятельно, благо его должность приносила ему достаточно денег, а я все еще скромно владел большим количеством акций семейного бизнеса. Я смотрел в окно, чувствуя себя не на своем месте. Я волновался за Джоша впсю его сознательную жизнь, но в последнее время общаться с ним стало невыносимо. Его мат было тяжело слушать. Пора было признать, что отец из мегя вышел абсолютно никакой.   
-Почему Миллард? Почему не Хью, не Теодор? – спросил я. – Миллард не сможет его контролировать.   
\- Я говорил с Горацием, - произнес Енох. Я смотрел за тем, как легко и уверенно он ведет машину. От тепла печки я разомлел и радовался тому, что еду домой.   
\- Он сам тебя нашел? – спросил я, хотя все мы были давным-давно связаны телефонами.   
\- Нет, - помедлив, ответил Енох. Я слегка нахмурился, но торопить его не стал. Он не превышал скорости даже на шоссе, учитывая плохую видимость и настоящую рождественскую метель. – Вообще-то я спросил, не видел ли он, с кем спит наш сын.   
\- С кем что? – Я закашлялся, зевая в этот момент и случайно вдохнув немного слюны от неожиданности. – Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову?  
\- Ну, я подумал, что мы можем не устраивать его и собственно нашим нетипичным браком, - терпеливо, как умственно отсталому, объяснил Енох. Я посмотрел на него изумленно, ведь я вообще не думал о том, с кем будет встречаться мой сын. Мне казалось, что он еще так мал, но, черт возьми, семнадцать, я в семнадцать спал с Енохом как минимум последние полгода точно. Точка зрения Еноха имела место быть.   
\- И причем здесь Миллард? – с осторожностью спросил я.   
\- Да не причем, Гораций никого не видел, - раздраженно ответил Енох. – Я сомневаюсь, что Джош – заклинатель красных панд или что-то в подобном духе. Что, если ему действительно нужно искать, в чем его странность? А вдруг он невидимок видит?  
Я подумал, что Джош никогда не встречал Милларда в сознательном возрасте. Я пожал плечами. Мы пробовали целую кучу всяких идиотских и не очень идей, но Енох снова казался мне отчасти правым.   
-Я просто не могу отпустить его на свободу, - признал я.   
\- Ой, нет, если ты скажешь, что теперь хочешь девочку, ночевать я буду на работе, - скривился Енох. – Ненавижу детей.   
\- А кто-то радовался, когда Джош подстрелил белку и вырезал ей сердце, - напомнил я с толикой ужаса.   
\- А толку? Ненавижу детей, - еще раз вздохнул Енох. Я промолчал, вспомнив долгие года взросления Джоша. И Енох вел себя так, словно против сына он ничего не имеет. Думаю, все дело в том, что Джош возненавидел его сильнее, чем меня. Я считал, что это связано с тем, что Енох всегда был большим авторитетом для Джоша, чем я. Енох учил его всему, что знал. А я только баловал, вот и доигрался.   
\- Он одумается, - пробормотал я себе под нос. – Но ты же не думаешь, что Джош видит невидимок?  
\- Я не знаю, это ты у нас архивариус, ты и скажи.   
\- Такое место есть, и оно пустует, как и тысяча других, - отозвался я. – И что, это же не значит, что Миллард такой же, как и мы.   
\- Если бы я был невидимым, я бы ни за что не отпустил того человека, который видит меня, в отличие от остального мира, - заметил Енох, и я опять был вынужден с ним согласиться. Я дремал на переднем сидении, слушая тихое бормотание радио. Енох был жадным до информации и постоянно нуждался в ней. Я дремал и сквозь сон смотрел на его руки. Вдруг я увидел то, что обожгло меня изнутри. Я не видел кольца на его руках. Даже спустя столько лет я не мог спросить прямо, что случилось. Но обида росла во мне, как снежный ком. Я был собственником в какой-то мере, я ревновал Еноха ко всем его студентам и студенткам, вынужденный наблюдать, как с возрастом он становится еще красивее. Я промолчал, когда он спрашивал меня о Еве и делает ли она успехи, я вышел из машины первым, открывая дверь дома и отправляясь сразу в душ, причем дверь я запер на всякий случай. Стоя под холодным душем, я думал, что этого стоило ожидать, ведь я не подходил Еноху. Да, я много значил для него, но я не обладал достаточным умом и не мог поддержать его увлечения, потому что не умел воспринимать так много информации. Я был ему тупо неинтересен.   
И после стольких лет это было крайне обидно.   
Все мои вещи были на своих местах, и я побрился, почистил зубы и завернулся в большой и теплый халат. Когда я вышел, Енох обнаружился на кровати с книгой в руках. Его очки были мне незнакомы, большие, в довольно простой черной оправе, но они ничуть не портили его лицо. Енох встретил меня одним коротким словом:  
-Истеричка.  
\- Где кольцо? – немедленно спросил я во избежание дальнейшего конфликта. Енох посмотрел на меня, как на психа, после чего оттянул ворот футболки, демонстрируя знакомое мне кольцо на простой короткой цепочке.   
\- Мне нужно было выкинуть его вместе с перчаткой или потерять в чьих-то кишках? – спросил он ехидно, и я почувствовал себя идиотом. – Оно мне велико.   
\- Ты просто клеишь ординаторов, - буркнул я обиженно, забираясь под одеяло на другой стороне кровати. Я всегда мерз после душа, неважно, холодного или теплого. Хоть Енох не предавал меня, у меня все еще было гадкое чувство ненужности.   
\- Я похож на человека, который способен кого-то клеить? – язвительно протянул Енох. – Я прямо столько лет терпел, чтобы вот сейчас взять и изменить?   
Я лежал к нему спиной и надеялся, что спина моя выглядит достаточно сурово. Но его рука легла на мои волосы, и вскоре я уже лежал рядом с ним, устроившись на руке.   
-Вообще-то был один, - начал Енох, и я улыбнулся. – Горячо предлагал мне сердце. Я только нож взял, обрадовался, а он как заорет, как убежит…  
\- Не придумывай, - фыркнул я. Мне было хорошо и уютно, но я волновался за Джоша. Ему давно пора было быть дома. Я смотрел на нашу комнату, думая о том, насколько же обрастает человек за всю свою жизнь всяческими вещами. Скажи мне, что прямо сейчас нужно сорваться на другой конец света, как в мои семнадцать, я бы тут же отмахнулся. Все, чего я желал от жизни, у меня уже было, зачем мне отправляться куда-то еще? Конечно, Джош доставлял проблем. Но рано или поздно вырастет и он. Ева займет мое место Библиотекаря. А что останется мне? Только Енох.   
\- Я хотел бы однажды вернуться в Акр, - произнес я, начиная опасный разговор.   
\- Никто тебе не мешает.   
\- Енох, - укоряюще произнес я. Он посмотрел на меня, сняв очки. Я надеялся, что с возрастом Енох будет не против вернуться в петлю, но я ошибался.  
\- Ладно, умру и делай чего хочешь, - смягчился Енох для вида, и я толкнул его в бок. Внизу хлопнула входная дверь.   
\- Скажи ему, - предложил я, Енох покачал головой. Даже сейчас он предпочитал сохранить свою негативную роль в сознании Джоша. Я не стал спорить и вышел из комнаты, нехотя подходя к комнате Джоша. Я постучал, но он не ответил мне. Я решил войти без приглашения. Я обнаружил сына на кровати, в своих нелепо больших наушниках и мокрой верхней одежде. Мне пришлось толкнуть его ногу, чтобы он обратил на меня свое царское внимание. Смотря на него, я подумал, что его воспитание уже не в моих силах, я слишком много потратил сил на Еноха, чтобы все это повторить.   
\- Мы попросили Милларда взять тебя с собой в петлю, - произнес я. Джош с недоверием посмотрел на меня, словно я врал. О Милларде и прочих наших друзьях прошлого он только слышал и видел всего пару раз, но, очевидно, запомнил их, раз не спросил, кто такой Миллард.   
\- Я должен поклониться или в ножки броситься? – пробормотал он, но при этом выглядел удивленным и явно довольным. Я и не ждал благодарности, меня слишком хорошо натренировала жизнь с Енохом. Я хотел выйти из комнаты, одолеваемый грустью, но Джош догадался спросить:  
\- Когда?  
\- Как только Миллард сможет добраться сюда, - пожал я плечами. Больше мне нечего было ему сказать. Я вернулся в нашу с Енохом комнату, стремясь отвлечься и забыть неудачу с сыном. Приглушенный свет делал комнату еще более уютным. Я посмотрел на Еноха, занимающего одну и ту же позу каждый вечер уже много лет подряд – с книгой в руках. Мне было трудно понять, изменился ли он за все это время, потому что я попросту не отдалялся от него дольше, чем на неделю. И все же мы оба заметно изменились. Когда я увидел Эмму, я был удивлен тем, насколько красивой женщиной ей удалось стать. Она выбрала самого обычного человека, который ничего не имел против ее странности и, как мне казалось, была вполне счастлива. Одна из ее дочерей управляла водой, а вторая родилась обычной.   
\- Никакой благодарности, да? – предположил Енох, и я промолчал в знак согласия. Я снова устроился рядом с ним, но на этот раз сидя. Мне не давало покоя это решение отправить Джоша. Я действительно волновался за него. – Это пойдет ему на пользу, - великодушно произнес Енох, догадываясь, из-за чего я молчу. – И он отлично стреляет, - я улыбнулся, зная о том, что Джошу он об этом никогда не скажет.   
\- Даже если он обладал бы неуязвимостью, я все равно бы переживал, - откликнулся я.   
Енох вздохнул, разочарованный тем, что мое присутствие не дает ему спокойно почитать. Но на деле я прекрасно знал, что он все равно по мне скучал. За столько лет совместной жизни здесь играла роль уже привычка. Он снял очки, отложив их на тумбочку. Я с благодарностью устроился в его руках, думая о том, что Джош вряд ли вел бы себя, как придурок, если бы влюбился и перенес всю свою энергию на этого человека, неважно какого пола. Я влюбился в Еноха в семнадцать, и никаких приключений мне уже и не нужно было. До сих пор это утверждение не изменилось и не ослабло. Я может и старел уже, но лучше всего я чувствовал себя здесь. Единственное, что волновало меня – это моя бесполезность.   
\- Я мог бы помогать в Акре, - еще раз попробовал я. Енох потер лоб.   
\- Прямо сейчас? – раздраженно спросил он. – Отстань от меня еще хотя бы на пять лет.   
Я понимал, что Еноху нравилась его работа, где никто не интересовался его личностными качествами, и общение было строго профессиональным. Он завоевал авторитет, его мнение было необходимо настолько, что его телефон не умолкал. И все же он игнорировал все эти уведомления, обнимая меня. Удалось ли мне достичь успеха в отношениях с Енохом? Я считал, что да. Я был нужен ему, и постепенно он приучался перестать это скрывать. Я с благодарностью закрыл глаза, ощущая его губы на своем виске. Он скучал по мне. До чего же это потрясающее ощущение – быть кому-то нужным. Ради этого ощущения можно жить, ради этого стоит возвращаться домой и вообще иметь дом.   
\- Хоть десять, - сжалился я, мысленно добавив, что вот если каждый вечер он будет так делать, то и двадцать. Я извернулся в его руках, обнимая Еноха за шею. Я больше не был тощим подростком и собственного тела давно не стыдился. Я выяснил, что нравлюсь Еноху в том числе и телом, а не вопреки ему, как я долго думал.   
\- Как легко тебя уговорить, - усмехнулся Енох, и я был просто побежден его неожиданной нежностью ко мне. Это было что-то очень непривычное даже сейчас. Обычно мое возвращение сопровождалось его инициативой, но не больше. Сейчас же я сполз по кровати, буквально расплавленный его руками, аккуратно раздевающими меня.   
Где бы ни был мой дом, там просто обязан был быть Енох.   
Со временем я стал чуть более несдержанным, а потому говорил иногда ему то, что думал. Особенно когда он так легко контролировал меня. Даже если в голове моей был обычно всякий бред, то я все равно его произносил. Время шло, и я уже не допускал ни единой мысли, что когда-то окажусь без Еноха. В отличие от него, я не прожил лишнюю сотню лет, и я считал себя крайне ущемленным в этом праве. Казалось бы, в объятиях Еноха для меня не было ничего незнакомого, но они были необходимы мне так же, как и дышать. Я становился снова сильным в его руках. В этот раз я бормотал то, что мучило меня всю неделю. Я не готов стареть, не готов к тому, что могу потерять Еноха в один случайный день. Я говорил ему, что он просто никогда не жил в петле со мной, что я помогу ему не сойти в петле с ума. Он молча слушал, изящно обращаясь с моей шеей своими, без сомнения, обладающими какой-то магией губами, отчего в моей голове рушились все самые стройные фразы. Можно потратить миллион лет на то, чтобы изучить любимое тело, но и этого будет мало. В какой-то степени любовь – тоже амброзия, а я все еще не признавал, что любовь способна охватить все, что я испытываю к Еноху. Тело могло надоесть, душа – никогда.   
-Пари, - вдруг произнес Енох где-то над моей грудиной, и от вибраций его голоса я словил пару экстрасистол сердца. – Если Джош вернется из петли и извинится, я согласен жить в Акре.  
\- Это стопроцентно невозможно, - вздохнул я. Теоретически я уже прикидывал, как мне слезно просить сына подыграть мне, когда я понял, что Еноха не обмануть. Любой из нас троих знает, когда лгут другие. Да и Джош с его горячностью вряд ли сможет даже изобразить раскаяние. – Разве ты извинялся хоть раз? – укорил я Еноха. Тот улыбнулся мне одними уголками губ. И все же я продолжал обожать его до дрожи в кончиках пальцев.- Хорошо бы просто вернулся, - поймал я себя на грустной мысли.  
\- В чем-то Джош прав. Мы унылые, - с выражением повторил слова сына Енох, и я против воли улыбнулся, а затем и рассмеялся. Теоретически, я был определенно самым унылым на всей земле, потому что я уставал от чтения, разлюбил виртуальные миры, оставаясь верным только своей музыке. Если честно, я поддерживал нормальную жизнь только ради Еноха, и именно егр решением было подарить Джошу возможность вырасти.   
\- И это хорошо, - заключил я, рисуя пальцем какие-то узоры на плече Еноха. – Мне хватило, да, сержант О’Коннор? – Я наслаждался его недовольным видом. Наконец я смог отвлечься и вероломно повалил его на кровать. За каждым движением скрывался отныне огромный опыт. Скорость давно сошла на нет, оставляя место четким и размеренным движениям, определенной последовательности, которую мы выработали абсолютно неспециально. Я больше не сгорал от неудовлетворимого желания, а лишь растягивал во времени его появление, тщательно накапливая внутри живота это уникальную рецепторную бурю, которая могла потрясти мою нервную систему. Каждое прикосновение Еноха добавляло по капельке возбуждения к моей готовности, и я попросту накапливал все это в себе, пока не доходил до опасных границ. Я питал слабость к его рукам, к его шее, от его взгляда я все еще страдал аритмиями, но больше всего я обожал секс. Хоть мне давно миновало семнадцать, я ничуть не убавил своего желания разделить с Енохом эти несколько при желании весьма длительных минут, разве что снизил кратность. Иногда я вспоминал бесконечное сумасшествие первого года, когда я не был способен думать ни о чем другом, кроме секса, как и любой другой подросток, разве что мое желание было весьма узконаправленным. Я не мог находиться рядом с Енохом, не мог контролировать свое дикое и непреодолимое желание целовать его, подставляться ему. Любое прикосновение к нему разжигало во мне буйный костер потребностей, поддерживаемый гормональным взрывом. Каждую ночь я не мог просто лечь и заснуть с ним рядом, вынужденный будить его от того, как сильно я хотел секса. Все в нем, от самого нахождения рядом до его запаха, делало меня сумасшедшим зависимым психопатом. Если я просыпался посреди ночи, ощущая, как он обнимает меня во сне со спины, я ерзал до тех пор, пока не будил его уже готового к тому, чего я так жаждал. Ладно, честно говоря, я все еще делаю так до сих пор, потому что давно признал себя похотливым извращенцем, зато не стыдно.   
Не то, чтобы Енох никогда не разрешал мне меняться с ним местами. Пару раз я был заинтригован, но мне не хватало сил, не хватало этих абсолютно невыносимых электрических толчков внутри себя, от которых я становился очень малоразумным существом. Это просто была не моя роль, и, как выяснилось, Енох был со мной полностью согласен.   
Я скучал. Я скучал постоянно, в Библиотеке, здесь, дома, пока он работал, я скучал в принципе по тому времени, когда моя любовь к нему равнялась моему горячему желанию близости. Теперь же я не столько хотел бесконечного секса, сколько чего-то более интимного. Но я до сих пор не изобрел ничего подходящего. Мне кажется, даже если бы обе наших странных души оказались после в одном сосуде, этого все равно было бы мало. Именно об этом говорил я Еноху на ухо, бессовестно прикусывая его мочку уха. Она была приятной для укусов и критически важной для Еноха. В который раз его потаенная слабость сработала, и я получил то, что хотел. Его яростное, ничем не сдерживаемое желание обладать мной. Я был, вероятно, сильно деформирован внутри чем-то необъяснимым, но я получал моральное удовольствие от того, что я нашел свое крайне порочное место в жизни. Мои потребности полностью совпадали с моими возможностями исключительно под Енохом. Я так этого хотел и так бесперебойно это получал, что был иногда чересчур эйфоричен не от самого оргазма. А от кристальной ясности и логики того, что свою личную жизнь я устроил на все сто. Иногда мне казалось, что люди, и нормальные, и странные, смотрят на меня с интересом, но мне было абсолютно плевать на них. Им было нечего мне предложить. У меня было все, что я толькт хотел. Я хотел нежности – я умел ее ждать и очень редко вызывать. Я хотел грубости – я получал ее. Я хотел секса где угодно и никогда не получал отказа. За все это я заплатил не такую уж большую, как мне показалось, цену в виде адаптации личности, которая все равно так или иначе нужна любым отношениям. Мне просто нечего было больше хотеть.  
И иногда я думал, правда, в шутке, но все же, что Енох уйдет к кому-нибудь, чтобы просто поспать спокойно, чтобы ничья задница не терлась ночью о его член, мешая ему спать.   
Но армия поклонников Еноха только росла. Я ревновал, думаю, в принципе, к самой возможности того, что он мог нравится кому-то. Я пережил кучу особо амбициозных студентов и студенток, и хотя Енох получал искреннее удовольствие от их испуга, я все равно ревновал. Мне было обидно за то, что я и только я потратил кучу лет на то, чтобы аккуратно переделать его для нормальной жизни в обществе, я терпел все подробности с его работы, все термины, которые учил просто от отсутствия выхода, и я мог просто открыть нечаянно кому-нибудь дверь, ведь я учил Еноха чувствовать.   
-Твоя ревность – это полный бред, - заявил он мне однажды, когда я был в особенно плохом настроении. – Я в состоянии понимать, что правит людьми.   
\- И что тогда правит мной? – язвительно подначивал его я.   
\- А я все еще не знаю, - развел он тогда руками.   
Хотя я постоянно твердил одно и то же. Что я люблю его. Вопреки всей логике, до сих пор. Монотонно, постоянно, искренне. Мне казалось, что только вчера я сказал ему об этом. Что всех этих лет не было. Что они еще впереди.   
Я развел бедра, пропуская его к себе. От его волос дурманяще пахло чем-то сладким, тем шампунем, который обожал я и ненавидел Енох. От мысли, что он ждал меня, я возбудился больше, чем от любого самого откровенного поцелуя. Когда он пах так, как сейчас, я только и мечтал его сожрать. Это был персональный оргазм всех структур моей обонятельной системы. Мне можно было спокойно приступать к основной части, потому что я был готов до крайности. Но Енох словно собрался пытать меня именно этим вечером. Я здорово напрягся, обнаружив его губы на своем животе. Когда я понял, что он намерен сделать, я пришел в ужас. По нашему многолетнему договору, я не имею права просить его что-то не делать или перестать делать, если это мне нравится. Это игра терпения, это испытание силы воли, а я никакой воли не имел еще до того, как его губы вообще оказались на моем члене. Я думал о пустотах. Я думал о крови. О чем угодно, лишь бы не позволять себе утонуть в удовольствии от того, что он вытворял языком. Иногда я хотел спросить его, где вообще можно так быстро учиться, тем более что я то как раз подобными навыками не владел. Но нет, черт возьми, Енох просто был хорош во всем, что он делает, так уж он устроен в своей потребности контролировать все. О боже, еще никогда я так старательно не думал о языках пустоты и о ее вони, как в тот момент, когда его пальцы сжались возле основания моего члена. Я не мог запретить себе смотреть на это, и потому был очень близок к проигрышу. Не было ничего более потрясающего, чем его совершенные руки и губы на моем члене, занятые исключительно моим удовольствием. Я заслужил. Я победил. Как можно было не сорваться? Я держался на одном лишь желании кончить без рук от того, как он будет брать меня. Я испытывал слишком сильную сексуальную зависимость от пассивной роли, гиперчувствительный к каждому движению его члена внутри себя. Чем подробнее я думал об, тем больше шансов дождаться у меня было. Но Енох проигрывать не любил. Он поднял на меня взгляд, и я перестал дышать. Его пальцы один за одним отпускали и снова сжимали мой член. Я настолько сосредоточился на том, чтобы не кончить, что забыл запретить себе дальше возбуждаться.   
Я моментально проиграл его отвратительно влажным, ужасно привлекательным и нечеловечески желанным губам, которые выглядели так, словно это я довольно грубо насиловал его рот. Я уже отдавался этой поднимающейся волне напряжения, смешанного с перегрузкой удовольствием, как все разом остановилось. Я не мог. Секунды отделяли меня, но я не мог кончить из-за сильных пальцев Еноха, попросту пережавших единственный выход. Я мало что соображал, кроме ненависти к его удачному образованию, хотя вряд ли их учили, как помешать кончить партнеру, в самом деле. Я жалко толкался в его руку, испытывая ужасное неудовлетворение и миллион реакций от бешено бьющегося сердца до судорог в ногах. Я просто обязан был кончить.   
Я беспомощно смотрел, как его язык скользнул широким движением по головке моего побагровевшего от перенаполнения кровью члена. Я мечтал ослепнуть. Енох издевался надо мной, а я быстро подходил к тому, чтобы испытать сильнейшую боль от прерванного оргазма.   
И тут он отпустил меня, воспользовавшись паузой моей перезагрузки. Я не смог даже понять, как оказался лицом на постели, занятый поиском хоть какого-то стимула, чтобы восстановить естественный ход этого крайне невыносимого момента наивысшего удовольствия, доступного человеку. Если не считать шоколадное мороженое, правда.   
Я не понимал, как Енох успел провернуть все, ведь с первого же его движения, еще только проникающего, но уже успешно подарившего мне мой внутренний заряд, я моментально был поглощен собственным оргазмом, сильным, сильнее, чем предыдущие, настолько, что на краткий миг я перестал слышать и видеть, после чего медленно и мучительно рождаясь заново. Если бы я мог, я бы заставил его пережить то же самое, но этим я и отличался от Еноха. Отсутствием терпения. Я жаждал итога, не особенно обращая внимание на процесс, тогда как Енох больше любил управлять моим телом и моим желанием. Я отказывался двигаться, распластавшись морской звездой на кровати. И даже после того, как Енох успел дойти до ванной и вернуться, я не пошевелился, мне было настолько хорошо, что я боялся потерять реальность, боялся проснуться.   
\- Смерть твоя меня все равно не остановит, - предупредил меня Енох, отталкивая меня в сторону. Я благодарно издавал звуки, средние между мурчанием и человеческой речью, пока он обтирал меня мокрым полотенцем.   
\- А разложение? – наконец вспомнил нужное слово я.   
\- Всегда есть петли, - философски произнес Енох. В этот раз он мог спать голым без любого опасения, потому что я был перегружен его выходкой со мной. Я пребывал в прострации даже тогда, когда Енох вытащил из-под меня одеяло и устроился рядом спать. Я повернулся с трудом, утыкаясь носом в его шею. Спать так было совсем неудобно, но я очень хотел ему сказать что-нибудь очень важное. Да только одно остановило меня от очередного потока глупостей, которых я мог наговорить.   
Енох и так все прекрасно знает.


End file.
